


The Strength is in the Pack

by LottieDot, NewGirl18



Series: Time and Space for Wolves and Bulls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teenagers, a whole other bunch of characters, sad arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 115,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieDot/pseuds/LottieDot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark is growing up and coming to terms with what her family and society thinks of her and her blooming feelings for Gendry leading up to new lands! Modern day take on the Gendrya ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ex Friend

She was supposed to be happy. Relaxed, content, at peace; words that were not usually associate with Arya Stark. That was what she wanted to feel, but was far from reality. Why you might ask? Why would a girl from a wealthy family with every opportunity out there for her not be happy? Because of a stupid boy, Gendry Waters! Her ‘best friend’. But if you look back the key word is _was_ ; as in: _it is over and now I'm the most miserable person in the planet_. That’s how she felt on the inside. All alone.

They were the oddest pair of friends on the planet. But for the people who truly knew them they could have not imagine two people more perfect for each other. They formed a perfect balance. Where Arya was fast Gendry took is time, when Arya was sad it was Gendry who would put up a clown suite just so she could smile and when Arya was hell-bent on taking the world right by the balls it was Gendry who always told her to stop and think on her actions. Although that only lasted minutes because Gendry always ended up doing what Arya wanted. She was the force behind their relationship, but Gendry wasn’t a total softy. He knew how to pick his battles.

 But that was before Gendry had been formally indoctrinated into the Stark Family. Before her brothers got ahold of him, but more on that later.

 They had meet in school, he just transferred to Winterfell High because his uncle moved in order to keep up with the booming industrial business that keep pouring in the north. Mechanics where high in demand and after a rough couple of years in Kings Landing he decided to move them, much to Gendry's dismay, mostly because he didn't know anyone. Then he met Arya on his first day waiting for the bus and they were inseparable ever since. So since Arya was just a tinny little thing and young; and Gendry being so tall, almost 2 feet taller than her, plus a sophomore and yes, a boy; her family demanded to meet him a week after their meeting.

 So the two friends agreed Gendry would meet the rest of the Starks. Arya didn’t want to, but knew her mother would not let her be friends with a boy without meeting him first. Gendry would never admit it to Arya, but he had been scared shitless to meet her family. But it went okay. The two young brothers where a piece of cake! Rickon was the easiest, he was the baby of the family and all he had to do was smile at him and play with his wolf in the yard. Bran he loved. He was an old soul who seems to be the most intelligent in the family even more so than Eddard Stark himself. Sansa was the only girl besides Arya. They didn't pay much attention to each other, Gendry thought she was a spoiled brat in love with the biggest asshole in all Westereros. Sansa thought he was too poor and stupid to mingle with and looked down her nose at him, pretending he wasn’t even there. Then came the older brothers Jon and Robb. At first it was rough, all murdurous stares, a few couple of "friendly punches" and offers to feed him his own testicles if they did anything to Arya. But that quickly vanished as they became friends. This didn’t happen right away, but over time. That made it worse.

 "They stole him from me. He was my friend and they took him away. The Bastard didn't put up a fight” Arya sat mumbling in her bay window as she watched her brothers and her best ex friend play football. Her best ex friend that didn't give her the time of day anymore. Who preferred to hang out with her brothers and slutty girls now.

 She sat watching trying to pin point when things had changed. It was when the Starks found out that Gendry wasn't a predator and that Arya simply did not have the 'love-for-boys gene' the way Sansa had at Arya’s age. Her family had left them alone. The two of them, along with their friend Hot Pie where never 10 inches away from each other. They argued, laughed, and hung out together everyday, but then something changed. Gendry changed. He always was big but now he was, well hot and big. Years as an apprentice at his uncle's shop put some impressive muscles on his body; he was handsome and had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Arya started to look at him different, but wasn’t going to tell anyone that!

"Huh. They aren't that blue today. They're light. Maybe they change with his mood. What the hell?!" Arya fell to the floor as the man himself had caught her ogling him.

 It was already awful that he abandoned her for her brothers. Now she had a massive crush on him.

 "Nope. Not crush, I just miss hanging out with him and I have my period.” She mumbled to herself as she picked herself off the floor and settled back into her window seat.

 A period that apparently lasted 3 months because all Arya could think about was Gendry, and not totally as a friend. Like how cute he looked when thinking something serious, or when she caught him watching Spongebob Squarepants and paid her to keep that piece of information to herself with her favorite candy. She loved how cozy she felt when they just talked about anything and everything late into the night then ended up passing out in each other's arms. Him playing with her hair and whispering stupid things in her ear to make her laugh and her laying across him, it wasn't anything sexual, it was just right! Even when they would argue he would just pick her up like a doll and press her to his body and she instantly relaxed, breathing his Gendry smell and warmth that she loved so much. But now she didn't have moments with him like that any more.

 Things changed when Gendry, who was used to spend all his time at the Stark Manor with Arya, found he had a lot in common with Arya's elder brothers. As he caught up in school they ended up in the same classes. Jon and Rob were the quintessential jocks. Gendry was too. They loved sports and practiced a bunch of disciplines together. Of course it didn't hurt that all three of them looked as if they jumped off of a Calvin Klein add. They had sports, girls and parties they were invited to in common.

 That was when her brothers "stole" Gendry from her. Robb; a famous ladies man, found in Gendry a perfect wingman because he attracted a lot of ladies. Jon found someone who understood what it was like to live surrounded by people and never really fit in. To see money and know it would never be yours, not that Jon had a need for money. Jon grew up never knowing who his mother was and being the acknowledged bastard of Eddard Stark had its daily toll on Jon. Gendry could relate. Him mother died when he was young and never knew his dad. The boys became school friends. Then one day after school Gendry went to the basement to hang out with her brothers and never came back. He “grew up”, her brothers said. Arya thought he was acting like a complete idiot! Going on dates and getting wasted.

 “Ugh! Screw him!” She said sickened by the sight of him and her brothers. She stormed out of her room and went down to the kitchen to find some food to make her happy. Maybe some lemon cakes or something just as bad for her.

 It was a sunny day in the North so that meant everyone was out enjoying the weather. It was actually hot so she was wearing short denim shorts and an old baseball t-shirt. Arya had chopped her hair short. In Arya’s mind short hair meant that she never had to comb it. She knew she didn’t look sexy or hot, but why should she care?

 She went straight to the lemonade in a pitcher her Mom had left on the table for the guys. Her mother had even left glasses. She was in the process of pouring the lemonade, not paying attention to the boys right outside the opened double doors. She heard yelling but was choosing to ignore the stupid jackasses.

 "I got it - I got it - I got it... wait! What? Fuuuuuck"- Suddenly she found herself drenched in lemonade and under a very sweaty - shirtless Gendry! The stupid idiot had ran into the house and collided with her!

 "Arr... you're here! I thought you were out with your Mom! Have you been here this whole time, alone in your room? What were you doing all alone in your room all this time?"- Gendry was babbling words but Arya was just dumbstruck!

  _God he's gorgeous! When was the last time he got a haircut? Would it be weird if I lick his neck right now?_ She was lost in her day dream, loving his body pressed against her. He was smiling down at her, his eyes a bright, electric blue. She was losing the world and she was just fine with that!

 "Waters could you please get off my sister and continue the game.” She looked over his shoulder and saw Jon all dirty picking up the football Gendry obviously had missed.

 "Nahhh, I don't think I can kick your ass any more than I already have Snow. I'm better on the floor with Spikehead over here." He looked back down at her. She was no longer amused.

 After he used that horrible nickname that Sansa and her bitch friends gave her after she cut her own hair off was when Arya reacted.

 "Spikehead? Spikehead? Get the fuck off me Gendry, now!" She said with a growl that mimicked her wolf Nymeria. He laughed and Jon joined in. He moved off her and she scrambled away. She turned around to compose herself.

 "Now, now, little Wolf, watch the language." Said Rob entering the kitchen.

 "YOU! YOU! And YOU!" Arya whirled around. She was mad, angry and sad at the same time. She couldn't form a proper sentence. Arya pushed Gendry off her and stood up, anger and hurt showing on her face. She went with anger, yelling and pointing at them each in turn. "I have a fucking name! It's Arya! Not Spikehead, not Arr. Not Little Wolf. It's Arya Fucking Stark! Start fucking using it!"

 "Well Arya Fucking Stark, we got the message, now I think it's best if you go up and change. We were playing football, not judging a wet t-shirt contest." Bran said, who had made his way from the garden to see what all the noise was about. As if on cue all the boys looked at Arya; who in fact was sporting a very see-through t-shirt. She went red in embarrassment and looked at Gendry who was looking at her chest and her blue low cup bra. She couldn't even open her mouth; she only wanted a quick kill.  _Maybe I could show Nymeria how to kill me in my sleep._

 "Is that...uhmmm is that my t-shirt?" Gendry asked, suddenly even redder than Arya and was looking at the floor! Arya was mortified. It was his shirt! Arya strangely had always loved the way Gendry clothes fell on her and ended up stealing his old t-shirts when they couldn't fit him anymore. This was one of them.

 A blast of laughter escaped Robb. Rickon just awake from his nap walked into the room, followed by Shaggydog.

 “Why is Arya showing her boobies?” His sweet innocent voice asked.

 Jon went even paler than Ghost coat!

 "Jesus Arya cover yourself!" said Jon grabbing Catelyn's kitchen apron making Arya more embarrassed. Seeing Jon freak out like that made Gendry, Bran and Rickon join Rob, who was at the point crying from laughter and that was the last straw! 

  _How dare Him! How dare He cut me out of his life and now make a fool out of me! In my own house! With my own brothers!_

 "You cover yourselves up! You're running around the house like wild pigs! The wolves have more grace than you! You are not kids anymore! You guys are worse than Dad and Robert remembering 'ye old times', and you; you're the worst" said Arya, looking straight at Gendry for the first time in months. "You come into my house, practically assault me in my kitchen and all you do is ask about your t-shirt? Well here it is!" And without thinking about it twice she pulled the t-shirt off and threw it at Gendry who seemed to be hit by a truck!

 She stood there in nothing but her shorts and bra, looking at them all. Daring them to say something now!

 "There's your fucking t-shirt you, you... you stupid bull." Arya stormed out of the kitchen leaving four very awestruck boys and a child in her wake.

 She ran to her room. She was so confused. She was angry. She was hurt. And in some weird was she felt empowered. She was always wild, but her actions today were more then that. They were reckless. She didn’t leave her room for the rest of the day. She sat in her window seat looking out on the land she loved, fuming. Why did things have to be so hard? Why couldn’t they stay the same, with Gendry beside her, like the old days? Life was so complicated now. When the sun finally set she moved from her perch. She walked into the bathroom she shared with Sansa and got ready for bed. Her mother knocked on her door, asking if she was okay. She used her period as an excuse and stayed in her room for dinner.

She would not leave, not while He was still there. He usually stayed for dinner. He told her once they had better food. Gendry was always thinking with his stomach. Her father used to joke that three growing boys would eat him out of house and home. She could not face him, not today. Not after he saw her almost naked. When she thought it was safe she snuck down to the kitchen and took a lemon cake and ran fast back to the safety of her room.

 She ate her treat and thought about everything that had happened. He had seemed happy to see her, eager even. But her brothers had to take it all away from her, like they always did when her best ex friend was involved. Once the cake was eaten she got ready for bed.

Once safe under her covers Arya allowed herself to do what she had fought against all day. She cried herself to sleep and promised to all the Old Gods and the New that she was going to get over Gendry Waters.


	2. The Pasta Situation

One day had passed since the lemonade incident and Arya still felt terrible, in absolutely no mood for human interaction, whatsoever. But she was Arya Stark, and life sucked; she had to go to school.

 Arya dragged herself out of bed, after hitting the snooze on her alarm for the fifth time she knew she had to get up and got ready for the day. She got dressed in something her mother would not approve of. She found some mostly clean clothes on her floor. A white tank top with a hoodie from her fencing team with baggy jeans and worm out running shoes. Arya ran a brush in her hair once, then bundled it all up on her head. She didn’t want to run her older brothers, they drove themselves, so she hid as long as she could before going downstairs for breakfast.

 It was Monday morning, which meant that her father was driving them to school. Something he liked to do. Her father said that every Monday was a fresh start and he wanted to enjoy that with his children. He was a busy man, Eddard Stark. He was the CEO of Stark Industries after all. A global archaeological firm that found and preserved anything ancient. From a fossils of leaves to burial sights from epic battles from the past. It was her father’s first love and it was Arya’s as well.

 The Starks along, with various important families that were considered old money tried to preserve the relics of the past. So Eddard Stark was a hardworking man, despite all his money. He was loved by all and respected more so; definitely more than his business partner Robert Baratheon, who just dumped all the work in Eddard's lap and went bar hopping. Baratheon Corps was in the machinery business, so they went hand in hand with the Stark's gravesite digs and had done so for dozens of either sides of the families’ generations.

 Today was not like other Mondays. Something was off with her dad. Arya was always the first to pick up on their fathers’ moods. That’s why she was able to get away with things so much easier than her siblings could. Plus it helped she loved what her family did for a living, not just the money it provided.

 Today it was different. Eddard would normally ask his children about their schedules and expectations for the week, but today there were no questions. He didn't even join them for breakfast, opting to wait for them in his car. Arya being a complete Daddy's Girl was the first one to notice his absence. She drank her orange juice, grabbed an apple and went straight to the garage to find her father.

 "Hey Dad." She said plopping into the front passenger seat that Sansa was sure to argue for. "Not in the mood for Mom's cooking today?" She asked, all bright and chipper, faking it for her dads benefit.

 He seemed tense, lost in thought but quickly recovered and flashed his smile for his (not so secret) favorite child.

 "Good Morning my Little Wolf!" Arya hated when someone called her nicknames, like she had told the boys the day before, but her father was the only exception. She loved his nickname. She was the only kid in the family to get one.

 "You didn't eat breakfast with us! Do you have an early meeting? If you do you should have told Sansa that, she's probably still in front of the mirror. Trying to perfect her face. What little use she can make of her face. She looks the same no matter what." Arya tried to lighten his dark mood with a joke.

 He chuckled; unlike his wife he had given up on making his daughters get along. They were too different. But like most fathers in his eyes they were perfect and as long as they respected each other, he wasn't going to force them to get along.

 "Yes, I do. We are going to start on a site near the Wall and I have to supervise all that is needed. It's a rough terrain and I don't want the men to suffer." He looked lost in thought. Arya knew how serious he took the lives and well-being of the crews that worked for him. Almost to the extreme. But the mention of The Wall had her excited.

 "THE WALL?" Arya nearly choked on her apple.

  _Perfect_. Eddard thought, _that will distract her_. He knew it was Arya; his little wolf, who could read him like a book. But what was troubling him was very grave and not meant for a child's ears, even if she was 16 years old and practically lived in the office since she could walk.

 "That is sooooo cool! You have to let me help you with the planning." Arya said in a rush.

 "Of course dear. This weekend, after you do your homework, if you don't have anything to do with Gendry, I'll take you to the office with me. You can correct anything you think seem wrong. Like always." He gave a small laugh.

 She made a face at the sound of Gendry's name. Eddard wasn't one of those fathers that didn't pay attention to their children, he knew that something was up between Arya and her friend but he wouldn't push her. Arya always ended up telling him everything. He loved that she felt safe with him to tell him all her problems. She sat there chewing her lip, deciding to confess or not. She was saved by the arrival of the three other Stark children who still had to take the Monday drive to school with their father.

 The drive to school was relatively normal. Her father was asking questions about their upcoming week, but he wasn’t as excited like he usually was. He was thinking about his meeting. Sansa was texting someone, letting them know what brand she wore today. Bran was buried in a psychology book far too advanced for him and Rickon was complaining as he did every day about why he couldn’t bring Shaggydog to school. Arya just sighed and pressed her forehead to the window, she hated school, it was horrible! Sansa acted like she didn't know her, Bran lived in the library and Rickon was in kindergarten! That only left Jon, Robb and Gendry who were in their last year and where hopping from party to party, hooking up with every female in sight. _Ugh. The sluts!_ She was all alone! It hadn’t been like this last year. She had Gendry with her then.

 After Gendry abandoned her for her brothers she fell into her normal void of being bullied by the 'popular kids', not that bullying Arya Stark was easy! She had a reputation of being a hard ass that she loved, but still felt insecure about herself, especially when her best friend abandoned her for girls who were pretty, knew how to dance and sing and wore pretty clothes. Gendry just followed his cock. He was an idiot. They pulled up to the school. Arya sat there waiting for their dad to give them his weekly talk.

 "Ok kids, off you go! Learn something useful today. Do good and stay out of trouble." Eddard said to his kids. Arya lingered behind, just starring at Gendry's truck at his usual spot.

 "You know he really is an idiot that one." Arya heard her father say. She wasn't really paying attention to her dad, so she was startled and tried to pretend everything was alright.

 "What? Yeah! I'm getting out of the car Dad, I love you too." She practically ran from the car.

Eddard laughed all the way to his office thinking about his little Wolf and her friend the Bull. Things were starting to get interesting on the home front. For once the lives of his children might eclipse the problems at work. But he had to push those thoughts aside. He had big things starting and needed to get focused. It was going to be a long day.

  **....**

 The day was long and full of terrors. Arya hurried into school. Because she was small she was able to slip into the crowded halls without being seen. She made it to her first class and hunkered down in her seat. She hated classes. They were always so frustrating. She hated being in class with stupid people who didn’t get the right answers to the questions the teachers asked. Arya knew all the answers, but learned that if she spoke up to often she would get bullied. So she sat in the back of the class and tried to only speak up if the others were being truly idiotic. Classes where boring and because she skipped breakfast she was hungry was hell and cranky; eager for lunch time to come sooner rather than later.

 The bell rung for lunch and she felt happy! With Gendry gone; food was the only thing that made her happy. Thank God for her fast metabolism or she would be bigger than Hot Pie who was waiting for her at the cafeteria entryway.

 "Well you look like crap," he said to her when she found him.

 "Well thanks Handsome. I skipped breakfast this morning and I need something or I'm going to die! What's the menu today?" His nickname was perfect, the kid had a natural talent for food, he could cook like the Gods and with a quick intake of air he could guess what food they would be eating.

 "You're good to go... Pasta" Hot Pie nodded before they entered the room.

 “I am so glad we are friends. I love your superpowers when it comes to food.” She laughed and linked her arm in his.

 As they waited in line Arya scanned the lunch court. Everyone was in conversation with their clicks! The funnies, the uglies, the stoners, the nerds, the jocks and wannabes; all happy with their equals. All stupidly oblivious to how they were not as individual as they thought. At the far end she saw Gendry.

 "Shit." she muttered. He looked up at her and tried to catch her eye. She ignored him, starting to feel sad and angry.

 As always he was accompanied by her brothers in the last table; to one that she had to pass to get to her favorite spot. The spot she used to sit with Gendry to eat. Should she say something to him? They hadn't spoken with each other since Saturday where she told him to fuck off. Oh yeah, and she threw a shirt in his face and he saw her in next to nothing but her bra. God will this day never end? She filled her plate with pasta not pleased with the small portion, but it would have to do for now when she started walking to her spot.

 She was so focused on Gendry's every move, pretending not to be, that she didn't see the foot that appeared in front of her.

 There was a loud crash, flying pasta, the floor. That’s all Arya Stark knew in that moment. 

  _This is just fucking fantastic!_ She thought from the flat of her back. Her lunch covering her.

 Ramsey Bolton was laughing his ugly head off, as was the whole school, while she was on the floor covered in pasta.

 "What happened Arya? Have a little accident?" Bolton sneered down at her.

 Ramsey Bolton hated Arya, not that she cared, she hated him right back. But he just wouldn't leave her alone! It's like he was obsessed with making her unhappy. Before he could make another snappy comeback she was surprised by _who_ yanked him by his jacket.

 "You know, picking on a little girl is weak. But then again its you. You don't have the balls to roll with the big boys.” Theon Greyjoy stood tall and proud. He was like a brother to Arya, one who never abandoned her, he was just too cool to care for anyone. So it never bothered her when he ignored her. He did it to everyone. He knew she knew that she could defend herself, he was just aching to kick Ramsey's ass.

 "I can take care of myself Theon," she said, getting up and earning some new laughs for her ruined white tank top. She was glad she had shoved her hoodie into her locker before lunch. She knew she had the advantage, Ramsey's henchmen would not come near them especially as Robb and Jon where walking over them with clench fists, she didn't even notice that Gendry was by her side with Hot Pie. So instead of a witty comeback or a girly slap she picked up the food tray on swung hard at his stomach and felt happy has all the air went out of his system.

 "Nice swing Arya," said Theon in approval. "I think it was the same one that Robb used last year to win the championship, what do you say Snow?"

 "I don't know Theon, it was pretty hard. I think she's been practicing with Gendry." Gendry only nodded. He was red with fury looking down at Ramsey but stood still as he knew Arya could get angry if someone fought her battles.

 As the buzz from the initial confrontation went down Ramsey decided to chill on the floor for a while. It was then when round 2 began. But from an unexpected foe.

 "You ugly little rat, look what you did to me! This is my new dress, my new Prada dress and you threw pasta all over it." Apparently when Arya fell the pasta had landed on Ros, a member of Sansa Bitch click, the school's whore and sometimes Theon's girlfriend shouted. Theon immediately tried to calm to situation.

 "Calm down Hot Cheeks! It was Bolton's fault, Arya had nothing to do with this."

 "Of course it is," piped in Jeyne Poole; another member of the bimbo squad.

 "I saw her looking at Ros, obviously jealous at her new dress. I saw her trip and she aimed for Ros." Jeyne had an evil glint in her eyes while she looked down at Arya.

 "Come on Jeyne; Arya doesn't give a rat's ass about dresses." Gendry said to the other girl. Since when did Gendry know Jeyne Poole, let alone talk to her?

 "Don't start Gen, you always end up defending the little Horserace, that freak Spikehead." Said Jeyne.

  _Horseface? Spikehead? And wait did she just call Gendry; Gen? What the fuck is going on!_ But before she could ask more shots where being fired at her.

"Well he looks like a farm boy, I'm sure he likes horses very much." Just then Joffrey walked over; Westeros favorite asshole and Sansa's boyfriend, who by the way stood surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange.

"Sure she might look like a horse, hell; her plate could have had hay in it for all it mattered, but it wasn't her fault Joffrey. Another word from you and I will personally show you what a farmer can do to a pretty-ass prince," and that was all that Gendry said because Winterfell's High school Principal Syrio Forel had just walked into the food court.

"Well it seems all my students are getting along today." He said, looking at every one of them in the eye before landing on Arya's wild and grey ones.

"Miss Arya, what mess. Look at your clothes." Syrio Forel said to her, completely ignoring Ros and her whimpering. "Could you please elaborate on how this came to be?"

Arya wasn't a snitch! As much as he hated Ramsey she thought he had had enough with the food tray to his stomach and wounded pride. She could say something about the rude things the mean girls had said to her but she didn't care, not about them. It was Gendry who broke her heart.  _'She may look like a horse - she looks like a horse - Arya Stark is the ugliest girl in all of Westeros and I can't even look at her'._ That’s what he basically said about her. No wonder he didn't hang out with her anymore, she was a freak and he obviously liked pretty and delicate girls like Jeyne Poole. Arya was even more ashamed of how her voice left her mouth.

"I fell... I fell and that was all." She wanted to be done with it, just go to the bathroom, cry her ass off and finish her school day.

"Uhmmmmm, it's curious how Winterfell's High best gymnast could have stumbled so easily. Come now children, lunch is over. Go back to your classes, and someone clean up the boy on the floor." Forel ordered, eyeing Arya very alertly. She knew he knew what really happened. She did not want to stay any longer.

She left the food court faster than anyone, totally ignoring her brothers and most of all Gendry; whose voice you could hear in all the school calling out for her but she didn't care. How could she be so stupid in ever thinking of Gendry as something more than her friend? Hell he wasn't even that anymore.

Running through the hallways in search of the bathroom she found two young girls giggling of excitement posting large signs that read "Winter's Sadie Hawkins dance."

“Who are you going to ask? I was thinking of that Theon Greyjoy. He is so good looking. Or Jon Snow. He is so dark and broody. I just love that.” One of the girls was saying.

“I don’t know. They might be snatched up quick. Bran Stark is cute, even though he’s a freshman.” The other said. They walked down the hall away from Arya.

Great... just peachy! Another stupid dance her mom would want her to go to. Her day was just getting worse and worse.


	3. The new Gendry

There was no way in hell Arya was going to any of her classes after what just happened. She didn’t care what anyone said, sometimes the smartest thing a person could do was hide when hurt. So she skipped Miss Mordane's etiquette class. She was sure the famous Septa would not have approved pasta all over her clothes and risk the possibility of having it drop on her work desk. Arya couldn’t think of anywhere else to hide so she went into the first floor girl’s bathroom, took a stall and spent two hours just sitting on a toilet in the girl's bathroom hiding from the assholes of her school.

The thing she wished she had with her was her backpack. She ran so fast that she forgot it in her haste to get the hell out of that room with all the judgmental sheep and the people; no _person_ , who she thought was on her side and it turned out they, _he_ , wasn’t. She hoped Hot Pie had grabbed her bag and put it somewhere safe. The one thing she wished she had, besides food, was her phone. It was in her pack. Arya was stuck ease dropping on random girls who came into the bathroom to talk about what happened at lunch.

There was a wide assortment of theories and ideas about everything. Some of them made her laugh, come made her cringe.

 One girl was totally amazed at how someone Arya’s size, little, could be such a badass.

_"OMG; did you see her rough up the Bolton kid? He sure had that one coming. I was sitting there watching as the jerk tripped her. I’m glad she shoved that tray into him. Did you see the way it knocked the wind out of him? Do you think she’s on steroids?"_

Arya was laughing so hard she has to bite her lips together to keep the girls from finding her. Steroids indeed. Her strength and her physical conditioning were based on years of hard work and discipline. She had been in gymnastics since she could walk. Arya was also a rising star on the international fencing radar. You did not do either activities without learning about your body and where to see weakness in others. It had been almost to easy to wind that fool Bolton.

Some girls were scared. They were the stupid sheep that she hated.

 _"They say she's running around with a knife stabbing everybody who laughed. I mean all the teachers are looking for her. Why else would they want her unless she was stabbing people? Oh god! I think I laughed, and I remember, she looked right at me! Oh there is a mad woman out there with a knife and I’m on her hit list! Let’s hope they catch her. I wonder where the wounded are being kept and why the news vans aren’t here reporting it."_ Thankfully the idiot girl left the room before Arya shot out and did cut her.

She did have a small Swiss Army knife that Jon gave to her when she joined the girl scouts, but that was beside the point. Those dumb girls had been talking as if she was an escaped convict. Like she was dangerous. They didn’t really know her. She never hurt a person unless they asked for it. If you hurt someone weaker, if you took advantage, if it was to protect one’s self, she would fight. But to go around cutting people who laughed? That sounded like something Theon would say. That boys jokes sure knew how to come it life!

Some were judgmental.

_"She's a Stark, a girl and a sophomore; she’s small for her age and unremarkable. She should just shut up and take it like the rest of us."_

Arya had been stunned at that one. This one hit her closest. It was just how she felt. Unremarkable.

And others were taking sides.

 _"She's always messing with people, such a typical spoiled brat. I mean she threw that pasta all over poor Ros."_ One girl had said an hour into her hiding.

 _"Are you kidding me? Those popular asses are always going after her! And that Dick Bolton tripped her. I mean she's good but not that good to control flying pasta!"_ A second girl said coming to her defense.

 _“Yeah, but if she wasn’t so stuck up Ramsay wouldn’t have felt the need to do anything to her. I mean come on. You know how she acts. She is such a know it all in class, always knows the answer to every question. She gets top grades and is into weird sports. Plus she hangs out with people much more above her.”_ The first girl shot back.

 _“You are just jealous she is related to those Stark boys and she was friends with Gendry Waters when he was a nobody. You know that’s why those bitches go after her. They know he will always have a place for her in his heart and no one can ever enter. That’s why Ross caused such a fuss.”_ The second girl said.

 _“But he didn’t stand up for her today, did he?...”_ They thankfully left the room.

She had sat there after hearing those words and let the angry tears well up in her eyes.

“I will not cry. I will not cry,” she murdered to herself. She had already cried to many tears over her ex friend. She now knew where she was in his eyes. Just some stupid little girl. Well she didn’t need him. As she thought this two tears escaped her eye and she angrily whipped them away with the back of her hand. She was going to forget about him. She was going to move on with her life. And the first step of doing that was to leave her stall.

Arya slid off the toilet she had been scrunched on. Her sore muscles protested. She had been forced to keep her legs bundled up underneath her so none of the girls who entered saw her feet. She was stiff. So many times she had wanted to move, but the fear of detection had been to great. Now she didn’t care. She knew what everyone thought of her. She was a freak.

Arya opened the stall door and walked over to a mirror. She looked at her sorry reflection. She had sauce splattered all over her face and it spotted her white tank top. She took some paper towels and got them wet so she could clean her face. Arya was pleased that she was not one of those girls who wore make-up. She washed her face with the liquid hand soap and scrubbed the stuck on sauce off her face. She took her hair out of the elastic band that held it back and combed it with her fingers. A few strands of pasta cell into the sink. It disgusted her.

Then she tried to clean off her top. Arya knew better then to get the towels wet. She didn’t want to walk around with her shirt see through. So she wiped it with a dry towel. It did little to clean things. She did have her hoodie in her locker but two things kept her from going to get it. One was because she didn’t want to get it dirty, the second was her locker was upstairs. She did not want to go that far into school to get it. She gave a frustrating sigh and threw away the paper towels.

It was near time for the bell to sound signaling the day to end. Arya decided to leave the safety of the bathroom. She made her way over to the door and stood there trying to think of what to tell her mother when she came to collect them from school. No plan came to her mind. She was just going to have to either tell the truth or act like nothing was wrong with her.

Opening the bathroom door she figured she would be the only one in the halls. She would wait for Hot Pie next to his locker so he could return all her stuff back. Arya popped the rest of her body out of the bathroom. She was clear of the door when she heard a voice calling her...

"Hey! Wait!" Arya turned around so fast that she hit to poor guy and fell to the floor with him.

“What is it with me and the floor today? Do I have a magnet on my butt pulling me down!” She grumbled. She moved the elbow off of a very very blond boy who was under her. "Jesus what the hell is your problem scaring people around like that!" She demanded as she tried to slide gracefully off him.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you go in a while ago and I wanted to make sure you where ok," he said looking up at her. His eyes were a magnificent color and his shy smile was contagious, almost.

“What the hell.” Arya grumbled as she got up from her crouching position and studied the boy better. He was about five inches taller than her. He was tanned, but not the sickly tan of many of the people here, it was golden, showing that he was once pale like her underneath it. He was good looking if you took all of him in at once.

“I didn’t mean to knock you down.” He lifted himself up.

"Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you before!" Arya said. She clearly wanted to get out of there, but she wanted to know this stranger too. The clock on the wall said there was twenty minutes till school let out. She could risk talking to this guy.

"My name is Edric Dane. I'm new here. Sorry to interrupt you but it's just that I saw you go inside the bathroom crying a couple hours ago and wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked sheepish and there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I wasn’t crying!” She glared at this stranger “I just had to go pee really bad." Arya exclaimed clearly lying out of embarrassment.

“You were in there for a long time. You really must have had to pee.” He gave her a lopsided smile that was totally cute. But she was so not thinking that!

"Look, I'm the one who's sorry; but seriously Edric, if you want any kind of friends at this school stalking them outside of the bathroom isn't gonna get you any. Only restraining orders." She gave him an unamused look. But she couldn’t help but smile at him. The boy's crooked grin was contagious.

"Ned"- he said, blushing all colors of the rainbow. "My family calls me Ned, Edric feels just too formal for everyday use." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, um can I call you Ed?" asked Arya, clearly not wanting to call him by her father's name. “I’m Arya and uhmm, thank for checking up on me." She said walking to the exit door. Edric following her. She didn’t want to be around people, but at least he wasn’t bringing up the incident at lunch or her messy clothes. He was being a gentleman.

"So you skipped class?" Arya asked as she walked to the stairs leading to the front doors of the school. She couldn’t stand being with someone and not talking.

"Not really, someone messed with my schedule and apparently I have only one class per day until they fix things. And it appears I am not allowed to leave after said class so I am pretty much stuck here until the last bell rings. And you can call me Ed.” He sat down on the step next to her.

"So do you always stalk people in the halls in your free time, or was there just something special about me that made you wait for me?" She asked making Edric blush again and creating an awkward silence.

After a few more minutes it was him broke the silence by saying, "I saw what happened in the cafeteria. I guess assholes and airheads are admitted in every school. Anyway I didn’t like how they all treated you, and even though I don’t really know you I had to make sure you were okay." He said to Arya making her look strait at his purple eyes.

How could a stranger care so much about her, to wait for her, when her friends and family couldn’t even do that. What was it that this boy saw in her that would make him that much compassionate?

They didn't talk much after that because the bell rang and students began to pour out into the main hall, all of them looking at Arya´s ruined clothes, her messed up hair and her scowl. She heard giggles and saw people outright laughing. Arya was going to stand up and storm away. That was when Edric took her hand, stood up and pulled her to the side.

"Here." He said wrapping his jacket around her tinny frame. "This will stop them from looking at you." He said with a kind smile. He definitely looked better in the sunlight. They were on the top of the stairs leading into school. Everyone could see them, but Arya didn’t care for some reason.

“Thank you Ed.” She pulled it tight around her. His jacket smelled different and exotic. He looked as if he was going to say something, but he never got the opportunity.

"Arya! There you are!" Hot Pie called walking over to them out of breath, talking five hundred words per second as he told her how Ramsey ended up a Principal Forel's office, how Ros cried all day and how her brothers where worried because she wasn´t picking up her phone. “And then there are the rumors!”

"HP Breathe! Just breathe, I´m ok! I was just here talking to my new friend Edric about stuff. And how the hell am I going to answer my phone if it's in my backpack. Where is it anyway?" She demanded, looking behind him for her pack.

"Jon took it. He said he would give it to you. Look! There they are by Gendry´s car." Hot Pie pointed at the truck. Arya couldn´t see them because all the people between her and them, but _they_ could certainly see _her_.

Robb, Jon, Theon and Gendry watched their little sister and friend stand at the front of the school in her ruined top in the company of a stranger. She seemed at ease with him, even holding his hand. He offered her his jacket to cover up with and then he snaked hishand back into her's while Hot Pie waddled over to them. Gendry watched her lift her head and scanned the parking lot. Her head was in the direction of his truck. He wanted her to come over. He had to explain, but that all dissipated in a flash after seeing her holding that new guys hand.

Not letting go of his hand, Arya went over to the parking lot with Edric and Hot Pie in tow and stopped directly in front of Jon where he was relaxed on the hood of Gendry’s truck. The other boys stood around, pretending to be cool but she could tell they were all ready to pounce on poor Ed. She glanced at Gendry and his face was red with anger and she wanted to smile. Now he knew how she felt every time she saw him with one of the school sluts. She flicked her eyes back to Jon and smiled.

"Thanks for getting my backpack. Someone was looking after my stuff, just wish it would have been more... At least some part of me didn´t get covered in pasta." Said Arya, trying to sort out her brother´s mood as well as make them feel guilty. She watched three out of the four boys cringe. She smiled brightly, pleased that she had hit her mark. They all stood looking at the ground, silent.

When it felt the moment was going to stretch on forever Theon who broke the ice.

"Don´t worry Stark. Nobody even remembers anything from lunch. Especially now that you're covered in a very expensive Burberry jacket.” Robb smacked him in the head. “What? Oh I´m sorry!” Robb shook his head and nodded to their joined hands. “I didn´t see you there holding my little friends hand, and you are?"

Arya thought Edric would freak out and run for the hills but he stood his ground only letting go of her hand to shake theirs.

"I´m Edric, Arya´s friend. I hung around to make she was okay in person before I felt I was able to move on with my day. She’s much better now that we were able to talk," He said taking back Arya's hand and pulling her to his side. She loved watching the guy’s faces while Ed got in his comment. They had all looked so guilty. She wanted to cheer over it.

"Friend?” Gendry asked menacingly striding around to the front of the truck. “That’s funny, because I´m her best friend and I´ve never seen you before." said Gendry standing a little taller than usual.

This pissed Arya off. His nerve! He ignored her for weeks and now he thinks he can use that title! Well she had something to say about that.

"First of all,” she said rounding on Gendry while keeping the others in view, “Edric is new here and I was showing him around school all day; and second how the hell would you know who I hang out with if you abandoned me for those groupies who swallow all the shit you say?” Arya spat at Gendry, who was clearly on his way to give her a piece of his mind when they saw Catelyn´s SUV come up.

She wanted to say more, but she ignored Gendry angry eyes and turned to Edric "That's my mom, mind if I keep your jacket so she won't find out right away?"

"Sure. You can return it tomorrow when you finish showing me the school.” She was so glad he was going along with her lie. He was quick on his feet. “Meet you at the steps and we can walk to class together.”

She noticed how at ease Edric was with her brothers and the rude company around them. He had guts asking to spend more time with her even after seeing how her brothers and Gendry were acting. She thought good ol’ Ed would be a perfect replacement for certain person still in her company.

"Sure, I would love that." She beamed at him and touched higher up on his arm. Again Edric blushed. _Jeez, can't he just control himself?_ She thought, as she ran to her mother's car waving at everyone behind her.

Arya slid into the car waiting for Catelyn's massive tirade for her state of clothing. She sat in her seat silently waiting for her other siblings to join them. Since Jon and Robb rode together in their own car they only had three others to make it. Arya was so shocked that her mom still had not said a word to her, about anything so far! She only offered a kiss on the cheek while scanning the radio stations. What was going on with Catelyn Stark?

Since it was quiet while Bran and Rickon got in the car she assumed that Catelyn didn't know about her explosive lunch and she wanted to keep it that way, so she sent a text to her brothers to tell them to keep their mouth shut.

When Cat started to move the car to the exit Rickon asked for Sansa.

"Oh, she's okay sweetie! Your sister called me and told me she was going over to Ros's house, she said something about eating pasta? I don't know why she would eat out. I told her not to eat much so she can return home in time for the start of the Monday family dinner." Catelyn said as she turned out of the school parking lot and started home.

Ignoring her little brother's snickering and the odd stares her mother was giving her through the review mirror, Arya just looked over her window and relaxed to the fact that school was over and tomorrow it would suck a little less. Tomorrow she would have a new friend all to herself. She would have someone to talk to and laugh with. It didn’t matter what had happened today, because tomorrow would be so much better.


	4. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

The ride had been way to easy for her sensibilities. Her mother was cheery and asked stupid questions to Rickon about his day. Arya sat, squirming in her seat, worrying about what her mother was going to say to her about the events for the day. She huddled into the borrowed jacket.

Ed was way too good to be true. Why would a stranger help a girl out when he didn’t know her? He had gone above and beyond to help her out. Maybe that was friendship in the making? Hadn’t Gendry acted that way the first time they met? He had chased away Ramsay Bolton away from her at the bus stop when they first met, could Ed be doing the same thing?

Arya was lost in her musing when they pulled up to their house. Her Mother smiled and told them all to pile out and get going on their homework. Arya hurried into the house.

Her father was already home when they arrived from school. That was odd. But he had shut himself into his office. Arya had wanted to talk to him first thing about the days events, but she knew better then to interrupt him when he came home early.

Not wanting to see what was up with her mothers weird behavior on the ride home Arya ran to her room without looking back eager for a hot shower to wash away the trials of the day. She striped out of her soiled clothing, leaving them on the floor in disgust. She set the jets on full blast and it was heaven! She used up all of Winterfell's hot water as she thought about her day and what she was going to do to make her life a little bit easier at school but immediately thought went to Gendry and his betrayal. She stood there in the jets of the shower until the water ran cold.

She got out of the shower and found herself looking at the mirror. She took a good look at herself and found what everyone else must think of her. She was too small, too skinny, whiter than freaking Snow White and with the charm of a rock. She understood why Gendry thought of her as nothing but a pest. She felt the evil tears forming once again and tried to banish them, yet again.

"No, I must not think about that stupid bull idiot," she said to her reflection.

She tried to convince herself so she didn't feel awful about being ugly. Girls who complain about being ugly are just stupid airheads who can't form a proper sentence, so they depend on looks. She was alright, her father always said Arya was the spitting image of her late Aunt Lyanna; the once most beautiful woman in all of The North. 

Sensing she was getting in her bad mood mind place she got out of the bathroom and found her mother Catelyn sitting in her bed holding Edric's jacket. Arya was happy she had brought her robe into the bathroom. She did not want to go into a room naked with her mother sitting there. Her mother just looked at her. Neither of them spoke. She would not break first... Her mother broke the ice.

"So do you want to talk about what happened today at school?" her mother asked in a soft voice.

"How did you know about that?" She asked, slowly entering her room.

"I am the head of the teacher-parent committee Arya, I know everything that happens at that school." Her mothers reply assured her. Arya went and leaned against her desk chair.

Well, she was screwed! She couldn't lie, as obviously her mother knew everything. Vice Principal Forel must have called home to see if she was doing okay after today's mess.

"That Bolton prick was being an ass," Arya started to explain.

"Arya!" Her mother reprimanded, not supporting the bad words under her roof and most of all out of her daughter's mouth.

"Okay. Let me restate. Ramsey Bolton was picking on me and I defended myself, I swear I didn't start it. I even tried to be civil, but he just wouldn't stop and then the boys came in, things escalated. Then Sansa friend's dress got ruined. I... I... I didn't do anything Mom, really. Not on purpose. I was just trying to take a seat at a table so I could eat my lunch." Suddenly Arya felt tired and again found herself remembering Gendry's words. She didn't want to fight her mother; she told the truth and was waiting for her punishment so she could go eat dinner then fall asleep while crying yet again because of Gendry, something that became a habit the last couple of months.

Still holding on to Edric's jacket, Catelyn looked straight into her daughter's eyes and softly said: "I know all about it. I just wanted to hear it from you. Are you okay my dear?"

What was going on? That quickly sympathy and understanding from her mother pulled Arya out of her Gendry induced zombie state.

_I punched a student older than me on school grounds and supposedly destroyed a fancy dress which I probably am going to have to pay for and she says nothing?_ Arya thought looking into her mothers eyes.

Was her mother sick? Did she finally get tired of arguing with her? Fuck, was she an alien? Did she get captured by body snatchers while they were at school?

"Mom, I´m okay, really. I just ruined my clothes, that´s pretty much it. I can take care of myself." Arya huffed crossing her arms over her robe covered chest.

Still looking strait to her oddly Catelyn said, "I know that Arya, you've been very independent even since you were a baby. Vice Principal Forel called me and told me about todays events. So for once I believe you and though I do not support violence of any sort I am content that you acted with decorum, sort of. I am just glad you weren’t hurt."

"Oookkkaaay. Thanks Mom. How about you let me change and I'll go down stairs and help you with dinner?" said Arya wanting to get away from her mother as fast as possible, but she didn’t want her mom to loose this weird behavior. Maybe it was best to keep an eye on her to see if the Others brought back the real Catelyn Stark. But on the other hand if there was indeed a change her mother, like her brain not working right, she needed to get away before she was grounded.

"That's fine, you don’t have to help. You had an emotional day, I would think.” She looked at her daughter, her eyes obviously red from crying. She noticed how her usual strong daughter was hunched on herself. Her pity and caring motherly instincts wanted her to be kind to this child of hers. “Do you want me to wash your soiled clothes?"

"Um, no. I can do it after dinner." Arya said, walking to the pile on the floor.

"No dear.Let me. I know you think you know how to use the washer, but if you ever want to wear these again I will have to use my mom magic on them. You stay and do your homework, if you have any." Catelyn stood and gathered her clothes. She walked to the door but stood there watching Arya.

_I told the truth, said I was sorry, what did I forget?_ She thought. She racked her brain over everything that had happened today. She honestly left nothing out! When her mother asked her seemingly innocent question Arya realized what she forgot.

"Whose jacket is this?"

"Oh, that's Edric's jacket!” Arya blushed for forgetting about him! “He's new at school. We just met today. He's nice, a gentleman, he lent me his jacket so I wouldn't have to walk around with pasta all over me." Arya said, she wanted to go get changed and with her mother still in the room she might have to do that in the bathroom.

It was becoming pretty clear that Catelyn wasn't going to leave until she knew the boys entire fricken life history. She was asking her about a boy. A strange, new boy and it put her mother on red alert. She probably thought they were having unprotected sex and she was pregnant with his child.

"Oh? Was he that the boy you were with when I picked you up today? The blond one?" Catelyn asked but Arya had a feeling her mother knew more then she was saying.

"Yes," said Arya in a bored tone, waiting for the usual talk about how proper little girls did not hang around with boys unless they had good breeding. And then you better marry him, for a good name and money. Arya had almost forgot how shallow her mother could be.

"And what is his last name? Where does his family come from?" asked Catelyn, looking at Edric's very pricey designer jacket. Not that Arya would ever know that. Although her closet was filled with famous brands she didn't have great fashion sense and as Sansa once put it 'she makes a diamond look cheap'. It was all useless and hopeless but it was all her.

"Dayne! His last name is Dane. I don't know much about him, I'll ask him tomorrow if he's loaded and is in line for the throne Mother." Arya said, clearly mocking her mother's superficial ways.

"Arya do not use that tone with me! I just want to know who you are socializing with! Now did you say you were going to see him tomorrow?" Her mothers bright hopeful tone made her want to throw up. Arya was sure her mom knew more then she was saying about her new buddy Eddy.

Biting back the enormous sarcastic remark that was forming on her tongue she responded.

"Yes mother, we sort of go to the same school, remember? He's in my same grade, we have some classes together. Plus I promised to show him around school. Besides I have to give him his jacket back." Arya rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Okay dear, I was just curious, that's all." Catelyn said, leaving the room with the bundle of dirty clothing under her arms and the most disturbing smile that Arya had ever seen on her face.

_Well, that was weird._ Arya thought as she went to get dressed. She took out a pair of tight fitting yoga pants, a sports bra and an oversized grey tee shirt. They were not what her mother would approve of for dinner but after the day she had she didn’t give a flying fuck. She just wanted to be comfortable now. Once dressed she reached for her IPod. Music was a balm that took the worlds worries away. Arya ran through in her playlists until she found the one she wanted. It was called SAD. She put it on shuffle so she would be surprised at which song came on first.

The opening lines of Sheryl Crow’s song Strong Enough came out of the speakers to fill her room with lyrics.

 

_God, I feel like hell tonight_   
_Tears of rage I cannot fight_   
_I'd be the last to help you understand_   
_Are you strong enough to be my man, my man?_   
  
_Nothing's true and nothing's right_   
_So let me be alone tonight_   
_Cause you can't change the way I am_   
_Are you strong enough to be my man?_   
  
_Lie to me_   
_I promise I'll believe_   
_Lie to me_   
_But please don't leave, don't leave_   
  
_I have a face I cannot show_   
_I make the rules up as I go_   
_Just try and love me if you can_   
_Are you strong enough to be my man, my man?_

 

That was the million dollar question. Was Gendry worth the tears and the pain? Was he worthy enough to be hers? She didn’t care about his birth status, she was far from an elitist. Did she really have feelings for him or was her pride the thing that was hurt? These questions were to heavy for her, so she started on her homework. It was still far from dinner time and she did have to catching up to do as she skipped Miss Mordane's class.

Time went by fast as she mapped out a court seating for a royal wedding. It was tedious work and she hated it. By eight o’clock she heard someone calling her name downstairs. She was hungry has a bull.

“No, not that kind of an animal.” Arya said out loud. But she was hungry! She realized that she didn't eat her lunch because of Ramsey and his asshole ways, so she was looking forward to whatever her mother cooked for dinner.

She made her way down the stairs to the family dining room. It was a lot less opulence than the state one the house hosted. She was so glad they didn’t use that room unless it was a special occasion. As she entered the dining room it was almost empty; Bran and Rickon were the only ones at the table.

"So, how bad was it? I told her before she went up to your room that it wasn't your fault at lunch today, but she didn't even hear me." Bran asked about her talk with their mother and expected to find a very grounded Arya.

"I passed with flying colors, she didn't ground me! She just asked me if I was okay. I told the truth and she believed me. She's even washing my clothes." Arya gave a small smile to her brothers.

"Well that's weird." Even Rickon found their mother's reaction hard to believe, she was the 'bad cop' of the family and her favorite convict was Arya.

"I know right? I think we should keep an eye on her just in case she's gone mental." Arya was saying to her brothers when the door to the kitchen burst opened.

"Who's gone mental?" asked Catelyn as if on cue with a platter for dinner in her hands.

"No one, just talking with Rickon about a movie I want to go and see on the weekend." Arya said, covering up that they had been talking about her!

“Well don’t be filling his head. We don’t want him to have nightmares. Now your father is working and the boys aren’t going to be eating with us. Sansa called, she is on her way. So let’s plate up and enjoy eating.” Catelyn smiled at her three children.

They dished up. Dinner was a nice beef roast with potatoes and her mother’s fantastic green beans. Arya sat there with her mouth watering as she waited for her mother to say her grace over the food. It was the longest grace in her entire life. She wanted to eat and badly. Once the words were said over the food Arya began to cut up her meat. She had just lifted a fork full of the meat to her lips, but she never got to take that bite.

The main door swung open and closed with a bang! Immediately letting in a very red face Sansa into the dining room.

"YOU!" She shouted pointing her finger towards Arya as she stalked over to loom her impressive height over her. "I know your life is boring and sad, but do you have to mess with mine? Could you be more jealous? Jesus, you're like my own personal stalker! Could you please just go and hide on the stables like the ugly little horse you are and leave me and my friends alone!” Sansa screamed at Arya.

Arya was shocked. She went out of her way to avoid her sister and shallow followers. She never took the halls she knew they used, ate on the opposite end of the cafeteria at school. She had even transferred out of a class that had one to many cheerleaders in it, just so she could stay away from the people who associated with Sansa. She was sick of Sansa’s friends following her, making constant fun of her, bullying her! Because of those bitched her school life was hell.

Before Arya could even open her mouth and get into another one of their epic word battles, Ned walked into the room. His face was red with anger and his eyes were tired. Arya took in his crumpled suit and his messed up hair. They were sure signs that he had not had a good day at work. _Shit, this was not going to be good._

"Sansa Stark what is the meaning of this? I can hear you all the way from my office! Calling your sister names is not an option, and neither is raising your voice in this house young lady. You will act civil or so help me Sansa! No more lies about anyone else in this household.” Ned looked at his daughter and he looked like an old man to Arya.

"But Dad, it's true! She's the one who doesn't leave me and my friends alone. She always follows us, turns up where ever we are. She’s always messing with me! Like today she ruined Ros's dress on purpose. Just because she can’t wear a dress to save her life doesn’t mean she has to destroy them." Sansa seethed, her venom hitting Arya.

"The hell I did! Dad! It's not true! In fact I was the one being picked on. I was tripped and my food flew, it was an accident. Then I was attacked again by her idiotic boyfriend and her friends. She didn't even stop them and what they said to me." Arya told her father.

"Why would I defend you? Joffrey's my boyfriend and as for you, I would love it if I wasn't even related to you. You are nothing but an embarrassment to me, to us all." Sansa started to get warmed up. She opened her mouth to continue.

"ENOUGH!" Eddard Stark yelled. It was all that was needed to shut up his two daughters.

"Sansa Stark what you just said to your sister was appalling and if someone should doubt their place in this family it should be you! Where are Starks, we are family, a pack! And we never lash out at one another's throats. We protect each other. And do you want to know why? Because that’s what families do. We stick together. Now I don’t want to hear another word." Needs voice was sore and deadly. He spoke with passion and conviction trying to force his children to see they were all they had in the world.

With the sensation of being slapped Sansa spoke to her father but looked straight into Arya's eyes.

"Of course you would defend her, it's not exactly a secret that she's your favorite child." With the most wicked of smiles that would matched Joffrey's she said to him vile words. "It's okay Daddy, I guess someone has to love her, no one else ever will.”

Arya sat there stunned. She felt her fist tighten around the knife. What she had been planning to do with the dinner knife will never be known. As she was going to launch her attack at her sister, Catelyn grabbed Arya by her wrist and gave it a surprisingly strong twist.

"Arya Lyanna Stark you sit down just this second, there is no need to fight and it's all a big misunderstanding. Your sister will apologize and we will eat our dinner like civilized people." Her mother said in her sweet voice.

"WHAT?"- It was now Sansa's turn to be amazed by her mother's behavior because as Eddard favored Arya; Catelyn always favored Sansa.

"But mother," Sansa started.

"Sansa please sit down, it is family time. Take your seat and eat your dinner before it gets to cold." Catelyn commanded.

To say you could cut the air in the room with a knife was an understatement! Bran and Rickon were looking down at their plates, Sansa was still looking at her mother as if she was waiting for her to react and scold Arya like usual, and Arya? Well Arya was thinking about how she was going to murder her sister in her sleep completely ignoring her father's tired state.

They sat down to eat. Arya was distracted by all the food, so she forgot her sister and her vapid existence. Despite the fact that the food was cold it was still good. No matter what her mother acted the woman knew how to cook.

"Well," Catelyn broke the silence after a good fifteen minutes of the sound of plates being scraped and food being eaten. "It's seems that Arya had a little incident with the Bolton's son yet again, but as Vice Principal Forel assured me it wasn't Arya's fault and all has been taken care of." She was talking directly to her husband, acting as if the children weren’t even there.

"But Mom, that not true. I don't know what really happened with Ramsey and quite frankly I don't care. But she did ruin my friend's dress, she threw her entire lunch plate at her, aimed for her!" Sansa said in her best whinny voice

"Sansa, though I wasn't there I'm sure your sister did not deliberately throw pasta at Ros's dress.It was purely an accident."

_Boom shut down like a child!_ Arya thought, enjoying her mother shift between the sisters.

"Arya's fine and Ramsey has been punished for his actions. Now Rickon, tell me about your day at school." With that everybody knew Catelyn had put the topic to rest.

Dinner went by fast, no one really wanting to spend family time together but Catelyn said she had made lemon cakes; Arya's favorite dessert and that they were all going to eat it at the table.

"So. I must inform you Ned, not that I want to talk about the lunch incident again but; your daughter actually made a new friend today." Catelyn told her husband as she set the desert down on the table.

"Really, is that right Arya?" Ned looked at Arya in surprise, since the last ‘new friend’ had been Gendry and that was almost four years ago.

"Uummm," was all that Arya could say. She had been eating her third lemon cake and she knew that her mother was going to talk about her friends and how inappropriate they were. So she sat stalling and eating to buy time.

"Indeed, a nice young man who helped her get cleaned up and made sure she was ok after the incident. Clearly a very nice young man; wouldn't you say that Eddard?" Her mother asked smiling brightly.

"Uhm? Ohh, of course dear, whatever you say." Ned said, clearly as confused as his children as to where this conversation was going.

Completely ignoring her mother's strange conversation Arya focused on her father who was clearly thinking about something else.

Something was up at work, he wasn't acting his normal self, he left early and came home early but shut himself away quickly locking himself in his office. He only did that when he didn’t want to be around people but needed to get work done. She was going to ask him what was up when her mother's monologue came back over to them

"You actually know him dear." She said, her eyes bright.

"What, dad knows who?" asked Arya now very interested on what her mother was saying.

"The boy, Arya’s new friend is Edric, Ned. The boy is Edric Dayne! The heir of Starfall Conglomerate; Arthur's son!" The smile that split across her mothers face looked like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Really? Well that's a surprise. He must have come to Winterfell with Allyria. We've just started with the paperwork today." Her fathers eyes were clear but distant because he had mentioned work and that’s what he was thinking about now.

Of course, Little Ned is loaded and mommy dearest wants a wedding. It all came clear now. The reason she had not grilled her about everything there was to know about him, she had already knew! But still how the hell did her mom know.

"But," as if reading her mind Catelyn said "As I am the head of the Parent - Teacher committee _(something she looooved to say)_ and I have to know every new addition to the school, so I knew the moment he arrived. I am so proud that you decided to help Edric and showing him the school Arya. He seems such a nice boy. In fact, I think you should take him to the dance!"

That was it, from the moment Arya got into her mother's SUV her future was decided. Right then and there she now knew that her mother had played her like a fiddle, not grounding her, "listening" to her and taking her side on the shouting match with Sansa

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" said Bran, Rickon, Ned and Sansa in unison. Arya couldn't even talk!

"Mom; Arya? Dances? they..." Bran stammered, appalled at his mother tactics.

"Arya at the Winter Dance? Mom are you crazy? She'll totally find a way to ruin it for us all! It’ll be like that movie Carrie!" Piped in Sansa, again in her best whinny voice.

"Catelyn what are you talking about?" Ned demanded, taking a sip of water clearly wanting something stronger.

"Who is Edric?" demanded Rickon grabbing Arya's last lemon cake as she obviously was in shock and wouldn’t notice it was gone.

 

_My mother; the backstabber..._

They had never had a good relationship. Catelyn was always wanting Arya to be everything she was not! Delicate, proper, pretty; basically Sansa's Minnie-me! She even tried once, for her mother's sake but that wasn't her! She was good at school, first of her class, on the road to valedictorian; she was on the national fencing team; youngest fencer ever, she was a star gymnast and still in her own way she had a social life; but that was never enough! Just she wasn’t good enough; Catelyn hated how Arya looked and acted so she wanted to changed everything she was.

"Hell will freeze over, winter will take over the world with white walkers, fucking dragons will rise again but there is no way I am going to that fucking dance." Arya said, barely a whisper, but strong enough for everyone to hear and make the hair on the nape of their necks stand up. Arya Stark's temper was famous and no one wanted to be at the receiving end. But Catelyn Stark was in another league. She was as cold as ice where her daughter was fire.

Sighing and carefully folding her napping Catelyn cleared her throat and in a very soft but deceiving tone spoke.

"Listen to me Arya Stark; as punishment for hitting Ramsey Bolton like a wild animal you will do what I say. Of course it wasn't your fault, but as always you chose violence before manners. I have not forgotten Ros's dress. That by the way is very expensive, and since you don't have a job the money will have to come from your father's pocket. I know you do “work” at the office, but you are not on the payroll as of yet, so we will be paying for the dress. You will ask Edric Dayne to the Winter Sadie Hawking Dance and that is my final word. You already know him, from what I saw he seems to like 'something' about you and God knows he is a more than obvious improvement from your other friend." She wrinkled her nose at this last remark.

Numb. That was all she could feel, how could her mother, her own blood treat her like that?

"Ugh, seriously mother, this has to be the worse idea ever." Sansa shouted getting up from the table; "and poor Edric has to say yes first, let's hope he's a gentleman as you say or else he's going to be running in the other direction as soon as he," Her voice was raising to a shrill screech with every word.

"Sansa stop it! Cat..." Ned pleaded with his wife.

"No Ned! Your daughter needs to be a lady! To wear dresses and go to dances! This is the perfect opportunity with the perfect escort! She can't run around with boys who don't even know who their father is. She can’t be involved with bastards and low people. Her birth is better then all this!"

Catelyn got up clearly ending the discussion and cleared the table. Sansa headed straight to her room laughing out loud, yet crying in frustration. Rickon went straight to the family room to watch TV, now that all the cakes were gone and the drama was over. Bran sat there for a moment, looking between his sister and father. Arya felt as if she was completely adrift at the verge of crying.

"Dad please, it's not fair and not quite honorable if you ask me. Arya's not an adult but she isn't exactly a child. She can't make her," Bran had never stood up toe to toe with either of their parents before, but he was trying now.

"Brandon please"- said Ned; giving his son a look that meant immediate dismissal. Bran left the room dejected.

Left alone Eddard took Arya's hand in his and sighed.

"Although it wasn't the correct way to do it your mother means well. You are growing into an age that is important for a girl. You need to experience things, to meet people and go to certain activities and God's knows you've avoided them long enough." He sighed and rubbed hide eyes then sent his fingers into his hair. It was his stress sign.

Getting up and giving her a kiss in her forehead he said, "I can't get you out of this one my little wolf. In the end I also think it's best for you. I have work to attend to. I love you,” and left Arya alone at the dinner table.

She sat there letting this all sink in. The events of the day, her mothers secret plotting, her sisters harsh words. In a way her father was now in on this plan. She let it all sink in a way that she had never done before.

She lost track of time, it was nearly eleven at night and Arya still sat on the table. Sad, angry, disgusted, mad, frustrated, she was all over the place! But she didn't cry! She wouldn't cry! If she did it would just give them the satisfaction of seeing her bent into submission. She needed to get out! To talk to someone.

She got out of the house and as she had done a millions of times before when her life had collapsed into complete shit; she dialed Gendry's number on her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She walked the state grounds a little and tried again. Three more times it went to voicemail before she gave up. He didn't care about her, why did she keep on trying to rely on him after everything he kept doing to her? She kept walking and found herself outside the guesthouse; Jon's house really. He had lived there since he was fourteen, an arrangement that left both Catelyn and himself very happy.

She crept along, as silent as a mouse to the opened doors. She was hesitant to intrude on her brother and she didn’t know why. Before she always went in without knocking. This had always been a safe place for her. Jon always kept her safe when her mother had ganged up on her. But tonight was different, things didn’t feel right. She heard Robb's voice float out to her from inside the house.

“Where the hell's that asshole? He told me he was going to help me with my math homework."

There was a heavy smacking sound and then muffled laughter from inside the room.

"Leave him alone, he's with Jeyne right now. You know he's in his happy place, between a pair of milky thighs," said Jon laughing.

Arya stopped, inches from going in. If they were talking about what she thought they were she so did not want to hear, but she couldn’t walk away now.

"Well I hope he doesn't get it up, so he can get his ass over here. I can't flunk math on my last year!" Robb bitched as he threw another object against the wall.

“You know the man. That so won’t happen. The boy has a lot of pent up feelings. Jeyne may be what the doctor ordered. Come on, I can help you out. I have B in the class.” She heard Jon say.

“Hey, you are right! I forgot we were in the same class. I’ll just go grab a beer and then we can get going.” Robb stumbled out of the room and Arya ran away into the night.

She ran until she couldn’t run anymore. She came to the fence of their property. Her lungs burned and her eyes stung. Arya gasped for breath. She knew that Gendry was whoring around, but not with one of _them_. Why did it have to be _her_? Arya would have been alright with anyone being with Gendry but Jeyne was one of her worst tormentors. She felt betrayed and alone,  again.

She stumbled her way back to the main house. She let herself into the side door and walked to her room deflated. Once she was safe inside she did  collapsed into her bed. Thoughts, no words kept swirling in her mind.

Gendry! They were talking about Gendry. Gendry with Jeyne! Gendry having sex with Jeyne!

She clamped her pillow over her head. She wanted to banish those thoughts from her mind. She closed her eyes trying to go to sleep, but each time she closed her eyes she saw the body of the boy she had spent so many hours with. So many nights laying with him watching stupid shows late into the night together, her body cuddled up next to his. All the times she had seen his muscular body without a shirt on. Then she knew that he was burying himself deep into someone’s thighs. It kept popping into her mind. She could not banish those images from her thoughts.

Again Arya cried that night; she cried for Gendry, she cried for herself; she cried because no matter what she did or how good she tried to me one loved her.


	5. Changes Part I

_TUESDAY... Really? Just Tuesday? My life is a grain of sand in a giant hourglass of fucking life! Can't time just go faster so I can just be finish with school and never see anyone from Winterfell High ever again?_ Arya thought as she looked at her alarm clock when it rung to wake her up. She hit the snooze button and hid from the world under her blankets. She wanted to sleep, but her mind was racing.

After crying all night yet again; Arya was exhausted. Last night's eventful dinner had given her a 2 weeks' notice to invite Edric to the dance, giving her mother Catelyn the title of best dictator of all. Oh and her heart broke even more then she thought it would. Gendry and Jeyne, she didn’t even want to think about that again or she would cry, _again_.

She decided it was time to get up. She was nervous about today. She was not sure what she would do if she saw Gen... no he doesn’t get a name, _him_. Now that she knew what he was really doing, why he wasn’t her friend anymore, all she wanted to do was punch the face she once found breath taking. Who was she kidding, it was still perfect.

Although she was a simple girl, today she took her time dressing up, not because she wanted to impress anyone, it's just that she was tired, so tired, of everyone getting on her case. She hated that anyone could run her life, making her do things she didn't want to do. She pulled out a nice outfit her mother would approve of, but it just wasn’t her. She decided to think of what to wear after she washed away last night off her. After a long shower she still didn’t like the cream colored cardigan and peach shorts and wedge shoes she had picked to try and show her mother she was a good daughter. Arya then rifled in her hamper and put on some skinny jeans, a grey tank top with a yellow hoodie paired with flip-flops.

She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to think of a small gesture her mother would approve of. She opened a little used cabinet in the bathroom and took out a brand new hair straighter and some kind of spray that was supposed to not let the flatiron kill her hair. She read the directions, coated her hair and put the contraption to her hair. It was longer then she had thought. It brushed her shoulders in uneven lengths. But instead of it looking bad it was edgy and hip.

Next she took a small bag of makeup. She really didn’t know how to use it all, but she did know about foundation, powder and mascara. She applied it all. She was still missing something so she dumped the contents of the bag out until she found a glossy lip tint. It was the final touch and she was stunned to see that even with all this effort and time, it took twenty minutes total, she still looked like her. Yet different. She was not going to say pretty. A person wasn’t pretty just because of makeup and a flatiron.

As she walked down the stairs she heard voices in the kitchen, she walked in and saw her brother Bran talking with a very concerned looking Jon.

"So, grounded to a dance? If it was a punishment for anyone else it would be a reward. But for Arya,” he shook his head confused. “That’s just cruel and she has to ask out the new kid? Gods, Catelyn really has it out for her."

Arya just stood there until Bran noticed her. He elbowed Jon and a look of amazement dawned on her brothers faces. She didn’t think she looked that different.

“Who are you and where is my sister?” Said Jon going around the kitchen island to hug Arya.

Aside from age difference and being from different mothers Arya and Jon were the same; physically and mentally. They both had the classic Stark look. Dark hair and mean demeanor built for long winters. They were both lean but held muscles on their bodies most people over looked. Jon, while being close to Robb, always felt closer to Arya who he felt more at ease of all of the ‘true born’. She loved him just as he was, defended him on every situation and threatened to fight anyone who called him a bastard. Arya adored Jon. He never said no to her, never wanted her to act like a lady and supported her on everything she did (as long as it was legal, or didn’t hurt anyone too badly)

"Don't Jon. Just leave it. I´m late. Dad must be angry at me for making him wait in the car this long." Arya said, pushing away from him. She didn’t even care she was going to have to skip breakfast again. She slung her bag over her shoulder and went for the door.

“Cool your jets Arya. You aren’t late. Get some food so you aren’t a beast today.” Bran told her, sliding toast and jam down the counter. He also got her a coffee with cream, heavy on the sugar side.

“Bran dad always leaves like, now. We have to go. There’s no time for this.” But her stomach grumbled and that coffee looked like heaven.

"No rushing today. It's just us kids today! Dad left early to the office and Catelyn had to ruin someone else's life. Soooo you, my little kick ass are riding in style to school today." Jon smiled at her. “Now eat up. Drink up and relax.”

 _Great_ ; Arya thought! A ride to school in Robb's tiny sport car, smashed in there with the boys and Sansa. Arya ate slow, but not too slow. She did not want to get in that clown car. Once her coffee was done she grabbed her backpack and opened the front door. She had been distracted by Bran shouting he forgot a notebook in his room and to wait two minutes for him she didn’t see anything. Once the door was fully opened she was lifted off her feet in a big bear hug by Gendry.

He held her to him and he was overdoing it. She did miss him, but not today.

"Don’t hate me. I left my phone in my locker, or I would have called you last night. I told everyone to fuck off, my best girl needs me today, so I am yours, m'lady." He had a ridicules smile on his face and warmth in his eyes when he spoke. He did mean what he was saying, his tell wasn’t showing, so he must he really doing it. How was it even possible that after all this time Gendry could just hug her and she would forget all his faults? Like how he pushed her aside for sex with pretty girls? How he spent his free time with her brothers? How he didn’t defend her... but he smelled so good. God she loved his smell!

Craving his contact and attention she hugged him back fiercely. She even wrapped her arms around his neck and circling her legs around his waist like a little monkey. It was something they used to do often before. He said it was a good workout. She just liked not having to crane her face up to look him in the eyes. She realized she was acting like a fool and remembered she was mad at him, so she untangled herself from his. She tried to glare, but he looked so good, she couldn’t glare.

"What are you doing here?" Arya demanded. She leaned into him, her body pulled to him against her will. He took her hand in his and she wanted to melt back into him.

"Well, after school I ran into Sansa and the girls at the mall. They were all still pissed at you. Sansa’s mood included. When Jon called my house this morning I told him that is would be best if you stayed away from Sansa and her friends for a little while. Robb took her and Rickon to school already. That leaves you with us nerds and dummies to escort you." He looked like a happy puppy, waiting for his reward.

"Oh," was all Arya could say. Her mind worked fast! Gendry did not go to malls. He hated malls. He ran into 'the girls'? And she quickly remembered Jon and Robb's conversation from last night; Gendry was hooking up with Jeyne Poole, and more then once. Her friends must now be his now. Another reason they haven’t been friends in so long.

This was not her Gendry. This was their Gendry acting like her Gendry. It was sick, sad and wrong. Feeling deep sadness descend all over her she took a forced step away from Gendry, he still had her hand, but it wasn’t as comfortable between them now. Bran was looking down at them from the stairwell with an odd look but said nothing as he walked to the door. Arya gave him a look that meant spill your news. He just shook his head. He wasn’t going to talk.

Arya was so torn. She was so happy he talked to her, but at the same time it took her meeting someone new to make him open his eyes. What is his deal? Bran knew something she wasn’t seeing. Maybe he would tell her what was happening. But that would have wait, it was time for school.

"Here Snow, you drive. Brandon my friend, you get shotgun. And I get to chill in the back with my la... Ouch Arya what was... Damn it Ar." Gendry whined while Arya punched him. “Stop hitting me!”

"Call me my lady one more time and I'll show you what I really call a punch!" She said storming away to Gendry's truck. It always amazed her how quickly Gendry pissed her off. Her anger at him was always below the surface these days, and he really brought it out in her. Hitting him had helped some, she wanted to hit him again. Knowing the stupid idiot she would have her chance.

They all followed her over to the truck and true to his word Gendry sat in the backseat with her. She almost hit him again when he opened the door and held out his hand to help her in, but he had just smiled and jumped in, leaving her to follow on her own, just the way she liked it. She had thought things would be difficult for her with him. It had been literally months since they had a normal conversation together but it felt just perfect sitting by his side and joking. Although she still felt confused that Gendry didn't feel the same way about her any more, no longer close friends more like people who knew each other and still saw each other. They had shared so much over the years they fell into the same old routines. She now knew she was ugly, not loose enough for him, not popular enough, she knew this and she should hate him. Sadly she enjoyed being by his side, it was like he was supposed to always be there.

The ride was short but fun. Jon was talking about their college admissions, Bran was annoying everybody with classical music on the radio and Gendry talking about some car part he needed for his truck to truly make it purr like a kitten. She wasn't really hearing any of them but just looked at Gendry. No longer was he the gangly boy she had met. He was still at school, still the goofball at heart, but in the last year he had grown into a guy worthy of a GQ spread! She wished she was Jeyne Poole, just for a moment. She wished he could just spend time with him again talking nonsense, eating junk food and falling asleep together after a scary movie marathon.

"Earth to Arya?" She jumped, looking guilty because she had just started to imagine... well that didn’t matter. They were already parked at the school parking lot beside Robb's car and all three where looking at her from outside the car, waiting for her to get out. She looked down and realized she should actually get out.

"What! Oh yeah, sorry. I was ummmm thinking!" she said, blushing madly as she obviously got caught looking at Gendry. They started walking to the school and made it to the sidewalk, hands bumping, almost touching.

"As I was saying, I like what you did with your hair. Its edgy and will surely piss off your mom with the weird edges. I like it," said Gendry holding her backpack. Arya smiled at the compliment and was glad she did do her hair. "So maybe we could have lunch toge..."

Robb walked over to Gendry, poking him in the chest bone, angry at his buddy.

"You owe me a very detailed explanation of where the hell you were last night Waters." Robb who had waiting for them on the main stairs had made it to them like a bat out of hell.

Gendry stopped walking, Arya stopped to. She felt the need to bolt. She did not want to hear it from Gendry that he is screwing a bitch. But her escape was cut off by four tall guys, three of whom were her family. She couldn’t hit them to run, yet.

"Seriously?” Gendry looked sideways at Arya then back to Robb. He stepped closer and talked lower. “Can’t we talk, like fucking later.”

“It's guy code bro. You can’t abandon me with my math homework, no matter how hot the girl is, or how much you need a," Robb finally saw Arya and shut up. “We need to talk.”

 _Well, there goes my Gendry time;_ Arya thought as she shoved past them. She really didn’t need to know details about Gendry's mouth attached to Jeyne, any part of her.

“Arya, wait!” She heard Gendry call after her, but she kept walking. She knew it was to good to be true. They would not let him go back to her, not now, not ever. She should have just stayed in bed, faked a torn ligament or something. It was possible, it could have happened.

As she walked up the stairs she was surprised by a very cheerful Edric who was waiting for her at the front door. Having Gendry for just a few moments she had completely forgot about Edric! That was not good.

"Good morning Arya. The day might just be as beautiful as you." He said with a happy voice that she thought it was adorable and incredible considering she found it amazing that anyone besides Bran ever sounded this excited to be at school. She was in such a foul mood she almost missed his compliment.

"Hey Edric, guess I owe you a tour uh?” She smiled at him in thanks for the compliment. Then she remembered the jacket. “Crap, I forgot your jacket." She was pissed she had forgotten. That’s what happens when you do stiff to your appearance.

"It's okay. It looked better on you anyway. Maybe you can hold on to it for me longer? I might need it as an excuse to see you sometime." He said again blushing madly. Quickly brushing him off Arya laughed and began walking with him through the hallway. She couldn't flirt, not with the thought of Gendry and his night time activities trying to intrude into her thoughts every ten seconds.

"So what's the situation with your schedule? Did they fix it? Can I see it?" She tried not to sound annoyed. It wasn’t him that was causing her grief.

"Sure," he said as he handed her the piece of paper. He was totally unpaved by the dark cloud over her.

"They fixed it and we have all our classes together Ed! That's great! That way I can show you around without missing any of my classes. But I have to tell you the Miss Manners class will be to thrilling for you." She looked at him and he had a faked shocked expression on his face.

"We have all the same classes? Who would have imagined that? I was hopping on spending more time with you. And I think we can survive the Miss Manners class, together." After an awkward moment of silence a very embarrassed Edric said "So, what kind of student are you?"

They were almost to her locker. The swell of people had finally opened up and she was about to answer him.

"She's a genius. Considering she forgets her books!" They both turned around to see Gendry by Arya's locker holding her backpack. "Forgot something? Seems like you were in a hurry to get somewhere," said Gendry; looking at Edric from head to toe.

"Of course I was in a hurry," she said snatching her bag from his fingertips. "I have better things to do than to hear about your sex life Waters." She threw out the last with a hint of disgust.

"That wasn't what we were talking about.” He raked his hand in his hair and didn’t look at her. That was his tell that showed he was lying. “Anyway I told you I was going to be on your beck and call all day today, so I am going to walk m'lady to her first class."

"That won't be necessary Gendry. I'll walk Arya to class, we have the same schedule and I must insists; considering she promised me her full attention to show me the ropes. So if you'll excuse us kind ser! My lady, are you ready for our first lesson?" Where the hell did that come from? Edric brushed Gendry off like he was a five year old!

Arya was never a delicate kind of girl but without saying anything she placed her arm around Edric and left for their first class of the day. She knew she was being spiteful, but the stupid fool deserved some of what he had given her.

As they walked pass a very pissed of Gendry; she not so gently pinched Edric's arm.

"Call me a lady again and I'll kick your ass Dayne. But thank you kind ser, that was simple marvelous. I think Waters jaw is either still on the floor or all his teeth are broken." They both laughed their way to the classroom.

**.....**

Arya spent all morning with Edric finding out more about him. She had always had a way with getting people to talk, weather they wanted to or not. She found out some interesting facts.

He was from Starfall and yes he was loaded! His family owned Starfall Conglomerate; a corporate group that specialized in media affairs and public relations. They were now working hand in hand with Stark Industries, trying to bolster mass interest from the common folk as well as do damage control where the Baratheons were concerned. Edric came to Winterfell with his Aunt Allyria; acting CEO of the group until Edric turned 18. His father died in a car accident leaving them as the only two Dayne's alive. Edric was smart, super smart. He liked to read all sort of books, a lot, was ridiculously witty and easy to talk to.

He was very much curious about Arya herself. He asked her about her hobbies, her brothers, sister and parents and what she liked to do on her spare time. She gave him a glazed over family history but went on about gymnastics and fencing.

Being a good tour guide meant that Arya had to introduce Edric to everyone; witch mean people she didn't normally talk to. From class to class she introduced him to all jocks, Goths, slackers, nerds and preppy girls in the school; the last ones batting their eyes at him as soon as he introduced himself. As she did so; she found herself talking to people in her school for the first time. It wasn't comfortable but wasn't annoying. She learned that she didn't have to be on the defensive mode always and even got some friendly stares in return. She remembered some of her supporters from the day before and wondered if they were some of the ones she had talked to. She thought about what her mother had said, how she should be more social and less aggressive, a side that in just a few hours Edric had managed to pull out of her, as for now being nice didn't hurt, maybe change was good.

It was lunch time and Arya found herself again in line with her lunch tray in hand, waiting for someone to jump at her. She was on edge, looking for evil at every turn. She had completely toned out Edric, she was to worried about watching her back.

"What?" She practically spat at Edric who was in front of her in line. 

"You know I've learned a lot about school today." Hesaid to her.

"Really?" said Arya, looking over her shoulder waiting for Ramsey to show up. She was only half paying attention.

"Yes I have! But most of all I've learned that if I'm going to be afraid of someone it should be of Arya Stark." His tone was light and she couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

"You know I've been on my best behavior today Dayne," she started to defend herself.

"I know Stark! And being with you all day made has made me realized that you Arya are a fascinating being," he looked deeply into her eyes, looking into her soul.

"Me? Fascinating? You read too many knight's tale Dayne.” She tried to brush the comment aside and not let him know how pleased he was making her feel.

Still making small talk Arya decided she didn't want to eat at the food court and lead Edric to an old table next to the gym, her old spot where she used to sit with Gendry and Hot Pie.

"So favorite band?" He asked her, to ease the tension.

"Don't have one, I like everything, it depends on my mood really!" That was a good answer and it was the truth, she didn’t have one favorite band.

When not talking about school related issues Edric had never stopped asking Arya questions, about her family, what food she liked, everything he could think about but suddenly stopped and got all red faced.

"And anyone special in your life?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She responded putting all her attention to her strawberry pudding. This was so not something she wanted to be talking about.

"Don't mind her, the world can come to an end and she wouldn't care as long as she was eating something." Hot Pie said sitting on the table as he did millions of times. He saved the day, like always. "Hey Edric, how's Arya treating you? Has she gotten you in any fights yet?”

Lunch time passed quick and easy, with Edric bonding with Hot Pie over everything Arya. She had not had such a fun lunch for a long time. And the rest of the school day went by great as well. The bell rang and as she had done all day; she walked with Edric towards the main entrance.

"So, did I do well as tour guide? You think you can survive at Winterfell High without me by your side?" She asked, shoving into his shoulder playfully.

"I could but honestly? I like you! I mean I like you by my side. I mean... as a friend?" He finished lamely.

"Edric!" Arya shouted putting him out of his misery and willing to smack him so he would stop blushing, people were already looking at them. "I got the message and you're cool too! Thank God for that since in only one day you've managed to compile all of our schoolwork together for the entire year so we get all A’s."

"Well, we do make a good team," he replied, looking at her a little longer than normal.

"Arya!" Someone shouted in the halls before she could say something to put her foot in her mouth.

She realized it was Robb yelling to her from his car; he was waving to her like a mad man.

"I have to go, my brother is waiting for me." She checked to make sure she had everything for the nights work ahead.

"Sure, I see him. See you tomorrow?" He asked like a boy who didn’t want to let go of his lifeline.

"Sure Ed, bye." She called over her shoulder as she hurried over to Rob.

"Wait! Don't go. Here. I forgot." Suddenly Edric grabbed her hand and pulled back. He started scribbling numbers on her hand. "That's my cell phone number, just in case you need help with homework." He was blushing again. He really needed to work on that.

"You know you have tons of paper inside your backpack?" She asked as she looked down at his perfect handwriting.

"I do, but if I write it down on paper you'll probably lose it! This way you'll see my number all day and eventually will decide to call me." The blushing boy was gone and in his place was a confidant young man.

"Look at you, Edric Dayne; ladies man!" She laughed and his blush reappeared.

"Nope, not true. I don't give out my number so consider yourself my one and true lady. There's my ride. Call me later, " and with that Edric left.

Walking quickly over to Robb's car. She was relieved she saw no sign of her evil redheaded sister around.

"Where's Sansa?" She asked when she was close enough not to shout.

"She already left with Joffery. Jon and the boys left with Gendry. Are you up for a little bonding time with your second favorite brother?" Robb knew where he stood with her but he was kidding about that second favorite comment.

"Psss, don't be so cocky Robb, you know you're the third, Bran's the second. But if Rickon keeps up with things you might be bumped to fourth." She loved giving him a hard time.

“Well if that’s the case you just got bumped to second favorite sister. Now get in.” The two slid into his car and she started messing with the radio. He always had weird rap on in his car, thinking it was hip and cool. She ignored his protest and changed it to some alternative rock. She gloated to know he knew the bands and sang along with her and the radio.

Taking a little detour to buy Arya's favorite ice cream flavor the ride was better then expected. Robb asked Arya about school, her next fencing match and Edric; who Robb obviously saw give Arya his phone number. He didn't pester her too bad and made her laugh. The best part was he didn’t make her think of Gendry for one second. Looking down at her empty ice cream container she wondered yet again about what her mother had said. Maybe her mother was right, maybe change wasn't such a bad thing.

She had been shocked today. People were not always out to get her. They could be nice. Today just proved it. She didn’t need a certain stupid boy to make her day. She just needed to open up. As they pulled up to the house she vowed she was going to do just that. Keep her eyes opened for the good things and not dwell on the past. Arya was a changing person and the world had better be ready for her.


	6. Changes Part II

The rest of the week went by fast. Arya was doing what she had vowed. She was looking at life in a new way. She owed herself that, but it wasn’t easy. She got along great with Edric and he was a bright spot in her life. He was funny and caring. Plus Hot Pie seemed to like the guy. He was turning out to be a pretty good friend. He also was getting her to do better in school, not that it had ever been an issue, but more the less she had better marks in school than ever. Even Bran was impressed.

The most shocking part in the past week were the new people she met. With Edric at her side she was talking to people she never would have noticed before. He was the lunch pin to her social awakening. She talked to other outcasts like herself and found them pleasant, if not down right amusing. If you would have asked her Monday after the lunch room incident if she would have friends, let alone they would be new people she would have laughed in their faces. But that didn’t mean her life was any more uncomplicated, it was far from that.

Arya took it upon herself to make it a day by day situation not to think of Gendry; who was considerably absent from the Stark Manor that entire week. Sansa and Catelyn where in full winter Sadie Hawking's dance mode, planning yet another crown victory for Clan Stark, so they barely talked to her, which was fine with her. The less she had to do with them the better. Her brother's where somewhere being their usual playboy selves. So on Thursday night she found herself outside her father's home office. She needed to talk to him, but about what she was unsure.

She tried to tell herself that her time with Edric was nothing. That his stupid comments were nothing. He made not so subtle comments about liking her. At first she brushed them off. She was living life with opened eyes. But on nights like these where she was all alone she couldn’t ignore her feelings. She wouldn’t be Arya Stark if she didn’t have reservations about, well, everything!

At first she didn't care, she even though it all was cute. The way he blushed and acted. Then for 5 seconds she thought it was just simply annoying. She really worried that after a week of knowing each other he was going to propose marriage. She wasn’t that close to friends with him _that_ way. Plus Arya wouldn't be Arya if she didn't find something in the situation to use to her advantage.

So as much as Edric bombarded her with questions about herself, like who her favorite author was and what she liked to eat. Arya found herself doing the same thing, anything to prolong her having to ask him to the dance. What she really wanted to know was what he could tell her about his company and her fathers. So she asked him about Starfall Conglomerate, and more specifically about their involvement with Stark Industries.

She found out that Stark Industries was knee deep in some sort of deep and ballsy move overseas with a nameless company; but Edric didn't know who it was. This peaked Arya's interest, considering her father's somber mood over the past couple of weeks. They had always a very open father-daughter relationship and no matter how grand or small the problem they would always talk to each other. She had grown up at his knee learning the family business. No matter what anyone thought she was the one being groomed for the family business, not her brother Robb. It was only a matter of time till they all realized this.

So here she stood, at her father’s study door. She was about to bust in her father’s inner sanctum in their house and ask questions she knew she shouldn’t. But again she wouldn’t be Arya if she didn’t do things her way. She let herself in without knocking. Without looking up Eddard knew it was Arya who came into the office, she was the only one who dared to come in without knocking.

"Good Evening Arya, tell your mother I'll be down in a minute for dinner! There's some paperwork I have to finish." His voice was sure, but his mind was far away.

"Dinner? Dad it's almost 10pm, you missed dinner!” She kept her voice light, but she was burning with questions. ”This new gravesite must be huge! Are those the maps?" Just as Arya was going to grab a document from the desk Eddard quickly took them and put them in a file that he then put inside a locked drawer in his desk.

"No! Not really. I was just working on some numbers from finance. I'm afraid too boring for your liking." He was evading her, she knew him too well for that.

"Dad, what's up? You always fill me in on the new projects! I swear that if it wasn't for Mom's matchmaking attempts I wouldn't even know about the Dayne's! What's that about anyway? I thought our next big project was the Wall". She tried to be nonplussed about the whole thing, her father was so pleased at her easy reaction to him hiding things from her. He laughed out loud at the thought.

"Our project? Well, I've missed you on early morning board meetings little Lady. But if you really want to know I can have you added to the list of members." Ned's voice was firm, but also giving. Out of all his children Arya was the only one who took an interest in the family business.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t know this was a full board matter. But father am I not a Stark, father?" Arya asked. Her tone was sharp and hurt. She wanted the truth and she would not leave till she got it. If that meant using Edric she would get the answers!

"Yes, my dear, you are, some days more than others but I just can’t share everything in the business with you. You are just a child after all." He sounded sad and tired, but Arya wouldn’t give up so easy. It wasn’t her way!

"Well, then as a Stark it is my business as well! More so; since I never see anyone else asking you questions about work I should get answers! God knows that Rob doesn't even know how to pick up a shovel and he's supposed to be your heir." She spouted off in anger.

Well, she had a point. If anyone had the Stark gene in full swing; it was Arya! She was strong headed and firm on her opinion, loyal to death and of all his children (yes including his eldest who was supposed to succeed him in the business) cared for the families greater good. It was always Arya who found it fascinating to work with the secrets within the Earth! To go to other lands, explore its history and people who had lived there for years before them. To find objects that where considered lost was her passion. Something that warmed Eddard heart because he saw that passion once before, in a young woman, his sister Lyanna; a young girl that died years ago.

"Okay then. Tell me Little Wolf, what do you want to know?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. Arya was shocked. It never took so little time to wear him down. It usually took an hour of verbal sparring, which she loved, to get him to cave this fast. Arya wasn’t ready, so she said the first thing to come to her mind.

"Everything! Such as how come you always have that long face! What secret project are you working on with Edric’s family and what’s going on with The Wall? You love your work Dad as do I, so spill!" Arya said; crossing her arms and putting her legs over the desk as she reclined in a chair.

_Yes; definitely like her aunt_. Ned thought. His daughter’s speech, and his sisters memory made him answer.

"Well okay then. In matters concerning to the Wall , it is our latest project; but as always you have to look towards the future and the future right now is overseas. I can't tell you where specifically, because it involves many internationals permits and other matters, but as soon as it is final you will be the first one to know!" Ned said truthfully.

"Really? Oh my god Daddy, that sounds amazing! You totally have to let me go with you on this one, pleeeeeeease?!" Arya had never been overseas. She desperately wanted to go. It was her dream. To discover even more ancient artifacts than they had in Westeros.

"It's a project for the long run darling, but we'll see." He tried to keep his promise light and noncommittal.

"So that's all? You're worried about permits and stuff? Nothing else?" She glared at him. Willing him to tell her more. He wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.

But he lied. He also knew what to say to throw her off the scent. "Yes, I'm sure. As a matter of fact I was going to invite you to a dig. That is if you wanted to join me tomorrow on a small site near the Godswood. You would be most welcome." It wasn’t a total lie. He did have a small site he was willing to let her help on.

"If I wanted? Of course I want to! I don't even care what we're looking for." Arya was practically jumping out of her seat.

Done, he had stopped her mind from wanting to know more of what was troubling him. But just to make sure he sweetened the pot. He knew of her troubles and he felt no shame form exploiting them, as long as it kept her away from the truth.

"Perfect! I call and tell Gendry to give you a ride from school to the site tomorrow." He beamed. And on queue Arya's face changed. If fell so fast from overjoyed to an angry shade of red.

"I'm not joined at the hip with Gendry. I have other friends that can give me a ride to the site." She said with a voice, mixed with fury and sadness all at once.

"I'm sure of that Arya, it's just that Gendry is always the one who drives you around." He didn’t want to push things, but he always liked the boy. He felt for him, knowing his past the way he did. He deserved better. He had nurtured his daughters friendship with the boy, encouraged his sons to like him. In a way he was family.

"Well I decided that he won't be taking me to digs anymore. In fact, I have the perfect guy to drive me to the dig! I'll tell Edric! He mentioned he wanted to see more of what we really do, not just the PR stuff." She sounded so pleased with herself. Ned decided to show shock. He knew she would go to him as an escape.

"Edric? Edric Dayne? I know you two were becoming friends. Isn’t he the one you have to take to the dance? Have you actually asked him to that dance yet?" Now it was Eddard's turn to be interested in her life. He knew all the facts already. His little spy in the family, Rickon, had told her everything he knew on the matter.

"Hell no, I haven’t asked him yet. He's my friend Dad. I don't think it's appropriate to force him into my punishment, do you? Since we both want to know more about our family's businesses we should become friends. I just want to be his friends dad." She felt a trap surround her. But didn’t really know where it was coming from yet.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter? When have you ever had a friend that was male? Oh wait, I remember." Her father said as he smiled at her.

"Shut up Dad" Arya said. “I am just friends with Edric. And the other person you refer to is not the point right now.” She felt uncomfortable and shifted in her chair.

“Arya, I know you don’t want to talk about your personal issues with your good old dad here. But I want you to know that I will always be here to help you out. I know I have been working hard, that I have been distracted lately. I will be busy for a while, but I want you to remember if there is ever anything you need to know I’m here for you.” He stood up from his desk and held out his arms for her to come to him for a hug.

Arya rose and walked into her fathers embrace. For as long as she lived his arms would always be the safest place in the world. When she was small she had always run to him when her sister had been cruel and made her cry. He had been the one to tell her she was beautiful and perfect. When she came to him when she had done better than the boys and they made her feel like a freak when she had beaten them her father had told her never to hold back because she was a Wolf and she had to be proud of her strength she had believed him. In her eyes there would never be a man alive that would be as good as her father.

"Thank's for talking with me daddy, it means the world to me. I was just very worried about you. You never hide things from me and I love our opened relationship. I try not to hide things from you as well. When I have my feelings sorted out you will be the first to know. I'll leave you alone. If you need me I'll be up in my room, I'm gonna call Edric and tell him the news right now". She kissed his cheek and left the study.

Edward walked back around his desk and sat down heavily. He hated lying to his family, especially Arya. It tore him up inside. Taking out a key from his pocket he opened the top drawer of his personal files. He opened them and took out three thick files and laid them on his desk side by side. Inside were secrets that could topple his whole world. He hoped, no prayed, they would stay hidden until his family more importantly his children were old enough to understand everything.

He was relaxed from his talk with Arya. She was easily derailed from everything he was trying so hard to hide. He looked at the files and felt anger well up inside him. He stood from his desk and walked to a sideboard that held various liquors for when he had visitors, namely Robert, who stopped by. He pulled over a bottle of fixing himself a drink then went back to his desk and opened the first file.

He sat there looking at the information and for the hundredth time was shocked at what he saw. He shuddered and took a pull from the drink he had in his hand. He opened the second one, this one thick with multiple files inside. He smiled at the top page as he was feeling very good about this project. The third, despite the information, was the most unsettling. This file could either make his company or break it. Ned finished his drink and sat back in his chair with this file in his hands. It was all riding on this venture. Ned had to decide, stay with the evil he knew or go out with the one he didn’t.

 

**.....**

 

The Cure's 'Friday I'm in Love' blasted over Rob's stereo as Arya shouted it word for word. It was a favorite song of hers. And since it was a Friday she didn’t feel bad for her off key singing. It had been months since Arya was happy. It was Friday; another strange week at school was soon to be over and today she was going on a grave dig expedition with her new best friend, Edric Dayne. She was not really going to call him that, but that was the word on the street. Life was goooooood!

"Only you could be this happy to be knee deep in mud, snow, sand or whatever you are going hoping to find something that no one has seen in zillion of years", said Rob clearly amused at his little sister's mood.

"You know Robert," said Arya in her greatest Catelyn voice "you must learn the family business. You can't chase girls forever! You are a Stark, the first born, destined for greatness." Everyone in the car recited in unison as they practically chanted the words their mother said to Robb since they could remember.

"Ok, I liked you more Arya when you were the crazy singing lady, not the ring leader to my doom." Replied Robb, not wanting to sour the mood with Catelyn's traditional ways.

"So, what's up with the outfits?" Arya asked, looking at Robb but more so at Jon, who sat at the backseat with Bran and Rickon. They were smashed in together in the tiny back seat. Sansa left early to start full gear on her campaign for Winter Princess with their mother first thing that morning.

"Yeah! I want to know too. Why does Jon look like someone died?" Rickon demanded, making everybody laugh.

"Just because I wear black doesn't mean someone died Rickon. It's just a fashion choice." Jon said ruffle. To be honest he looked mighty fine in a suit that of course was black, he always wore black.

"Seriously Jon, I have never seen a human being with so much hair product on them. That must be harmful for your health" Bran joked, trying to mess up Jon's hair.

Jon shoved his brother's advancing hand away as he shifted away. The older boys had been edgy since breakfast when their mother had pounced on them.

"Today's the college fair at school. You have to make a good impression on the representatives if you want a chance at getting in a good college." Robb replied to his younger siblings. "So that means Jonny boy has to tame his wild curls. End of discussion."

Neither Rob nor Jon needed to worry about getting into a good school. Although they weren't as smart as Bran or Arya; both had decent GPA's and where bound to be offered a full ride with a sport scholarship to any school of their choosing.

They dropped Rickon off at the elementary school and the rest rode onto the high school campus in silence. Arya was mulling over the best thing to say to both make her brothers mad and boost their masculine sensibilities. They all piled out of the car once Robb parked the car. Unlike normal days they walked into school in a family fashion. Robb and Jon got ogled at and Arya got stares as well, she just didn't notice. She had a zinger to deliver to her brothers.

"Come on you guys. You don't have to worry about anything. If the representative is a female she'll be gagging for you once she sees y...” Arya forgot to breathe. She forgot how to speak... Gendry Waters was standing in front of the stairwell looking absolutely gorgeous!

Although he wasn't wearing a suit like her brothers, Gendry looked even more striking than either of them. He was wearing a simple blue sweater that matched his eyes, grey pants and had combed his hair out of his eyes. He was devastating, simply devastating to her resolve to forget him.

"Hey Idiots! It took you guys forever. I'm nervous as hell about all this! And why the hell are you guys wearing suits for? I thought we agreed on casual"  Gendry started complaining as soon as he saw them.

"We did! But Catelyn? She did not!" Both brothers said in unison, like they rehearsed it; clearly annoyed with the Head She-Stark, and her attitude on forcing them to dress how she wanted that morning.

"Well you should have called me and I would had gotten a suit." Gendry looked down at his outfit, clearly feeling under dressed next to the Stark grandeur.

"Are you kidding Gen? You're hot! And according to what Arya is saying any female recruit would drop her panties for any of us. What do you think Arya? Does Gendry make the girls go ga-ga?" Bran piped up, wanting to get back at his sister for making his older brothers, his idols, feel like idiots.

But Arya was just that! Ga-ga for Gendry. But to her surprise it was Gendry who took the fashion police role for the day.

"What the hell are YOU wearing Arya?" Gendry roared as he walked over to her and tried to shield her from view of the eyes of the school population.

Arya looked down at what she was wearing and was at a loss. Since she was going directly from the school to the grave site she decided she would dress for the task. Which meant her old cargo boots, a battled tank top covered by an old football jacket; Gendry's to be exact! But what Gendry was referring to was her 'very short' denim shorts.

"What? They're comfortable and I'll tan my legs while I dig!" She demanded looking at Gendry. Her anger rose to meet his. He never cared about her shorts length before. He sure as hell didn’t have the right to care now.

"God knows you need some color on your legs girl," said Theon, who joined the gang in their banter. He really didn’t care about family squabbles, Theon was a laid-back guy, loyal but extremely carefree.

"Really? I think she's perfect as she is." Edric declared, who had arrived quietly and was waiting for Arya as always to go their first class of the day.

The comment was not lost on her brother's; who were eyeing Edric in full over protective big brother mode.

"And who are you supposed to be; Indiana Jones?" Her bookish brother asked.

"Bran!" yelled Arya

"It's okay, Arya. I might have over done it a bit. I have never done anything outside of the family's headquarters' back at Starfall and I guess I got excited to get my hands dirty for once." Edric said, blushing as normal. The boy was all but missing the hat to be no other than Henry Jones Jr himself.

"You look fine Edric! Any of you guys magically have some pants that fit me?” She looked to the men in her life that surrounded her. “No? So I'm gonna keep my short's on and go to class." She walked away, with her arm looped in Edric’s. She was all for leaving them in the dust, like they deserved.

"You better keep them on," muttered Gendry under his breath as they left when the bell rang.

It was Gendry who was left with Jon still looking at Arya while she went arm in arm with Edric to their classroom.

"I'm sorry but what just happened?" Asked a very confused Gendry. "Who the fuck is that Edric kid? What's his hold on Arya? Why is HE going with her to a grave site? I'm the one that always takes her! And, those shorts where very... very... well they were short, she was showing every inch of her legs Jon!" Gendry demanded to the only other male who knew Arya as well as he did.

"I don’t Bro. But what I do know she and I need to talk about _THAT_ pronto! I don’t like that attachment any more than you do. I blame Catelyn and her punishment." Jon said looking at his baby sister and her new friend who happened to be a boy.


	7. Crown and Politics

The College Fair was being held at the school gym and open to all; not just seniors. All afternoon classes were canceled  for all students because today was the first day of campaigning for Winterfell’s Sadie Hawking’s Dance Queen. Lunch break was extended for the rest of the day also so seniors could take a good look at all the universities and the rest of the student body could enjoy the presentation of the candidates.

To Arya it all was crap. She still had two and a half years in this shit hole. She didn’t want to hear the speeches or see the collages that were recruiting. But she was glad for the half day. If it had not been for her mother she would be knee deep in mud but alas, she found herself in the gym, bored out of her mind.

The gym was decorated in silver and white despite still being summer, in a town called Winterfell you really didn't have many theme options. There was a big stage set in the middle of the room for the candidate’s presentation speech with a large food table with refreshments at the back for those who either wanted to hear the girls talking or for free food. But what filled the gym where the many stands that represented different universities for all of Westeros. Winterfell was a good scouting spot for future CEO's considering the wealthy families that lived there, and having a famous last name was something that a school good or _bad_ always considered when they recruited.

While everybody mingled Arya sat at the bleachers watching the scene out of boredom. It bothered her that not only had her mother told her to stay all day but so had Principle Forel. She was alone because Hot Pie volunteered to help at the refreshment table; he had a new pastry recipe to try out, still not of age Edric was strolling through various stands to see who looked like a match for him, Bran was as well; who always planned ahead 5 years of his life; what an over achiever! The older boys were busy talking to all the different college representatives which made Arya think about how different next year was going to be.

She was not going to be able to see Robb, Jon, Theon and Gendry every day. Hell she didn't know if they were even going to stay at Winterfell. Sansa would no doubt rule the school as a senior and Arya would be left alone for two more years. If only she could fast-forward time.

‘What was the name of that crappy movie with the kid with the time watch that Gendry made me see?” She murmured out loud to herself. She felt like a first class idiot talking to herself, but with no one around who was she supposed to talk to?

As for Robb and Jon; Arya had no idea of where they wanted to go or what they wanted to study. Senior year was supposed to steer you in the direction of what you wanted to do in life ,but this last year all they wanted to do was party. Theon was another wild card; you can't make a career out of sleeping around unless you became a prostitute and she didn't think it was a career option held by any school. He would always return to his hometown in the Iron Islands with his sister Asha, but with the reputation his sister had he knew his party days were over.

It was Gendry who intrigued Arya the most! His uncle Tobho was not a man of wealth, although had a decent job and a roof over their heads she knew Tobho couldn't afford most of the ivy schools that were on display. Gendry was sure to be offered sport scholarships but Arya knew that he did sports as a hobby and he didn't really see himself playing a sport for the rest of his life. Gendry liked cars; he liked building things so maybe he would go on that direction, since they hadn't talked very much since last year Arya didn't know what Gendry was thinking about for his future. Arya's thoughts were disrupted by Professor Mordane's voice from the stage, booming over the assembled crowds.

"Good Morning to all students, faculty members and representatives of Westeros finest colleges. It is time for the first presentation of the candidates for Queen of the Winterfell's Sadie Hawke Dance! Each candidate will come up on stage and will introduce herself briefly to you all. So without further ado, here are your princesses!"

“Aww great, here comes the real ass kissing,” Arya said out loud, filly committed to the crazy act, making herself more comfortable in her seat as she saw four very different girls take the stage.

First came Brienne Tarth; blond Amazon feared by all! Brienne was a tall, mean muscled girl who Arya had talked to a few times. Arya liked her. She was the only girl who played football, baseball and basketball, on the boy’s teams. So Arya knew her from the games when she cheered her brothers and Gendry.

"Hello my name is Brienne! Vote for me as Queen of the Sadie Hawkins Dance and you will have a true woman, who stands for her values and rights and isn't just a pretty face." It was short and to the point speech that was clapped by all. Brienne was not queen material but people liked her and well, they were afraid she kicked their asses if they didn't applaud.

Second called came Osha Wild on stage; representative of the emo community in the school. Dragging herself to the microphone, she took her gum from her mouth stuck it on the underside of the mic and said; "Osha Wilde! Don't care if you vote! I'm here because Mordane threatened me so you can all kiss..."

"Thank you Osha," Professor Mordant cried taking the mic out of Osha's hand. "Always the joker!" She was giving Osha a look that screamed murder. “Now for another candidate!”

Next came Margery Tyrell; Sansa's direct and only contender known for getting everything she wants. Flashing her disturbingly white teeth she walked cool, calm and collected to the center of the stage.

"Good day to you all. As you may already know, my name is Margery and although I am aware that the title of Queen is very much respected and is something to be honored; I would find myself proud to be queen just because such an excellent student body with such bright futures and minds would be the ones voting. Thank you all and enjoy your weekend!"

You had to give it to her, Margery Tyrell knew how to work a crowd. With easy words she had the faculty members in her pocket and with curves to die for she had all male in a 100 mile radius at her feet. Surely Sansa wasn't going to be happy with the standing ovation sweet Marge got after her speech.

Last but not least came her sister Sansa. She was wearing a little not fitted for a tall stage white dress, a blue cardigan sweater and her hair perfectly brushed to a shine. Evil sister or not it was difficult not to admit that Sansa looked like a very beautiful and expensive doll.

"It is sometimes difficult being the last one to speak, much more so after my fellow beautiful candidates such amazing jobs. I just hope that you would take the time to get to know me and see that I am not putting myself out there for a crown! That I would be honored to be this school's representative as much as my family has done for Winterfell since the age of the First Men. That I would promote good causes and not just beauty on the outside. I am Sansa Stark and I hope I will have your support on Winterfell's Sadie Hawke's Dance."

BOOM; like a ninja! If you doubted Sansa was a Stark you could see she was one when she showed her fangs and right now they were on display for everyone to see, Sansa had never lost a pageant and wasn't going to start know.

As the candidates made their way off the stage Sansa practically ran over and hugged Arya; who was shocked and sickened by the display.

"Oh my God. Oh my God Arya! I was sooo nervous! Did you see how pretty the other girls are? And so intelligent! I'm just honored that I can be in the same stage as them." Sansa posed and was even looking around to see if anyone was looking at her talking to the Stark family outcast.

‘Did Hot Pie spike the juice? What the fuck?” Arya said as she tried to push Sansa away.

For being the leader of the Winterfell Airheads Club; Sansa had a political savvy mind, she knew that being seen hugging her younger sister would display a family oriented image that no doubt would be notice by all; not that the infamous Stark Girls rivalry was a secret. Arya knew the reasons, but she didn’t have to like them.

Hugging her a little too tight Sansa softly whispered in Arya ear. "Play a long Arya! I need this and Mom's watching!"

True to her word Catelyn Stark had made an appearance at the refreshment table, representing the Teacher Parent-Committee and was watching her daughters like a hawk, but Arya did not liked to be a pawn!

Slowly disentangling from her sister's arm, she spoke very softly still aware of their mother ever watchful eyes. Arya smiled at her sister with a glowing smile on her face. A look she had perfected over the years.

"Walk away Sansa." Her voice whispered into her sister’s ear.

"I'm sorry did you not hear me?" Was Sansa’s quick replay, obviously about to dismiss her sister as a stream of students walked past.

"I said walk away! I won't be a parrot that goes from classroom to classroom saying how amazing Sansa Stark is! I don't like to lie so let them figure it out by themselves what a horrible person you are! You already have your dumb friends to do your dirty work so leave me out of this." Arya hissed as her sister held her tighter.

"You will pay for this Arya!" Sansa seethed in her ear.

"Seriously? What are you gonna do? Not talk to me? Give me the cold shoulder? I got two letters for you Sans; F and U!" Walking down from the bleachers, Arya turned to a very furious Sansa and shouted for all the assembled to hear. "You my darling sister are the best candidate for Winter Queen. Cold is definitely your season!"

Arya was done! She didn't care why Principal Forel had asked her to stay for the College Fair, but she was fed up and ready to go to work with her father; she just needed to find Edric. She stormed to the exit of the gym. Her hand was on the push bar out.

"A feisty young girl, not a clue of politics but I definitely see the potential. You are one who could do great things. We could use a girl, such as you." A voice came from the darkest corner of the gym.

Standing beside a wooden stand with no sign above it stood a man in his early or mid-thirties; or was it twenties? Arya couldn't figure which. He is tall, fit and muscled; not in a menacing way, but you could see that he worked out! He was wearing a suit and tie but you could tell that he was laid back, mainly because he had long hair, red and white long hair to be exact.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Arya demanded still angry at her mother and sister for trying to use her.

"Of course I am! Do you see anybody else around?" The mystery man asked.

Looking around her Arya suddenly noticed that beside the fact that they were in a gym filled with people they were quite secluded from everyone. Anyone who wanted to hear them would definitely have to make their presence clear. They were a little bit behind the bleachers near the emergency exits. The man made Arya feel uncomfortable, like he knew something and was mocking her about it, which made her go in defense mode.

"Who the hell are you to talk about politics and my potential? You don't know me and it's rude to eavesdrop on other people’s private conversations." She said, crossing her arms with a defiant stance. She was not sure quite about this man; intrigued to be sure, but weary of him all at the same time.

"First of all I wasn't eavesdropping; you practically scream with your body every emotion, every word you said. Do not try and say that you and your sister weren’t talking politics. Second I am actually a very good person when it comes to measuring potentials." The Strange Man said, mirroring her stance.

"You get that from at looking at my body? Isn’t easier to, I don’t know, actually talk with me? You might learn that I am probably a very qualified person to whatever the hell you are talking about!" Arya was intrigued and that was never a good thing.

"I am a multitasker Miss Stark, I can do various things while watching your body." He looked her up and down, then scanned the room. “For example your sister is across the room with a gaggle of girls right now getting praise for talking to you, while your mother just said “Sansa is my shining girl” to a member of the faculty. I got all that while I was looking at your body.” He smiled at her.

What the hell! Was this stranger checking her out? Clearly embarrassed and with no snappy comeback Arya chose diversion as her best tactic to change the subject.

"Is that your school's stand?" She felt like an idiot asking. “Because if it is it's obvious that you're not gonna get many applications! You can barely see it back here!"

"Maybe I don't want to be seen, maybe I came here only to be found by a specific someone" He countered like a master.

Arya dared to look back at the man who was in turn looking straight back at her with lust, annoyance and laughter? Arya didn't know, but she just couldn't get away, not without knowing who he was! She ran her hands against the wood of the small table and putting some distance between.

Arya took a breath then she asked, "So have you meet that person yet?"

She risked a side glance at the stranger who still was watching her every move, like a cat with a mouse. He was playing with her.

"Maybe, a man must be convinced before making a move." He even spoke like the feline he took after, there was a purr to this man’s voice that speed her pulse.

"And does this man have a name since he obviously knows mine"? _Whoa_ , she thought, _am I flirting back with him?_

"It's difficult not to know you, since I came from very far just to meet you Lady Arya." He watched her face intently.

_What the fuck! What kind of answer was that?_ She focused on not what he was saying, but how he spoke. Arya was good at accents but she couldn't place where he was from and he was being ridiculously vague. Again she failed to notice that the stranger had closed the space between then and was standing very near her but Arya Stark wasn't someone to be intimidated.

"Very far? To meet me? Well I hope you're satisfied with what you have in front of you, because I have to correct you by saying that I am no lady!" She seethed. If anything could set her off it was being called a Lady!

With a smile that Arya couldn't decide if it was meant to make her fall in love with him or if it scared the shit out of her he looked down at her and said, "A man is pleased that he found many types of people in a girl who could rule the world if she learned the right things."

_He came here to see me, is standing in front of a shitty college stand and has a weird accent! Focus Arya! Stop looking at his mouth! He must be a college representative, which is why Forel wanted you here._

"So if you know me you must know my age, then you must know that I'm not graduating till two more years! And tone down the charm. It is creepy to flirt with such a young girl. You could be arrested.” She meant to shock him. Instead it made his smile deeper.

"Ahhh yes, age is just a number my dear girl! You would be amazed how much a girl could evolve if she lost all normal conventions of age, class and gender. And she must also know that I am not the only one here who came to see her." He let that hang between them. Heat flooded her. So he was flirting! She knew it!

"Well if that if true; maybe a man should learn how to read my body language better since I'm only interested in knowing more about him, not his personal interests!" _Take that strange Mystery Man!_

"Well it is settled!" said the man with a triumphant smile.

"I'm sorry? What?" Arya asked, very confused at what she just agreed to. What the hell was happening?

"We will meet again Lady Stark, I am looking forward to studying your body. And exploring your potential." He turned and walked out the door.

_What the fuck just happened?_ Still standing in front of the abandoned college stand Arya saw Principal Forel walking strait to her with a very angry looking Edric trailing behind, but far enough back not to get in the teachers way. Arya composed herself. She did not want to appear at a complete loss in front of them.

"Ahhh, there you are my child! I see that you meet my friend Jaqen! He is quite impressive, is he not?" Asked Principal Forel giving her a loving pat on Arya's head.

"Wait that was his name?" Arya tried not to sound eager for information.

"Yes! Jaqen H'ghar! He's an old friend who was interested in meeting you. I arranged for him to have a booth here today." He was so pleased with himself and her.

"A college representative? Principal Forel I'm not graduating! You should focus on the seniors! Not me!" Arya was stunned he had gone to all this trouble just for her.

Laughing Forel replied, "It always amazes me how clueless you are Arya Stark about your potential."

_Potential! There's that word again! Jaqen used that word! What kind of name is Jaqen?_ Walking through the stands Forel kept talking.

"Just because you are not of age does not mean people have not notice you! Nationally ranked fencer, top of her class and daughter of one of the most influential men in Westeros. My dear child even without your last name you are still the most sought out of your siblings. You have no idea how many schools have asked for you! I wanted you to come here and see all your options, though I'm glad that is was our now mutual friend Jaqen that peaked your interest first!”

"Where is he from anyway? I didn't catch his alma mater." Edric asked. He had finally caught up with them and had heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on. He had tons brochures in his hands so he knew every single college attending the fair.

"Ahh, yes! Did he say where he was from Arya?" Forel asked her. He was pleased about something Arya couldn’t understand.

"No, not at all! He only said that he was looking forward to 'talking' again," said Arya, trying to turn her thoughts away from how Jaqen H'ghar emphasized 'her body' in his remarks.

"Fantastic! That means that he liked you as I knew he would. You can stay here Arya, I'll be happy to present any of the representatives that have asked for you, but I am not ashamed to say that it is Jaqen and who he represents are the perfect fit for you! You are also free to leave to the gravesite." He waited for her response, still smiling at her.

"Thanks' Mister Forel, but I think I'll go with the gravesite. Thank you for arranging the meeting with your friend. It was very educational,” she said shaking his hand. He left her with Edric and they immediately walked across the gym to freedom.

Arya was just about to reach the gym's doors when she heard her mother.

"And where do you think you are going young Lady?" Catelyn demanded.

"Hello Mommy Dearest!" Arya tried not to sound angry at being so close to freedom, only to have her mother take it all away. So typical!

"Arya Lyanna Stark do not mock me! I saw you ignoring your sister! How dare you not try to help her to win the pageant! And now you are sneaking off? That is simply unacceptable!" She had a smile plastered on her face as she reprimanded her daughter in public.

"I'm sorry," said Edric clearing his throat, "we haven't met! My name is Edric. Edric Dayne. We are not skipping school! We have your husband's permission as well as Principal Forel to leave. You see; your daughter and I decided to spend day the working at a nearby gravesite. I don't know if you're aware that Dayne Conglomerate; my family's business has just signed an extended contract with Starks Industries, did you?"

_Oh way to go Eddie!_ He saved her from an angry screaming match between her and her mother!

"Oh me? No, not at all I don't pry on my husband's affairs." _Now that's a load of BS._ "Please call me Catelyn! Arya didn't tell me she was going with you to work at the site!" Her mother’s smile couldn’t have been bigger.

"That's because you barely let me talk mother.” She replied in her sweetest voice.

Not wanting to be in the middle of a fight Edric nicely and with a very practiced 'look at me, I'm a good rich boy' look spoke to win her mother even more, "You see Catelyn that I am to inherit the whole conglomerate someday. So I'd like to see what the work is from every stage, and who better to show me around Winterfell than your lovely daughter?"

Arya thought Ed was laying it on pretty thick, but her mom was eating it up.

"Oh, yes! Arya loves working with her father. You two make to make a perfect match! Go along! Don't let me get in your way." Her mother even blushed as she spoke.

"Thank you! It was a pleasure meeting you Catelyn! Arya? Shall we leave?" Edric held out his arm and she took it.

"Of course Edric, goodbye mother," said Arya to a very near death of happy Caitlyn, whom she was sure was thinking about wedding dresses in her head.

They walked out of the gym. Arya wanted to whoop with joy. She had not had an epic fight with her mother! She got to leave early and go out on a dig. Life was good. Getting into the vehicle that was waiting for them in the parking lot Arya couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Edric did you just charmed my mother with your last name?” She giggled a little.

Smirking he said, "It's not all bad in having a wealthy family Arya, and besides, I'll charm anyone's pants off if I get to spend some time with you." And with that they left school!

Edric was thinking about spending the whole day with Arya, and Arya thinking about a man. Jaqen H'ghar and everything he had offered.

 


	8. Sleepovers and Road Trips

The day was long, hot and dirty. Arya was happy as a duck!

They got to the site and Arya sprang into action. First thing she did was have a quick talk with all the men on the crew. She was well known on the digs and she had known from an early age the best way to be able to keep being allowed on digs was to get the men to like her. She had them laughing at her impression of her mother at a site, tiptoeing all over the muddy landscape. After the jokes were made she got everyone to work. 

Arya along with Edric and the rest of the Stark crew members had spent all day deep in The Godswood searching for dire wolf fossils. To say that Arya was in heaven was an overstatement.

She loved archaeology! To know where things came from, how they evolved over the years was fascinating. She loved the challenge of doing proper research in order to explore the earth, or as Robb put it 'hoping to find something that no one has seen in zillion of years while playing in the mud'. Robb was to succeed their father as head of the company, but everybody knew that he would run the company from the coziness of the HQ offices, not in the field like his father.

Ned had always tried to get all his children interested in the family business. From a young age, and despite Eddard’s protest's Jon said that he did not want a handpicked job in the company. That whatever he wanted to do he was going to get it by his own means, since then he had ignored everything to do with the company. Sansa hated dirt. Bran loved the book side of the business, but that’s all. As for Rickon, he was interested, but much too young to do much of any help. It was Arya who loved and wanted to continue her father's work. Be a hands on boss as well as learn the ins and outs of everything they did. So that’s just what Arya had done. Robb might be the one who would take over, but if truth be told he didn’t want anything to do with the business thinking he had more important things to do with his life until he was needed.

It wasn't until 3 in the afternoon that they stopped working for their lunch break. As the men filed over to the trucks for their food Edric had arranged. Arya lead the way to her favorite spot in the woods. Leave it to Edric Dayne to cater a large meal for the entire staff but still manage to pull out of nowhere a large picnic basket complete with a blanket.

They were sitting peacefully in silence eating their late lunch at Eddard's favorite Weirwood tree. Arya was content and happy. This was the life for her. She had dirt caked under her nails and smeared on her forehead, but she couldn’t care less. It was all so perfect.

"You know, this is my father's favorite spot! It's not easy finding this tree! You have to know your way around the Godswood pretty good to not get lost!" Arya said as she looked into the massive canopy above her head.

"That's a relief! I thought you were luring me away from the others just so you could have your way with me." Ed joked.

"Have my way with you? My way?" Arya demanded, looking straight into Edric's eyes who showed nothing but fear thinking he step over her boundaries. "Geez Edric! What period novel did you pop out off?" She threw her head back and gave a full throated laugh.

"Hey! A guy can hope can’t he?" Edric replied in a light tone.

"Of course Dayne! Hope is never lost. I mean think of what we are doing here today. We are making hope for the future!" Arya said, tossing a wadded up napkin at him.

After a small period of silence it was Edric's turn to break the silence that followed.

"Arya? What did that man tell you back at school really want? You know, Principal Forel's friend." He tried to make the question sound as if he wasn’t interested, but she knew better.

"That Jaqen guy? Nothing really. I felt like I was being interviewed for something big, but never mind. College isn't something that's on my mind, not now at least." She acted all cool, but the event had really shaken her.

"Hum, that's interesting!" Edric said, more to himself than to Arya, but quickly added; "but you're sure that was all? I mean he seemed quite interested in you."

"Really? I don't really notice nor care Ed! He didn't even tell me what University he represented, if anything I guess he was only humoring Forel." Arya said wanting to put the topic to rest. Because contrary to what she was saying she would give her right eye to know more about Jaqen H'ghar and the things he offered.

"I'm sorry! It just seemed you liked his attention, that’s all." Ed huffed at her. He was worked up over something and she had no clue about what it was.

"Edric I talked to the guy for fifteen minutes, I am certainly not planning my wedding day." She told him while inside she was thinking she would definitely settle for a dark night in a room somewhere.

"Good," Edric said. He sounded so relieved.

"Great!" replied Arya thinking that the subject was over. She was wrong.

"It's just that you didn't see how he was looking at you! Is it because you didn't care or because, I don't know, just forget it." He was flustered. She could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn’t.

"Now listen to me Edric Dayne! If you have something to say just say it! I'm not going to sit here and guess all day just because you brought me lemon cakes. I’m not a fucking mind reader. Just spit it out some can go back to having an amazing day!" Arya was getting fed up with him and the way he tiptoed around everything.

Sighing Edric looked into Arya's eyes. Ne took a moment to get her his thoughts before he spoke.

"You're beautiful!” he blurted out. “More than beautiful, because you have no idea how beautiful you are! You're smart, kind, funny, and sexy as hell and I just find it just about impossible that someone like you is single! So if you didn't see that creep all over you I want to know if it's because you didn't care or it's because there's someone else." He had finally said it.

_Wow! That was fast! I knew that Edric liked me but for God's sake it hasn't even been a month_. Arya thought as she sat there looking at him like some dumb girl. She wanted to tell him he was being stupid, pardoned even, but she couldn’t, could she. There was always _that_ presence in her life, and no matter how she tried to deny it it was always there, below the surface. She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again to speak, but nothing came out. She just sat there like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Arya, I shouldn't have talked to you like that! It was wrong of me and completely out of place." As Edric was getting up from their picnic blanket Arya; still sitting on the ground quickly reached for his hand.

"Edric please don't go!" Arya finally spoke. It was all she could say! Because suddenly she felt for Edric! Not in the way he was feeling for her. She felt sad because she saw herself in Edric. A lonely soul, reaching out to a girl who didn't like him. Just like she was a lonely girl who wanted nothing more than for a boy to like her.

_Well I wanted my mind off of Jaqen_ , she thought, but that didn't mean to go to its usual Gendry sad-depressed state. He looked down at her with raw sadness and longing in his eyes. There was more he wanted to say, more she should have said. Neither of them spoke. He squeezed her hand and tried to walk away, but she wouldn’t let go. She had to say something!

Arya was more then confused. A stare she was now becoming used to. She decided to use her mother’s advice and channel it into something good, and that’s just what she did. She was always good at solving problems and so she set her mind to work at this one.

Arya was always on fast mode, a human energizer bunny! But the last couple of months she felt drained! She was her normal self but she wanted and needed something she never had experienced. She used to mock Sansa's 'boy crazy state of mind'; always the center of attention, with clothes two sizes to short, where you had to put on pierrot face make-up. It was amazing how little she knew about boys when she had spent the first 16 years of her life surrounded by men. After everything she had observed in the last week she didn't know how to make Gendry fall in love with her when she knew everything about him!

Her parents had always told her that what matters in a person is what's inside them, not how they looked, but that obviously was not the case in real life! She was smart, very smart. But boys wanted girls who would just stand there, listen and agree! Arya was driven, but boys only thought of her as a self-entitled spoiled brat and her looks? Well, that's the main problem isn't it?

Her little experiment had proven that. Since that first day of doing her hair and make-up different she had stuck to it, all in the hope of looking at life differently. It had just proven her point! People treated her different. They talked to her, acted like she was their friend. But it wasn’t until she changed, and it wasn’t like she changed that much. Her clothes had remained the same, her personality, but she was treated different, because she looked better!

She was just as awkward, just as skinny, pasty and little! She was still the same Arya everyone picked on! Who could forget the last Christmas dinner when a drunken Robert Baratheon looked at her and started screaming that she had dead eyes! Eyes of dead woman! Jeez, he had to be put down to sleep after that night! It was obvious to her that Edric only felt that way because he basically didn't know anyone at school, and because she looked like one of those idiot girls she hated. He was new and he had only hung out with her, He'd dump her for some other kid more popular or a pretty girl just like Gendry did, sooner or later too.

Tugging at Edric's hand so he would sit beside her again she tried to tell him the truth of what she was feeling.

"Edric not knowing exactly where you want to go with this conversation I just want you to know that dating isn't something that occupies my life and that I don't like anyone in that way, let alone a supposed university representative who I talked to for 5 minutes. I have issues, and not with guys, but with everything. I know you may think I’m beautiful, but that’s because all you have seen is this different me. I don’t act like normal girls and I never will. Now would you please just stop bringing it up and enjoy the day? Because I really have to admit it; you have been a good partner Dayne. I have valued your friendship more than I can say or show. So can we just go back to work and leave the issue alone now?" She said there exposed in a way she was not used to being. The only person she had ever shown this much of herself to had betrayed her. She hoped to hell Edric saw what she was doing and gave her another chance.

Clearly thinking about what she just said Edric stood silent for a couple of minutes before sitting beside her with a smile on his face. She let put the breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"I'm sorry Arya You're right, let just forget about it and finish our lunch." He said.

His understanding was more than she deserved. How had she ever thought she deserved. Arya was not a girl to show her emotions, but Edric’s understanding meant the world to her.

Grabbing two plastic cup's full of soda he handed one to Arya. He was going to toast, so Arya banished the tears and sat, ready.

"Here's a toast for an awesome day at work and the start of another great partnership between a Stark and a Dayne, just has you said earlier _hope is never lost_. We work to the future!" He smiled at her and held his cup out to hers.

"God, you're a dork Ed." She clinked her cup to his and they both drank deep. They finished their lunch laughing and happy.

**...**

It was passed 8pm when Arya came home from the gravesite completely covered in mud. She had invited Edric to come inside, but he past on the offer, the boy was worn out. Arya suspected he was going to pass on her next offer of going on a dig with her. She fully suspected he had thought they would be strutting around supervising, not in the trenches digging. They said their weary good byes and she made it to the front door.

Surprisingly she wasn't tired; all she needed was a good meal and a bath! She really wanted a nice, long hot shower and whatever the leftovers were in the fridge. Arya had been shocked that her parents had left her in the field so long. Mother always called her an hour before family dinner to get cleaned and dressed. She chalked it up to having Ed with her. When she entered the house didn't see anyone milling around so she assumed they were all huddled up in their bedrooms. She skipped her way to her room, high from the success of the day. They had found three entire skeletal remains of the dire wolves, a mother and two pups. She suspected there would be more on the grounds, but the light had faded and so she had called it a day. Opening the door for her room she was found Nymeria sprawled on her bed. But that wasn’t the reason she was stopped dead in her tracks. Her faithful companion was being patted by Gendry, who also was spiraled on her bed like he belonged there. He most certainly did not!

"Hi," he said, just casually lying there. Music was floating from her IPod dock. Hozier Like Real People Do flowed. She loved this song and as she looked at him she wanted to do as the song said and press her lips on his and kiss like real people do.

"Hey?" She made the word a question. Gendry Waters had successfully ignored her for the past year and now he was on her bed looking gorgeous as ever. All she had said was 'Hey'. And to make matters worse she looked like an extra in Swamp People.

"You're covered in mud and when you opened the door you looked happy. I take it that it was a successful day at the office?" He continued to scratch Nymeria, they were both content to be together. Her wolf swung up her eyes and the look clearly said Arya was an idiot.

"Yup." She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Too tired to form a complete sentence?" He smirked

"Yup." She wasn’t too tired, but Gendry was finally talking to her, after such a long time. She didn't know how not it mess up. She had so much she wanted to say, both good and mad! She wished she was one of those girls that just giggled and played with her hair while talking to a boy. Sadly her laugh could be heard for miles away and she didn't have any clean hair to play with.

Sporting his 'thinking face' that Gendry wore when he was trying to solve something bothering him made him sai up slow. The cutest wrinkle appeared between his eyes; Gendry sighed and rubbed the back of his head like he did whenever he told Arya something he had chewed over in his head a hundred times. Arya saw he had decided something.

“Nymeria get off the bed girl.” The wolf hopped down and walked out of the door. “You,” he pointed at her, “come here.”

Arya was rotted to her spot on the door. She just looked at the man in front of her thinking to herself. _Well I must be tired! Hell I'm already asleep since I'm dreaming that Gendry wants me in bed._

Seeing that Arya was not moving, Gendry got off her bed had walked straight towards her, held her hand and immediately walked to the bed again. Her foot falls were heavy as he drew her back with him. He sat on the bed still holding her hand while Arya stood before him. He gave her a hesitant smile. His thumb played on the back of her hand. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he looked up she was mesmerized by how blue his eyes were. 

"Look Arya I haven't been a good friend, I knew that and that makes me the stupidest guy ever, in all the world. I know that! I've been thinking about everything for a while now and I'm sorry. I’m so sorry I have been neglecting the one person who ever truly mattered to me. Finishing school and hanging out with your brothers just consumed my time and that is no excuse because if I should make time for someone it should be you, not them. We have been a good pair since I got here and I've abandoned that. I shouldn’t have let them take me away. At the start it was all just a cool way to pass the time while you were busy and then it became stupid. I’m stupid. I'm sorry. I miss you and I have been trying to talk to you for weeks now. But you spend every waking hour with that Edric kid, hell your cell line is always busy when I call. I guess I got jealous."

He was looking straight into her eyes and holding her by her hips. His fingers felt like raw flames against her body. Gendry pulled Arya closer to him so she was now standing between his legs. She had been waiting for this for so long, she wanted to speak, but he wasn’t finished yet.

"What I'm trying to say is that I miss being with you. Talking, laughing even fighting with you. I know you're pissed since you avoid me like the plague but I'm asking you if you can forgive me and be normal friends again. I want you back, with me, where you belong. Please come back to me. I’m just a big stupid bull of a boy, asking the most amazing friend I have ever had to stop being mad at me."

It was what she wanted to hear him say for months. It wasn’t the way she had pictured it to happen. She covered in mud but Arya didn't care. She hardly heard anything Gendry had said after he said he was the stupidest guy in the world. All she could focus was on his hands. His big and strong hands around her hips. How still sitting he towered her in height, how he was always so warm and his eyes, God she loved his eyes, those blue colored gems that where looking straight at her, into her very soul.

Forgetting about everything but them Arya lifted one hand and put it in Gendry's shoulder while with her other hand she caressed his hair, something she wanted to do since it had gotten so long. It was such a simple act yet it felt so intimate, it was strange considering they were used to being alone with each other. Gendry's eyes never left hers and Arya realized that in fact they seemed to change color, right now they were a mix between blue and purple, and when he drew breath they were grey like an angry sea. She could watch his eyes all day long and never grow tired of it. Letting herself go she leaned down giving Gendry a hug. She hugged him like it was their first embrace. Like their lives depended on this embrace. Gendry, for his part held her to him. They stood there holding each other for the longest moment in her life.

"So I guess this means we're good? Or choking people to death is a new hobby of yours I don't know about?" Gendry asked Arya who lifted her head from his shoulders and looked into the mirror window which was showing her with her arms around his neck and straddling him on her bed. She didn’t remember getting on her bed, on his lap, but quite frankly she didn't care!

"Shut up Stupid Bull, you're the one who came here with the sappy speech" She smiled into his eyes.

"Ahhh but it worked didn't it?" Quickly replied Gendry with a smug smile on his face.

"Of course it did. I never tire of hearing you say you're stupid. It always makes me happy." She said, watching his eyes change to sapphire with happiness.

"Well I'm glad. I like making my little wolf happy." Arya hated nicknames, the only one who got away with that was her father but hearing Gendry call her 'his' was something out of this world.

Again they both fell silent, and this time it was Gendry who moved. Still grabbing her by her hip with one hand Gendry found himself moving her hair out of her face so he could see her grey eyes. Arya was suddenly very conscious about her body and how Gendry was now gently drawing imaginary patters on her hip and lower back. She loved how it felt and found herself suppressing a moan. For a man with such big hands he had a delicate touch. It felt so good, to good, which was the problem.

Arya decided she wasn't going to push her luck and got off of Gendry before he could see the blushing festival that was happening on her face. He stepped back from him, still standing with in touching distance.

"I want to take my clothes off." Arya said to Gendry who almost fell to the floor. "I mean I have to take my clothes off, I need to change, take a shower." Its official, she was high on Gendry! But from the look on his face he was hooked on her as well. He recovered quickly.

"I mean look at you, you have mud all over your clothes. We both have to change for dinner, right." Gendry said getting up from the bed, so very close to her. He had an odd expression on his face she couldn’t read.

"Uhmm yeah, that’s right. Dinner." She breathed in his scent and almost asked him to join her.

"Since I'm all dirty I'm gonna take Nymeria for a walk. I'll ask Jon for some clothes when I get back." He edged past her, not touching her. He was fighting something inside, but that was his fight, she had her own.

"Sure. Thanks for taking her on a walk. See you downstairs." Arya said to Gendry. He left her room faster than her wolf had earlier.

She stood there for a few more moments not sure about what she should do. The phrase ''hot and bothered' never had a better meaning than right now. Arya was sweating but felt goose bumps all over her skin. She was hot as if every inch of her body was on fire, but her body was shivering as well. She felt a strange sensation in her lower stomach she was not used to. She had to get clean, she had a dinner to go to. She ran into the bathroom, pulled off her clothes and turned the shower on full blast.

It felt like heaven, the hot water cascading over. Just like touching Gendry had felt like heaven. Arya was a virgin in every aspect, she had never been with a guy, and she had not even had a first kiss. She even thought it was a good idea to wait until she was at least legal age to have sex with someone. Yet there she was in the shower thinking about Gendry's hands.

She thought about how amazing they felt on her back and how she would love to feel them all over her body as she scrubbed the caked on mud off her legs. Gendry had big hands that could easily run over all of her in seconds. The thought thrilled her. Grabbing more soap she began to wash the mud off her arms but didn't stop thinking about Gendry. Particularly how he would come home from working at his uncle car shop all covered in grease, she would love to wash his back clean, run her hands over his arms, move to his shoulders and turn to washing his hair. Just touching his hair was the tip of the iceberg. She would work from the top and make it all the way to the bottom, missing nothing in between.

She lost track of time so when Robb pounded on her door she snapped out of her dream state that was right in the middle of imagining Gendry getting into the shower with her. She turned off the now cold water and walked out of the bathroom. Putting on her usual attire that meant something old of Gendry's; this time it was a t-shirt with the Nintendo logo and some to short shorts, she ran down the stairs only to find the entire stairwell occupied with all of her siblings; wolves included and a fresh bathed Gendry while her mother and father stood over the main door with suitcases.

"Now children," Eddard started to talk now that Arya was there, "we have to leave immediately to Storm's End."

"What happened Dad? Is Joffrey's father ok?" Sansa asked sweetly, but not caring a rat's ass for Robert, more for her precious blonde boyfriend.

"Everything's ok,” said Catelyn with a face that meant Robert was being Robert and they had to go and babysit him. The children knew this look and so did their father. Giving his wife a stern look Eddard continued to talk to his children.

"We have to leave for an improvised get together with the company." He said sharply, yet another code word for _'Robert's on a binge and we have to sober him up before he fucks everything up.’_ "This is the plan: we leave tonight and we'll fly back on Sunday. So I hope each and every one of you behaves your best while your mother and I are out. That means taking care of the wolves, cleaning the house, doing your homework and..."

"NOT LETTING THEON INSIDE THE MANOR!" Said Catelyn, still mad about the last time Eddard and her left the children alone. Theon threw an intimate party that left the house looking like a war zone after. They had all been in trouble fort that one.

"Yes, I agree with your mother on Theon, he is not welcome. We are taking Rickon with us since he's too little to be left alone." Eddard was going to continue with the rules when his youngest interrupted him.

"I'm not little!" yelled Rickon, clearly not wanting to go with his parents.

"Of course not big man," said Jon to the youngest Stark whispering in his ear; "Catelyn just wants you to go with her so she can feel safe, so you can protect her from Cercei. You know how that lady acts. It’s your duty to protect your mother." Jon looked over at Catelyn and she looked grateful to Jon. It was an expression she never wore when Jon was concerned. It was a great moment, until Sansa spoiled it.

"Dad? Joff can still come over right? He's helping me with the Winter Queen campaign. We have a ton of things to do. He is my biggest supporter. I need him here to win.” Sansa was hoping her mother would allow it if it was dance related.

"I'm sorry Sansa but I don't feel good letting Joffrey into the house without us being here. In fact I would appreciate it if you sticked together for the weekend inside the house." Eddard watched his daughters face fall.

"But Dad, that's so unfair! I have tons of things to do for the dance and Mom won't be here! I need the extra help. Besides Joffrey is like family! I'm dating him, come on! You let Gendry stay here." She turned her chin in the boy in question, who stood stock still.

"Gendry isn't dating anyone here. And he is family," muttered Robb he clearly was not on #teamjoffrey.

"Well that doesn't stop him from going in and out of Arya's room whenever he pleases!" spat Sansa.

“Wow! Time out! I'm not doing anything with Arya!" Said Gendry, who was redder than Sansa hair.

"Clearly! And if we were? We wouldn't be as noisy as you and Joffery. So no one would ever hear. Gods the walls aren’t sound proof sis." Said Arya directly looking at Sansa, the war was still at full force with these two.

"Please Girls, be nice!” Ned yelled, obviously trying to downplay Arya's statement about her sister's activities with her boyfriend; whom he hated by the way, but had to play along, because Sansa adored him and he was Robert's son.

"Sansa, the campaign for the crown is not important because, my dear, you are beautiful and I'm sure you'll win no matter what. As for Gendry, he is practically family. And family doesn’t betray each other’s trust.” Edward said looking directly into Arya's eyes with a far too knowing look.

“Now we must be going, come hug us so we can leave on time!” Catelyn hurried to fill the growing silence.

With hugs and kisses to all, getting into the car Eddard and his wife again reminded their children the rules:

**1) Stick together**

**2) Joffrey OUT**

**3) Theon on a restraining order. Call the cops if he shows his face!**

**4) Be nice to each other and help each other, no matter what**

Watching as their parent's car vanished into the night; Robb closed to door. He looked excited and boomed to them all in a kingly voice. "15 minutes. Everyone. Kitchen!"

Then he went into his room with his phone in one hand and dragging Jon with the other. Sansa stormed to her room and Bran casually went to the library for some light reading. Arya and Gendry were left alone and yes, she was still thinking of him, naked, in the shower.

"I guess dinner up to us," Arya said into the silence.

"Yeah, do you want to cook or should I?" Gendry asked knowing very well that Arya barely knew how to serve a glass of water.

"Shut up Bullhead! I'll order takeout and you pay!" said Arya as she walked into the kitchen.

"What? You eat more than Hot pie! No way am I paying for your dinner." He followed her to the kitchen where the takeout menus were stored.

"I thought you said you liked making me happy?" Arya purred, looking at Gendry strait into his eyes just like she did in her room making the atmosphere in the kitchen change into something else in seconds.

“I’ll get you dinner. Everyone else is on your dads’ card.” He looked hungry, but not for food. She was pleased she could make him look like that.

“Deal. Chinese for us and pizza for the rest.” Arya went to work making the orders and in twenty minutes the food was delivered. The others bitched about why Arya and Gendry had amazing smelling and looking Chinese and they got pizza.

“If you wanted different you could have ordered yourself. Since you didn’t you’re stuck with what you get!” Arya had snapped at Jon and Bran as they tried to take one of her shrimps in sweet and sour sauce.

"Oooooook people, Papa's here, gather around!" Robb said entering the kitchen with a smile on his face. Jon went all serious, he knew Robb's plan, but didn’t like it.

"Branflakes! Do as your sister says, eat the pizza. Sansa! Get your ass in here! The king commands you!" Robb bellowed.

"The king? Who died and made you King?" Arya asked, climbing on a to kitchen stool, guarding her feast like a dragon guards its treasure. She planned on eating it all.

"I'm the heir, Dad's not here, ergo... KING OF THE NORTH!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well you only go into King Mode when you're drunk or about to do something stupid; so spill, what's on your mind?" asked Bran, ruefully eating his now cold pizza.

"Well I my dear sweet brother have the perfect, ahh thank you Sansa for joining us. As I was saying I have the perfect solution to slightly go around Dad's rules and still not break them." He smiled smugly at them all. Very pleased with himself.

"I'm interested,"- said Sansa with pizza half want to her mouth. "Speak!"

"Well basically the bottom line is that we have to stay together and Theon and Joffrey can't come into the house, right?" Arya and Bran looked at each other; it was a 50-50 situation with Robb's schemes; pure brilliance or massive bloodshed was always the outcome. "So here's the deal! There's a massive rave tomorrow in Castamere and we are going because A) we'll stick together and B) Theon and Joffrey aren't inside the house and we can still hang out with them. And C) It will be nice because we won’t be cooped up here. What do you all think?"

"Perfect!” Sansa squealed. She was jumping around the room.

"Don't like it.” Jon murmured.

“Definitely don't like it." Gendry agreed.

Arya shrugged, she could care less. "Stupid is as stupid does. But I’m not stupid."

"I'm IN!" Bran shouted.

WHAAAAAAAT?! Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at him, shocked.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Robb said, who like everyone had never expected Bran to agree on going. He had more discipline than Bran the Builder himself, so this was certainly out of character for their saint brother.

"Look at it logically. It's Friday. Mom and Dad aren't coming back till Sunday afternoon. So that gives a good timetable to go Castamere and make it back. Sansa can see Joffrey under relatively parental supervision and Theon can't trash the house. Besides, it will be good for us. When was the last time we did something together? Other than dinner and rides to school we barely do anything together, so I think this is perfect." Bran said smartly, annoyed that nobody thought he liked to the anything other than read books and climb things.

"Brandon, I couldn't have said it better myself!" Robb said hugging his little brother like he just won a Nobel Prize, not sided with the devil. "Well it's settled! It's late so everybody grab the slices they want, eat fast and go to sleep; we have to get up early to get a head start in the road in the morning." Robb grabbed half the second pizza and started walking out.

"Wow, slow down Robb! Its three votes for each side!" Arya shouted, BBQ chicken on its way to her mouth.

"Actually Arya it's four versus two! Jon's on our side! So that leaves you and Gendry with no other choice than to come with us!" Robb was smug and Jon looked ashamed.

"Jon, what the hell? You said you didn't like the idea!" Exclaimed Arya, she knew Gendry would support her 100%.

"I still don't like it but I kind of have to go so. For my own reasons. So yeah, all hail the King of the North," he saluted with pizza to Robb. He was clearly being coerced to go.

"Done, everybody set your clocks at 6am, feed your wolfies and rendezvous in the garage!" Rob commanded and walked out. Sansa was on cloud nine, still dancing as she texted. Jon was in his grumpy mode and Bran left to sleep, saying this would be a real bonding trip for them all.

"That guy is to run Stark Industries one day," said Arya, sadly and with a trace of bitterness.

"Well, thank the Gods he's pretty, he knows nothing of real work like we do. We’ll have to bail his ass out of everything someday," replied Gendry, both of them not liking their little road trip in the morning at all.

"Well we're screwed anyway so we better go to sleep, go to your room, I'll bring up the food. We can eat like god intended us, in peace.”

"At last, someone with a good idea!" Arya said as she left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

She was glad she made it first. She put on music in the background,. She hurried lit her candles, turned off the overhead light and turned on her desk lamp with its dark shade. The room was both illuminated yet still in shadows.

She got rid of her shorts because Gendry old shirt could easily pose as a dress since it reached below her knees and she hated to sleep with anything on her bottom half. She sat on the covers of her bed and waited.

A few minutes passed and Gendry came in with Nymeria tagging along. "Your feast My Lady!"

"The food of the Gods my kind ser, thank you!" She kindly dipped her head and they resolved into laughter. The only time Arya ever played along was when food was involved.

They sat on the bed quietly and Arya was just amazed how in one day everything was back to normal, she had her Gendry back and all was well in the world. They ate and joked and made up for lost time. It was perfect. But all too soon Gendry got up from the bed, grabbing the dishes and instead of putting them on the desk he was walking to the door. When Arya noticed that he was going to leave panic erupted with in her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.They stood looking at one another. For some reason the words of the song were just what was needed. He hung his head.

"I'm going to bed Arya. It's nearly eleven and I suspect my truck is a main vehicle for tomorrow's road trip so I need sleep."

"So what? Sleep here!" She said, Arya did not want him to walk out of her room. 

It wasn't odd request. Arya and Gendry had shared a bed before; they slept together all the time! They fell asleep watching movies, playing video games or simply talking. Catelyn had been outraged the first time she found Gendry in her youngest daughter's bed and still didn't like it, but didn't make a big deal out of it as long as they left the door opened. But tonight it was different. For the first time Arya wanted to sleep next to Gendry, not because of his company, but because she craved his touch and wanted him close. 

"It's okay. I'll just crash in the guesthouse with Jon.” He looked detached and she saw confusion in his eyes.

"Jon's bunking with Robb tonight. They have plans to make, so the guesthouse is closed.” His face became unreadable. “Don't be stubborn Gendry, get into the bed. You look more tired than I am, and I spent all day digging. I just want to sleep, honestly."

Seeing that Arya had made up her mind Gendry walked to the door and firmly shut it. He turned back to her and took off his shoes. He walked slowly over to her bed. He looked down at her for a long moment, confusion was all over his face. He was debating with himself but his better, or worse sense won out. He tugged at the covers and Arya scrambled after him. He slid into the bed beside her.

She immediately felt the radiant heat from his body and felt drawled towards him like a moth to a flame. Shaking off the improper thought out of her head she turned to her side of the bed, _yes, they had their sides on the bed_ , and his arm snaked around her. He spooned her from behind, pressing his muscular body to hers. Their legs twisted together, trying to fit on the single bed. They both jiggled closer to each other and as she drift to sleep in his embrace.

Just before Arya was truly asleep she felt Gendry's arm tighten around her. He put his lips close to her ear and softly whispered "I missed this, I've missed you Stark." He placed the softest press of his lips to the hollow between her neck and ear. He sighed and started his deep sleep breathing.

She felt her heart stop in that moment. She scooted closer to him, his front pressed firmly to her butt. She smiled into his arm cradling her head and pressed a smell kiss to his arm.

"I've miss you to Waters. So much." She fell to sleep then, so happy she couldn’t believe it.


	9. Sex and the Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 points to the one who can recognize the Shakespeare reference! Hope you enjoy the chapter, as well as the spot the quote game.

Sleep was the last thing on Arya's mind as she lay in her bed that night. Knowing Robb wanted to get a head start for their trip to Castamere; Arya figured when she finally got some real sleep Robb would come shouting room by room, urging all Starks to get up. So she dozed fitfully. She managed to get two hours total. The party was going to be fun, but that wasn't the only reason Arya couldn't sleep.

At some part of the night she found herself incredibly hot, like she couldn't breathe, only to find herself wrapped up in the arms of Gendry Waters. She had sort of forgot he was there. She was used to Nymeria sleeping on the bed with her, so when she woke up in the night and felt human hands, arms, legs and every other part belonging to a man touching her she was shocked.

At first she went into panic mode; they had slept side by side together before, but she had never felt like this. They used to have a rule; Gendry actually came up with it, he sleeps on top of the covers, and she sleeps under them but they had not done that last night. She was still lying on her side of the bed facing the wall, him spooning close behind her. One of his hands was tucked under Arya's head as if it was a very large but comfy pillow and the other one had found its way under her shirt; resting over her naked stomach. She took a moment to figure out why she had almost nothing on, then she remembered. Earlier she went to bed only with her t-shirt on, she didn't bother for some pants since it covered her to her knees. But at some point in the night the t-shirt had ridden up her waist, leaving her in her underwear, more specifically with her ass directly pressing into Gendry's crotch with only his boxers and her panties separating them.

She wanted to see his face so Arya turned around and was left face to face with Gendry. At the sudden movement she thought he was going to wake up but he only held her tighter and grabbed her ass with one hand and the other he was using as her pillow drew her shoulders close to his chest so her breasts were pressed to him. Arya was surprised but it was something that she didn't mind at all.

 _'Does he know it's just me? I mean, he's never touched me liked this before! Well, maybe he is dreaming about Jeyne Poole.'_  Those where thoughts that were running inside Arya's mind a million miles per second, but they were quickly tossed aside when she realized that Gendry was shirtless. It wasn't uncommon for him to not wear one, since Gendry wore very little to sleep usually, but he always managed to keep fully clothed under Stark roof when he was with her. He must have taken it off sometime in the night.

With the early yearning of having Gendry in her head from her early shower still fuming her mind she had to see him. Arya had looked at his chest a dozen times before, but this was different. He was here with her, in her bed. There was something spell binding about him in this moment. She gently raised her top hand and touched his chest. It was hard, wide and she couldn't keep her hands still. She touched his upper arms and loved how his muscles were so defined, she started to trace her hand down his chest and his stomach and as if on cue Gendry hugged her tighter and scooped her leg atop of his hip, so they were pressed close together. He gave a soft moan in his sleep and Arya smiled, she was in 7TH Heaven! But she didn't stop there. Her hand was now resting on his stomach and perfectly sculpted abs. She wanted to feel him, while she had the freedom to do it. She might never get the chance again.

Gendry was strong and Arya could only think of how much she wanted to feel his strength on her. She looked at his face and the small smile on his lips that would appear when ever she touched his skin. She was tracing patterns on his abs when an idea over took her. She wanted to kiss him, just once, before he started ignoring her again. She was going to kiss a piece of him she had always wanted to, so very gently she reached his neck and gave him a kiss. The skin was warm under her lips and she took a deep breath and smelled his very Gendry smell. She feared that he would wake up, because he gave a small moan and pulled her tighter to him. She wanted to get some distance between them, to see his face. But he wouldn't let her go. She went for another small kiss on his neck, just because she could. What Arya was definitely not expecting was Gendry's reaction. Still asleep; Gendry rolled over, placing her flat on her back and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Nuzzling his lips on her skin in a lazy manner. That was when she lost it.

She had never felt like this before, her body was acting ways she did not know, she was hot and cold at the same time, she was trembling and wanted nothing but to kiss Gendry, to feel his hands on her body. So she kissed his neck again making Gendry groan again.

Slowly she ran her hand up and down Gendry arms until they landed on his back, slightly digging her nails into it. This time it was a growl that escaped Gendry's mouth. He still slept but he was an active sleeper. He nuzzled her neck more and his hand found the exposed skin of her flat stomach. God she felt amazing, without realizing what she was doing Arya started to grind herself to Gendry. She was on fire and hot as hell. The more she touched him the more she wanted him. Unconsciously and still asleep Gendry started grinding back to her body; with much more strength he overpowered her, pinning her to the bed. She could feel his erection pressing in to her and she felt her own growing desire. She was wet with it. It felt so good. She was ready to wake him. She was ready to lose her virginity right here, right now, to her own sleeping beauty on steroids. She was reaching up her hand to touch his face, to kiss him awake like the fabled princess when Duran-Duran's Hungry like a Wolf blasted throughout the house.

Gendry opened his eyes to find Arya with her face flushed and hair tangled, she was under him with her t-shirt up to her waist and with no pants on, only underwear. They locked eyes for a moment, then he looked down at their tangled bodies and noticed how close they were.

"Um. Hi?" She asked with a small smile. He started to return it when he realized his hand was brushing the edge of her breast and his dick twitched against her naked thigh. If he didn't notice it before he did now. He had the biggest erection known to mankind raging as it was pressed to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He hollered in shock.

He detached himself from her and fell out of bed just in time. Robb entered the room seconds later.

"Jesus Arya, did you kick Gendry in your sleep again? Bro I don't know why you just don't crash in the couch." Robb muttered as he looked at his friend on the floor so Arya was able to pull down her shirt.

Thankfully Gendry had landed on his stomach so Robb couldn't see how much Gendry  _liked_  sleeping with his little sister.

"Asses off of the bed, we leave in an hour people. That means eat, shower and grab party clothes. We have to look good!" He walked out, oblivious to the two people in the room and the way they were acting.

Arya was panting! She was had been so close, but to what? She didn't know but she was close to something when Robb entered. But as soon as she saw Gendry's face she felt like a certified rapist. God, how could she be so stupid? They had just made up and she practically assaulted him. He might have seemed to like it but it didn't count. He had been asleep. She now felt like an idiot.

"Arya... what were you doing, what were we doing?" asked Gendry; shame and terror showed on his face.

 _Lie, just lie Stark._  She told herself.

"I was trying to get out of bed but you were blocking my way. Seriously Gendry you hogged all the bed space." She kept her voice light with a hint of annoyance. Her face was blank.

"But I, we, you?" Gendry was so confused that was all he could say.

Poor guy he looked pitiful laying there on his stomach, his face unfocused. But what could she say? 'Yeah I kind of dried humped you while you were asleep!' _No not an option, lie your ass off Stark, it's too early and it's dark, he can't see my face, he won't know I'm lying._

"You what? Where you having a nightmare? You where growling and sweating like a dog. I was trying to wake you without punching you. But now you're awake, so get dressed. I have to go to the bathroom."

With that Arya stood and walked over him. She made it to the bathroom locked herself in and stood with her back against the door.

She knew she was being stupid, but she had thought he felt what she was feeling. She pushed that thought out of her mind and got ready. Like Robb had said, they had to look good.

**….**

"6 am! 6 hours into the freaking morning. Robb Stark I hate you! Couldn't you have waited half an hour?" She seethed as she got into the shower.

If last night's shower had been bad this one was worse. She had seriously considered losing her virginity to a sleeping Gendry. Her neck still burned where he had trailed kisses while her own lips wanted more from his skin. She felt this heat and this desire as she washed her body. Her hands trailed up and down her stomach and she thought of easing her desires herself. Arya felt stupid touching herself; it was as if only Gendry could make her body come alive. Frustrated beyond measures she went back to washing.

She got out of the shower and slid into her bathrobe, yes she had one. She stood in front of her mirror and started drying her hair with the blow dryer. Once it was dry she went about her new routine of straining her hair, but decided she had done that look enough and took another never before opened box out of her cupboard. It was a curling iron. She read the directions and applied the proper goo and made ringlets. She let them hand in tight curls as she applied make up. Today she was going for another different look.

She used eye liner and shadows. She used classic black liner and a Smokey grey that made her eyes pop. She got it right on the first try, thanks to YouTube videos. She applied the foundation and decided for the moment to use a naked lip color, but grabbed a deep red lipstick for later. Once that was done she combed her fingers in her curls. They made loose waves around her face. Once she was satisfied she walked out into her room.

Gendry was gone and her door was closed. She looked around her room and all traces of him were gone. With an angry spirt of energy she found clothes to wear for the party. She slid into one of the only push up bras she owned and the matching underwear. They were black lace over a nude colored gave the illusion to her only being covered by lace. She slid into a black pair of skinny jeans and a silver tank top. She took a red leather jacket her mother had hated at the store so she had bought it, but never wore. Then she went about finding clothes for the rest of the weekend. She threw them into an overnight bag and left her room, after grabbing a brush and the small bag of makeup.

She found that the company of Robb and his demands were pissing her off so in her famous _'Arya stark bad mood'_  she went in the kennel with the wolves. The Stark's wolves were something to behold. Each child had one and because of their size, force and fierce love of their owners it was suspected that they were the last descendants of the Dire wolves, ancient creatures of the north. Arya always found herself at ease when she was with the wolves. Her uncle Benjen once told her that was because she had wolf's blood in her that meant she was a true northerner, wild and made of ice. It was the understatement of the day to say that she did not want to spend a full day trapped in a car with her brother's, sister and Gendry.  _Yeah, the guy she tried to rape last night._

"Arya! We're leaving, get your petit ass over here!" shouted Robb into the kennels. No one had seen her as she had hurried down stairs on her way to the wolves. When she emerged from the kennels they all stood looking at her, some with their jaws touching the driveway.

"What is everyone looking at?" She demanded. "Did I grow a third tit or something?" She looked each or her brothers in the eye, avoided Gendry and stopped locking eyes with her sister.

"It's not that," Bran said. "It's just that..." He looked around for help.

"Arya you look nice. I actually like what you did with your hair and the eyes are amazing. As for the outfit, it's something I would wear, except the shoes. The lace up mini heels are not my thing. But over all you are on your way to being stunning." Sansa said.

"Yeah Arya. We knew you were trying out new looks but this one is the biggest transformation yet. Welcome to the major leagues sis. Now everyone load up!" Robb yelled to the group.

Sansa was going to ride with Rob in his car, so that left Jon, Bran and her to ride with Gendry in his truck and as she suspected Gendry was definitely ignoring her when Robb laid down the law.

"Okay!" Robb clapped his hands in excitement. "Did everybody feed the pups and grab their backpacks?" They all nodded, Bran even held up his pack in the air. "Good. There is no time for turning back now. We leave with what we have. It's a full ride to Castamere. I want to get there by 6 to get a good spot. That means no unnecessary stops or coming back for forgotten things. Once we are all in the car we leave. We need to be off the estate in five minutes. Now load up!"

Castamere was a secluded old farm far away from Winterfell so you had to leave early if you wanted to get there in a day's travel. It was owned by The Frey's; another old money family who keep to themselves so nobody really knew much about them only that every now and then they threw the most awesome party in all Westeros. Arya wasn't fond of party's but after yesterday and today's early morning events she wanted to go so she could spent time with Gendry.

She walked over to his truck as Gendry was packing all the bags. Sansa's bag was the largest, he was working on shoving it in as she stood by the wheel. She wanted to keep things light. She put on a soft smile on her face and spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you didn't sleep well last night," she said to Gendry as she handed him her backpack

"It's okay. I think I slept fine. Load up." He said, he didn't even look at her. He finished stowing the bags and she went to slide into the back seat, behind the drivers. Jon rode shotgun while Bran was in the backseat with her as they began their little road trip. Gendry slid in and Robb honked, singling he was ready to go. The big truck rumbled to life and they were on their way.

The trip the Castamere was endless, they had been on the road for seven hours and they still weren't there, only stopping in gas stations for bathroom breaks and checking the tires. The truck was silent, everyone in their own head-space only being interrupted by Gendry's cell phone that didn't stop ringing.

"Gendry do you owe someone money? Just pick up the damn phone!" Jon barked. He was not in a good mood either, to be honest only Bran was the only one to seem happy to go to the rave.

"No, it's not important." Muttered Gendry, gripping the steering wheel. They drove for another five minutes in silence. Then phone started ringing again and it was Bran's time to protest.

"Gendry we all know who it is, pick up the damn phone! Jeyne won't stop calling till she talks to you." Bran's good mood was evaporating. He was getting nervous about something.

"I said it was not important." Gendry yelled over the phone. He wasn't much of a talker so when he raised his voice it could be heard for miles.

They all sunk back like children who had his been reprimand by a parent. Arya was now pissed off. Jeyne was calling. Why didn't she take the hint and leave him alone? He didn't want her. Why couldn't she see that? But Arya knew better than anyone how hard Gendry Waters was to get over.

An awkward silence ruled the truck for a couple of miles, Gendry driving like a mad man, Jon brooding about something and Arya feeling like a slut thinking things better.  _'I threw myself at him and he has a girlfriend'_  was all she could think about. Bran was on his phone texting with someone like a madman. He finally lifted his head and looked around at the people around him. Sensing the weird vibe in the truck he decided to speak.

"How do you get a girl to like you?" Bran's voice was soft and afraid.

Well, that was a way to get everybody's attention.

"I knew it! You weren't going to find a library in the middle of the woods. So spill little brother, who is it?" Arya asked to get everyone talking. She wanted to get Gendry and his girlfriend out of her mind, which was not easy since he was looking at her every five minutes trough the review mirror and his phone now vibrating in the cup holder.

"Do not make a big deal about it and please don't tell Sansa and Robb! God bless them but we all know they have all the dramatics of the family. They will make this bigger then it is." Bran blushed while he spoke.

"It ok Brandon, not a word will leave this truck! Tell us who it is and maybe we can help you." Jon used his best fatherly voice, trying to sooth his brother.

"Does it matter? I thought all girls were the same. You all make it seem to make it that way." Bran waved his hand at Jon and Gendry and at Robb's car, clearly looking for answers of a subject foreign for him.

"First of all it's not easy." Gendry said slowly, relaxing in his seat for the first time in all day. "Girls aren't the same Bran. Far from it. Some girls are easier to talk to while others are well? Difficult. You have to know how to treat them. How to show them what you think, what you want. But its not easy. The ones you want are always the hardest to talk to." Gendry said, again looking at Arya trough the mirror. Arya was thinking hard on what he just said, almost as hard as Bran.

Deep in thought Bran decided to go all out. "It's Meera, Jojen's sister. I like Meera." He hurried his face in his hands and didn't look up.

"Thank God it's her. She actually has a brain! I was worried you were going with the direction of everyone else is this vehicle. Bimbos seem to be a favorite." Arya sneered slightly. Why couldn't she stay this morning in bed with Gendry?

"Meera Reed?" Asked Jon. "She's older than you isn't she?"

"You're gonna focus on age? Oh please Jon, age is just a number! Mom is older than Dad and you can't even tell. Go on Bran, how did you get all lovey dove with Katniss Everdeen?" Arya popped in. This was the distraction she needed.

"Well, it's easy! I hang out with Jojen a lot but it's been a while since I saw her. Last year at National's for your fencing tournament I bumped into her, she was competing in archery and well that was it. I love her; I want her to be my wife and the mother of my 2.5 children. We have nothing I common, but that's part of why I like her. She makes me want to try new things." Bran said in a rush as his face turned beet red with a dreamy look on it.

"Whoa there Brandon aren't you a little young to be thinking about all that stuff? Why don't you ask her out first? Then after a while think of the other things." Gendry sputtered. He shot Arya another look in the mirror. He searched her face, but she looked away.

"That's the thing, I can't even talk to her. Whenever I see her I get all sweaty and all I do is smile, I can't even say a word. She must think I'm an idiot. It's easy for you guys since you work out and have dated half of Winterfell, but for me, I'm nothing." Bran looked at Jon and Gendry, willing them to give him advice.

"Well I for one can tell you  _that_  is just bullshit. You are the best catch out of the entire lot of these losers." Arya declared into the silent car.

The Reeds were home-schooled but like so many; their father was an old friend of Eddard. Surprisingly it was Arya who knew Meera the most. They were the same age and often bumped into each other in national sport events; Arya being a fencer and Meera a very good archer. Given more time together they would be great friends as they were both into sports, were kind of loners and always ended talking for hours on their down time at competitions. She knew that out of everyone she could help Bran the most.

"Just talk to her. Meera's cool. Just go and tell her point blank what you feel. She's like me, doesn't really care for a big deal to be made, just action. Take Edric for example; he bought me a new sabre, I would have married him right then and there but he got all mushy, started blushing and babbling about feelings and then all I wanted was to stab him. If he had just taken matters head on, who really knows what would have happened." Arya said with a shrug.

"He bought you a sword?" Screamed Gendry, flinching a bit at the wheel.

Arya was about to make a snide comment to him, but Jon cut her off.

"Arya those things cost thousands of dollars." Jon stuttered in shock.

Jeeze maybe she shouldn't mention the autographed cd's, first editions books and the God sent pastries Edric was flying in every two days from Starfall only because she loved how they tasted if this is how they reacted to the news of her new foil. She really wanted to tell them about his other gifts, just to piss off Gendry but her logic took over. It was never a good idea to give the person behind the wheel a stroke.

"First of all; Gendry eyes on the road, I don't want to die just because you can't understand how to treat a woman you like properly and second; the point is that if Edric would just treat me as I am and not a little princess I might actually like him more. It's not the gifts Bran, it those few moment's he's not acting like a girl, when he treats me as his equal that I like. It makes me feel wanted for who I am, I think Meera would appreciate that. That's all you need to do. Don't try to own her, be her partner, like mom and dad. That's all I was trying to say." She started her speech glaring at the front at the idiots sitting there but ended looking Bran in the eyes.

"Wow, I didn't think I was going to end up taking dating advice from you Sis, thanks. I really mean that." Bran took her hand and squeezed it in thanks.

"Back up a little! Are you dating Edric? You didn't tell me anything!" Jon said in a stern voice, clearly going into big brother mode.

"Of course she is, he's spending all his money on her. They're doing projects together. Hell half the school knows they are dating even before her friends and family." Muttered Gendry under his breath, again speeding like a madman.

"I am not dating anyone; okay? It's a little clear that he likes me, so what? He's my friend and I enjoy spending time with him. He actually wants to hang out with me and doesn't leave me for other interests." Seethed Arya. If Gendry wanted a fight, he was going to have it. She was ready for it. His phone took that moment to fill the car with its unholy noise again.

"I apologized yesterday Arya and as I recall it's you who now doesn't give anyone the time of day because you're always with that blonde idiot. Now that is not my fault." He shot back.

"Well that blonde idiot actually has a brain and doesn't think with his dick the whole time!" Arya fired at him.

He turned around in his seat to see her face, making the truck swerve. Bran yelled and Jon took the wheel while Gendry faced off Arya in the back.

"Really? Because on spending half a fortune on you in less than a month I'm pretty sure it's his dick who wants a shot at you, not his brain. Gods Arya are you that stupid?"

"I'm the stupid one? That's rich coming from you. So what's it to you? Are you the only one who gets to have sex? You seem to like it very much with Jeyne, maybe I'll have a shot with Edric, and at least he returns my calls. At least he likes me. Even before... well never mind. You are not gods gift Gendry!" She yelled at his face. His was purple with rage and she knew hers was as well.

He turned away from her, took back the wheel and hit it once, twice, three times. Thank God for seat-belts since Gendry put his foot down to the breaks and was ready to rumble "If that little shit touches you I'll..."

"You'll what Gendry? What's it to you if I sleep with Edric?" She demanded once the truck came to a stop.

"For fuck's sake Arya..."- and he was gone. Gendry opened the door and left the car to walk his anger off, thankfully the road was deserted.

"You know Arya, for someone who just gave some pretty solid dating advice I have to say that firing up Gendry is really stupid," said Bran.

"What's that supposed to mean, he's the one who's been an ass the whole day! The whole fucking year! Why do I have to be the adult when he is supposed to be  _older_  and  _worldly_. I'm just a kid to you all. Aren't I?" She demanded of her brothers.

"Really Arya, you know better. Gendry has no family, and we practically adopted the guy. He sees you as his little sister. He is just looking out for you." Jon said lamely.

"Little sister my ass." Bran said. He wished he could climb out of this truck. There was just too much anger in the thing.

"Shut up Bran. Gendry is just confused. We don't need to add to it by saying anything else." Jon shot a look at Arya and Bran just shook his head muttering under his breath. Silence descended on the truck.

They let Gendry cool off because they had time to spare, he was speeding so much that they had a good 20 minutes distance from Robb, so they decided to wait and when they continued their trip nobody said a thing till they arrived at Castamere. It was a long ride. Who knew an hour of silence could feel so long.

**…..**

Just as Robb predicted the place was packed!

Tent's and improvised fireplaces were already up all over the large field that the rave was to be held. Arya had never seen so many people in one place for a party. There were people from all over the country.

Everyone had set up their areas based on where they lived. The southerners were clustered together by the part with the most sun. The Riverland group set up next to the creek bisecting the field. The Stormland group was in the out skirts of the group, but they were not on the outside. There were even a group of people from The Wall by the trees. Many others were there scattered around at random. It was an interesting cross section of people.

They were all diverse and fascinating, Arya could have stood in the back of the truck watching everyone but Robb wanted them to find their spot right away before more people came.

They found a place big enough for all of them and their gear near the center of a rave. Theon had saved it for them. He had apparently come up the night before and staked his claim. The way he told it he fought off a horde of people single handed for the prime price of rave ground. Close to the music and the booze. Theon had to be in the center of everything, and that usually meant so did they.

Later a guy was supposed to set up the big tent for music and beer stands next to their area. Arya was sure the family would have to make an appearance when that happened. When they walked into the already established camp Theon waved his arms around.

"Good evening House Stark and Bastard companions!" Theon had clearly been drinking, probably since he woke up. He hugged everyone. "Here is our home away from home. I hope you like it." He waved behind him, indicating a big tent that had a giant wolf; the Stark Industries logo on the sides. Theon and Rob must have stolen it from one of the grave-sites.

"You're kidding right? I'm not sleeping in that! It's on the ground. I wanted a real bed. Robb you had said there would be all the comforts of home here." Quickly added Sansa who obviously was not a girl scout.

"There's room for 10 people inside, hell the wolves could have come. It's only for a night Sans and besides it's going to be an all-nighter. Not like you will be sleeping. I heard the Frey's are going for epic tonight." Theon slurred, spilling his drink as he swaggered around, pretending to be hurt from her snub of his home away from home.

"That's alright Theon. My future Queen has already her quarters. Fit for the Queen she is." A slimy voice said from behind the group.

 _Great; Joffrey's here._  Bran nudged Arya and they shared an eye roll while Jon made a gagging motion with his hands. None of them liked their sisters boyfriend. He was so fake and sneaky. Arya always wanted to punch his face in when ever he was around. They all followed him and Sansa as he showed her to his site.

Only Joffrey Baratheon could have brought a deluxe R.V to a rave in the middle of nowhere. When they made it to his RV and received the delighted hugs and kisses from Sansa did he finally "notice" the rest of them.

"Starks, Snow, Waters; so glad you could make it! That was a lovely little vintage tent you have there but I'm sure Sansa would be better accommodated in my palace in wheels." Joffrey smiled. There was something wrong with the smile, but it wasn't that it looked wrong. He was good-looking, it was just a feeling Arya got.

Robb was the only one that said anything because nobody else really gave a rat's ass to what Joffrey would say. He also the only one who had the real authority to make the rules for the family.

"Sorry Joffrey! I'm afraid the same rules apply as if we were back at the manor. Sansa has to sleep with us. Our parents orders. We stick together." Robb said brightly. Everyone there could tell it was all fake.

"Rob don't embarrass me." Sansa said with her teeth clenched. She really looked like their mom when she was pissed.

"It's okay my dear. Robb I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. When I say that Sansa would be staying with me I never meant under the same roof. I would never put your sister in an improper situation. That is why a rented another R.V for her and her friends." He waved at the RV next to his.

Sure enough there was another huge R.V parked right next to his with the Baratheon Corporations flag flying high. It seemed that everybody's parents where chipping in for the party and as if on queue Ros stuck her head out the window. She spotted Sansa and gave a deafening girly squeal.

"Sansa, you're here! Come on! We're already getting dressed for the party. You have to hurry. We have three hours until full dark and this thing starts!" Ros hollered at her, ignoring the rest of the group.

"Wait Sans is here? That must mean... GENDRY!" And out came running Jeyne Poole, hurling herself directly into Gendry's arms, planting a huge kiss on his mouth that made everyone uncomfortable.

"Gen you came! I was so worried! Why didn't you pick up the phone? I've been calling you since last night." Jeyne said when she pulled her leach like lips off his. Gendry looked confused and everyone looked away from him.

 _So apparently nothing's changed, yesterday's apology never happened,last night was a dream and that morning? Hell it so did not happen._  Arya felt sick and more angry then ever. He had lied. _'Gendry is with Jeyne and I will die alone'_  thought Arya as she watched the display.

Gendry desperately tried to get some space between their bodies. He had a look of confusion and anger all over his face. He shot Arya a look, but she was so not looking at him in that moment. If she did there was going to be two bodies on the ground. His and Jeynes.

"Mmm I went to bed early, and I was driving," said Gendry, shaking Jeyne off in not a very lovable way when she didn't get the hint. She stumbled and he started to turn away, but she took his hand and with a shocking force dragged him away.

"It's ok. For a minute there I thought you were with someone else. Like that would happen! Now come say hi to the girls with me." Arya suspected the living girls in the RV were not the ones she meant and with that Gendry was gone.

"So, dirt, woods and mud. You must feel right at home here Horseface. And look, no one is here with you. How classic." Joffrey softly whispered into Arya's ear before leaving hand in hand with Sansa following Jeyne and Gendry.

The others had gone back to their camp as soon the ungodly sound had erupted and Jeyne had rocketed in the RV. Arya stumbled back to camp confused. She and Gendry were supposed to be back to normal now, well apart from his insecurity about Edric, but they could work past that. This, they could not.

She walked over to the bar Theon had set up and looked at the different bottles. She knew nothing about drinking. Theon walked over and looked around as well.

"So Arya, you going to party with the big boys tonight?"He asked as he mixed a drink.

There was a shout from the RV's and Gendry stumbled down the steps with three girls hanging off him. He looked right into her eyes, started forward, but was held back by his girlfriend. He shook his head and smiled at her. Arya felt her stomach knot.

Never having been a fan of booze Arya decided tonight was the night to give it a try.

"Sure. I'll party with you. And I mean really party." She grabbed an empty cup and held it out to Theon. "Full her up mix Master. Make it good."

Theon smiled and sifted around for the right drink. He took different bottles and added them to her cup. Once he was satisfied he gave it back to her.

"Drink up, buttercup!" Theon boomed, taking a large swig from his cup.

Arya lifted her cup, smelled it and held it out in a toast.

"Bottoms up." She lifted the cup to her lips and let the content enter her mouth. It was cold, yet it burned her tongue. It was sweet, but spicy. It gave her chills as she swallowed, yet set her body on fire. She sputtered and coughed.

"Like it?" Theon asked as he sipped from his concoction.

She took a smaller sip this time and decided it wasn't so bad.

"Actually I think I do." She answered. The party was looking up.


	10. Blue Moon

_Alcohol: what is the big deal about it? Makes guys act like idiots and makes girls slutty... How much do they drink to get slutty anyway? I'm just about to finish this bottle of whiskey and I'm not falling on the floor or whoring myself out! I feel just goooooooooooood. Am I drunk? Whatever... Maybe this way I'll get through this thing. Am I talking out loud or just in my head?_

...

The party was in full swing and it was dark. The place was packed and all of Westeros was in attendance, everyone was already saying it was the party of the year but Arya wasn't too sure about that. After having a couple of Theon's concoctions and setting around their camp she was feeling good. Care free even.

"So kid, I hear you and Waters are still on the outs." Theon said as they drank their fruit drinks. Theon had told her that the best way to deal with a party like this was to start out with a 'light' drink then move on to the big boy stuff. So they sat in the camp chairs around the fire with Mango Madness in their hands; Theon's own mix.

"We aren't on the outs, we are  _out_. If he thinks he can just use me as a doormat to you guys, make me love him and just abandon me for a fake boobed bimbo, then comes begging like a dog to be friends again when  _I_  make a new friend, he can think of never talking to me again!" Arya had said.

"Sooooooo, you love him do you?" Theon sipped his drink, looking at her over the rim of the cup.

_Wait, shit, what? Did I say I love him? Do I? As a friend I guess I do. But what about as my not friend? More than a friend? Do I want that? Please say I'm not talking out loud._

"I love him like I love you. As that extra person who is always there. But not like that. He at least is good looking, unlike present company." Arya knew that the best way to distract Theon is to inflame his vanity.

"He is sexy. I'm surprised you noticed." Theon said with a bland tone. Her plan wasn't working. "So is it just his body you like, or is it his mind, or his wit? What is it about him that you love?" He went to the makeshift bar and made another drink.

"I don't love him!' She shouted. She was glad the music was so loud, no one heard her outburst.

"But you said you did. I get it Arya. You two were super close. And he looks good. It's alright to be confused. But darling you know he isn't ready for you, right?" Theon was standing in front of her now with another drink for her in his hand.

"He isn't ready? What is that supposed to mean?" She took the drink. It wasn't fruity. It must be time for the big boy drinks. "What's this?"

"Jack and Coke on ice. Once you get used to this we will move onto shots. And if you are going to be my new drinking protégé you will be chugging from the bottle by the end of the night. Now drink up as Uncle Theon tells you a story about teenage men." Arya sipped the drink, it was pretty good, but it was a hell of a lot stronger then the other drinks.

"Alright. Wow me with your insight to my nonexistent love life."

"When the world began," Theon started, Arya groaned, it would be a long story. Thank god the drink was strong. "There was once man and a woman that lived in a cave, wrestling and hunting and goofing around together. Then one day some other cave men, who are from the same clan as the girl, came to our stupid caveman and dragged him away. Cave man said to his woman, 'Keep the home fires on, I'm going to compare my club with these other dudes. Cave woman thought it would be okay, have some time to do other things, but then cave man was never around. Cave woman gets pissed so she just leaves. She is done waiting for some stupid man to make her feel happy. But now she is sad. So she meets a nice, civilized caveman, but he is so dull. Now cave man finally makes it back and notices she is not there, and he wants to go after her, but his new buddies are always around and they tell him to forget the woman, there are more out there. So he moves on. But then he sees her at the watering hole. She is with the new cave man, who has better furs to give her. He is jealous. He has no right to be. New cave woman is okay, but not the same. Its just animalistic with her, not fun like the first cave woman, the one he has feelings for but doesn't know how to express them properly because he is a cave man. So what does he do? Shows off. Makes the woman miss him. But when she admits she likes him, loves him even, the voices of his stupid friends pop into his head. "Ugg dude, that's my clan member, she no get see you club. Show stupid girl club. Stay away from clan girl, ugg ugg." So he wants to be close, but can't. He has feelings but doesn't know how to express himself. And it is because of this first idiot all men are unable to express themselves to woman." Theon smiled at her, smugly.

She sat back and thought about the story. It was a analogy Theon style for her relationship with Gendry. It was exactly how it went down. But he didn't want her back because he suddenly had feelings for her? He was acting possessive because he was a boy and he didn't like anyone messing with something that was his once? That's why he wanted to hang out again. And she sure as hell didn't have feelings for him! He was to stupid. But he really wasn't, he was actually smart. And good looking and nice. He was very likable really. She liked him. She knew that, drunk her knew that and she guessed Theon did as well.

"So what did the cave woman do?" She asked, finishing the cup.

"She went over to the dumb cave man and said, "I'm going to do something for me now. Call me when you grow up," and went off and had adventures and forced him to chase after her, the way he was meant to." Theon got the bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses from the bar and handed her one, filled them and raises them in a toast. She realized her cup was empty. Shots it was.

Arya did the same, afraid to spill the drink.  _Okay, I guess its shots now. I'm a big boy._

"To the idiot cave men still out there and the incredible women who love them despite their dimness." They tipped their glasses together and Arya watched as Theon threw the drink down his mouth.

_If he can do it so can I._

"Now my dear padawan, I must leave you. Time to be a animalistic caveman." Theon walked away, leaving the bottle with her.

She walked into the tent and decided to change. She dug in her bag. She pulled out a pair of leggings and a hodded red sweater dress. But she did put on sexy underwear.

Theon had thought of everything in setting up the tent. There was a mirror and an outlet. She decided to tone down the Smokey eyes and make her hair straight. She was going for herself, not some girl who wanted a stupid boy to notice her. She was taking swigs out of the bottle as she did herself up. She even managed to not burn herself. A true feat for her current state.

She made her way out of the tent and she noticed everyone had disappeared and left Arya alone. She didn't know anyone but her family and they left her, again; hence the bottle in her hands.

Sansa was off with her airhead worshipers, Robb and Theon had dragged Jon to God knows where and Bran got a text from Jojen saying that he and his sister had arrived. She wasn't a drinker, aside from the occasional cup of wine at a fancy dinner or a toast on Christmas. When she went into the tent to change she noticed Gendry's things weren't inside. She assumed that this meant that he was staying with his girlfriend. She decided not to care.

Since no one was with her and she had nothing better to do she grabbed a bottle of whiskey off of the table (alcohol was clearly not going to be missing in this party) and started to walk around the place.

Westeros was a place where everybody was proud to show who they were, more specifically what family they belonged to and tonight Castamere was a display of family sigils. She was a history nerd so Arya didn't need to get close to a tent to see who it belonged to. Lions, Roses, Suns, Fishes were all flying high in the form of flags… wait; fish? FUCK, UNCLE EDMURE!

She wasn't part of the party scene but she would expect her brothers to find out if their mother's younger brother was in attendance. He was in his last year in college so it wasn't entirely impossible, but it also meant that their cover could be blown with a simple phone call.

She needed to find somebody, but how could she? You couldn't even hear yourself talk let alone your cell phone because of the music, for a farm that had acres to spare the place was packed and it was dark, if you weren't near a campfire all you could see were those stupid glow in the dark color sticks that to be honest; were not helping her after chugging those drinks Theon made, plus the shots, plus the shots with Brienne she took on the way, she just couldn't let go the opportunity of pissing Sansa off.

She walked a bit, stumbling into random people from school and other people she didn't know with foreign accents before she saw those black thick curls she loved so much.

"JON!" she screamed, but before she could get closer to the tent he was in, she was blocked by someone big.

"Sorry Sweetie, you can't go inside."

"I can go in. It's a tent in a rave. They are all open. Now let me by." She tried to get past the big body. "Seriously, some people." She muttered under her breath as he pushed her back again.

"Yes, but it's a PRIVATE tent at a rave so, YOU can't come in." He stood there with his arms crossed glaring at her.

"Give me a break, my brother's inside, I need to talk to him. It's a tent not a castle! I'm being decent talking to you, I could easily sneak inside through the back, now let me in!" She was getting mad. She had to talk to Jon but this moron would not move. She almost stamped her foot.

"Sorry kid, you're not what we're looking for and if you want your brother to get in you need to stop pestering me." The big bouncer man said looking down at her, his tough guy mask slipping because she was just a kid to him.

"What you are looking for? What the hell are you talking about? Wait…get into where?"  _I don't think we are talking about tents anymore. Is Jon doing drugs with Goths now? This guy seems to be into black._

"Into Castle Black! Where else?" The big guy looked dumb struck by her question.

Arya's eyes quickly went up to the flag that was above the tent, a very huge but simple black flag for everyone to see. The tent was also big in size and black as night.  _This could not be happening. He could not be thinking of taking the black_. She opened her mouth, sucked in a lung full of air and yelled at the top of her voice.

"JON STARK YOU GET YOU'RE WHITE ASS OUTSIDE HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

As she called out, Jon looked up from his conversation and looked to the door of the tent. The only ones that called Jon 'Stark' were his father and sister and never did they do it in a good mood. Jon stood paled. Arya was standing there at the mouth of the tent.

"What's all that noise out there?" Demanded another man dressed all in black who looked a quite older than the others.

"Sorry Sir, this girl wants to talk with her brother, one of the possible recruits, which one did you say was your brother?" The bouncer guy asked Arya and Jon shrank, trying to look small.

She opened her mouth but the older guy took one look at her and broke out laughing.

"Stark, this one's a Stark! I would know that look anywhere. By the look's of ya' you must be Arya, Benjen was not exaggerating when he talked about you." He smiled at her and looked around at his comrades, they were all smiling and laughing under their breath, muttering Benjen's name.

"How cozy, everyone knows my name! Where the hell is my brother?" She demanded, pushing her way into the tent.

"Arya! I'm sorry Sir, my sister seems to have no manners at all," said Jon, finally coming out of the tent.

"Nahh, it's ok, you're a Stark so this is just a formality and everyone knows you're in. Just make sure you fill your application and get ready to freeze your ass off." Said the man walking inside the tent again.

"Pyp, pleasure to meet you" Jon greeted the tall guy.

"My pleasure man, see you soon, don't bring your little sister though. She is one tough little thing. If she had a cock we'd take her. Bus as it is?" he said smiling as Jon dragged Arya by her arm away from the tent.

They walked away for some steps then Jon stopped and looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth.

"Arya do you need to bury your nose everywhere? It's my future we are talking about!" Jon shouted at her, holding her by the shoulders. She knew he wanted to shake her, he was so mad.

"Your future? How the hell am I supposed to know about your future when I just found out that you're planning to enroll into a military school? For fucks sake Jon, not just any military school, but the oldest, no girls allowed and ohh yeah; a fucking zillions miles away from home fucking Nights Watch!" She shot back, pissed. Her buzz was making her angry.

"I'm sorry Arya. It's not something I saw as a real option until today! That's why I came here, this rave? Is this really a place I want to be? No! It's really just another kind of college fair, but obviously more laid back, there's not any rules so some schools can bribe student's into applying. Robb kind of set up the meeting so I had to come, I couldn't say no if they were expecting me to come. And its not like I have many options. I'm a bastard. I have to leave to find my place in the world." Jon shouted to her over the music.

_He's leaving, Jon is leaving… no I can't think about that right now. Fuck how could he? He's my only friend! He's leaving, just like Gendry did. I'm just not worth staying for… I'm not good enough, never was._

She turned her back on him and took a drink from the bottle in her hand. She was in shock. This was just true icing on the cake. What was she going to do now? With Jon gone who was she going to turn to when things got bad?

"Arya? Arya I'm sorry, I was going to tell you as soon as the meeting was over, please don't look at me like that." He walked close to her.

"Shut up Jon, just shut up!" She shouted at him.

_I can't even look at him; I need to get away._

" Uncle Edmure's is here, we need to find everyone before he sees us and call's Mom." She said when he was close to her. He was demanding her to look at him. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"Arya I…" She cut him off. She did not want to hear from him any more.

"You go that way and I'll go this way, if you find someone text me and we'll meet back at our tent, ok?" She did not want to wait for his reply.

"Ok, Arya but wait we need to talk first A…" and she was off.

She hated crying and lately it seemed to be all she was doing because the men she loved the most, the men that said they would always be there for her broke their promise and left her alone.

Arya ran to the farthest side of the woods and dried her eyes. She was done with crying. More than done. She pulled her hood up. If no one saw tears it wasn't happening.

_Get it together Arya, don't let them see you cry, you don't need anyone as they obviously don't need you._

She stumbled to a wooded area, drinking as she went. She fell down once but picked herself up. That's all she knew how to do.

_When the world gives you shit you pick your self up and go on, right?_

"What wrong Red, running from the big bad wolf?" A mysterious voice asked her from a tree. A new voice came over a little bit into the woods but Arya's eyes were so teared up she couldn't see strait, or was it the alcohol?

_Okay, I'm alone and slightly drunk, way drunk lets be honest, what can I remember my self-defense class?_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She shouted then felt like an idiot.

So apparently did the mystery voice.

"Okay, if I was some kind of rapist I would A) not had let myself be known and said Hi and B) Show yourself? Seriously! Does that even work?"

A guy came walking from behind some bushes puling his pants up. She remembered the bottle and held it up like a weapon, but before Arya could say anything he spoke and held up his hands.

"Just taking a piss, don't freak out. See all zipped!" He was tall, skinny and he had blue hair. Really blue hair. She could see it on the dim light.

"I'd shake your hand but I didn't wash my hands sooo…" He slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet.

_This guy is very pretty for a boy… Wait what? Not what I should be thinking. Focus Arya._

"Ok, not speaking. Guess you only talk to Jack."

She was confused and angry and this set her off. What the hell is that about?

"Jack! Who's Jack?" Quipped Arya.

_He IS pretty and weird, what the hell is he talking about, must stop drinking._

"Jack Daniels? I'm thinking that bottle you're threatening me with didn't drink itself." He nodded at her left hand.

"Ohhh, yeah it's mine." She felt her cheeks burning.

_That heat you're feeling must sure as hell not be your cheeks blushing Arya Stark._

An awkward silence made its appearance.

"Can I have some? Or do you plan to point the bottle at me all night." He acted like he didn't care, but she was good at reading people now a days. Not that she paid attention to the signs. He wanted to share a drink. Right.

"Sure, here," she said and as he walked further towards her. Arya saw that the guy had purple eyes. Something must be playing with her mind.

_Okay, I'm done with the booze. People don't have eyes like that._

He grabbed the bottle and very casually lay down beside a tree. Again the awkward silence.

"I'm not afraid of wolves. I'm a wolf." She sat down next to him, but not to close. He was a stranger after all.

"Well we're in the woods in the middle of nowhere, you were crying and you have a red riding hood on, you're not giving me a whole lot to work with on here Red." He said as he took a pull from the bottle.

It's true; she was wearing her red sweater dress that had a hoodie, so that would explain him calling her Red.

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around." She asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's because you haven't! I'm just passing through and heard there was gonna be free booze and pretty girls and it seems I've found my share." He smiled and handed her the bottle.

_Ugh, lame ladies' man. Is that all he had?_

"Well since I'm Red, you'll be Blue," she said, feeling a little bit dizzy as she took the offered bottle and didn't drink.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, he held out his hand for the bottle and took another drink. He offered it back.

"Keep it, I'm not drinking anymore tonight. And I wasn't crying, I just felt a bit sick so I needed to get away from the noise." That was partially the truth. Telling a total stranger that her heart was broken by someone she loved for the 1000th time today was not proper.

"Ahhh a wise madam who knows when to cut her booze. I'd toast to that but that doesn't seem quite appropriate given the circumstances." He smiled at her. It was small, a little sad and lopsided.

_Pretty, weird and funny, that's strange to find in a guy._

"So what brings you this part of Westeros; Blue?" He flinched a little but he keep talking and looked her strait into her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not just a local boy?" He didn't want to tell her much.

"I know you're not a local boy because: A) Everything you see is Frey property; there aren't local boys or local families for that matter. Only Frey's. B) You have a tan (natural, not faked) and you have a faint accent I can still hear in some words. Ohhh and C) You have blue hair, it's kinda impossible to miss a guy with blue long hair walking around." She sat back and smiled smugly at him. She loved a challenge and this guy was one for sure.

"Well you do have some pretty valid points but what can I say? I'm a sucker for roll playing and I like this little guessing game we have going on, it's kind of hot. I'll give you more. If you guess one thing." He was smiling full on now. His teeth were white enough she could see them in the dark.

She was asking what the one thing was when her song for Jon's number rang out.

_A kind of hot conversation with a weird hot guy, shit of course I didn't put my phone on vibrate:_

**Haven't found anyone. Where are you? JS***

**I'm still searching, do the same AS***

Shit Uncle Edmure, how long have I been out here?

"Boyfriend missing some red in his life?" Blue asked, his eyebrow where raised.

_Put it in your pants Arya. Cute guy is not the issue right now. Find the others. Get your head in the game!_

"No it's just my brother; I forgot I need to find someone." She looked at the time and swore. She stood up and brushed her dress off.

"It's ok, I'll walk you back. My friend is probably wondering why it took me an hour to take a piss." He stood as well.

_If he walks me to my tent he'll know who I am, think Arya, think!_

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" She looked over her shoulder at the thickest part of the rave, where the others will be. He was not going to follow her. She had to think fast.

"Yes, I'll marry you and be the father of your 15 babies." He said in a very serious tone.

"Ha-ha! Actually; how's your climbing?" She looked at the tree behind him.

"Uhmm, good I think." He was confused, she could tell.

"Good cuz I need you to climb that tree for me."

"You know I usually deploy my climbing skills on my third date but it's ok, anything for my favorite Riding Hood." He smiled and started stretching. He was showing off, and she liked the show. He looked like a lean, mean fighting machine. He jumped up to the closest branch and quickly scaled the tree.

"What am I looking for? Your Granny?"

"Shut up Smurf, now tells me if you can see a green flag with a black lizard on it?" She shouted up to him.

"Smurf? That's all you can come up with? I'm hurt and yet a little turned on Red, I like a feisty girl." He was arrogant.

"Do you see the flag or not?" She demanded.

"Yup, strait up behind the two giant R.V's. You know if we are to marry you have to treat me a little bit better than this. I have sap all over." She heard him climbing down.

"I will Blue, I promise! I'll start right away by giving you some space." She was walking away from the tree now. But she could still hear him.

"What? Wait, aren't you going to wait till I climb down? No phone number? Nothing?" He sounded offended, but that wasn't her problem.

"You said space so there you have it."

_Okay, I'm ditching him but I think I did well in the flirting department._

"How can I look for you if I don't know your name?" Shouted the strange boy hanging from the tree.

"It's easy! Little Red Riding Hood was always around wolves"...

 


	11. The Rave of Castamere Part I

Blue haired guy left Arya in a good mood, his flirting and her whiskey buzz made her mood lift up a bit, she wondered if she should have given him her real name, so they could meet up again. But that probably not the best idea. Too many men in her life as it was. Anyway she was again in the middle of the rave headed straight to the Reed's tent to look for Bran. But first she had to get past Lannister Territory.

Joffrey was a weird little shit. He was Robert Baratheon's only son yet they couldn't be more different. Baratheon's where the epitome of male alpha dogs, they were loud, big, strong and powerful looking men. The only thing going for Joffery was his money, the only power in his corner, that's how he kept everyone around him like flies. He wore the Baratheon name but he was pure Lannister; his mother's family; freakishly blonde, he wasn't that tall, skinny and had the personality of an antisocial rat. Arya had given up thinking what the hell Sansa saw in him so good riddance; she just needed to get by the two R.V's without being bothered. She would not let that little Dick prick fuck with her.

Next to the R.V was a giant ditch so in order to pass she had to sneak in between the two large vehicles.

_Great just what I needed. Climbing over a ditch in the dark. Crap. Don't trip Stark!_

Of course it was Joffrey's R.V she landed on, from the outside the lights where off but as Arya started to push away from it she heard voices.

_Seriously. I don't want to hear my sister's nasty pillow talk._

"Thinking is not your strong suit. You know you aren't supposed to open your mouth unless I say otherwise."

_Joffrey's voice, definitely. But what the fuck is he talking about. He better not be talking to my sister like that!_

"When did you get the idea that you could actually speak on my behalf, let alone in public. I don't know when this happened, but that was the last time that happens." Joffrey demanded.

_God, what a tool. I should go in there and teach him a thing or two._

"I'm waiting for my apology Sansa. And you better do it right. Like I taught you."

_I'm sorry? WHAT?!_

Arya jumped so she could peak through the window to see that in fact it was her sister who was being scolded like a child.

"I… I…" her eyes were red clearly from crying and she looked frightened.

_What did that asshole do to her?_

No matter how much they fought nobody had the right to treat her sister like that (only her).

"I'm sorry Joffery. It's just that she was all over you and totally being rude toward me I only…" Sansa said in a small voice. She was on her knees on the floor. Joffrey sat on a throne like bed, surrounded by pillows. He had his foot next to her face. Arya hoped her sister wasn't going to do what she thought.

_If she kisses his boots I'm going to go in there and tear that filth up._

"Just because I am with you doesn't mean you have a say in what I do. I can talk to whom I want and when I want, however I want! But unfortunately the same doesn't not go for you Sansa. You will stay here for the rest of the night so you can learn some manners. Have I made myself clear?" Joffrey gave his shoe a shake and Sansa just looked at him, tears running down her face. "I'm waiting Sansa!"

Sansa was startled into movement. She took his shoe and placed a brief touch of her lips to the tip of his boot.

"Yes Joff, you are right, I'm sorry I made a scene. If a girl wants to talk with you I have no right to interfere with you." Sansa said as she placed a kiss on his boot.

"Good girl." Joffrey said as he patted her head and kissed her. "But you still have to stay in here for the rest of the rave. I don't want any other mistakes from you tonight."

_What the fuck, when did Sansa become a Stepford wife? Why the hell was she kissing his shoe and allowing that shit to treat her like that? I am so going to kill the fucker!_

Arya had to step down and go into the shadows as Joffrey got out of the RV slamming the door and leaving Sansa behind. She thought on knocking the door and checking up on her sister but when she took a look through the window she saw Sansa standing up and cleaning the place.

_Ok, I've never had a boyfriend but I'm pretty sure that isn't how it works, she seems ok, maybe it's just how they are. But it's so not normal. Maybe I should tell Robb and have him talk to her about it. I have to find Robb now more then ever!_

She crept around the camp but next came the second RV. This one was going to be a bigger problem if she didn't want to get noticed, the windows where huge and they were open so Arya had to crawl on fours to get by. The music was loud and apparently clothes were optional because all the girls were wearing dresses that barely covered their asses. They were all clearly wasted and were dancing to their own private dj.

Arya was about to leave when she saw Gendry sitting alone in a small table looking miserable. She felt a smug piece of satisfaction to see him having a bad time.

_You know for a guy that ditches other people he doesn't look happy to be here. But that's what he gets!_

He was holding a beer in his hand, not his first if the pile of cans at his feet was any indication, and he had that look on his face when he was concentrating about something. His eyebrows would scrunch up and his forehead would get all wrinkly deep in thought about something.

"Geeeeeeeeeen come on! Dance with me!" said Jeyne dancing in front of him. He didn't look at her and she was all but flashing herself at him.

"Not in the mood Jeyne. Dance with the other girls if you want. I'm gonna get some fresh air." As he was getting up Jeyne pushed him back to the chair and sat on his lap.

"Such a grumpy old man, I know what can cheer you up," purred Jeyne and before Gendry could say anything she was kissing him. Not a boyfriend – girlfriend kiss but a full on porn star movie kiss that made everyone cheer and tell them to get a room.

_This is what he wants, this is what Gendry likes, not a little girl who's into sports that is a virgin. I'm not even on his radar._

To add to the fuel Gendry groaned like an animal and lifted Jeyne in his arms, went into a room and closed the door. Arya never felt so stupid in her life, remembering how earlier she threw herself at Gendry and he didn't even care. Of course the guy was asleep but still, they slept together but he never made a pass at her, let alone kiss her. She remembered one time when they were talking about kissing and he quickly changed to subject saying he didn't want to know what Arya did.

_Doesn't want to know… doesn't care… what's the difference? He is nothing but a stupid caveman. Theon was right. He's probably in there saying ugh!_

She quickly stumbled away. All thoughts of Sansa, her uncle, getting away before they got caught hold of her mind. Feelings of self-loathing and loneliness came barreling down in seconds, she didn't want to cry but she was stuck here till morning with nowhere to go. Alcohol was the quickest solution. She saw Bran beside a campfire with Meera and Jojen Reed.

"Meera, Jojen…nice to see you again." She said as she found a piece of ground and sat, finishing the bottle if whiskey in her hand. She threw it behind her and saw another random drink sitting there and took it.

"Arya wait, don't!" yelled Bran but it was too late. She grabbed an odd looking green bottle that was in front a Jojen and drank nearly all its content in one gulp.

"Well this is going to be interesting," said Jojen sitting back and looking at something really interesting in the sky.

"Arya you need to sit down and drink some water now." Said Bran, looking at his sister like she was a new born baby.

"I'm good Bran just thirsty, we actually need to go, we  _have_  to." Arya said, remembering her reason for finding Bran and the others.

"Arya!" Shouted Bran taking her sister by her hands and looking straight into her eyes. "You just drank half a bottle of absinthe! You are not going anywhere until your happy time wears off."

Arya was starting to get dizzy. Everything was in hyper focus. The lights were extremely bright, but not hurtfully bright, but amazingly bright.

"I'm sorry, of ab-what?"

"Absinthe! Drink of the Gods," replied Jojen clearly out of it.

"It's ok, I've got this. Hey Stark, why don't you sit with me. Tell Auntie Meera your woes." Meera said in her always laid back attitude.

"Meeeeeera Hi! Is my little brother treating you right? Remember; he is nothing but a caveman at heart." Arya said, flinging herself down beside her.

"Of course he is but first I need to know what you've been drinking tonight. Leave nothing out. This is important." Meets smiled at her friend.

_She is really pretty, especially with those sparkles all over. I wonder what she uses to get that look. I need to try that. She is beautiful._

"A couple cups of Mango Madness, don't know what's in that. Oh and loooots of whiskey, lots and lots. See Bran, I can hold my booze now come on. We have to go find the others. Hey text Jon." She stood up again and wobbled little on her feet.

"Wait a minute Arya. You just drank a very good amount of absinthe which is no biggy, you're right, you can hold your booze down but the problem with absinthe is that it makes you hallucinate." Meera said sweetly.

"WHAT?!" Arya was getting scared now. Were the amazing lights everywhere not real? How did that happen?

"Don't be so dramatic Meera, it just makes you relax more, get in touch with your inner self, your third eye, Mother Nature, God's gifts to men." Jojen popped up.

"Don't mind Jojen Arya, he's been drinking the damn thing for hours. You'll be ok, just here, drink some water and stay with us." Meera said, handing her water that was emitting shooting sparks.

"I'm fine. Bran we really need to go, Uncle Edmure is here, we need to find the others and form a plan, have you seen the others?" She drank her water and handed it to him.

"I saw Theon randomly dancing by himself and Robb was with some girl, uhmm doing stuff. I haven't seen Jon or Gendry."

_Don't go there, throw those two motherfuckers away from your mind. They are not worthy of my time right now. They deserve to be caught here. Jon with his stupid new club and Gendry with his pants around his knees._

"Ok, I'll stay here a couple of minutes with you guys. But we have to get out of here. Sansa is in Joffrey's RV. We have to save her. Don't let her kiss his shoe again." Arya babbled as she sat looking up at the sky.

**1 hour later…**

_Bahhh Absinthe wasn't bad! I could drink this all the time. I don't feel any different. Whoa. When did we go to the zoo?_

Arya loved all animals! Wolves, lions, stags and Unicorns… Ok, maybe she was tripping a little bit. She lost track of time, forgot about her Uncle Edmure, Jon leaving and Gendry's pelvic movements. Arya was just fine and dandy looking into the sky.

Jojen had it right, when in doubt? Drink absinthe. She wasn't about to turn into an addict but just for one night, only one; she wanted to forget it all and be happy just being Arya.

Jojen was out of his mind on some inner adventure inside the tent, talking about rivers, giants and what not. Bran and Meera? That was a whole different ball game.

When not seeing imaginary hobbits dancing with pink flip – flops Arya would look at her little brother; he looked so happy talking to Meera. If you didn't know him you couldn't tell he was nervous but he was hanging on her every word, cherishing every touch and smiling like a mad man. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a person who would feel like that with her, someone who would make her laugh and feel loved, Gendry sure as hell wasn't. Maybe that guy was here tonight, maybe it was blue haired guy. That one over there looks a lot like Edric. She sat up and really looked hard at the Edric clone.

_Edric's hot right? And he treats me nice, yeah; I'll give the kid a chance. That dude reeeeally looks like Edric! Same strawberry hair, eye color and same goofy smile when he's looking at me._

"Hey Arya!" He shouted as he walked over.

"Shhhhh, don't move but you reeeeally look like someone I know. Just let me touch your face to make sure." She reached out and touched his face, smooching his cheeks and looking deep into his eyes.

"Uhmm Ar?" He looked over to Bran, but he was still in Meera land.

"Dude you even have a nose! He has a nose as well. Hey, you have sparkle lights inside you." She gave his face another pat and bopped his nose for good measure.

"Hey Edric, it's okay. Arya just had a bit too much of the green fairy." Said Bran approaching them.

"I have not talked to any green fairies tonight, I swear! I did talk to a guy on a tree with blue hair though. He was nice. But no fairies." Arya said defending herself.

"Arya Stark; rave rebel! I didn't know this side of you, definitely not at school or work." Edric smiled at her. She leaned back and looked at the sky. When she looked back she finally figured out Edric was real, not pretend.

"EDRIC! You're here!" Suddenly Arya got up and ran into Edric's arms. "You know, there was a guy saying he was you! Weirdest thing ever, he even had a nose. Do you know my brother Bran? That's his girlfriend Meera. Aren't they cute together? He isn't like the other ugging cavemen around here. He is a good guy and won't be a jerk to Meera." Arya babbled.

You couldn't tell who was redder: Bran, Meera or Edric still processing Arya wrapped around his arms.

"Sorry Edric, absinthe messes your mind a little. How did you get here? I didn't know you were coming." Bran said, trying to smooth things over.

"Ohh Hot Pie told me, I figured you guys where already here so I rode up alone. Thanks for the invite Stark." Edric smiled at her.

"Cool, if you need a place to stay you can crash with us. Don't freak out if my brother talks in his sleep. Its just the drink." Offered a very blushing Meera.

_Girlfriend? She is so going to kick my ass for that. Bran will probably be there cheering her on. Crap. The one time my brother opens up and and tells me a secret I spilled it. I'm a bad sister. I hope I'm still talking to myself I my mind, not out loud._

"Thanks Meera but I'm ok. I'll sleep in my truck. Its only for a night. Its a big one, lots of leg room." He said in that easy going way of his.

"Nonsense. Ed is sleeping with me, we have lots of space, and everybody seems to be leaving. By the way, where are you going to sleep Bran?"

He shot her a look that would kill.

_Yep, totally dying now._

"Why don't you show me your tent Arya?" Always the gentleman Edric wanted to get Arya away and spare her brother and his friend, who was a girl, further humiliation.

They began walking but stopped when Arya suddenly realized she didn't remember where the tent was. So Edric took her to his truck that was nearby.

"I didn't know you could drive." Arya felt like an idiot saying that, but she wanted to talk.

"Yeah, my aunt is kinda obsessed with me driving because of my dad's accident. That why I have a chauffeur, but every now and then I get to drive my cars. I actually enjoy it quite a lot. The feel of the opened road, the freedom. It is all so liberating." He glowed as he spoke of driving.

"Cars? You have more than one? I think this truck is bigger than our tent! Ooooh I wanna go in the back!" Said a very giddy Arya.

"Uhmm yep, they were my dad's and I inherited them. But I mostly drive this one and the jag. Arya what are you doing?" Ed sounded alarmed when she opened the back of the cab and starting to scramble in on all fours.

"I'm rearranging the seats so we can lie down. Come on Edric, you have a sunroof! Open it so we can see the unicorns!" Arya said when she finally got the seats of the cab down into a bed. She had found blankets and was using it as a pillow to watch show in the sky.

"Unicorns? How much did you drink Arya?" Edric asked as he opened the roof and sat down next to her feet.

"Will everybody just chill? I had a few drinks, okay? I'm a big girl and I am taking care of myself! Are you going to snuggle with me and the unicorns yes or no?" She demanded, her anger growing. She didn't think she could handle another rejection tonight.

Very slowly, a very red faced Edric Dayne lay in the back of his truck with a very drunk and hallucinated Arya Stark. He wasn't going to take advantage of her but he just simply couldn't say no to her. And drunk or not; Arya knew that, so she decided to do a little experiment. He left a large gap between them, but Aeya wasn't having any of that.

_Nope, this is not working, you are going to kiss me Edric Dayne, no time for etiquette._

Edric was not even making eye contact, he was staring into the sky trying to see what Arya was seeing and trying to get her toned, fair legs out of his head.

"I've never seen you in a dress before. Its different. Nice. You look nice." He looked at her and back to the sky.

"I don't wear dresses; they're uncomfortable and make me look like a little idiot." Arya said as a unicorn in a wedding dress danced around the sky.

"You don't look like an idiot, you look beautiful, truly you do."

_Good, an opening! He is interested._

"You really think so? This is the first time I'm wearing this dress, Sansa gave it to me ages ago. I packed it by mistake this morning so I really had nothing else to wear."

It was a lie. She liked to wear it when she was alone in her room. But she had never worn it around other people.

"Arya you could wear a sack of potato, you could wear no clothes at all and still be the most beautiful creature in the world." Edric finally looked at her and she was looking straight into his eyes. They were blue, but not Gendry blue.

_For God's sake get that brute out of your head, you know what to do Stark, the time is perfect!_

"Edric, do you remember when we were in the Godswood for the first time?" Arya tried to mimic the same tone of voice she saw girls use on guys when they wanted something while slowly putting her hand on his chest. She snuggled as close to him as she could get, almost completely on top of him.

"I remember it; I find it hard to forget any moment I spend with you." He said. It was the right thing to say. It was perfect. Her heart should be melting into a puddle of lovey dovey goop right now.

"Really? So then you must remember when you asked me if I liked anyone." Edric who suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. He put them on the bed on his sides and just looked up at her.

"Yes but I apologized for that Arya, it was absolutely rude of me to ask you about such a personal matter. I…"

"What if I liked you?" Quickly interrupted Arya, she had a task to perform and Edric's gentleman qualities where not helping.

"Wait WHAT?" Shouted Edric sitting up as fast as he could. She slid off him and watch as he smacked his head on the roof.

_Don't let him think, do this Arya and do this NOW!_

This was the plan, she was going to kiss Edric Dayne! Well more like she wanted to get over Gendry and Edric was the best and only candidate. if she had told Blue Haired Guy who she was and stayed around him long enough maybe he would have another candidate, but enough what if's.

Arya was a quick learner, her teachers always wondered on the fact that she only needed to hear or see something once for her to learn it and outperform everybody else. She had spent all her life living with the master of flirting; Sansa, so she knew what to do. Very slowly and never letting their eye contact break Arya sat up and playfully started to touch Edric's arms.

"I think that we are good friends, I feel comfortable with you Edric, don't you feel that way with me?" She asked while she moved a little so she could be closer to him.

"I.. I …" He stammered and raised his hand to touch her arms that were now up to his shoulders.

Giggles escaped her mouth, alcohol and some girlish giddiness caught a hold of her for a minute.

"I think you feel comfortable with me as well Edric." While she batted her eyes at him Arya started to run her hands in his hair. He shivered, and still held her arms.

"I think you had a bit too much to drink Arya. I don't think you want to do this." He stopped her from moving close to him.

She was getting mad. This was not how it was supposed to happen. They should be kissing right now. At this stage Sansa would be dry humping the sorry sap she had chosen. What was wrong with Edric!

"Just because I have a more liberty in speaking my mind right now doesn't mean I'm drunk! Well, I may be a little bit drunk but I'm still saying the truth. You have to know that."

_GO…FOR…THE…KILL!_

Slowly touching his face she leaned and whispered in his ear. It was a nasty trick, but she had to play it.

"I want to kiss you Edric and I know you want to kiss me as well. We are alone now, in your truck! Look up at the sky, it's so peaceful." But Edric didn't move one inch of his body.

"We don't need a reason Edric, were friends and it's not uncommon for friends to kiss each other." She moved her face so she could see him; he was listening attentive and looking straight into her eyes.

Holding his face in her hands and really not knowing what the hell she was doing Arya knew it was now or never.

"Arya I..."

"Edric please.I need this." And she went for the kiss.

As suspected Edric was gentle and sweet going for a quick peck that made a 90 year old grandmother proud but tonight that wasn't enough for Arya. She wanted fire, she wanted strength, and she wanted to feel like she felt when she was in her bed with Gendry.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she lowered them down so they were laying in the back of the of Edric's truck and sensing his refusal to being so close Arya deepened the kiss, licking his lips with her mouth making Edric moan.

_He likes it he's just too good mannered. He's a guy, push him a little, he won't say no. She was hovering over him when she put her leg on top of his._

"Arya I don't think..."

"Don't think! Kiss me!" She said hungry for more touch, kissing him and as she predicted Edric started to reciprocate. His hand landed on her thigh and stared making random patterns on it while shifting a little so he was half over her body.

She had never kissed a boy in her life. Well apart from a few sleepy kisses with Gendry. Freaking amazing kisses but that's not the point! This was a totally new guy. She should enjoy it. This is what all the fuss is about?

Yes you could say it felt nice to see she could make someone fell attracted to her since she never had used her body this way but where was the spark? The birds and the bees? She always heard that kissing someone was getting lost in another dimension were nothing else mattered, but right now? She felt nothing. She could hear the music blasting from the party, people laughing, shouting, and some probably fighting outside.

_Maybe I'm doing it wrong?_  So she kissed Edric even more forcefully, running her hands through his hair and adjusting herself so she was under him completely.

Edric on the other hand was busy kissing her back, his breathing was erratic and his hand where fixated on Arya's legs, caressing them at a leisurely pace when Arya grabbed his hands forcing him to go higher when he stopped and went still.

"Arya stop!" Edric said, his face was red and his eyes had a wild look. She feared she looked even worse.

"What's wrong?" She said frustrated that he stopped kissing her.

"You're drunk; we're in my truck, surrounded by people in the middle of nowhere. I think we should stop before we end up doing something else. Something that will ruin things."

_Something else? What the…? OHH! Someone's a little exited._

Seeing Edric's excitement clearly expressed in his pant Arya remember Septa Mordane's etiquette class: "A woman must learn to show her body for men are quickly drawn to it not able to control themselves".

_Ok by me! No sex, more kissing!_

Having the decency to blush she took one of his hands and innocently said, in a sweet tone of voice as she could manage something to change his mind about ending their making out session.

"Edric, we are just kissing, nothing else is going to happen". Edric's willpower quickly faded as he now was the one that grabbed Arya by her neck and kissed her, leaving them fast where they were just minutes ago when suddenly she heard the commotion.

"So, the boy scout isn't that squeaky clean is he?"  _Ugh Ramsey? I can't concentrate like this, maybe we should turn the radio on._

"Leave us alone Ramsey, go bother someone else!" Shouted a female voice.  _Every party needs a pooper that is always Ramsey Bolton. Oh, kisses on the neck feel gooood. Go Edric!_

"Shut up Roslyn! I thought you Frey's were famous for your word! Nice to know it means shit as you would sleep with anyone." Someone had the guts to hook up with Ramsey? If Edric wasn't so good in kissing her neck she would be up front seat see the show.

"Told you she was easy, shame to see she choose this one to fool around! Come on Baby, I can make you giggle in a second."  _I know that voice from somewhere, that's the Tickler! Ramsey's drop out friend. He must have come here with his entire posse._

"Leave her alone asshole, go get drunk somewhere else. This is nothing that involves you. Its a party, everybody is having a good time! Go away and leave us the hell alone!" That voice I know better, Robb! Arya tried to nudge Edric off but he was quite busy with a spot on her neck.

"I'm sure you were having a good time in between her legs, Stark honor my ass! Sleeping with another guy's girlfriend." Seethed Ramsey. What the hell has Robb's libido done now?

"Edric, get off, something is happening outside!" Arya said, gently pushing Edric on his shoulders but he was far away, apparently she was more intoxicating than absinthe.

"Ramsey please. We broke up two years ago. Just leave it ok?" The girl said. Arya could hear this girls tears as she spoke.

"Shut up you bitch." Arya heard a slap. She really tried to push Edric off her now. If she could hear it from the car it must have been a bad hit.

"You're dead Bolton!" Her brother roared like a angry wolf.

And suddenly chaos erupted; Arya heard screams, broken bottles and punches. The truck was moving up and down because people were running all over the place and hitting the car as they flooded the area.

"Edric get off, I need to get out!" She was now shouting at him but with the noise outside it was impossible he was going to hear her, it was clear when he wouldn't stop kissing her.

"Edric get the fuck off!" Arya screamed at him and pushed his chest making him fall backwards and got out of the truck stumbling into mayhem.

 


	12. The Rave of Castamere Part II

Ramsey hit the girl; Roslyn, strait in the face and Robb took action starting a full on war. Ramsey's minions The Tickler, Rorge and Biter; underage delinquents that hung out with Ramsey where fighting with teeth and nails. Robb was completely outnumbered as Theon and Jon were seen running throwing punches to get to an overpowered Robb.

As she was closer to the fight; Arya didn't think twice to help her brother, but she was stopped by someone. She was swinging her arm back to hit the person detaining her when the blue eyes she knew so well were looking down at her. Gendry had a death grip on her arm and looked like he had been running a marathon having trouble breathing.

"I found you, thank god. I have to get you out of here Arya, it's ugly out here!" He started to lift her up and carry her away, but she was too fast for that. He still had his hand on her arm but there was enough distance between them he could not pick her up.

"What? I'm not running! I have to help Robb, they're hurting him." She yelled over the sounds of the escalating volume of the fight.

Gendry didn't let go of her. She turned and spun, but he held her tight. She looked back to demand he let her go but his face was red with anger. He pulled her closer and tilted her head to look down at her neck. He vibrated with anger seeing the marks on her neck. When he spoke his tone made her shiver in fear.

"ARYA, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

What was he talking about? Suddenly a much disheveled Edric got out of his truck. He stumbled out and tried to rearrange his shirt and fix the bulge in his pants.  _Ohh, I think I know what he means now._  If Edric was a mess Arya knew she looked worse! She looked down at herself in a quick glance. Her hair was tangled, her dress was suspiciously high, almost to her hips. But the worst telltales were her swollen lips and red marks on her neck. It didn't help that Edric wore her lipstick on his face, making it look like blood dripping down his pale face.

Gendry eyes screamed murder. He went to shove her behind him and reach for Edric who's eyes grew large with fear at what was behind them, not from the large angry man on front of him.

"LOOK OUT!" He threw himself at the other two to knock them down just in time. The three lay on the ground as a large projectile flew at them.

Someone threw a beer keg right where they had just been standing. If Edric had not reacted they all would have been hurt. It seemed that everybody was fighting each other for no particular reason! Alcohol and Arya suspected drugs took the rave from a party to a bloodbath the likes of which Arya had never seen before.

The two men stood, looked at each other. Gendry was still a ball of angry energy, but just then Robb's yells of pain made him forget his feud with Edric and he looked at Arya before he ran to join the thickest part of the fighting. Edric looked at her as well. Arya saw his lips moving, knew he was telling her something, but his words were being eaten by the sounds of the fighting. He left her next to his truck and went to try to fight.

Arya was going to join the writhing tangles of bodies, but she saw some stupid helpless females. They were hiding under a table where two bodies were rolling on top of it. Arya saw the table rock and shake from the impact of the fighters and knew it was just a matter of time before it collapsed on top of the girls. She ran over to them and reached out her hand to the one closest to her.

"Come on! Get out from under there. This thing is going to fall right on top of you!" She yelled at them.

The girl closest just turned her large frightened eyes to her, but it was her friend who took her outstretched hand. She let Arya pull her from the table and they both dragged the other girl away right before it collapsed running back to Edric's truck. They were all flushed and the two looked at her with large happy eyes.

"Thanks for saving us." The smaller girl, the one who took her hand said.

"No problem. Now get the hell out of here. Its not safe and I can't watch out for you. Get somewhere safe." She started to push them away, but they were rooted to the spot. "Get the fuck out of here!" She finally yelled and they took off running.

She turned back to see how the others were doing in the mess. Gendry and Edric were already fighting with two random guys. Neither would notice she was not hiding like they wanted her to do. Arya took the chance to aid Robb, who was taking a nasty beating from Ramsey and his friends. She had trouble getting there but when she arrived she didn't hesitate to charge Ramsey from behind sending him to the floor with her riding him down to the ground.

She hit him in the back of his head, but his reflexes were fast. He turned and she fell off him. They looked at each other, showing their mutual hate for each other. Then he smiled, a slow sick smile. He spoke soft and menacingly. There was an anticipatory gleam in his eye.

"You stupid bitch." He spat a mouth full of dirt out. "I have a score to settle with you."

She rolled away and got into her stance, ready for a fight.

"Bring it on cupcake! Let's see what you've got." Arya never backed down from a fight and though Ramsey was bigger than her she knew he was drunk. Bad coordination and a muddy floor were her allies. The words of her fencing coach were ringing loud and clears in her mind.

_Swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow, fear cuts deeper than swords… Swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow, fear cuts deeper than swords._  Arya was all senses; surprisingly her kissing session with Edric had left her alert. Her mind was clear and she didn't feel a trace of alcohol in her system.

Her brave interruption gave Robb a chance to stand up, thought he had taken quite a beating. He was able to knock two of Ramsey helpers out and kicked the third in the balls. Now that he was free he looked for his true foe. Seeing red at the thought of him fighting yet another girl he cared for he ran straight toward Ramsey and plowed in again into the ground. He had a hold on the back of his head and sat on his back, smashing his face into the mud. They tangled around. Ramsey turned so his face was no longer in the mud. He hooked his arm around Robb's shoulders and Robb was forced off his back. They grappled, but Robb was still thinking. He yelled to his sister.

"Arya, help Roslyn!"

Arya was a little pissed that she had not been able to at least get one punch on the bastard but she knew some time she would be able to and did what her brother had asked. She quickly scanned the area to see a very frightened Roslyn in the middle of the fight still lying on the floor, her brother had given her a mission instead of telling her to run and she was going to do it.

Passing possibly one of the nastiest fights she had ever seen in her life between Theon and the Tickler; she made her way to Roslyn. She wanted to help Theon, but better let the caveman fight it out and come away with broken bones then have Theon come away with bruised pride. But she did do something to help him out. While on her way to Roslyn she made sure she tripped Tickler so Theon could get the upper hand in the fight. This way he his manliness stayed intact and he didn't end up in the morgue.

She pushed and punched her way to the Frey girl.

_I guess my job is to be the rescuer of fair maidens tonight. Who needs a fucking knight I shining armor? Arya Stark will save you!_

Arya had made her way to the cowering girl. She turned the slight girl around and looked in her face. Her eyes were closed and she was curled into a ball, her hands covering her head.

"Please let me go!" She screamed, still closing her eyes, as if she was waiting for a blow to the face. Arya was sickened to see her bloody lip and figured she had taken more than one punch already.

Arya tried to sound safe and soothing as the yelled over the noises around them.

"You don't know me but it's ok; I'm here to help you! I'm Robb's sister. I'm here to keep you safe and get us out of here. Come on, take my hand."

Roslyn opened her eyes, took her hand and Arya pulled her up from the ground. The other girl starte to open her mouth but before she said a word she was ducking down again and letting go of Aryas hand. Arya was confused and concerned that the other girl had gotten hurt so she was not fully aware of what was going on around her.

"Like hell you are bitch. You're not going anywhere." A angry voice screamed at her back.

Before she knew it, Arya was shoved strait into the DJ's table, her gut slamming into the hard surface and receiving a massive blow to the head. Her face fell forward and she felt a tears come to her eyes with the pain of the impact. A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. A pair of crazy eyes were looking into hers.

"The Boy Scout is making his little sister fight his battles? What a stupid cunt, too weak to fight like a man, has to have a little girl do it for him." Arya didn't know why, but laughter bubbled up from her throat. The Tickler didn't like that. He yanked her hair and turned her head to see a body laying in the mud. "I'll give you something to laugh about darling." The Tickler whispered in her ear. He had knocked Theon out cold, or at least she hoped he was unconscious.

"You don't think I can't kick your ass? Let go of my hair, have a real fight, like men. Or you too much of a little cunt to fight a girl on her own?" She spat his words back at him.

He laughed and threw her away from him. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from there, but she couldn't leave her brothers here alone. She had to fight until she knew they were safe.

"Oh, this will be fun. When I beat you and Ramsey kills that brother of yours we will have fun with a pretty little thing like yourself." Tickler smiled sickeningly at her.

Arya felt a flash of real fear surge inside her. She had heard rumors of the things Ramsey and his friends liked to do to uncooperative girls. She was frightened for the first time. Her head hurt from the blow. It made her dizzy and she was starting to see everything double. She knew she would have to fight like hell to get away from the Tickler. Arya knew she was in trouble.

_Think Stark, think, divert!_  She felt the edges of the table dig into her hands. She remembered that the girl, Roslyn had climbed under it. If she got it between them she could buy some time to think. So she crawled under the table.

The Tickler stood there for a moment in shock and confusion. One second she had been before him, the next she was gone. She was under the table relearning how to see in single vision. She watched his feet walk back and forward looking for her. If it took him this long to realize she was under the table he must be more than drunk. She filed this away to use later. He stopped moving and realized where she had dissapered to.

"What are you, 5? I can totally see you under the table!"

"Yes, but you can't see what I'm holding?" Arya shouted as he bent down to look at her. She slashed at his cheek with a vinyl record she took from a box under the table.

"You bitch!" He screamed in pain, touching his face, but not before kicking Arya on her leg with force leaving her unable to walk. As she reached out her hands to check on the legs Tickler grabbed her and pulled her by the arms out from under the table. He was crazy looking with blood trickling down his face. She watched frozen as his arm cocked back in slow motion to punch her. She prepared herself for the blow but as she watched the fist come closer to her she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was Edric. He was coming to rescue her when Arya was supposed to be the knight in shining armor. The Tickler fist was inches from her face when Edric threw himself head long into the other mans side, knocking the wind out of him and laying him in the mud. He drew back his foot and kicked his face like it was a soccer ball and Tickler was out cold.

Edric was panting and blood was glistning on his knuckles.

"Arya you're bleeding," said Edric, very carefully inspecting Arya's head in the fire light. She normally would have shoved him off, but her own blood looked too interesting to her. She gave a small shake of her head. The pain helped her pull out of the strange fascination she was feeling and focus. She was either not as sober as she thought or in the early stages of shock. But adrenaline was an amazing thing. It made her focus and fast. She remembered the girl she had been sent to protect.

"Edric we need to help Roslyn, she's worse than I am!" She yelled, hoping his sense of duty of another helpless female would override his need to care for her.

They both turned to the other girl cowering under the table. They had a moment to decide what to do. They were both reaching for her when a voice froze them.

"Let's fix that shall we?"

Croaked a very angry Tickler from beside them. Before either could react he punched Edric strait in his face. Poor Edric was trying his best but he was smaller than the Tickler and clearly had not fought dirty in his life. The bigger man landed blows on Edric while Arya shouted directions on how to fight to hurt. He got one good hit in, but it wasn't enough. He was going to lose and soon. Edric was wobbling, but still standing. The next punch would be his last, Arya knew. She was getting ready to jump in, but just before Ticker landed the last blow on Edric, he was pulled away by his shoulder and took a punch on his face that made a sound that indicated some bone had clearly been broken. Gendry had arrived looking like a madman, glaring at Edric but focusing on Arya and the blood that was streaming down her neck.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" He screamed in a rage at Edric. BOOM! In a nanosecond Gendry punched Edric strait into dreamland.

Arya stood there shocked. Edric had helped her with Tickler. But where had either of them been when she had rescued those two girls, or when she was trying to fight the Tickler, or she Ramsey was trying to kill Robb? Where had anyone been then. She was now pissed. Her anger helped push her weariness away. It pumped energy to her limbs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"She roared at him. She wanted to hit him with something. She picked up a half empty cup that had somehow not been spilled from the table to throw at him. She never got chance.

Before she could throw it at Gendry he was sucker punched by Rorge in the stomach starting a new fight.

Everything was a mess! Arya had no idea what to do and she was losing blood fast . Edric was lying out cold beside her, she was helpless and more so because she thought about Roslyn, a girl she did not know but from the look she gave her was scared to death. Where was Jon? She prayed Bran was away from it all. The only positive thought was that she knew Sansa was safe; Joffrey was too much of a coward to get in a fight. Robb on the other was still busy with Ramsey and as she watched them for afar she was scared that one would only stop when the other stopped breathing. With each frantic beat of her heart her blood slid out of her body too cool against her skin. She had to do something and fast. But she had no clue what to do.

"This ends right now bitch." Biter had made his way and was standing in front of Arya. "They'll all crumble down once their little princess is all black and blue."

So that was the plan. Tickler had been telling the truth that they wanted her. Ramsey was a sick asshole and this just proved it. He was going to use her to get her pack to stop the fight. Well he was wrong if he thought his henchmen would be able to get to her. She had already defeated Tickler, well her boys had, but she had helped. Biter didn't stand a chance. Or that's what she told herself so she wasn't so afraid. Her pep talk came crashing down when Bitter took his shirt off and she saw how many muscles he really had.

Arya was a very physical person, that meant she had played every sport and attended every self defense class to know her advantages with an opponent and right now she knew she was lost. She knew he outweighed by at least seventy pounds, and no matter how much skill she had her opponents size would win every time.

Biter overpowered her and she found herself on the ground. She was weak, she had lost too much blood and was starting to get cold, which was definitely a bad sign. She wished he could knock her cold with one blow, not use her as bait for the boys. His face was gloating as he looked down at her, but the look vanished as he looked up from looking at her.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" Someone asked him and suddenly Biter took a hit right between the eyes. Arya looked to her up at her rescuer. Blue haired guy was suddenly kneeling in the dirt beside her. Arya felt him very tenderly lift her up to lean against him, holding her head in his hands looking at the wound.

"Took the _'red'_  nickname a little bit too far don't ya think?" He smiled gesturing to her now blood stained dress. "I have to get you out of here; I can't marry you if you bleed to death."

Time stood still (or maybe it was she was about to faint) but Arya took her time to memorize every detail, every faction in Blue Haired Guy's face. She watched the fire light focus on his face. At first she thought he was pretty but at close examination she decided pretty wasn't good enough. He wasn't girl-pretty, he was more exotic looking pretty, with very masculine features that at the same time held some delicacy to it. He was thin but clearly strong and besides the blue hair the most striking thing about him was his purple eyes that were looking at her as if memorizing her face strait into her soul, as if he had known her whole life.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Their private moment was disturbed by Gendry's scream of pain. He was lying on the floor holding his knee; Rorge hit him with a steel bar strait in the knee that left Gendry on the floor screaming in pain.

"Come on Rorge, let's finish these two off so we can help Ramsey " yelled a now recovered Biter. He was staggering around, punching strangers who came near him.

"Ok here's the plan Red, can you get up?" Blue hair guy asked. He was focused and concerned. The gleam in his eye let Arya know he had a plan.

"Barely!" It was pretty obviously that Arya could not throw a punch, not in her condition. But the adrenalin had her energy level spiked. She sat up and looked around.

She knew that her family was out there bleeding or worse. Theon was on the floor somewhere, Gendry was close to her but out. Robb was somewhere fighting for his life. She hoped the other two were safe. She was ready to fight for her pack. No matter what.

"Here!" He gave Arya another steel bar; apparently someone dismantled the main stage at some point of the fight.

"If someone comes near you I think you know the drill." He waited for her to nod and started to move away to join the battle.

"But wait, where are you going?" She didn't want to be alone. She knew she was armed now, but she was afraid to let him go. Everyone who leaves her ends up getting hurt and she didn't want to be the cause for more injuries.

"Don't worry! I'm not letting you out of my sight," he winked at her as he suddenly turned and ran straight into Biter and Rorge.

She expected total annihilation but Blue haired guy was fast with his punches and light on his feet. He was dancing around the two thugs easily but still it wasn't a fair fight. She knew she had to help him.

She mustered all the strength she had left to stand up not before dragging Edric below the dj's table for safe keeping. She looked around and was relieved that Jon was fighting beside Robb, one less person to worry about knowing Jon would finish what Robb started. She looked at Gendry who was still lying on the ground. Although injured no one was stupid enough to mess with Gendry, he looked like a wounded bull, but still lethal, so she decided it was best to help Blue Haired Guy first.

She shouted at him just in time to prevent him from getting his brains smashed out.

"DUCK!" And on command Blue Haired Guy did so while Arya smacked Rorge in his back with the steel bar.

"You little cunt!" He shouted once he regained his breath from the blow. It hadn't been as hard a hit as she wanted, but he was distracted now.

"Ahh Darlin', so nice of you to join us," said Blue Hair Guy, taking Arya by her waist and swinging her in the air, over his shoulder and as if on cue she kicked Biter who was making his way to them.

Once that was he was out of the way for the moment he set her down on her feet. He smiled, bowed and extended his hand to her.

"Care to dance Red?"

She smiled at him. Despite everything going on he was acting like a true gentleman. She used her best learned edict and placed her hand in his.

"I think it seems appropriate Blue. I thank you for the offer of this dance." and they were off.

What were the odds that this totally random stranger knew the same fencing style Arya mastered? The water dance was the toughest style there was, even more with a partner! You had to have incredible coordination and trust with the other person to achieve the technique and here they were, tearing Biter and Rorge apart. They didn't talk; they were back to back feeling each other's movements, gracefully turning and striking with ease. In a mattered of minutes they were the only ones standing.

As soon as it was over Arya felt faint and stumbled into Blue Haired Guy's arms.

"I know , I know… I don't' usually wear girls out so fast, not until the third date at least, but you seem to need to stay in my arms for the moment." He smiled down at her face as he held her against him.

"I need to go and help my friends," she said weakly against his chest.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." Blue Haired Guy said he started walking, setting her a top of the DJ's table but still keeping her in his arms. "I mean it! I need you alive if we are to marry, you've lost a lot of blood so you need to put pressure on the wound and then we are getting you to a hospital."

"But…"

"No buts! I believe the war is won, if you want to help the wounded tell me and I'll do it, but only if we take care of you first. You are no good to me dead." He looked at her face so serious and she knew he would make her do what he said.

She looked around her. He was right. The battle was winding down. There were still some fighting around the place but the main event featuring the Starks was over. After leaving an unconscious Ramsey on the floor; Jon was helping Gendry stand up while Robb was tending to a fragile Roslyn. As she prayed Bran was out of harm, Arya was left again inside a little bubble in the middle of chaos with Blue Haired Guy.

"I'm a straight shot guy so put me out of my misery Red. Is Blondie down there your boyfriend?" He said pointing to Edric's bruised form.

"No, he's not," she said giggling. After today's event she didn't know what the hell Edric was going to be. But she knew she did not want to date him. He was too soft for her.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said to her, looking at her again in a way as if they knew each other before. She felt everything fall away. His lavender gaze was mesmerizing.

"Arya!" Jon yelled from the other side of the clearing, walking over with a limp legged Gendry.

"Ahhh a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I knew it had to be something fierce." Blue said smiling at her.

"That's not fair. I don't know your name." She protested.

"It's better this way, I can keep you guessing and thinking about me. If I told you you'd just add me to the list of men who trail behind you. The mystery will keep you thinking about me. And maybe if I intrigued you enough you'll find me again." He said with a smile, but she felt like his words were true.

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard all over the farm! Blue Haired Guy grabbed Arya and pulled her on the ground, covering her body with his.

"What kind of parties do you Westerosy people like?" He asked, a chuckle rumbled against her body.

Before she could answer another gunshot was fired.

"Griff! Griff! We have to get out of here now!"Arya looked and crouched not far from the table behind a tree was a guy with the most ridiculous Donald Duck sweater ever.

"The fuck Duck? Someone is shooting rounds! Take cover!" Blue shouted.

"There just trying to scare people off, but if he sees us he's gonna take aim Griff. We have to get the hell out of here."

"Griff and Duck? Seriously?" Arya asked, still under him.

"'Yeah I guess I didn't keep you guessing that much didn't I?"

He smiled at her, his face inches away from hers. Arya wanted to close the small gap between their lips and kiss him.

"Say goodbye Griff and move your ass or he'll move it with a bullet!" Duck was hissing, now beside them.

Blue, or Griff, was pushing himself off her. He was on his knees getting ready to stand. Arya touched his arm as he moved.

"Wait, am I gonna see you again?"

A sad expression marred Blue's face; wait not Blue; Griff! He caressed her cheek "I sure hope so Arya and hope is never lost". He read her mind and leaned back over her. As he kissed her, ever so sweetly and fast on her lips, it sent a magnetic field through her body, her eyes fluttered closed and he disappeared into the forest.

A third round of shots sounded trough the land, this time showing a face.

"Get out you punks before I kill you all… And you! What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

Walder Frey was pointing a gun directly at Robb's face.


	13. I fought the Law and the law Won

A ray of sunshine streamed in a window, seeping onto Arya's face. She turned her head away, but no matter where she moved her head there was that damned light coming from somewhere. 

"Nymeria close the curtains girl! Mommy needs more sleepy time." She called to her faithful wolf. Arya was not a morning person and today wasn't going to be the day it was going to change. She felt like crap and sleep was her way of healing her body.

"Nymeria we'll play later, just give me more time to sleep ok?" Nothing.  Damn dog must have opened the curtains and went down for breakfast. Arya huddled in the bed and slowly woke up, but she still kept her eyes shut tight.

_What day is it today? It's Sunday! I don't have to get up! Fuck it! But why do I fell like shit? Let's see, I only drank a little at the party… THE PARTY! OH FUCK!_

She bolted up way to fast. She had already had the most terrifying headache known to mankind and as she opened her eyes she saw that she was definitely not in her room. That just made her head spin and made her stomach roll. She assumed she was in a girl's bedroom because everything was pink, including her hearts and flowers nightgown. 

_I need to know who took my clothes off NOW!_ She thought looking around. Next to her was a glass of water which she drank like a dying man, tasting the whisky and absinthe that still lingered in her dry her mouth.  _Worst idea ever._ _I'll miss the unicorns tough._

Sitting up she felt dizzy, this time remembering Blue Haired Guy.  _Griff! What kind of name is Griff? And he kissed me? What are the odds two guys kiss me on the same night. Arya Stark; playahhhh OHHH MY GOD EDRIC!_ _OHH MY GOD EVERYBODY!_

She had to get out of bed and find out where everybody was, last thing she remembered was them being on the battlefield and some old man was pointing gun straight at Robb's face. She saw a clean change of clothing on a chair near the foot of the bed and swung her feet over the edge. She sat forma moment and fought not to be sick. Moving slowly she reached the clothes and was pleased and surprised they were hers. She changed slowly as she got used to the feeling in her head. She decided not to use the shoes when she found the act of bending was to much for her.

Opening the door she saw she was inside an old but huge house with a large corridor with multiple doors that lead in who knows where. She began walking very slowly, peeking quietly inside each door that was opened only to find the same thing; all were girl rooms. 

_Mom and Dad grounded all of us and sent me to a very girly boarding school. This is hell for sure. So much fucking pink!_

She kept on walking until she was face to face with a long stairwell. O _k, one baby step at a time._   Arya chanted with each descending step she took, as she remembered all the blood she had lost. By the time she reached the bottom floor she was sure she was going to pass out again until she heard the voices.

"The matter is not up for discussion. It is settled!" An angry man shouted.

"The hell with your settlement! I'm going to the police; my son was beaten like a dog!" Another roared back.?

"Your son? My nephew was beaten to near death! You really want to take it the police? Because I'll drive you there myself." A woman joined the argument.

"They're children and they are reckless. I apologize for Theon, but I cannot speak for the boy and the girl. I believe it's up to the parents and themselves to decide rhe punishments and what they want to do." A rational voice said.

"Well what about the others? The bastard, the big one and the troublemaker, they have to pay as well." Vile dripped from this speakers words.

"You call my son a bastard one more time and Starks and Boltons will come to blows again." Arya caught her breath. She knew that voice was her fathers and she hav never heard him so angry.

"Gentlemen please, we have to set an example for the children." She knew that voice too, her mother was here as well.

"Example my arse. The boy will marry her and that's that. I don't give a damn about the others." That had to be the gun toting Frey speaking.

"Gendry will have his punishment count on it. Now I think we should all return home for some of us have to work for a living. Let's just make sure the little one and the Dayne boy are all right for the trip." That was Gendry's uncle's voice. Things must have been bad if he was brought out here too.

_I do not want to open that door!… Where the hell can I hide?_ She started to creep away from the door, not taking her eyes off it as she walked backwards to the stairs.

"Arya you're awake" Jon said rushing over her, despite the fact that he looking like he had been a human punching bag. As he hugged her very delicately she buried face into his chest and relaxed a little. She realized that Robb, Bran, Theon and Gendry were sitting quietly in a waiting room inside a large salon that seemed to be holding the conference of adults. Roslyn was in the far side of the room crying inconsolably, a few other girls around her.

She walked with Jon to where the others were sitting. She sank gratefully into a chair. Arya was much weaker than she had thought. She was glad for the seat, but wanted answers more. 

"What happened? Last thing I remember was a crazy old guy pointing at Robb with a gun."

"First you passed out. You lost a lot of blood because of your head injury, you've been out cold for a day."  Jon replied examining her from head to toe with his eyes. He was making sure she was on the mend.

"A whole day?" she almost shouted. _It's been just a couple of minutes since the fight ended._  She felt dizzy and Jon quickly set her down on a chair. "Jon I don't understand a lot about what happened. To be quite frank I don't even know what started the fight to begin with."

"So you just came in throwing punches without knowing why? That's loyalty Ar. I'll have you in my corner any time." Chuckled Theon, minus one tooth.

"I started it, I threw the first punch." The room became quiet as a sullen Robb started talking. "I was drunk, irresponsible and wasn't aware of my actions. I was caught in a uhmm, compromising position with Roslyn by Ramsey and the fucker caused a scene. They aren't even together, but he started calling her names and he hit her. He hit a girl! What kind of shit does that?"

"Apparently Ramsey and his friends," muttered Theon. Arya shot a very angry look for interrupting Robb.

"Ok, so then what happened?" She asked, prompting her brother to continue.

"The man with the gun was Roslyn's father. He stopped the fight. We're in his house. He brought us all here, because he knew we all started things." Jon spoke for his brother who stayed silent.

"And inside that room? Who's in there?" Arya asked. She felt so out of the loop.

"Well it's a bit complicated Arya. After you passed out we were worried about you. We had to stay because there aren't any hospitals nearby. Old man Frey might be a dick, but he did let us stay here for you. His family patched you up. So after all the scandal, Mr. Frey called everybody's parents and right now they're inside basically planning our future a d possible punishment." Jon said, touching Arya's forehead. He scowled as she pushed his hand away.

"Scandal? Yeah the fight was bad, but I heard Dad got into worse fights when he was young! What's the big deal?" Arya demanded.

"There are photos and videos," replied a sad Robb.

"Of what exactly?" Arya was worried they had gotten pictures of her with Griff. That was not what she needed.

"Of me and Roslyn," Robb said with clenched teeth. Another silence filled the room. "Apparently Ramsey took pictures of us before he started the fight . Now they're all over the internet. That and someone was selling drugs there too. And you and Edric being practically comatose didn't help our case so." He shrugged and fell silent.

"EDRIC! Where is he?" She said looking straight into Gendry's eyes for the first time. He looked pretty good aside from the giant cast on his right leg but it was the pained expression on his face that gave him away. He knew that she was pissed and there was nothing he could do to fix it. _It was you, how could you?_

"He was banged up pretty good. The Tickler gave him a concussion but he's alright. He falls in and out of sleep because of the painkillers and has asked for you, so I think he's good." Jon said, completely oblivious of the truth.

_The Tickler my ass, it was Gendry who knocked him cold_. Her head was spinning but she needed to know everything.

"Where are Jojen and Meera? Where's Sansa?" Panic filled her, why wasn't Sansa there?

"We can't all go to the gallows so we spared Jojen and Meera. They left quickly after the fight so don't mention them at all." Bran said quickly. He had cuts on his lips and eyebrows, seems he did get into the fight after all.

"And Sansa?" She demanded.

"Sansa never left home, she's in Winterfell with Uncle Edmure… I'll explain to you later. " Quickly Robb spoke as the doors to the conference room opened revealing a very worn out Eddard Stark.

"My Darling Girl, you're awake." He walked to her and hugged her tight. She knew she was in for a shitstorm but Arya always felt safe in her father's arms. "Thank the God's you're awake." Ned whispered in her ear. "You and I are going to have a serious talk little lady." She bristled at the term  _'lady'_.

"Let's get this over Stark, send the children in." A raspy voice said from inside the room. She looked at her father and he nodded his head that they had to go in. He helped her to her feet and she and the boys entered the room. 

Standing inside of the grand room were the parents and representatives of all the parties involved in the fight. Allyria Dayne who looked liked she aged 20 years overnight smiled as she saw her walk in hand in hand with her father. Dayne's just seemed to like Arya. Tobho Mott seemed miserable; he was there on a workday because his nephew got into a fight. Things were not looking good for Gendry.  _Serves him right!_

Roose Bolton…  _Ramsey's dad?  That shithead is around here somewhere? I don't want to be close to that man._

There was a young woman casually sitting in a lounge chair in the corner, Arya didn't recognize her but knew who she must be;  _she must be Asha Greyjoy; Theon's sister_! Arya was filled with curiosity about the young CEO who went head to head with Westeros most powerful men.

Her mother came and kissed every single one of her children (including Gendry, Theon and yes; Jon) and stood beside Robb, holding his hand with a sad expression on her face. Arya could take angry Catelyn, she could face annoying Catelyn but sad Catelyn? She just couldn't.

Last but not least was Walder Frey and Arya hated him immediately. He had some serious bad vibes, looking at her like she was a piece of meat and was eating and drinking like a pig.

"As I said before I don't care what you do with your children. I am here to ensure I don't get screwed over. To many times have I made deals just to have them bottom out at the end." said Frey looking at his daughter who had not stopped crying.

"Vile pig," Arya heard her mother say under her breath. She was glad her mother didn't like the man either.

"So you Boy!" Frey said pointing his crooked finger at Robb. "You will marry my daughter! I will not let some horny boy stick his coc…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Eddard. "I have heard you speak nonstop for the last two hours. I will not have you berate my son. Is that clear?" Ned glared at the old man who returned the look with a angry one of his own. He turned to talk to the children. "Roslyn? Robb? We agreed to avoid further distress and legal matters."again a frown crossed his face  _legal matters, what is Dad talking about?_   "The deal Mr. Frey suggests is that you two get married. The marriage will not take place immediately for you to make yourselves more comfortable with each other, but know that this is something that is irrevocable! Have we made ourselves clear?"

Poor Roslyn only nodded because her tears didn't let her form a proper sentence while Robb spoke a very faint ' _yes sir'_  after a nudge on the shoulder by his mother.

"Fantastic! There's some wine if you'd like to toast to the newly engaged couple. I'm going to take a nap. Eddard? Always nice to do business with you. Too bad I don't have a son or that I'm not young enough or we would be taking about this one." Frey smirked signaling towards Arya.

Eddard Stark was ready to throw a punch when Catelyn spoke. "Walder I assure you that we are going to settle the matter corresponding the rest of the children and we will be out of your house in moments if you let us be." 

_No_   _thanks' to you Frey; you've already screwed us enough._ Arya thought, giving him her best glower.

When Walder Frey let the room accompanied by his daughter, Eddard Stark seemed to gain some composure but left his wife to do the talking.

"Roose we need to talk about Ramsey." She started.

"What we need to talk about is your children and what are you going to do to repay all the damage inflicted on my son." He demanded.

"Let's just skip the formalities! Your son is a little piece of trash who everybody knows was the one selling drugs at the party. You will put him into rehab and as head of the teacher parent committee of Winterfell High I will allow him to finish the school year considering he is a senior, as long as he stays away from all our children." Catelyn spoke over him.

"You Starks think you own everything don't you? My son has a broken jaw, two broken ribs and a fracture on his foot," Roose was standing and visibly containing himself.

"Yet it's my nephew who is upstairs with his brain swollen. Curious isn't it?" Miss Dayne replied looking livid.

"That's Allyria's way of politely saying she won't press any charges as long as you agree on all terms." Catelyn said in a clipped voice.

"That black haired bastard is a menace! An animal that needs to be caged!" Roose roared pointing to Jon. For his part Jony just stood there.

"Yes or no to the terms? My husband already told you what would happen if you called our son a bastard one more time, do not ever do it again." Everyone looked at Catelyn in awe including Eddard, she had never called Jon her son.  _She had never called Jon her anything!_

"Fine, but you will hear from me again," said Roose Bolton as he left the room screaming Ramsey's name so they would get the hell out of there. Allyria nodded with her head and left the room as well. She murmured something about checking on her nephew.

"Well there's that matter settled," said Catelyn smoothing her dress with her hand. "Mister Mott it is time to talk about Gendry."  _She is not going to let anyone off the hook today._ "Gendry is a sweet boy and although he did manage to save Edric from more lasting injuries you are aware that people expect us to reprimand our children the right way?"

_He saved Edric? What was going on?_ They obviously didn't know it was Gendry who knocked Edric out but how did he become his champion?! Gendry's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Of course Mrs. Stark. I'll have a good talk with the boy once we get home; don't expect him for dinner over your house anytime soon." His face flared red.

"Tobho, the chopper is on hold just for you if you decide to go back this minute." Ned spoke in a softer tone now that he was finished being tough.

"Ned, that's quite generous of you! I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd like to take you up on that offer. Frey just doesn't rub me the right way." He shook all over as if his skin was crawling.

"Does he rub the right way on anyone?" Smirked Theon.

"You! Shut up!" Yelled an indignant Asha from the corner.

"We'll make our leave. Come on boy!" Said Gendry's uncle, not wanting to stay and witness the Greyjoy wrath.

When the doors closed this time it was Theon's time to rumble.

"Hey Sis I…" He tried to smile but the look his sister gave him was deadly.

"The Bolton brat was the one selling the drugs! The Starks and the other kids only fought to defend themselves but you, YOU, were the only one who was actually high on gods knows what and drunk like a fish!"Asha yelled now that they had no outsiders present.

"Sis it was a party ! My senior year you don't ex…" His sister slapped him so hard Arya was sure Theon was going to miss a second tooth.

"My name is Asha! And the day you graduate you will come back home!" She shook with rage. 

"Asha please this…"

"This is not up for discussion Theon. The only reason you're staying until you graduate is because Catelyn and Eddard ask me to as a favor for them."

"Asha I" Tears were forming in Theon's beautiful green water eyes.  _I've never even seen Theon cry in my life._

"You'll leave, go to college in the Iron Island and go into the family business. It's time you start getting serious Theon as I don't intend to make this a habit. This will be the first and last time I will answer a phone call telling me my younger brother is passed out in the middle of nowhere." That was final as Asha stood from her seat and left. No goodbyes to anyone including a devastated Theon.  _'Nice hook'_  was the only thing she said and she said it to Jon before she left.

"I thank you for talking to my sister about me staying for a little while" Before someone said anything Theon excused himself from the room leaving only the Starks.

Jon was pretty banged up and little Bran had cuts and bruises, let's not forget to mention her daughter who had lost her weight in blood. But only now, with just her family Catelyn let go of the strong facade and cried for her baby boy, her baby boy who now had to marry someone he didn't love. When Catelyn started crying; Robb cried and then it was just a water festival. Mother and son held each other while Eddard (the only one who wasn't crying) hugged both his sons while Arya sat on his lap.

"Please Mother! I know I failed you both but marriage? I'm too young, these are different times." Robb pleaded.

"Robb the evidence is all over internet and some people tell me in gossip columns. Walder Frey is an old fashioned, proud man. He won't let this one pass and quite frankly I understand him. What were you thinking son?" She asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry mother," said Rob, falling apart into Cat's arms.

"Dad I get the moral part but you asked about legal issues! What was that about?" Piped in Bran.

"The marriage is just blackmail. He wanted a part of our company shares if the marriage proposal was declined. He said marriage or running the family name through the ground but my main worry was you Robb. Getting married is the best deal you got. You're young and have no idea what can happen if your name and honor are tarnished. Schools won't accept you and people won't do business with you. In time you will come to terms with the decision, remember you don't have to get married right away." Eddard said solemnly. 

After a long round of silence Catelyn got up and had her poker face on again.

"Today? I'm proud of each and every one of you," she said directly looking into Jon's eyes, he protected Robb and she knew it. "But actions have consequences and these ones I fear will resonate on our lives for all times. Eddard, I agree with Tobho, I don't like Walder Frey one bit so I'll be leaving today with the boys. I assume you don't want to leave Arya's side?" Her voice was all business, not a trace or crying just moments ago.

"Wait? I have to stay here? Please Mom don't leave me…" Arya started to complain.

"The doctor said you need at least another day's rest. You're too weak to travel on car so we'll have to fly you to Winterfell and you need your strength. Your father will stay with and you can keep Edric company, he too leaves tomorrow." Cat said to her. 

"Ohhh, you'll stay Daddy?" Arya would rather die than be stuck there alone.

"Of course my little wolf, now go back to bed. You look like you need a nap." Ned smiled sadly at her.

Kissing her mother goodbye Arya was carried upstairs by Jon to what she assumed was one of Walder Frey's daughter's bedrooms.

"Well, this sucks!",She grumbled as he put her in bed.

"Tell me about it." Jon replied while he adjusted her pillow.

"You know I'm still mad at you! It's just that I'm so tired and sad for Robb that being mad at you is not a top priority." She scowled at him.

"I'll take whatever I can take from you Little Wolf! See you tomorrow. Rest up fast." He gave her a kiss on her forehead but when he opened the door to leave someone said something to which he replied "make it quick Bro, she's tired and needs some rest." Gendry entered the room closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Arya spat!  _Coward! How could you?_  "You suckered punch Edric for no apparent reason!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Gendry in this situation sorry is just a word! You gave Edric a concussion! Why did you hit him? And people think you helped him? What is going on Gendry?" Arya demanded from her place on the bed. She wished she had the energy to smack him. 

"I couldn't control myself," and he finally looked at her, his blue eyes were scarred, red from crying. Gendry was an open book to her so she knew he was sorry, what she didn't know was why he punched Edric to begin with. "I lost it! Theon wasn't the only one drunk! When the fight started Jon found me and told me to search for you. I couldn't find you and a millions scenarios where you were hurt crossed my mind… When I finally found you – you were with  _him_! I saw the two of you Arya, hell you have hickeys all over your neck! Did he hurt you?"

"You gave Edric Dayne a concussion because you think he assaulted me?" She was all but shouting at him.

"I was drunk and didn't know what to think! Then I lost you again and when I found yo... you were a bloody mess. He didn't even protect you so I hit him! Again I was drunk and now I don't know what the hell to think! Edric woke up and said that it was the Tickler that hit him but I know he knows it was me and now I just feel like shit." His defence of his actions were lame and he knew it. 

"Get out!" Arya growled

"Arya I just want to…"

"Gendry no word will come out of your mouth that will undo what you did. I'm ashamed of you and don't even want to see you… and for your information Edric didn't assault me! Is it that hard to believe that I would actually want to be with someone?"

"Be with someone? Arya did you…?" He took a step closer into the room.

"Get oooout!" She screamed, making Jon enter the room.

"I don't know what this is about but you have to get out of the room Waters." Jon spoke to him.

"I just wanted…" He shot her a look with his large sad blue eyes. They held unshed tears. She felt her own form in response of seeing his. "I thought I lost her." He was watching her face as he spoke to Jon.

Gendry was a mess, she was a mess… Poor Edric was sedated. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"Please Jon, just get him out of here." With a broken glance at her Gendry left the room, leaving Arya more shattered and battered than the fight itself.


	14. The Quickest Way Out

 

 

"EAT!" Ned Stark all but yelled at his daughter.

"But Dad it tastes awful." Arya said as he held a spoon up to her mouth with a mush like food on it.

"Arya you haven't had a proper meal dare I say since Friday at breakfast! You need your strength back." Ned sighed and lowered the spoon.

"I ate half of it and I'm fine! I want to see Edric!" She demanded stubbornly.

"If you don't eat your food you won't get to see Edric and you will have to stay more days in bed. Not at home but  _here_." Her father said with steal in his voice.

That made Arya freeze! She hated Walder Frey's house! It was old, musky, smelled like patchouli and she wanted out! It was Tuesday morning and she was scheduled to leave for Winterfell that very day but as she refused to eat the horrible food that was served, she still was weak and her father could easily make her stay another day.

"Okay, give me the damned plate." She huffed, reaching for the plate with the nasty mush.

"That's my fouled mouthed girl, not that I approve of the language," said Eddard rustling her hair.

Arya took another bite of the food and tried not to gag. She needed to talk to Edric, to find out what the hell was all this 'Gendry saved his life' and most of all to talk about what happened in his truck. To say that she was morally hangover was an understatement.

Frey had like a hundred daughters who were prissy and obnoxious and all were taking care of Edric, whom she still had not talked with. They had all come to keep her company until she made one of them run out of the room crying, some people just cannot take jokes. Strangely though she had not seen Roslyn since all their parents were together. Arya was curious on how she was dealing with everything. If someone forced her to marry a stranger, they would die trying. She would not marry for any reason, but her own choosing.

"Done! Now can I go and see Edric?" Arya asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yes Darling, you can go now. I'll take you to his room."

Both their parents had made it clear that even thought they were to be punished because they disobeyed them and went out, they still supported them through this whole ordeal: Ramsey Bolton was the one to be blamed. So she jumped in a wheelchair, which of course Arya thought was unnecessary and went to see Edric. The house was huge so eventually Arya appreciated the wheelchair and as they approach Edric's room she heard giggles.

"You're so funny Edric, I wish you could stay here," said a feminine voice from the room.

"Hey, hands off! Edric is my boyfriend!" Another girl's voice.

"Don't be silly, his girlfriend is the Stark girl in Roslyn's room." A sullen girl said to the others.

_How many daughters are playing nurse today? If one of them talks to me, I'll rip out their hair!_  She was in no mood for their simpering today. She wanted her answers and then to go home. Was that to much to ask? Apparently it was.

"She's weird! She looks nothing like her brother Robb. He is dreamy." Yet another girl said.

"Edric, is she really your girlfriend?" The first girl asked sweetly.

"We'd all like to know the answer to that one," replied Eddard. They had finally made it into the room.

"Jeez Dad! You scared me!" Arya was so occupied eavesdropping she forgot about her father.

"You've been asking about Edric since you woke up! Knock on the door; I'm sure he wants to see you as well." Her father said with a smile on his lips. She now wasn't sure she could knock on the door.

Kissing Edric seemed to be a good idea at the time. But then again everything was a good idea when you are drunk and hallucinating. Now that she was sober, Arya thought kissing Edric was a very bad idea. Not that she felt bad about the kissing itself. She thought it was all right for a first kiss / make out session. But it was just the principle of using Edric to get Gendry out of her mind. Edric is a good kid, he deserves better. A beautiful girl opened the door.

"Mister Stark what a surprise! I see that your daughter is well enough to visit her friend. We've been keeping him company, I hope you don't mind?" asked the girl.

Arya only mumbled 'its ok' since five girls where staring at her all at once, no doubt a small contingent of Walder Frey's daughters.

"We'll leave you alone, come along girls." It was that time when Arya looked at Edric! He was looking at her with bruises that matched is blue eyes, well, one of his eyes. A side of his face was swelling pretty badly and he had a nasty black eye.

"Edric! Nice to see you awake!" Eddard said happily, when they came closer to the bed.

"Good Morning, I am also relived to be awake. The doctor says I'm good to go home. The Frey sisters have been nothing but attentive towards me." Edric said with a pained smile.

"Nice girls, all of them," replied Eddard but sensing his daughter's discomfort, he quickly excused himself out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone, I have to talk to Allyria so we can get ready for our trip back home."

_Well this is awkward._

"How do you feel?" they both asked at the same time.

"I was worried about you." Edric said meekly.

"About me? Edric you had a concussion! Everybody was freaking out. Do you, do you know how you got it?" might as well be done with the Gendry part, surprisingly that was the easy part she needed to talk with Edric, the making out part? That could be stalled a few days.

Edric looked at her eyes and it was a silent confirmation that he knew that Gendry knocked him cold. Still, there was something in the way he was looking at her that Arya couldn't recognize.

"Do you want to tell me your part of the story?" His eyes were glued to her face. He was watching her reaction.

"Uhh?" maybe the concussion is making him act weird.

"Would you care to elaborate on why Gendry Waters punched me so hard on my face that he shook my brain?" He kept his voice soft, but there was anger behind the words.

_Ahh now I see it, he is mad! Oh-oh, I didn't see that one coming._

"Why should I know? Gendry's stupid and he was drunk that night." She quickly added, a very defensively.

"Why did you kiss me Arya?" He demanded next.

_Well, guess I'm not taking charge of this conversation._  What could she say? You are my rebound guy. I was drunk? I was horny? There just was not a good response to that question.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." She responded, looking down at the floor.

"Of course I wanted to kiss you Arya. I wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you! But the question is why did you want to kiss me?" Edric's voice was getting louder; she had never seen him so agitated.

"Do I have to have a reason?" She tried to downplay it all with a laugh. Something Edric did not appreciate.

"A REASON? A REASON?" He was yelling now.

Goodbye good mannered Edric Dayne!

"Do not treat me like an idiot Arya!" His voice was lowered, but he was beyond angry, she could tell. She looked up, saw anger, and hurt in his eyes.

_Ohh no, what did I do?_  She didn't know what to say, she kept silent, hoping to find a way out of this. Her brain flew with ideas. Saying she was drunk wasn't a reason she could use.

"You know I like you, everybody knows that! But that isn't an excuse for you to treat me like I'm your toy." He was talking at a normal level now, not shouting. Arya wished he was yelling again, and then she would have an excuse not to answer him and leave the room. So she did the only thing and spoke.

"A toy? Edric you got it all wrong!" She tried to grab his hand but Edric pushed her away. She wanted him to see, to understand. He was her friend and she cared for him. Why could he not see that?

"Yes a toy Arya! I have been following you around like an idiot for weeks but you don't give me the time of day. Okay? I'm a big boy! But don't play with my feelings! I'll admit that I am at fault to some degree as you were clearly drunk but you knew that I liked you and you kept throwing yourself at me." His eyes were losing some of their anger. But there was still enough there. His last comment made her anger start to emerge.

"Threw myself at you? It was just a kiss!" She shot back.

"Why did you kiss me Arya?" His teeth were clenched. Gone was her friend, this was a total strange, pissed off Edric Dayne and he had all the right to be pissed. She felt awful. Since she was lost at words, Edric continued venting his anger.

"What was I going to be? A quick fuck? Then what? Back to ignoring me all day? You act like the most straightforward person in the planet but you don't give a damn about other people's feelings." He spoke with a cold voice.

She felt as if Edric had slapped her. She sat completely frozen, to shocked to move or say a word.

"Then Gendry comes a long and knocks me cold! What was that all this was about? You hook up with me to get Gendry jealous?" He sounded hurt now.

"Gendry jealous? What? Edric no! He doesn't like me like that! He thinks I am just a dumb kid! There is nothing going on between the two of us." She said quickly.

"Do  _you_ … like  _him_  like that?" He asked her pointblank. She felt trapped. She had never talked about her feelings about Gendry with anyone; and here was Edric making her feel even worse about herself and about what she had done with him.

"I'm sorry Edric; I didn't think it was going to be a big deal." Arya replied with a small voice that only made Edric angrier.

"You are sorry? I wanted you so bad Arya, I still do! I want make you my girlfriend and spent the rest of my life with you because I'm an idiot who's in love with you, but you what? Were planning to ditch me once your buzz when out? Running away from your feelings and mine? That's not something I ever would have expected from you." Edric shook his head and winced at the movement.

"I'm sorry Edric, I'm sorry. Just stop! Stop with the questions! I don't know, all right? I don't know about any of this." Arya didn't even realize she was crying until the words came out of her mouth mixed with sobs.

"My head hurts and it's a long flight to Winterfell. Let's just go back; there is nothing else to talk about." He turned away from her and she knew she was dismissed.

No 'talk to you later' – 'we'll see what happens' NO! Add another name to the long list of people didn't want anything to do with Arya Stark. She wheeled out of his room and made it to the hall. She was glad no one saw her leave his room in tears. She didn't know the answers to his questions. Arya felt hollow when her father found her and told her it was time to leave. By then she had dried her tears and was able to give her father a watery smile when he told her they were leaving.

The flight on the Stark's company helicopter felt like an eternity and it didn't help that Edric's aunt Allyria was asking Arya all kinds of questions. Normally she wouldn't mind, she had met Allyria a couple of times but it seemed wrong to be talking to Edric's aunt so nonchalant when Edric ,who was passed out on painkillers, had made it clear that he was done with Arya. Finally they landed, said their goodbyes and the two Starks went straight to the manor.

The drive was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. She had been thinking hard about all the things Edric had demanded of her. She still had no answers, because she did not want to admit them, not even to herself. Parking in the garage, Eddard drew a long sight and turned towards her.

"Good to be back home with you Arya." He smiled at her and rested his hand against her unhurt side of her face.

"Good to be back home with you Arya but..." She said cocking her head and lifting her eyebrows.  _How can I lie to this girl? She reads me like the funny pages, I'm too easy!_  Eddard thought

"Your mother wants to have a family meeting. So freshen up and we expect you in the living room in 20 minutes." He looked guilty.

"How bad is it Dad?" She asked softly. She knew they would be punished; she just wanted to know how badly.

"Don't know Sweetheart. I actually turned my phone off since I got the call from Castamere. I was focused on you so I whatever happens tonight is your mother's doing and before you say something, you should know that I am going to support her 100%." He gave her his serious father face.

"Dad you are aware that you're like playing good cop and bad cop at the same time right?" She smiled at him

"I have six children Arya; I try to make my life easier." He said wearily. They got out of the car and headed for the door.

"I know Daddy, two can play that game." She said giving him a big kiss on his scruffy beard.

"What was that for?" Eddard asked while opening the front door.

"You gave me a head's up so that was my good cop kiss but be prepared. Whatever Mom throws at me I'll give my best bad cop performance," she said as she went up to her room leaving her father thinking that a wolf in sheep's clothing was a better description for his little girl.

**...**

She had about 15 minutes until she had to come down the face the music. Arya thought she could take a quick shower. She couldn't help but think and ask herself again why did they have to go to the party? She had voted it down. She hadn't even wanted to go. Everything was just fine and dandy before. She reached her room and opened the door.

"Why the hell are you all in my room?" She shouted. She just wanted five minutes for a shower, five to change and then make it to her mother's fury downstairs.

Her room was massive, but still it felt a little crowded with Robb sitting on her desk, Bran on the floor flipping through magazines, Sansa in front of the mirror, her Uncle Edmure casually looking at her framed photographs and Jon crashing in her bed with Nymeria.

"Well hello to you too Ar," replied Bran

"Don't know! Don't care! Need a shower! Get out!" She said with her hand on the door holding it opened. She waved at them all to leave.

On cue, Jon stood up and hugged Arya. They always sent him in close to her, she wouldn't hit him. She immediately relaxed but wasn't fooled. Eddard, Gendry and Jon were affectionately called inside the family; the 'Arya handlers'. If anything happened, that would force Arya to show her famous temper; it was always one of the previously mentioned who calmed Arya down.

"What do you want?" Muttered Arya as she cuddled her head against Jon's chest; she would never turn down a good snuggle. She needed one after everything she had been thinking about for the past few hours.

_Wait! He is leaving me for the Nights watch…_  she pushed away from him, remembering she was mad at him.

"You've got 5 minutes, so speak now or get out." She said as she took a step back from Jon, he knew instantly that she remember his impromptu meeting at the rave and still was not ready to talk to him.

"C'mon Arya, we were worried about you. Dad took your phone and would only talked to Mom. We didn't know how you were, she wouldn't tell us anything." Sansa said looking drop dead gorgeous as always. There were worry lines on her face she only got when she was late to a sale, so Arya knew she meant what she said, sort of.

"Your right Sansa. I'm sorry, I'm fine. You've got 5 minutes to answer MY questions. First of all what happened to you Sansa? Why do they not know either you or Edmure were there?" She demanded.

"Aww, nice to see that you still have the same grace to talk to people my dear niece." Edmure said with a smile.

"Shove it Uncle Edmure, you're just a little older than Robb and Jon and you were at the party. " She looked around at her family, they all watched her. "Here's the deal Starks. I stink, I am hungry and I want to go the bed. Apparently we still have to go and get our final sentence from Mom so I take you are here to plan the strategy."

"No point on sugar coating nothing with you Arya," said Jon, she didn't even look his way opting to stand against the door.

"Well here's the plan everybody. As we are already in deep shit; Theon and I are going to take the fall." Robb said evenly. He looked so tired and defeated that nobody said anything giving him time to go on explaining his plan. "The official story is that I dragged Jon to the party. Arya being Arya would not leave Jon alone so she went as well; of course dragging Gendry with her. I'm having trouble with Bran's part in the story."

"I don't drag Gendry everywhere," muttered Arya. Everyone looked at her, but ignored her statement. They knew she was dead wrong.

"I going to have to rely on my respectable reputation and say that I went to keep an eye on you all since I am obviously the only one responsible in the family." Said Bran. You had to hand it to him; he was right and was probably going to be the only one that wasn't going to be grounded.

"Okay. That takes care of us, but what about Sansa? It's your fault we even went to the damn thing. How the hell did you manage to not get caught?" Arya didn't want to start their normally sister battle but it just wasn't fair.

"After the first punch was thrown and people went crazy I found her in the middle of nowhere. When the fight ended, we were heading your way but I saw Old man Frey. I'm sorry kids. I had to bow out of that one, I saw that all of you are were technically in one piece so I turned around and took Sans with me," replied Edmure.

"That's the fishy part of it all; we were actually looking for you. We thought you were going to rat us out. So how come you're here and apparently you didn't even go the rave?" Arya demanded.

"I scratch your back you scratch mine dear niece. First of all your mother is a hard ass on everyone! I am 24 years old, it's my last year at the University but she still sees me as a little kid. She would have called your Grandfather and I would be in the same situation as you guys. So my part in the story will simply be that I had some free time from uni, came here to see you guys and only found Sansa home. The end." He looked at them all, waiting to hear a retort.

"I'm always a team player but you guys are not selling this one to me. I need Sansa to share some of the blame, it is partly her fault!" Arya said to the room.

"C'mon Arya," said Jon.

"She's right Jon." Immediately cut in Sansa. "I was the one that pushed to go to the party since the beginning. But I was hoping that just for once you would cut me some slack Arya."

That was it! No snappy comeback, no name calling! Sansa had just asked her to give her a break. Arya immediately remembered the conversation she heard and saw in the R.V. Why was Sansa alone to begin with? Uncle Edmure said he brought her home. What did Joffrey do this time?  _Well, she looks ok and my head hurts, I'll let this one go and she'll owe me one._

"Okay," she said slowly. Arya knew something bad had happened to her sister, she just knew it. She had been punished worse than anything their mother could do.

"OKAY?!" They all shouted in unison, it was a rare phenomenon to see Arya not put up a fight.

"I said okay. Don't push your luck people and may all of you be witness that Sansa owes me a big favor as of now." Arya said as her sister hugged her. They both winced. Sansa was hurt, and bad. This was not good.

"Always good to do business with you Arya. Come on guys; let's go downstairs before Mom calls us." Robb.

They all left the room except Edmure, who was still looking at photographs around her room. He was all Tully: tall, red hair and blue eyes. He rather looked like Robb only her brother had more of the Stark build, making him broader in the chest and have more muscled.

"I see you still hang out with that older guy," he said while looking and one of the many pictures of Gendry hanging from the wall. "That kid has a nasty swing! Renly and I were taking bets on how many people was he going to take before he went down."

"Renly? Renly Baratheon?" She asked shocked.  _Well that's new, I didn't know Uncle Edmure knew Joffrey's uncle._

"Yeah, we took a couple of classes at Uni together and we ended up hanging out. You know how it goes. Robert and Ned are best friends, now Sansa, and Joffrey dating. We ended up being friends as well." He said with a shrug.

"Ohh. Well that makes sense, I guess." She wanted him to hurry up. If he left now she could at least change her clothes.

"Yeah. Hey, what's Gendry's last name? His family's name? The only thing I know about him is that he's your faithful sidekick." He smiled at her.

"Why do you wanna know?" For some reason she had a bad feeling about her uncle knowing more about Gendry.

"Not important. Renly just thought he knew him from somewhere." He shrugged and put the picture down and walked out of the room.

She was finally alone. She quickly stripped off her clothing and found some Lycra running pants that were comfy and a sports bra tango under her large tee. She grabbed a hoodie from the dresser and sighed.

'Arya get down here, where waiting for you'…

She pulled the hoodie over her head and started down to their family meeting but Edmure's question about Gendry sparked her curiosity. But before she could ask a question, her mother called her again. Edmure poked his head back into her room.

"Hurry up Ar! I'm afraid your mother already saw your debut motion picture!" He said while signaling her computer.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Sorry, forgot that you were in bed for the last two days. Check it out Errol Flynn." He pulled up the video he was talking about.

"Fuck!" Someone had recorded her fight with Griff; the blue haired guy and posted it on YouTube. Her mother was definitely not going to be happy.

She walked out of her room and down to the waiting gallows. They were lined up like ducks. Each of them getting their sentence one by one.

Sansa just stood looking pretty since in her parent's eyes she never left the house and as suspected Bran was acquitted of all charges. Jon and Robb where grounded and were to help Eddard at the office after school.

"And you young lady…"- make it quick Mother; there really isn't anything I haven't done for punishment. "You already have your punishment and it's still the Winter Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Leave it to her mother to find something to torture her with.

"Ground me for 2 weeks, make me take up sewing with Sansa but please don't make me go to the dance Mom"

"Honey it's what's best for you. You need to embrace your feminine side, don't get me started on that video of you fighting with boys. Besides you and Edric are so close know. I talked to his Aunt Allyria and she knows Edric wants to go to the dance with you." Her mother nodded at her daughter happily.

_Past tense Mother, no more Edric loving for me._

"So that is settled. Sansa and Bran can go to school but you three are staying home for the rest of the week, the doctors say you still need some rest so I already notified principal Forel. He will be sending all three of you the homework you are missing, as well books and notes you will need." She shooed them out of the room.

For someone who was grounded Jon looked happy! Catelyn was technically treating him nicely and he didn't have to go to school, Rob still looked miserable no matter what. Both of them were pretty roughed up from the fight. Arya herself fell partly relieved than she could rest properly and avoid Edric. The dance situation was something that already had her in a bad mood.

They all walked away as fast as they could. They all tried to talk to her, but she made it to her room and showered until the water was cold. She walked out of the shower and put the chair in front of her door and fell asleep, deeply asleep to dream about the color blue.

**...**

The days went by fast and suddenly Arya found herself going to school again and more lonely than ever. As suspected Edric was ignoring her, he was always a nice guy so he didn't have problems finding new friends (most of them pretty girls who were gagging for him). Gendry was m.i.a only seeing his black hair among the masses at lunch sitting with her brothers. Hot Pie was the only one who gave her company but she quickly told him to give her some space since all he did was annoy her asking questions about the party. The Arya Stark badass reputation had turned up a notch since the party and it blew to the stratosphere with the video. It really only made her scarier and people avoided her more.

'Arya Stark please report yourself at the principal's office'

'Arya Stark please report yourself at the principal's office'

Not having Edric to talk to in class and Gendry, again being nonexistent in her life made Arya miserable and on Wednesday she found a little bit of happiness in the form of Winterfell's High School Principal.

"You called Principal Forel?" she said knocking on the door to his office.

"OUT!"

"Wait you called me, I haven't done anything!" Arya was so confused. She hadn't threatened anyone since she came back!

"I know you haven't child! Out of my office! Come, let's go to the gym," said Forel as he directed her out of his office.

"But I don't have gym class today!" Arya grumbled.

"I know!" He said with a knowing smile on his face.

The school gym was giant. It had room for a volleyball field, bars for gymnasts and a basketball court. But today it was deserted. It seemed like it hadn't even been used that day, it was eerily quiet as they walked to the farthest end where students practiced fencing.

"Tell me girl. How are you feeling after the blow to your head?" Forel asked, not really looking at her but inspecting his surroundings.

"I'm okay. I just needed to rest. I'm fit now." She smiled.

"And your reflexes?" He said, grabbing a sword in his hands, which made Arya giddy, she loved fighting against Syrio. She respected him as her Principal but they had a good relationship bonding over fencing.

"Well I haven't practiced in a week but I can still stick you with the pointy end if that is what you're asking." She smiled wider.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." He said as he handed her the sword and started to walk to the door.

"But I thought we were going to fight?" Now she was confused.

"You are child, just not me!" Syrio opened the door to his friend Mr. H'ghar who had the most irritating smirk ever on his face.

"We meet again Sweet Girl." He glided over to the center of the room.

"You again?" Arya could not leave the irritation out of her voice. Yes, the guy was smoking hot; those silver pants look tight. But there was something about the guy that annoyed her; like he knew something she didn't, messing with her head.

"Of course my dear, how can a man stay away from such promise?" He said as he very smoothly took off his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves.

"Syrio what's going on?" She decided to ignore Jaqen, well ignore him by not speaking to him;  _I can still cheek him out._

"Arya… Mr. H'ghar has a proposition for you but he wants' to see you fight first." Said a smiling Syrio.

This has been a shitty week. No more…

Putting her sword down, she took a deep breath and talked as calmly as she could.

"I get it that you both have some plans for me, I assume for college. You want to talk to me. Okay, then do it! Get it over with because I won't move a finger until you tell me what's going on. I'm not a monkey on display." She said angrily.

Both men shared a look that made them smile even more which made Arya madder.

"Frankness and honesty. Arya Stark you just seem to fill the boxes on my checklist every time we speak" Jaqen said while Syrio sat by the bleacher waiting for something to happen between his friend and his student. "You have great potential lovely Girl; you could rule the seven kingdoms in a heartbeat."

_Ugh, again with the weird complements._

"What if I told you that you have a chance to go to a place where you can be yourself, no barriers whatsoever?" As he was talking Jaqen started circling her, as if he was ready to attack her, she didn't even know when he got a sword in his hands.

"What do you mean 'be myself'?"  _On your toes Stark, on your toes._

"A girl is not happy with herself, anyone can see that. I am offering you a place in a land where the possibilities are endless. Were you can find peace of mind? Where you can be yourself, or anybody else if that is what you would like. But first I'd like to see your moves Arya Stark!" AND HE LAUNCHED AT HER!

_Fuck! What the hell!_

He was fast, fuck he was really fast. Jaqen H'ghar was pretty damned good with a sword. Arya was a nationally ranked fencer, top three in all of Westeros but this guy was incredible. While her specialty was the water dance technique only messing around with others; this guy was a beast, she didn't even know what kind of fighting style he had. His speed was unnatural, his reflexes were catlike and his strength was tremendous but Arya showed no fear, she felt alive, she felt challenged,  _the hell if I am going to let this fucker beat me._  She had been adopting a defensive stance but when she finally lashed at him, he put some distance between them and smirked.

"So the wolf has finally come out to play?" He taunted.

"Just getting warmed up. So no rules?" She demanded fiercely.

"No rules!" He said, looking at her body from head to toe.

"No protection gear?" He smirked!  _I am going to wipe that smirk off you H'ghar._

"You wear it if you like, I'm sure I won't need it"  _DUEL ACCEPTED YOU COCKY ASSHOLE!_

And there were off again…

Her fencing coach always told her to never to hold back, that her sword was an extension of her body that pored her feelings in one single strike, she was pissed off so Jaqen was taking as much as he as giving.

At first, she hesitated. She was fighting a grown man who obviously was professional and was friends with the Principal of her school. She only knew his name and he irritated the hell out of her but still, even with his everlasting riddles there was something about him that made her trust the man.

"Trust your instincts." Somewhere in the fight, he had started to talk to her. Mere whispers but she heard him clearly.

"Close your eyes and let your body roam free." They were fighting hard and with all their strength, he definitely did not care she was a little girl.

"I want you to come to Braavos with me…" He twirled fast and suddenly they traded places at the mat.

"I speak only the truth sweet Girl, you have great potential but with the right training you would become the best of the best."  _Braavos? There is only one college in Braavos…_

"I don't need a sports scholarship if that is why you're fencing with me right now." She panted.

"I don't want you for your body lovely girl, thought it is a marvelous surprise to find you so… challenging!"

_I haven't lost a match in two years; today will not be that day… NOT TODAY!_

"It is your mind that can take over the world. Today your anger makes you weak, but tomorrow it may make you invincible."

Weak? She launched at him with more force every time. Her heart was racing in dangerous levels.

"Listen to your body Arya, be free." He insisted again.

This last year had been a mess, yes she was good at school and fencing but those where some form of outlets for her constant unrest. She wasn't happy. Not with her family, who refused to treat her other than a child, she had no friends. She would never admit she felt trapped in Winterfell. She did, she had the label 'Stark' since birth! Without the last name, she didn't know who she was. She was angry, sad and depressed. Don't even get her started on Gendry. When the hell did her happiness start to depend on a boy / guy / bull… whatever!

She let her mind wonder and lost focus regaining it only to see Jaqen coming at her. She twirled as fast as she could, giving a quick stroke towards his arms but lost her footage and tumbled right at him. He grabbed her in his arms not before poking her on her back with the tip of his sword…FUCK!

"What do you say lovely girl? Take the leap of faith not with me but with yourself!" They were both panting, exhausted, she didn't even know how long they fought each other.

"Come to Braavos with me and open yourself to the world." He smiled down at her. Why did he have to be so hot?!

Apart from the sport itself, this was the part she loved the most about fencing, when the match ended and your mind still soared keeping you on your toes as if you were still under attack. She had made some of her best decisions in times like these. Today seemed like it wasn't going to be the exception.

"Okay. I'll go to Bravos," she finally said with the smallest voice. It felt so intimate talking to Jaqen… but that intimacy was broken by applause's.

Syrio was standing with the biggest smile on his face when an even bigger round of applause started at the back. At some moment of their fight, the whole basketball team which of course included Jon, Robb and Gendry, along with Sansa's cheerleading squad had come to the gym and had saw the fight. They were in awe of the spectacle they just witnessed.

When she saw Robb, Gendry and Sansa's faces (Jon was too busy clapping and yelling 'that's my baby sister' to notice) was when she shrugged out of Jaqen's arms.

"Take a bow Sweet Girl, this is only the beginning." He whispered to her as he moved back.

And she did. She was on a high from their fight, thinking about what the hell she just agreed to and too distracted to notice a rip in Jaqen Hagar's shirt.


	15. The Eye of the Beholder

 

 

 

Match: Stark!

"AGAIN"- Left - right - twirl – strike! BUZZ. Match: Stark!

"AGAIN" – Left – right – right – right – right shoulder – disarm – strike! BUZZ. Match: Stark!

"AGAIN!” Arya shouted.

"C'mon Arya! You have kicked my ass for a whole hour! If this where paint ball I'd be a rainbow for every hit you've given me." Mycah whined.

"Don't be a baby Mycah! Were only getting warmed up." She panted.

"You have successfully beaten my ass for a whole hour. Lunch break is almost here. I'm done, I'm gonna hit the showers." He walked away from her to the locker room.

After a very long, streak of tiring days, Arya immersed herself in fencing classes. She still hadn't spoken to Jon about his college plans, Edric avoided her as much as he could and Gendry had fallen off the entire face of the earth. So naturally, she let go of her frustrations while fencing. Much to the dismay of her battered fencing partner Mycah.

Grabbing her gear, she saw Sansa alone by the bleachers. There was something out place with Sansa since the Rave in Castamere. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but Arya knew something was off. Sansa was an exceptional liar but Arya could always call her bluff. She had to pass by her to get to the bathrooms for a quick shower since she still didn't want to talk to her sister. Things were still a little tense.

"Poor Mycah looked like he was going to have a heart attack." Sansa said from her seat. Apparently, her older sister was up for some chitchat.

"Yeah, I kind of got carried away today. Some days I just need a more skilled partner that can challenge me more." Arya said with a shrug. She gave the blankest answer she could.

"Is that what you were doing last week? Is the man with red and white hair going to be your new coach?" Sansa asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Maybe" she shrugged. "I'm still thinking it over I guess.” Not only was she not in the mood but she couldn't really tell Sansa anything. Other than an exceedingly good match, she didn't know what the hell she agreed to do with Jaqen. Changing tactics Arya decided to ask her sister something in return.

"Why are you alone? Normally these days you have your busy little bees around you doing as you wish."

"They're putting up more posters for the dance." Sansa waved her hand and saw her sister's court putting up the many 'vote for Sansa' posters gathered on the floor.

"We finished practice early but I stayed watching you. You're pretty good." Sansa said with a slight smile. Arya had not received an honest smile in years from her.

"Sansa; I went to the Olympics. I'm not 'pretty' good." Arya said with a tired tone of voice. It was as if her sister had not been paying attention to her at all for the last few years. Maybe she hadn’t.

"Can't you just take a compliment Arya?" Sansa snapped. She sighed wearily. She acted as if she was just as tired of their fight as Arya was.

She was right, Arya didn't know how to take a compliment but don't blame her. Sansa had never gone to a single match in Arya's career. She even caused her to lose 4 months of practice one time because of an altercation between Mycah and Joffrey, which left her partner pretty bruised to function.

"Supposed I can try." Arya mumbled.

"I think it must be amazing to have something that you can be passionate about. Something to be good at." Sansa said with a sad tone on her voice.

"What? Cheers, Crowns and clothes aren't making you happy?"

"I guess so…I don't know, just forget it, I'm just tired today that's all." Sansa gave her the dazzling fake smile she gave everyone so they wouldn’t really look to hard at her.

_Bullshit_ ; Arya thought, seeing the curtain close on her sister eyes trying to hide something. _Something's wrong, I've bet Joffrey did something to her!_

"So… have you asked anyone to the dance this Friday?"

_She doesn't want to talk with me, fine…_

"Nope, not going!"

"Arya Mom is going to go mental! What about Edric?"

"It's not the first and it won't be the last time that Mom is going to be angry with me about! It was a stupid idea to begin with. Edric doesn't talk to me and no boy would go out with me; not that I would care anyway." Arya tried to not sound hurt but despite everything between them Sansa could tell things about her no one could.

"What happened between you two? I've never seen you talk to someone so much, other than Gendry!" She sounded truly concerned.

"Nothing. He's just a classmate." Replied Arya, not being able to take away the sadness from her voice.

"Well if you change your mind you can catch a ride with us!"

"And be in a confined space with Joffrey? Unless I have my sabre with me that is just a stupid idea!"

"I'm just saying that if you get a date to the dance you can ride with us. Gendry is coming with Jeyne so you can hang out with him in the limo." That little piece of information was something Arya didn't not want to know.

"Nope, I can't be tempted being so close to that shit bag you call boyfriend and not hit him. Speak of the devil." Arya nodded to the asshole walking over to them.

_What? No snarky reply defending her perfect prince?_

"See ya Sans." She didn't wait for her to reply but she did catch a glimpse of the vacant stare that seemed to intensify in Sansa's eyes as Joffrey got closer. _Yes, something is definitely up._

 

 

**.......**

 

 

Lunch these days had been generic, since she literally had no one to talk to, Arya didn't eat at the food court, opting to have her lunch under a tree near the parking lot.

"This seat's taken?" Hot Pie asked.

"Unless you want to fight some squirrels; you're good to go,” she said. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see when Arya wanted to be alone. Hot Pie was not a scientist

They ate comfortably, sharing snacks when Hot Pie asked something she couldn't figure out since he had his mouth full.

"I said; did you ask someone to the dance?"

"Nope, dances aren't my thing HP." She shrugged and looked away from him.

"But what about your Mom? Didn't you tell me she was forcing you to go?" He looked confused.

"Yeah but going is not an option for me anymore. I'll just sleep my ass off or end up babysitting Rickon, no one cares about me. What about you, does someone want a piece of your pie? HP? Hot Pie!"

"I'm right here Arya, you know I can't text and talk at the same time!"

"You're the one with the questions, and it's just rude to be texting while another person talks to you. Who are you texting anyway?"

Hot Pie frowned and leaned his head against the tree.

"Willow Heddle asked me to the dance." He looked very serious as he spoke.

"The small kid from your home economics class? That's great! What's with the long face?"

"I'm shit with girls! I don't know what to say to her other than food topics. I wish you would go, at least you'd be there to force me to talk." He sighed sadly.

"HP! You and food are a full package, if she doesn't like that she wouldn't have asked you." Arya tried to sound cheerful.

"I know, but it would have been cool if you and Gendry were going." Hot Pie threw a twig across the yard but it fell pitifully at his feet.

"Gendry _IS_ going." Arya tried to sound an uninterested as possible.

"Yeah, but I hate Jeyne Poole. I don't why Gendry puts up with her."

_That exactly why, she puts out with him…_

"Don't worry Hot Pie; I'm sure you'll have a great time." She wanted him to go to the dance, to have a good time. This would be a big step for him. She wanted to say all this, but he had his pride.

His cell phone rang; an incoming text message so he didn't hear the bell ring.

"You coming dork?"

"Yeah. Just so were clear; you didn't ask anyone to the dance?"

"What is with you today? You are slower than usual! No Hot Pie I didn't!” She shouted.

"Just asking Stark, no need to be rude!" Hot Pie tried to be offended but a smile crept on his face.

 

 

**......**

 

 

She was waiting for her Mom to come pick her up from school when she heard her name; "Hey Little Boss!"

Well not her real name, her father’s workers gave her the nickname. She loved going to the company and help with anything she could. Jory Cassel; her father's go to guy was parked in the parking lot. None of the other children went to the office. That was why the staff loved her. She helped, she talked, she learned.

"Ewwwww Jory! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you are actually dating a minor! You perv!" she said smiling. Arya adored Jory! She had known him since she was a child and he didn't treat her like one. Often sharing dirty jokes and letting her work on tough projects with the company.

"Not my thing but I did come here hoping I could find a pretty little girl." He said looking at her with a smile.

"I am not pretty Jory! And I am growing too." She shot back.

"Who says I was talking about you?" Jory shot back.

"Screw you Castle!" She smirked as she got into his car.

"What's wrong? Is something up with Dad?" she asked, aware that it wasn't every day that Jory picked her up at school.

"He is busy as hell but everything is ok! Actually I'm here to pick you up, I was in the neighborhood sooo why not pick up my favorite Stark?" He asked the question easily.

"You're backed up on paperwork aren't you?" She shot him a smile. It was the only reason he would volunteer to come get her from school.

Laughing out loud Jory couldn't lie to her. He hated paperwork and when she was around Arya helped him sort it out. She didn't mind it; she loved it and had learned much of the legal and technical side of the business. Arya was better on field, for her the office was a whole other animal yet she still loved it.

The two drove down to the center of the city where the Stark headquarters were located, laughing and talking about Jory and his men on their last site. They quickly arrived at the headquarter for Stark Industries and where walking through the lobby talking about her antics in the Castamere fight when they noticed Robb in the waiting room.

"Arya? What are you doing here?" He looked a confused and frowned at her. “Is your punishment coming to the office as well? I thought it was the Winter Dance.”

"Punishment? No. It’s nothing, just helping Jory with some paperwork." Arya said with a shrug. _Why is Robb asking if I’m here for punishment? It’s not like I ever kept my interest in the family business a secret._

"Robb" Jory said as they shook hands. "How are you finding working in the company?"

Gone was the opened friendly Jory she was used to. Now the second in command of Stark Industries. Now was the man who she had seen sweat new guys with a look? She watched her brother look at Jory. He gulped slightly. She had never felt intimidated by Jory. He was just a guy.

"It's… Interesting! A whole lot to take in really," replied Rob.

"It's ok boy! It will grow on you." Jory said with a smile, going back to the good guy he was.

Arya and Jory continued walking but stopped when they noticed that Robb wasn't following them.

"What are you doing?" asked Arya.

"I'm waiting for my daily appointment with Dad." Robb looked confused as to why she was walking in the building as if she owned the place.

"So? You're gonna crash at the lobby?" Arya demanded.

"I can't just go barging into the office Arya, Dad's occupied doing stuff." Robb shot back. Even in the office, he acted like a child. She knew better. This place was her second home. She would not let him push her around here. Jory just laughed.

"At the risk of sounding like a self-entitled bitch… Your last name is on the building wall. You are going to run it someday. You can do whatever you want here." Arya said sweetly to him. The two walked to the elevator and walked in. Robb slinked in and stood beside them.

As they got out of the elevator Robb saw that they didn't land of the top floor where Eddard's office was, but in a different one that had various offices and conference rooms. What surprised Robb was that everybody seemed to know is little sister.

“Heyyyy looks who's here to lay the law.”

“Evening Little Boss.”

“Great, were going to work overtime boys!”

“Be gentle with us today Arya!”

Honestly aside from Jory, and recently Lydia; his father's secretary, Robb didn't know anyone from the company. Only being acknowledged when someone introduced him as Eddard Stark's son. They kept walking until they reached Jory's office; once again being surprise at the fact the Jory casually sat on a couch by the window while Arya sat on his desk.

"Soooo… what am I looking at?" _Arya has always had such a commanding voice;_ thought Robb. His sister seemed to grow in height and power as she spoke.

"Remember the expedition to Bear Islands?" Jory asked without a care. But Robb saw him look sheepishly out the window.

"Jory Castle do not tell me you have paperwork dated from last year!" She demanded as she slammed shut the file cabinet under the desk.

"Arya, you know I hate paperwork, I am an outdoor creature." Jory said with a smile.

"Ugh… I should fire you on the spot Castle!" Arya’s voice boomed around the room and out the opened door.

“7 minutes guys, I won… cough up the money!” Said a man from the corridors.

"Technically I am paying you to work so that IS my money!" Arya shouted back to the bullpen. Somebody started playing Britney's Work Bitch and Arya smiled and just shook her head.

"We wager how long it takes your sister to fire somebody every time she comes in here." Jory explained to Robb. _She has school and practices as many sports as I do. When does she find the time to come here?_ Robb just watched astonished to see Arya so hands on the job and actually knowing what she was doing.

Her face was behind a large file of paperwork. She then placed it down and opened some windows on the computer. She typed quickly and looked at the paperwork beside her as she worked.

"I am going to need lemon cakes." Arya said trough the intercom while looking at the documents in front of her.

"Is it going to be a long day?" The intercom asked.

"I think so; I'm helping Jory with his paperwork." Arya said without pausing in her work.

"Okay little lady," he heard laughter from the intercom. "But I'm sending first something healthier or you won't eat your dinner. Lemon cakes will come soon after."

"Thanks Lydia that will be all." She said dismissing the call.

_Lydia? Dad's secretary won't let me through the front door but she is on a first name basis with Arya?_ Robb was speechless. He was completely amazed that everyone was taking orders from Arya. They let a sixteen-year-old girl handle million dollar contracts and paperwork as if it was normal. He was at a total loss and didn’t like it.

An hour passed and Robb was as lost as a 3 year old at the mall. Arya was not playing around; she knew everything about Stark Industries! She talked freely with Jory about gravesites, tools and staff in contrast to him who knew nothing! He was amazed how a seasoned worker like Jory let a sixteen year old redact a contract leasing and that people from other floors would come to the office just to say hi to her.

"Jory I need the numbers for… Robb! Did you get confused with the floors on the elevator?" Edward said as he walked into the office. Robb was sitting in a chair, taking notes on the people who had come to see Arya.

"I, no… I just," Robb said slowly.

"Hey Daddy!" called Arya. Eddard Stark just sighed and shook his head. Apparently seeing his youngest daughter do the work for his second in command was something totally normal.

"Paperwork?" Eddard only asked Jory who was laughing, slacking off in the couch. Ned sat on a chair next to Robb in front of the desk.

"What do you need Stark?" Arya asked their father, as he was just an ordinary person on his first day at work.

"I need the numbers for Highgarden." He said to her, as if she was the boss of the whole company and not himself!

"Uhmm let's see. I don't have them ready but let me get the case file. Here it is! For God's sake Jory, what do you do for work? There is nothing here! Father we really need to think about giving the man the sack." Both men laughed and Robb watched the whole exchange with amazement.

“I do it all to give you work! What else?" Jory said while standing up for the first time since they got to the office. "What do you need Boss?" Robb honestly didn't know if he was talking to his father or his baby sister.

"I need terrains! Their sizes, mineral count, it's a very fertile ground and I want to know how we're going to work on it without damaging it's natural habitat." Ned said with a relaxed look to his daughter.

"It's going to be a tricky one, it's full of wildlife and flora." said Arya. She hit a few keys into the computer and pulled up the report. She just looked to Jory and he blushed.

"Aye, I don't think we have the geologist report ready… Do you know anything about flowers Robb?" asked Jory. Suddenly three pair of eyes were looking at him and Robb never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you with that one." He felt ashamed.

Eddard showed no emotions in his face but he must have been disappointed; I mean he must! Eddard was younger than Robb when he started working while Robb was forced to be there because he was grounded. He was supposed to be the future of Starks Industries, a title than came with his birth but did he really want it? Up until now, Robb never thought about his future but suddenly being forced to marry a strange girl with whom he had a one-night stand made him do exactly that. And don't get him started on his little sister. He felt anger, jealousy, and fear towards Arya. She was more competent with the company than he was, leaving Robb utterly humiliated.

They worked for a few more hour. Arya worked hard and loved the feeling. This was something no one could take away from her. She was good at the work.

They left home around eight o clock. Eddard was still talking to Jory outside the building. Robb and Arya got in the car to wait for their dad. Arya was bursting to talk with Robb. She finally had someone to share this all with.

"Today was pretty great! I hope you keep coming to the office when you're not grounded anymore," said a very giddy Arya sitting in the back of the car.

"Of course I will!" Robb cut in. "You're the one who I don't know what the hell is doing here. You always have to outshine everybody don't you?" He spat! Immediately regretting his words as he saw Arya's big grey eyes fill with sadness.

Her brother now tarnished with the one thing she thought she had been good at. She looked out the window as their dad got in the car.

 

 

**....**

 

 

The ride back home was filled with silence. Compared to recent days her father seemed relaxed, she thought he rather liked having his children with him at his workplace but what she didn't expect was Robb's reaction to her being there and knowing the job so well. _'You always have to outshine everybody don't you!?'_  His words left her breathless! Arya thought he liked going to work with their father but seeing him slouch in the front seat visibly angry told her otherwise. _'You're the one who I don't know what the hell is doing here.'_ Was she intruding? When did her brother become so angry with her? She was the only sibling who ever expressed interest in the family business so why was Robb so angry with her to begin with?

They arrived home but Arya knew she had to get out of the Manor so she decided to take Nymeria for a walk around the neighborhood. She needed to think not only about Robb but about the two folders she found inside Jory's office that where obviously not meant for her eyes.

One was labeled 'possible candidates' and it was full of pictures of kids of different ages with different addresses. They all looked alike reminding her of someone but what picked her interest was a note inside the folder, it was old and had red strains all over it that read 'the seed is strong'.

The other folder was not a weird as the first one; it was full of financial balances, bank notes and random statistics. But what stood out was the name ‘Targaryen’, which was an old powerhouse that completely, vanished from the face of the earth. She didn't know quite much the story, only remembering about a power struggle between Targaryen and Baratheon's; that's all. She would ask her father the whole story once she got a chance.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the red eyes watching her.

"You know you can be really weird when you want to Ghost," she said, as she patted the wolf's head, looking around to see if Jon was there. Nymeria and Ghost were the only ones from the Stark brood that roamed free without a leash. Ghost because he was highly trained and Nymeria because she would bite anyone who tried to tie her down. She heard her brother's whistling a few houses down.

"There you are you stubborn dog!"

"You know pets tend to take on their masters personality!" She shouted to him as he jogged to catch his pet.

"Really? Because if you're saying that Ghost is stubborn after me what does it say about Nymeria's psychopathic ways?" Jon chuckled as he walked over to them.

"It means that I am a very complex woman with many layers." She retorted.

"That you are dear sister, you truly are…" Jon looked sheepishly at her.

They walked in silence a few miles, both giving each other time to figure what they were going to say.

"I'm sorry," Jon spoke first, seeing that Arya stayed silent. He took it as a signal that it was his turn to get it all out. "I was thinking about joining the Nights Watch for a while now. Even talking to Uncle Benjen about it." She remembers the man from the black tent who knew who she was; he must serve with Uncle Benjen. "And the more I thought about it the more I thought… I _know_ it’s what's best for me. I never wanted to follow the family business. It's not my thing. I've always had more affinity for a structured, physical life. The Nights Watch can give me that!"

She never saw this side of Jon and they were extremely close, so naturally she was surprised of what he was saying.

"Does Dad know?" She asked softly.

"No! I applied like any normal college; I'll talk to him when the time comes. I have to be accepted first." He gave a sad nervous laugh that both of them knew was fake.

"Do you want to leave because of… Catelyn… Mom?" She asked softly again. It was a touchy subject but she just had to know.

"Yes and No! I mean, not having a mother and the closest one I have is kind of detached from me, I think makes me more independent, you know what I mean? In leaving home, in finding something I am good at! But she is not the reason why I'm leaving Arya; it's just that time in life where you have to make a choice about your life. And joining the Brotherhood is truly mine." Jon said with passion.

"What about me? Why didn't I know anything about this?" she said looking at his eyes. _We have the same eyes, northern eyes… I won't be seeing them again._

He took her hand and casually sat on the sidewalk, Nymeria and Ghost where in the middle of a friendly scuffle in someone's yard.

"Because it makes things real!" He said while he hugged her with one arm.

"Dad can put up a fight but he is an excellent father; he will never make one of his children do something they don't want to. Catelyn is all right, but we do not have a bond. I love my brothers! Each and every one of them! I love Bran's brain and Rickson’s wildness, I love Sansa's giggles and Robb's stupidness but you… You my little wolf are my equal! Not just on looks but of mind, leaving you is going to be the hardest part of it all so I just wanted to spend the time that I have left here at peace. I didn't want to make you feel bad. I want to be happy Arya. I want to go beyond the Wall, see all the places we dreamed of exploring as children. It was our dream and I saw an opportunity so I went for it." He said to her, trying to make her understand.

"You're not happy here?" She watched as he shifted from foot to foot. _Shit, what is with the tears and me!_

"I am happy! I just have the possibly to be… more!" He said with a sad smile.

With that last statement, she finally understood him! For a second she thought of telling him all about Syrio's plans for college for her and about her feelings for Gendry. But like Jon, she decided she was going to make the best of the time they had left together and keep her mouth shut.

 

**....**

 

The next day was definitely an improvement, talking to Jon had considerably lifted her mood, making it bearable to stand another day with Edric ignoring her. Something that changed that day in the hallway.

"Hey!" Edric was waiting beside her locker once the bell rang signaling the lunch break.

"Hey!" Was all she could say back! She fucked up majorly with Edric so she was willing to take whatever he was going to throw at her.

"I brought you some lemon cakes."

_Ok, this I didn't expect! Oooouuu lemon cakes!_

"Thank you! You didn't have to!" They stood awkwardly in the hallway; it didn't help the fact that Edric was blushing all sorts of colors.

"Can we have lunch together?" he asked, he seemed calmer, not angry any more.

"Of course! If that's you want!" Her response made Edric give her the first smile she had seen on his face for the last weeks.

"I would very much like to." He said, surprising Arya when he took her hand in his and walked to the food court. Quickly finding a table for themselves. They had passed through the line hand in hand.

"I've miss you," he suddenly said making Arya choke on her salad. "And before you freak out on me thinking I am going to propose, be safe that that is not the case… but nothing really has changed." It was then when she realized that Edric Dayne was a man on a mission.

"We kissed, I walked away but I still like you! That pretty much sums it up! The past two weeks without you have been boring, long and hard so here I am offering the lemon cakes as a peace offering, not that I'm the one that should be apologizing." That last part made Arya snort. Edric was acting normal again, willing to talk to her but he was up to something.

"I know your Mom is making you go the dance…" He gave her a small smile of embarrassment.

Her eyes instinctively searched for Hot Pie. Little shit was snooping for information yesterday. He was sitting alone with Gendry when he meet her gaze giving her a thumbs up. Gendry looked at her for a second before he muttered something to Hot Pie.

"So you are going to ask me to the dance, we are going to go, have fun and then you are going to give me an actual chance of being your boyfriend!" Edric said matter of fact.

"Wow!" was all Arya could say. You know Edric was actually alluring when he was acting like this. So commanding. He should keep this up!

"What makes you think I'll ask you?" Arya being Arya refused to go down without a fight, which only made Edric smile.

"Because you will probably be in bigger problems with your Mother if you don't go and I have it from a very good source that there is no one left to ask.” He said matter of fact again.

"Well your source has a big mouth." She muttered as she moved the salad around on the plate.

Edric only kept on smiling before suddenly brushing her lips with his hands, for lemon cake crumbs. His hands lingered caressing her cheek when he said; "Let's just go and have a good time, maybe talk about why you had the hot's for me at the party."

"EDRIC!" Now it was Arya's turn to blush. "That was very crude of you!" She said half angry but trying to hide her amusement. What the hell, she had nothing to lose!

"Edric Dayne will you please go to the Winterfell Sadie Hawking's Dance with me?"

"I would be honored Arya Stark." He said with the biggest smile on his face grabbing his phone obviously to text Hot Pie. Who again was giving thumbs up and talking to Gendry who suddenly got up and walked away.

After lunch they went straight to administration to buy their tickets for the dance only to find a giant sign that read –SOLD OUT-

"Cant a girl have a break?" Sighed Arya, she finally had the date but no pass to the dance. Fan fucking tastic!

"It's okay." Said Edric smoothly.

"You know the point to asking you to the dance is actually going Edric." She told him, as if he were slow.

"We can still go out! I can guarantee you I can sweet-talk your mother into it. It will be perfect! Everyone we know will be at the dance so no matter where we go we won't get interrupted." Edric was smiling so hard she was sure he was suffering repercussions from the concussion.

"Sweet talk my mother? Well that's cocky of you! You're very eager about this aren't you?" Suddenly Edric's face changed, he was looking straight into her eyes stopping first at her lips.

"A proper date? Outside school grounds? I am more than eager." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

She was now thinking of him as someone he could count on. Maybe he wasn’t just a friend.

Well, this was going to be interesting!

 

* * *

 

**Hey Guys... sorry for the delay, slight internet problems but finally the new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Let's talk Game of Thrones shall we? Why Stannis? Why? On the bright side this episode marked somewhat another Gendry sighting. The guy is the last Baratheon heir even if he is a bastard. He has to come back! What do you think?**

**As always; Thanks for your support and hope to hear from you soon.**

**XOXO**


	16. Best Laid Plans

Robb was still acting weird around her the next day, so she decided not to tag along at the office after school. It still pissed her off that the one place she had felt that she fit in was now off limits to her. All she wanted to do was to get dirty in the mud or do some mind numbing paperwork for Jory. But not today. Today she was on a mission of a different kind; today Arya Stark was going to buy a proper dress all by herself.

 

She specifically left her mother and Sansa out of this because:

 

A) Technically she wasn't going to the dance.

 

B) If they went shopping with her they would force her wear something only they deemed proper and

 

C) Arya would never admit it but she was actually excited to go on a date!

 

She was at the mall outside of a small café enjoying some sweets mulling over her dilemma. She didn't have a clue on what clothes she needed to buy. All her energy was being spent thinking of how to make her body look good. Somebody coughed behind her to get her attention. She spun her head around, dropping her treat in her lap. Of course, it had to be Gendry. And of course, she dropped her treat.

 

"You at the mall? Never thought I'd see the day." He flopped down in the chair next to her, not the one across, and he took the rest of the sweet from her hand and popped it in his mouth. “The world must be ending.”

 

"Why did you eat that? It was mine! ... and the world isn’t ending; I needed to by some stuff for the dance." She looked at the empty container and pushed it away. She saw his bag beside his chair snatched it up while he gloated about eating the last bite of her sweet. She took a quick peek to his bags and saw that he bought a tie. Pink? Seriously? Also a pink corsage.

 

"Yep, me too. I just got here." He took the bag from her and shoved it under his chair. "So, this thing with you and Edric? It’s a thing right?" He said, sitting in front of her casually grabbing her drink and taking sip.

 

"Ahhh a thing that is a thing. Doctor Seuss would be proud with your choice of words Gendry." She went for humor; she wasn't comfortable talking with Gendry about Edric, so humor and diverting from the topic was it. "So what's with all the pink?" she said, nodding towards his bags.

 

"Yeah, um, Jeyne had a list of stuff that I had to buy so, um, I’m shopping." Gendry looked embarrassed, pissed off and tired.  _Good riddance to you my ex-friend._  She tossed her drink cup, now empty, into a bin.

 

She ate the candy that fell onto her lap earlier. It was sticking onto the roof of her mouth and wished for her drink.

 

"You're going to die of a sugar overdose one of these days Arya." He smirked. Gendry pulled out small bag of chocolates from his pocket. Arya saw that they were the ones she loved. He put one on her plate.

 

"I’m betting these weren’t on Jeyne’s list. Did you buy them to hog yourself or to share?” She took the sweet and bit into it. It was perfect.

 

“They weren’t on the list. But I got them anyway. I know those are your favorites.” He looked sheepish. Arya didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well death by sugar is a very good way to go. Speaking of going, I have to get going Gendry. I need to find something that doesn't make me look like a pint size idiot." She stood and he did as well.

 

"Oh! Of course, yeah. I was leaving myself." He looked sad that she was leaving and Arya knew he was thinking of a reason to stay. She didn’t give him a chance.

 

"Okay, see you around." She walked three steps away from the table, but before she left Gendry spoke so soft she barely heard it.

 

"You'll look beautiful in anything." He spoke with a sincere voice. Arya knew he wasn’t joking. "You don't look like a pint size idiot. You are truly beautiful, in anything." He said, before just shrugging his shoulders and heading off.

 

Arya was distracted as she went shopping about what Gendry had said as he left her. She went to a dozen stores and found a few dresses. She bought them all; her clothing budget was large, since she never bought anything. It wasn’t until the last shop she finally found what she wanted. Maybe she wasn't so different from Sansa. Arya took most of the other dresses back, deciding that every girl should have a 'little black dress’.

 

**......**

 

School on Friday went by fast, everyone was buzzing with anticipation for the dance that night. Edric was acting cool only saying that he was going to pick her up at her house at 7pm for dinner and that he already talked to her parents. Whatever that meant. Her mother had even offered to take her to get her hair done for the date. She had declined.

 

“You might not be going to the dance, but you are going out and being social. And Edric is such a sweet boy. I am alright with you not going to the dance.” Her mother told her the day before.

 

She found out that Stark Manor was going to be dance dressing head quarter. Ros and Jeyne where going to get dressed with Sansa so their dates; Theon, Gendry and Joffrey, where going to pick them up there. She almost regretted not going with them on the limo ride, the thought of Gendry and Joffrey together in a closed space was something worthy of popcorn and sodas. Noticeable intel was that Bran finally asked Meera Reed out, that Jon had a mystery date and that Robb was going solo; the rumor had spread of his engagement with Roslyn Frey so that probably damaged his Ladies Man image.

 

Since Arya Stark words were –Go hard or go home- (apart from Winter is Coming) she wasn't going to do anything half assed. Not wanting to ask her Mother for help or God forbid having Sansa and her friends go all fashion makeover with her; she booked an appointment in a beauty salon for a good mani-pedi, hair and makeup. The technician was amazing. It was a woman who had been doing this for a few years and had stories to tell. Arya was even enjoying the pampering. Her nails where colored with a black sparkly shade, her hair was straightened down to her shoulder. She and her make over pal discussed a long time on how to do her eyes and how to accent them. They decided on giving her cat eye makeup, giving her a sexy Cleopatra look. Not too much, the only thing that stood out was the red-hot lipstick that made her lips take center stage looking plump and full.

 

She arrived at home to find a very hectic house, the boys were seen rushing around looking for ties, clean underwear and hair gel, Catelyn was helping them and at the same time talking on her cell phone with the dance committee while Sansa and her friends where huddled up in her room.

 

Arya tip toed past the door, but slowed so she could hear what they were saying.

 

“Does this make me look fat?”

 

“Okay, is this too much cleavage?”

 

“Girls focus: Long earrings or short ones?”

 

She walked to her room and shook her head in confusion. Arya really didn't get women. She went to the mall and found her dress in less than an hour; it looked good on her, so she bought it. She had found it fun, trying on the other dresses, but it wasn’t  _that_  fun. She loved her dress. It was the epitome of the little black dress.

 

It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that made her nonexistent boobs look real; it was tight all the way down, a little bit above her knees showing off her killers legs. She complemented the look with sky-high black heels with studs on the back and a short leather jacket in case it was too cold. There, that was it, she was ready in less than 20min while the girls in the other room where having a mental breakdown.

 

The doorbell started ringing signaling that the boys had arrived. She heard a car coming over the driveway and trough her widow she saw getting out of her car a smiling Meera when she heard her phone ring with text messages:

 

**Still bummed U aren't coming but hope U have a gr8 time. HP***

 

**Ohhh and send me a pic, I have to see U lOOking like a lady ;) HP***

 

**Are you ready? Meera is here, help! BS***

 

**On my way… can't wait to see you. ED***

 

She chuckled at Bran's text but she didn't want to go down with everybody, she would just wait for Edric to show up so they would be on their way. Another car came through the gates, this time it was a white limo,  _Joffrey is soooo tacky, ugh._

 

"Arya come down! It's time for the pictures!" Called her mother.

 

"She's going to the dance?" Asked a very surprised Joffrey.

 

"Yes, she asked Ed…Ohh Edric, there you are, and you look wonderful. Arya will be just down in a second. Arya darling Edric is here!" Her Mother practically sang the words.

 

She looked herself one last time in the mirror.  _Time to face the music;_  and went down the hallway. She walked slowly. She was still unsteady in her heels. She felt like she was making a grand entrance, but in reality she was trying not to break her neck. She made it to the top of the stairs and stood there trying to figure out how to make it down without ending her life.

 

Silence… She looked up then. Not a sound was heard. There where 12 people inside the living room and you could hear a pin drop.

 

She didn't fall down the stairs or trip on her heels as she walked through the stairs; she had brushed her teeth so she didn't think she had food stuck anywhere. She even pointed a flashlight at her dress to find out if it was one of those weird see through fabrics, it wasn’t. Arya felt like a freak standing there. No one said anything; they were just gawking at her. She stood at the bottom on the last step, she was about to bolt up to her room when Edric came in front of her looking like he got hit by a truck.

 

"Arya you look simply." He stumbled for words. He opened his voice to speak but he didn’t get the chance.

 

"Stunning!" Said her Father, who walked over to her and held her at arm's length. "You look superb Ly… Love."

 

_Oh my God, is Dad about to cry?_

 

"Arya when? How?" Her mother was speechless; apparently, that was the norm round the room.

 

"Nothing, went to the mall, picked something up by myself. I didn't want to worry you seeing you had Sansa's queen campaign and organizing the dance." She blushed and felt like she was a child who had been caught with her hand in the sweet jar.

 

"Ohh Darling you look perfect. I couldn’t have picked out a dress more suited for you." While hugging her Catelyn softly spoke. "Thank you for putting an effort Arya; it's what's best for you."

 

"Uhmm thanks' Mom. Could you all stop looking at me?” Arya pulled away from her mother and shifted from foot to foot. If she had known people would react like this, she would have worn a trench coat over her dress.

 

"Arya your hair, your makeup... well I guess what I’m trying to said is that you look hot!" Said Sansa, with no malice in her voice. She immediately wiped out her phone to take a selfie of the Stark Sister's.

 

"This one is going up on my account right now #sisters #hot #dance #nightonthetown #winter. Ar your dress is just..." Sansa was giving her a smile but was interrupted.

 

"SHORT!" Yelled Jon. Arya looked over at Jon and the others. Judging from the looks on their faces Gentry and Robb agreed.

 

"It's a Minnie dress Jon, it's supposed to be short." Sansa called over at them.” Now look super-hot for this one okay?” Sansa said to Arya still taking photos with her sister.

 

"The dress code for the dance said formal attire. You all have floor length gowns; I don't see anyone flashing that much leg." Mumbled Robb. He was still slightly mad at her about the office thing but she was still his baby sister. “Why didn’t you get a full length dress?”

 

Arya looked at all the girls to see that in fact they all were wearing long dresses. Ros was wearing a very tight red dress. _Now I know who was asking about the cleavage!_  She was practically spilling out of her dress and on top of that, it had a thigh high slit right in the center. Her makeup covered her more than the dress! She looked like an expensive hooker while Meera was the total opposite; she was wearing a light mint green dress with straps and a flowy skirt, minimal make up and with her curls wild as ever, she looked exquisite. If Arya could have pulled off a full-length dress, and she had tried them on, it would have looked like Meera’s, but in black.

 

Now Jeyne? Jeyne was just awful; she looked like a pepto bismol explosion! She was wearing a corset dress that Arya grudgingly admitted looked okay on her body type, but all that pink! It made your eyes sore if you looked at it too long. Oh God the pink! A Gay Care Bear wouldn't be caught dead in that color and don't get me started on the pink nails, pink makeup and pink accessories.

 

Last but definitely not least came Sansa, who could put a Greek goddess to shame! She was wearing a one shoulder Greek inspired blue gown that made her eyes shine like a little piece of the morning sky at night. Her hair was combed to the side letting her long red locks hang free on her back.  _Joffrey does not deserve to breathe the same air as her._

 

"Your sister is fine Robb. She is not going to the dance. She is going to have dinner with young Edric here." Catelyn said, looking at Edric while possibly thinking how many grandchildren he was going to give her when they were both well into their 20’s. Arya could see her mom planning her wedding.

 

"WHAT? You're going out alone with Edric. Looking like that?" Yelled Jon. His face went from white to red to purple.

 

"More importantly; since when did you two start dating and why wasn’t I asked for permission for you to date?" Demanded Robb. Shooting daggers at Edric.

 

"Eddard… Sir… I don't think that's a good idea. They need someone with them." – Sternly said Gendry

 

¨Good for you Dayne!" Added Theon, earning a smack on the head by Robb.

 

The boys cornered Eddard; rambling about how they didn't agree on Arya going out with Edric alone. How they hardly knew the boy, Edric was a stranger; he couldn’t be trusted with her. Arya watched her father. He was casually pouring himself a drink, obviously tuning them out while he still looked at Arya. Edric took the opportunity to pull her to the side and give her a huge rose bouquet.

 

"Edric you really didn't have to," she cordially said.  _Really, he didn't have to_. Arya hated flowers, only having an affinity for the exotic blue rose exclusive of Winterfell gardens made her take the roses.

 

"Of course I did. You look beautiful Arya; I'm honored to be your date tonight." He smiled at her. She thought he was going to burst out some Shakespeare poem when Theon barged in.

 

"Don't sweat it Edric," Theon patting Edric not so subtle on the back. "We all take care of Arya too much. Meatheads over there just refuse to know that she's grown into a hot piece of ass."

 

"You don't have to be so graphic Theon.” Bran said walking over to them. “But you really look good Sis."

 

“Thanks Bran. You look good yourself.” Arya said with a smile. He was in a suit and looked uncomfortable, but looked good.

 

Across the room her brothers where still whining to her father. Jon dapper as always, dressed all in black, of course. Robb stayed classic with a black suit, white shirt and skinny tie. Gendry looked amazing in his grey suit, minus the horrible pink tie that matched Jeyne's dress. Her Father still refuse to stop looking at her in the eye, his grey eyes looked happy and sad at the same time.

 

"Where were you all when Sansa started dating?" Eddard simply asked.

 

"It's totally different Dad! Sansa is not Arya! This is her first date; you can't possibly let her go alone? Definitely not looking like that!" Jon demanded. Of all the boys, the one that refused to look at Arya as other than a 5 year old who hated boys was Jon.

 

"You are right Jon; Arya is not Sansa! She is already of age to start dating and I must say there really is nothing wrong about how she looks. She is even more beautiful than Lyanna." Eddard's voice broke a little. Arya felt a shock at her fathers comparison, and pleased at the same time. "So off you go all to the dance and leave your sister alone. Edric actually invited me to lunch yesterday to ask for my permission, so I have no doubt about his intentions. Now indulge your mother with some pictures for the family albums." Eddard Stark rocks! Arya smiled at her father. She wouldn’t even mind the pictures now.

 

First posed the couples: Bran and Meera looked adorable together. Theon and Ros looked like porn stars. Sansa and Joffrey looked like a real life Barbie and Ken. Gendry looked like each click of the camera took part of his soul besides Jeyne. Jon and Robb posed together blowing kisses at the camera pretending to be a couple. Arya stood with Edric and they smiled at each other as her mother clicked away.

 

"Okay kids, last one! Everyone in! Mix it up, this one is going up the fireplace,” explained Catelyn.

 

Joffrey found himself alone in the corner with a scowl on his face. His normal pose really. Bran pretended he was strangling Edric while Meera was hitting him with her shoe. Sansa and the girls where sporting their best duck face while the boys where flexing their muscles. At the center of the picture, Arya found herself being lifted off her feet in a very Tarzan and Jane style by Gendry.

 

"Perfect! Oh my babies you all grew up so fast." Sobbed Catelyn. The girls rushed to Catelyn while the boys wondered away. Arya started to go to her mother when Gendry held Arya's hand to get her attention.

 

"Wanna take a picture with me? You know, for the record?" He asked, looking very uncomfortable.

 

"I'll take it. Since your mother is unavailable." Said Eddard taking Gendry's phone and snapping the picture. They were close, him looking down at her smiling, her giving him her trademark half smile. In that moment, Arya wished she were going to the dance with him.

 

"My phone Sir?" Gendry asked holding his hand for the phone when the picture was finished. Eddard was lost in thought looking at the picture.  _My mind is just playing tricks on me._ Eddard thought to himself.

 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry! Can you email me the picture Gendry?" Edward asked giving him back the phone.

 

"Of course Sir." Gendry replied, looking at Arya, who was as clueless as he was as to her fathers interest in the picture.

 

“Alright children. Time for you to get going, or you will be late.” Catelyn said, wiping her eyes. They all got out the door when the boys started whistling and Gendry had a mild heart attack. In the drive way was a car they were all looking at as if they would sell their souls for.

 

"Is that a c type?" Gendry blurted looking like he saw a pot of gold.

 

"Yup, vintage jaguar. Special car for a special date." Grinned Edric. Arya rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys.

 

"Is it yours Dayne?" Even Joffrey was in awe of the car.

 

"Yeah, it was my Dad's, so I inherited her." He looked at the car like it was the love of his life.

 

"Her? I thought you were going out with me tonight?" Arya said in a cheeky way.

 

"Hell I'll take the car as my date anytime. It's amazing Edric." Said Jon, forgiving Edric for dating his sister.

 

"By the way, who is your date?" Sansa asked Jon. "Half my squad asked you out and you blew them all off so who is it Snow?"

 

"Nobody." Jon mumbled, looking at the floor. He was hiding something. "Just a girl, she asked me the same day the dance was announced so I couldn't say no. And since I gave my word I couldn’t break my agreement."

 

"You'll see her at the dance Sansa. Stop with the mindless chit chat and let's go." Joffery barked. Now that Eddard and Catelyn weren't in sight asshole Joffrey showed up again. Arya was now glad she wasn’t going in the limo.

 

The majority of the group got in the limo, Bran and Meera left in her car while Jon took Eddard's car to pick up his mystery date while Arya looked at the car and smiled. You had to admit it, Edric's car was mighty fine piece of machinery.

 

“Let me.” Eric said, opening the car door for her. She smiled at him and slid into the car. He got into the driver’s seat ant turned the engine over. It purred awake and Arya smiled.

 

"So how fast does this thing go?" asked Arya.

 

"Let's find out." Replied Edric, and they were off into the night.

 

**....**

 

They ended up in Winterfell's most exclusive restaurant. She had gone there a couple of times for company dinners with her family, while Arya always considered herself as a very low key burgers and fries chick this? was kind of nice. -Change can be good- was her mantra the last couple of weeks now. Nothing was going the way she wanted, living her old life; so why not try something new,  _someone_  new.

 

They were greeted at the reception area where she found out that Edric had reserved a private table for the two of them. The maître d' escorted them up the stairs to the second floor. Going inside a private salon with a large chandelier, a fancy candle light table that sat across a wall size window that showed all of Winterfell town.

 

"Oh my God Edric, it's beautiful." Arya said looking at the table set before them.

 

"I know right? I kind of decided I was going to bring you here yesterday when I had lunch with your Dad." He was blushing, but instead of finding it dumb like usual she was touched at the blush.

They were seated and handed their menus. The waiter was standing a discreet distance away, far enough to not eavesdrop, but close enough to be there if they needed him.

 

"Yes, about that. How come I didn't know anything about that?" Arya said from behind her menu.

 

"Technically you did. I did tell that I was going to talk with your parents about taking you out, so I very subtly skipped second period and stopped by your house to talk to your Mother. I explained all about the tickets, then went and invited your dad to lunch. He's actually a pretty cool guy." Edric said evenly from behind his menu.

 

"Yeah, he's the best! The whole hard ass thing is just a reputation." Arya said with a smile. She was impressed with Edric for going to lunch with her father.

 

"I don't know Arya; I think he can be pretty scary when he wants to. I think your brothers take that quality from him. I thought they were going to lock you in your room and beat the crap out of me if I looked at you." He said with a grimace.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that Ed." She looked over her menu at him and smiled.

 

Edric waved the waiter over. He came to the table and practically salivated at the table over Edric’s obvious money. At that moment the maître d’ walked over and shooed the waiter away.

 

"Good evening Monsieur, Mademoiselle. What would you like to order?" He asked pen poised over a tablet. He was very much French.

 

"This evening I think sparkling water would be good for me. For my meal I would like the Crêpe au Fromange de Brie. The Salade Dounea et Amère. For the main course I think the Carrey d’Agneau and for desert I would like the Mousse au Chocolate. Christ I hope I said that all correctly." Edric said returning the menu to the maître.

 

“You did very good sir.” The man smiled as he took the menu. “And for you mademoiselle?”

 

"Je voudrais le garnie de choucroute s'il vous plaît." Arya said, smiling. She was joking with the man. Her obvious request of sauerkraut instead of lemon made him look at her. Then she fluttered her lashes letting him in on the joke and he laughed. He responded to her in French.

"Ah ce grand accent vous avez madame, vous vivez à Paris?" He smiled, clearly enjoying speaking in his native tongue.

"Oh no seulement une langue aficionado." Arya answered. She took a peek at Edric and he was watching her. It was her turn to blush.

"Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire, vous pouvez mettre le roi Louis XIV lui-même à la honte." The pride in his voice was obvious. He was truly giving her a compliment.

"Merci genre si, c'est un compliment venant de vous. Je préfère parler comme Voltaire.” The man laughed and she joined in. Edric looked so lost, but she had to continue her current conversation. She couldn’t speak with anyone at home in any of the languages she knew. They all would say she was just showing off and trying to make them look dumb. So whenever she could she used her talents. “Je voudrais que le saumon fume pour démarrer, suivie par la soupe á l'onion. Comme mon plat principal, je veux que le Filet de boeuf aux morales. Pour desert Je veux votre crème Brule. Pourriez-vous également de bien vouloir recommander quelque chose à boire avec la nourriture ? Quelque chose de léger veuillez.”She said. She did not like sparkling water to much.

"Of course mademoiselle, if you'll excuse me". He smiled brightly to her. Now that they were alone she felt like a fool for speaking French so long. She should have switched back to English sooner.

 

“Sorry about that. I just don’t get to speak any of the languages I know that often.” She said.

 

"It is fine, actually it was amazing! So are you planning on making me fall in love with you more or are you done for the night?" Said a very impressed Edric.

 

Languages where another hobby for Arya; she was well versed in Italian, French and Spanish. She had started to dangle a bit with german a couple of days ago. She wanted to break into Latin, ancient Greek, old Valyrian, any other dead language that could help her later on when she worked her own dig sites.

 

"Don't be silly Edric, you knew I spoke French." She said with a shrug.

 

"I know, but seeing it is a whole different thing. You have a captivating voice." He said, reaching for her hand

 

"You should get out more." Arya rolled her eyes and his face sort of fell. She really needed to know how to take a compliment. “But then again so do I.”

 

“We could be going out buddies.” Edric said. “You know, like when you were a kid and on field trips you always had to have a buddy? I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.”

 

“Only of you promise not to get us lost. Hot Pie was always my buddy on school trips and he was always getting is lost.” She laughed.

 

“I swear I will never allow you to get lost.” Edric said softly.

 

The maître came over with their food, placed their starters in front of them and quickly exiting the room to give them privacy when Edric lifted his glass.

 

"Here's to a very special night with a very beautiful girl." Now Arya was the one who couldn't hide her blush.

 

**....**

 

Dinner was amazing! The food was mouthwatering and the crisp white wine; non-alcoholic since she was 16, that the maître brought Arya only enhanced the flavors. The conversation just flowed between them. Talking about food, places they wanted to see and laughed their asses off. Arya was telling him of a story about Jory sliding face first down a mud bank when she was seven at a dig when her darling puppy went bounding the slope after a workman shovel.

 

“...after that dad said none of the wolves could go to the sites.” Arya laughed and Edric snorted on his water. He was about to speak, when Arya's phone started to ring. She had had her phone turned off but had turned it on when she checked the time.

 

**Don't do anything I WOULD DO ON A DATE -TG***

 

**Soooo… apparently I suck at dancing. Why didn’t you teach me to dance?!!- BS***

 

**12 o'clock curfew Arya Lyanna Stark. One minute late and I'm calling the cops!- RS***

 

**Saw a pic of U with Sansa. U should soap up more often ;) Sexy Lady- HP***

 

**You took my breath away tonight- GW***

 

She sat there looking at her phone lost. Arya was the one with no breath in her body. She was now lost in memories. The way Gendry had looked at her when she walked down the stairs that night, all the times he had slept over, their movie marathons. How can Gendry just write stuff like that unexpectedly, with sad blue tones, like his eyes, and make her leave the here and now for better times from the past.

 

"Uhmm Arya? You still with me?" Edric asked looking confused.

 

“Shit, I must have spaced out! Robb is threatening us and Bran is blaming me for not teaching him to dance. The woes of being a sister.” She set her phone down on the table and rolled her eyes. This time it was Edric's phone that buzzed. He looked at it and his Adams apple bobbed.

 

**I OWN A WOLF FOR A PET. Have her home on time! JS***

 

"We should get going." Said Edric after he showed her the message. He looked pale.

 

"Yes, let's get going. Don’t want Ghost to eat you for dinner.".

 

It wasn't fair. She was having such a nice dinner with Edric; it was ruined with just a simple message, six little words, from the last man on earth she wanted to hear from. _Is this what people call love? Because it's fucking awful, I've never felt so insecure in my life._

 

They paid their bill and she spoke again in French with their server. He told her to come back if she needed to prevent letting her French get rusty. They could always use a charming girl with her flare for words. She thanked the man and said she might come back.

 

The ride back to her house made Arya relax. Edric pulled the top down so the wind on her skin seemed to carry her worries away. At first she had lifted her hands in the air, next thing she knew she was just leaning back with her eyes opened, watching the stars. Her eyes fluttered closed. By the time, she opened her eyes they were parked outside of her house. Edric was watching her.

 

"How long was I out?" She asked with a yawn and stretched like a cat before looking at him.

 

"Not long. The clock still hasn’t struck midnight yet Cinderella. We have time." He said.

 

“And do what? Sit in my driveway.” She asked.

 

“Why not. We can still see stars here.” She looked up and smiled. When she turned to face him, Edric was looking at her again, staring at her. His sandy blond hair looked white under the moonlight while Arya looked like a ghost; her skin was so white that it glistened. She looked back to the stars. "I like you Arya."

 

_Ohhh boy, here we go again._

 

"Edric I…" She started.

 

"I like you and that's all, no pressure added." He held up his hands in defense.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, weary now.

 

"It means,” he said while turning in his seat so he was facing her now. "It means that I like you, I'd like to spend my time with you and if at some point you decide to correspond those feeling I would be naturally overjoyed, if not? I'm still happy just being friends. We are buddies now. Where you go I follow. To make sure you don’t get lost." He gave her his shy smile again.

 

_Why can't I just like Edric? What you see is what you get with him. He would never abandoned me or hurt me. But he doesn’t thrill me either. Not like…_

 

"Edric I'm not going to lie. My head right know is just too confused with stuff, with feelings I've never…" She stammered.

 

"I'll wait till you figure out what's going on with Gendry." He said soft, yet clearly.

 

Arya's eyes went wide at the mention of Gendry. The last time Edric spoke, his name had been with so much hate and sadness in his voice and body. Now he spoke with some kind of understanding in his tone. She still wasn't ready to speak her feelings out loud. She still didn’t understand things herself.

 

Holding her hands Edric softly spoke to her. "I'll be here… whatever happens, I'll be here. Always." He kissed her knuckles softly.

 

She definitely didn't deserve Edric; she told him so.

 

"So now what?" she said looking at him.

 

"Just for now, just for today, we live. We can figure out tomorrow when it is here.” He moved his free hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. “I'm going to kiss you Arya." Then his lips touched hers before she could speak.

 

It was different from the first time they kissed; the key element was that she wasn't drunk. His lips were soft against hers and they seemed to be coaching her, showing her how to kiss. They weren't surrounded by people this time; only the wind in their hair and the sound of leaves accompanied their kisses. His hands were normal sized and gentle with her, though she could feel is restrain to not touch her legs; Edric put one hand on her shoulder while the other one landed on her hip.

 

His kissing was good, certainly not the fireworks that Disney advertised, but it still had an appeal. Hoping to feel the fireworks, she thought of speeding things up a bit, but she knew she shouldn't. Edric had told her that he would be by her side no matter what but after last time she didn't think he would stand it if she pushed him just to forget. He was the one who moved from soft kisses to more. Edric started to pepper kisses down her neck when they heard a car honking at them. He pulled away and looked at the dash clock.

 

"Guess its 12 o'clock." Edric muttered grumpily while she looked at Eddard's car. It was parking close to the guesthouse. Jon was sitting in the car. Arya knew he was watching them. She pulled away.

 

"Edric thank you, for everything. Really for all of it, not just today." Arya found herself truly grateful for Edric's, um, buddy offer. Or was it now friends with benefits friendship? She couldn’t keep up.

 

"My pleasure Arya." He said while giving her one last kiss. It was short but sweet and she was appreciative that Edric never pushed for more.

 

He got out of the car, walked around to her side, and held out his hand to help her out of the low vehicle. She grabbed her jacket and purse. He took her elbow and they walked to her door.

 

“This is when I turn back into a pumpkin.” She said, going along with the Cinderella reference.

 

“And I won’t even get a glass slipper to remember you by.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked like he was going to kiss her, but she couldn’t do that in front of her parents door.

 

“I’m home now Edric. All safe and on time. The boys wont have their wolves after you.” She joked and he looked at her and smiled. He knew what she was doing and the smile was his way of showing he was okay with it.

 

“This is where I leave you.” He turned away and got back in his car. He turned it over and drove away.

 

Arya waved at Edric’s retreating taillights and decided to go to the guesthouse to find out how the dance went. She walked slowly over the ground so her heels wouldn’t sink into the lawn. She made it to the car and Jon was not inside it. She walked around the back to the living room and looked into the large sliding doors that lead inside. She looked in. She expected to find the room empty; she expected to see Jon sleeping soundly. What she didn't expect was to find Gendry waltzing with Bran around the room and Robb crying into his phone in one hand and a beer in the other. Most importantly, she didn't expect to see Jon on the couch making out with Margery Tyrell.

 

“What the hell?” She whispered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**As always give a round of applause to LottieDot for her amazing betas skills.**

**This is what Arya said to the waiter:**

**Je voudrais le garnie de choucroute s'il vous plaît = I would like sauerkraut garnished please.**

**Ah ce grand accent vous avez madame, vous vivez à Paris? = Ah great accent you ma'am, you live in Paris?**

**Oh no seulement une langue aficionado = Oh no just a language aficionado.**

**Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire, vous pouvez mettre le roi Louis XIV lui-même à la honte = Well let me tell you, you can put King Louis XIV himself to shame.**

**Merci genre si, c'est un compliment venant de vous. Je préfère parler comme Voltaire = Thank you so kind, it's a compliment coming from you. I prefer to talk like Voltaire**

**Je voudrais que le saumon fume pour démarrer, suivie par la soupe á l'onion. Comme mon plat principal, je veux que le Filet de boeuf aux morales. Pour desert Je veux votre crème Brule. Pourriez-vous également de bien vouloir recommander quelque chose à boire avec la nourriture ? Quelque chose de léger veuillez = I would like the smoked salmon to start, followed by the onion soup á. As my main course, I want beef fillet. For desert I want your crème Brule. Could you also kindly recommend something to drink with food? Something light please.**

**The initials tell you who wrote the text messages. HP = Hot Pie, BS = Bran, ED = Edric, TG = Theon, RB = Robb, GW = Gendry,  JS = Jon**

**Hope you liked the chapter, next one will be a look into the dance with another POV other than Arya's.**

**Feel free to leave your review**

**XOXO**


	17. Winter Wonderland

 

**HEADS UP PEOPLE: MULTIPLE POV'S!**

 

 

**ARYA POV** **:**

 

So apparently the Stark's guesthouse was a portal to the Twilight Zone; a land where everything is possible! Were you can just turn the doorknob and immerse yourself in a world of weirdness…

Arya had been standing by the door a solid 5 minutes and still nobody had acknowledged her presence. Robb was crying and sobbing that he liked the color blue while Gendry and a surprisingly drunk Bran where twirling around the room.

"I have to be the girl Bran. You have to learn to lead, now make me twirl!" Gendry laughed.

_What the hell…_  Arya thought as she watched her much smaller brother try and spin the much larger Gendry. She had to cover her mouth so he would not laugh aloud.

But the most weird and uncomfortable scenario in front of her was her brother Jon furiously making out with Margaery Tyrell on the couch. How the hell did that happen?

She was Sansa's arch nemesis! By the way, where was Sansa? Did she win the title for Winter Queen? By now Margery was straddling Jon kissing him like there was no tomorrow when Jon's hands started to disappear under her dress. Arya so did not want to see where that would go. Time to enter the Twilight Zone.

"Gooooood Evening Boys and Girls!" Arya spoke out loud, getting their attention while turning the music off. She did not want to see her big brother get to third base. They all looked at her as if she was Catelyn Stark herself and caught them sneaking out at night.

"Arya! Look! I'm dancing!" Said Bran while attempting to make Gendry twirl but he was so little that he ended up smacking Gendry right in his face with his hand.

"Hitting Meera is not going to make you her boyfriend Bran." Said Gendry while he rubbed a cold beer to his cheek.

Not getting up from on top of Jon, Margery gave Arya the most dazzling smile ever. "Hello Arya! Sooooo nice to finally meet you." She practically purred.

"Uhmmm yeah, likewise." Arya shifted from foot to foot. She really needed to get out of these shoes. She couldn't though while this girl was straddling her brother.

"Your brother has told me sooooooo much about you that we're practically bff's."

_Maybe Edric got confused and dropped me at the wrong house._  Arya thought.  _This was so not happening._

"Arya… Aero… Oreo… Come here Little Wolf." Robb yelled at her. They were all drunk but Rob was in another level. "Tell her! Tell her how I like my pancakes!" Robb slurred while pushing his phone to Arya's face.

Arya was stunned and knocked sideways slightly when he bumped her. She hated these heels having to right herself and Robb. He gave her a watery smile and shoved the phone at her. She took it with a huff.

"Hello?" Arya expected to hear the operator on the other side or just the line dead, but she heard a very soft voice instead.

"Hello? Who is this? Where's Robb?" A scared voice said. Arya quickly looked at the phone screen and read the caller ID: _The Young Ball and Chain._

"Is this Roslyn?" Arya asked.

"Yes…" The voice said softly. Arya sighed with relief. She could deal with this.

"Hey Roslyn. It's me Arya; Robb's sister." She said slowly. The girl sounded freaked out when Arya had been on the phone.

"Thank God Arya, is Robb okay? I haven't been able to make out what he's been saying for the last three hours." She really sounded worried. Did this mean that she really liked Robb? Arya hoped so. She smiled before talking again.

"Don't sweat it, he's fine. Poor schmuck is so drunk I doubt anyone would be able to figure out what he's saying to begin with." Arya laughed.

"Arya where are you? Can you drive? Should I call you guys a cab? Robb told me you were at Jon's house. I didn't know he lived alone. How are you going to get back home?" Poor girl, she remembered that they roughly knew each other for 2 weeks. She didn't know anything about her future husband, let alone enough about them to try to figure out what he said while drunk.

"It's ok Roslyn, we are at home! Jon lives in the guesthouse." She spoke calmly.

"Ohh I'm sorry, I just was so worried and couldn't tell what Robb was saying…" She suddenly sounded ashamed and embarrassed.

"Don't be, Robb just had too much to drink. Look, I have to go but I know that tomorrow Robb will get back to you okay? I swear he is safe and I have everything under control. I'm going to put everyone to bed."

"Okay, thank you Arya." Roslyn sounded like she wanted to say something else but she disconnected the call.

"Did you tell her how I like my pancakes?" Robb was looking like the most adorable drunk on the planet. His eyes were red from crying and had the unmistakable look of alcohol about him. Their mom would kill him of she saw him.

"Robb, I think you should go to bed." Arya said with a smile because damn it. He was a lovable drunk.

"I don't know if she likes wolves Aretha! What if she hates them? What if she just likes giraffe's? Or worse, lions! I need to know. Call her back!" Robb broke into tears again.

She tried to hold him but Robb could barely walk; she knew that it was going to be impossible to get him to the Manor. Jon and Margaery resumed their activities in the couch so her only option was Gendry who was swaying from side to side. There was no way either of them could make it to Robb's room. She needed something closer.

"Gendry you think you can…?" she said, gesturing towards Robb. Since she arrived, it was the first time she spoke to him; the memories of his text message still fresh in her mind. But Gendry was no exception and he was drunk as well.

"Of course M'lady" He said while picking Robb up and throwing him over his shoulder like a doll.  _God he is strong, I wonder how much he had to drink?_  Like Arya, Gendry could hold his liquor so she was surprised to see him so tipsy, Arya opened the door to Jon's room and Gendry not so delicately threw Robb on the bed.

"I don't like giraffes." Was the last thing Robb said falling asleep in seconds. Arya shut the door and smiled at Gendry. They stood there looking at each other saying nothing. Suddenly the music started to play again in the living room. This time Bran was dancing with Margaery while Jon was asleep on the couch.

"I must say Bran you learn pretty quickly." Said Margaery, obviously a lie since you could hear the rip on her dress when Bran stomped on it. Their moment was broken as Gendry walked away from her and she stood alone.

"Don't mind him! He's like that Indian dude on The Big Bang Theory, he can't talk to girls." Gendry said while opening the fridge to get another beer. He was not lying; Bran just nodded and was making sounds.

"Call you a cab Margaery?" Arya asked, tying up another loose end of the night.

"Yes please, I'm afraid that I wore my date out." Margery giggled as Jon started to snore so they decided to wait for the cab outside of the manor's gate. "So how did your date go?" Margery asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Arya didn't want to answer, so she asked a question instead.

"I'm sorry Margaery but I have to ask; since when you and my brother are so… friendly?" Arya was desperately trying to make some kind of sense of everything after Edric left her.

"Oh I've had the hot's for Jon for months! I jumped and asked him right away to the dance. I'm sorry but your brother doesn't get any kind of innuendos." Arya, Gendry and Bran shared a look. Jon was a very intelligent guy but when it came to the opposite sex, Jon Snow knew nothing!

"And what about the dance? Did Sansa win?" Arya asked. She didn't want to talk about Jon and girls all that much.

"Fucking pink nightmare." Muttered Gendry

"It was magical." Sighed Bran.

"It was okay! I think we all had more fun when we arrived at the guesthouse. But I got a text saying that Sansa won so she must be somewhere celebrating. By the way you have very jealous brothers," added Margery.

"Wait a minute; you didn't stay at the dance? What happened?" Sansa won? She must be mad as hell if no one from the family was there to see her crowning.

"Joffrey happened." It was Gendry's time to talk. "He was acting his normal shithead ways so we ditched them… Honestly that guy must have something wrong with his genes or something, it's not normal to be such an asshole."

"Well here's my cab. Thank you boys for a wonderful fun evening!" Margaery said as she gave both boys kisses on their cheeks leaving them red-faced. "And _you_...You and I will be seeing each other very much since I plan on staying at Jon's side." The beauty smiled, winked and left.

The three stood there watching the cab disappear. They just stood there a moment enjoying the silence and just when you thought the weirdness was over Bran opened his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh did you hear the trees?" Apparently Bran was on speaking terms with trees … "They are calling us! Gendry we must dance!" Bran on the other hand seemed a lightweight drinker like her brothers.

"I think you've learned enough for today Bran." Arya said slowly.

"Nonsense! I have the perfect Beethoven piece for us. Wait right here!" He went running to the house and pressed play to a sweet melody that indeed seem to go in tune with the wind and the trees. _Is Bran dancing with that tree branch?_

"M'lady?" Arya turned her attention to Gendry who clearly had something in mind. "May I have this dance?"

Arya looked at him, not thinking that this was a good idea, but: _thought what the hell_. Gendry loved to dance; it was one of his things. He once told her that dancing with his mother was one of the few memories he still had of her from his childhood. They used to randomly dance at his place sometimes just for the fun of it. At first Arya was dreadful but she ended up being the perfect dance partner once Gendry told her that dancing was just like fencing; you just had to know where the other person was going to move next. As they had done many time before; Arya accepted Gendry's hand and he did not hesitate in bringing her body closer to him as they started to dance. It felt so natural. They moved from side to side, he twirled her in circles and dipped her in a very dramatic way, but it was perfect. One of his hands was resting at her waist and she thought of Edric's hands.  _Maybe it's just the size, but I feel warmer when Gendry touches me, more safe…_

"So how was your date?" He asked, resting his chin on her head. She didn't look up to respond him as she was now dancing while resting her head on his ridiculously big chest.

"It was okay, I guess…" She said slowly. How was she supposed to answer that?

"You guess? Margery saw Edric kiss you when he dropped you off." Gendry said. She could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"So? You are supposed to kiss on dates. You kiss Jeyne don't you?" She shot back.

"Yes." He sighed and held her a little bit tighter, forgetting the dancing just hugging her while swaying to the music.

"Gendry?"

"Uhmm?" She loved Gendry's deep voice, especially when she was pressed to him and could hear the grumbling inside his chest when he talked.

"The text message you sent me, what did it mean?" She just had to ask and was surprised that Gendry answered immediately.

"I believe I wrote that you took my breath away. I meant it too." Arya looked up at him and saw that his eyes were shinning brighter than the stars. "You looked beautiful today! I can bet all my money that if you went to the dance you would have been crowned queen."

"Don't be ridiculous! Sansa is a queen, Margery is a Queen. I am not queenly." She snorted.

"I'm serious." He said as he caressed her face. "You are more beautiful than you'll ever know. And I am not just talking about today cuz that dress really is… something. But I'm taking about every day. Inside and out you outshine everybody and the fact that you are clueless about that makes it even true." He spoke vehemently, keeping their eyes locked.

Arya was blushing! This is what she wanted! To be in Gendry's arms and have him saying things like this to her over and over and over…  _Ohh, the music stopped!_

"What? No comment from the Comeback Queen?" He laughed at her softly.

"No! The music stopped!" She huffed, giving him a smack on the arm.

"Oh, yeah I hadn't realized that. M'lady I thank you for bestowing me with your presence on this dance. Ouch, of course you would hit me!" She smacked him again, harder. Gendry's speech was starting to get all slurry.

"Shut up Stupid! But thank you, it was a pleasure, kind ser" she giggled. She liked Drunk Gendry!

They walked to the guesthouse laughing. They found Bran sound asleep in the grass so Gendry picked him up and put him in the spare room. Arya was covering Jon who was still on the couch with a blanket when she saw Gendry take off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to make to much noise.

"Going to sleep! I'm falling asleep standing!" He hissed back, but not as quietly as he thought.

"Come over to the house, there's more room there." She whispered.

"Don't be silly, the chair is fine." He walked unsteady and almost tripped. Arya rushed over to him and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Gendry Waters I didn't ask you, I was telling you! You can sleep in Bran's room or in Robb's. Now come on". Normally they would sleep together but after the text, the dance and how incredible Gendry's ass looked in those grey pants she didn't bring it up.

He knew that he should not argue with Arya so he allowed her to help him inside the Manor and headed straight to Robb's room. They reached the room, but the bed was occupied by a big hairy mutt Robb called a his son.

"Come on GreyWind; get off the bed. Gendry is going to bunk with you tonight." She said to Robb's wolf while she searched for a pair of clean shorts for Gendry to change into.  _Jeez, Robb is a pig!_  Gendry sat on the bed and watched her walk across the room.

"That dress is very short." He said. Silence filled the room.

"It's a Minnie dress Gendry,  _Minnie_  being the key word." She retorted, chuckling while searching through Robb's things that might fit Gendry.

"I remember the last time you wore a dress. It was when your Aunt Lysa came to town." Gendry said with a look on his face she couldn't read when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Of course you'd remember that! It was horrible! I looked like an oak tree!" Arya said laughing along with him.

"Well I thought you look good then. Today was an obvious improvement." He said, eyeing her up and down.

_His eyes will be the death of me!_ Arya thought as she didn't know how to answer him so she just chose to ignore his comment and handed him a pair of gym shorts of Robb's but when he grabbed them Gendry yanked them hard and made Arya stumbled right into his chest. Suddenly she forgot how to form a proper sentence.

"I… Uhmm, I can't find a shirt that can fit you," she said, suddenly breathless.

"It's okay; I sleep with no shirt on usually." He said. Gendry was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was standing in between his legs, her hands on his hard chest. They were just itching to explore and touch him and she was more than surprised when his hands suddenly touched her thighs and started to draw random patterns on her.

"See? I told you this dress was too small!" He said to her in a very husky voice.  _Okay, I am positively sure I'm not drunk and very much awake… GENDRY WATERS IS MAKING A PASS AT ME!_

This was bad, really bad! Technically, they were both seeing other people but damn this felt good. She stopped seeing Gendry as her friend and was in love with him; period. She couldn't hide it anymore! She was constantly in a bad mood and only Gendry could fix it.  _Okay, maybe we should wait till he's sober but his hands, dear Lord his hands…_  Gendry's hands were currently sliding up from the top of her thighs landing one on her hip and another on her lower back pushing her further into his body. Her skin was on fire, it felt like electricity was running through her veins powered by Gendry's stare. He had never looked at her like this before; as if he wanted to devour her and Arya simply loved it. She felt powerful so she decided to try something.

"I don't like this" She said gesturing to his hideous pink tie and was a bit startled to hear her voice so deep and scratchy.

"Then take it off." He said without no hesitation and she did just that but that wasn't what she wanted, Arya wanted to see him, to touch him.

_This is far from perfect and Mom and Sansa would have a heart attack but fuck it, I want him and I'm going to go for it… Go hard or go home!_

Gendry never stopped looking at her, his blue eyes suddenly dropping to a few shades of black when she started to unbutton his shirt, noticing how with every button Gendry's breath hitched. He only let go of her to take his shirt off and Arya felt like a kid on a candy store. Ignoring the obvious fact that she was head over heels for him she had to admit that Gendry was a fine specimen. His muscles have muscles! She put her hands to his chest and could hear his heart beating at the same rate as her's and at the touch of their skin Gendry grabbed her again this time a little bit harder but she didn't mind, she wanted to feel everything.  _So this is how it's supposed to feel!_

It was amazing, how she was in her brother's room; for fuck sake her parents were sleeping mere meters away, but she didn't care. Gendry was all that mattered and she was drunk on lust, touching his arms and chest. Gendry hugged her tighter pressing her to his chest, leaving them face to face. She slid her hand up his abs, torso and chest and kept on going until they were in his hair making it obvious what she was going to do. Grey to blue, they never stopped looking at each other! Gendry was licking his lips when Arya crooked her head to kiss him.

Suddenly his grip on her body loosened and he got off the bed making Arya fall into it.

"We can't!" He said, with a pained expression in his face.

"But I thought that you…" She started to say. Her being confused was the understatement of the year.

"No!" This time Gendry sounded much more sure of himself, harsher. "I'm drunk, and it's late and you… you're supposed to be with Edric! It's a mistake Arya, go to bed!"

Arya flinched as if she had been slapped by his words. This was not the boy who had been with her moments ago. What he had said about Edric was true; she was with him, wasn't she? But how could she go back with Edric when she just admitted to herself that she liked, no; that she loved Gendry? What could she do right now to tell him this? Then she thought about what else he had said. He was drunk, that was true. Tomorrow they could talk, really talk.

"Yes, you're right but you…" She wasn't crazy, he wanted this as well. Didn't he?

"Go to your room Arya." He said opening the door. He was sweating, his eyes were still black and he was breathing erratically.

There it was, he didn't want her, as always it was all in her head. This time she didn't feel sad, she just felt dejected, which was quite frankly much worse. She stood from the bed and walked over to the door he was holding. She paused and looked at him. His eyes were almost all pupil, he clung to the door for support and for a second she didn't thinking was because he was drunk. They stood there on the threshold of the door and looked at one another. She saw him weaver. He opened his mouth to speak, but no word came out. She reached out her hand and placed it on his. He opened his mouth again.

"Arya, I don't want you to walk out of this room without telling you. I, I want you... you're my friend. Friend. Yeah. That's why you have to go now. It wouldn't be right." He whispered.

She let go of his hand and his went to push a fallen lock of hair back behind her ear. She wanted to muzzle into his hand, but held herself back. She didn't look at his face. If she did, she would have taken him with her to her room and just fallen asleep with him, like they used to. Walking out the room Arya suddenly felt more tired than she had in years. She was not even going to cry, she just needed her bed. But before going to her room Arya took a peek inside Sansa's bedroom and saw it was empty. Its two am, where is she?

She entered the room and instead of flinging herself on the bed, she kicked off her shoes, took off the dress, hung it on a hanger and put it in her closet. It was too nice of a dress to leave it crumpled on the floor. She walked to her bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties. She washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth. As she left the bathroom, she took one last look at her reflection. Her face was red, her eyes huge. She was so tired now. She looked like shit.  _Bedtime for me, alone..._  Laughing and sporting a bitter smiles as she took of her bra and grabbed one of Gendry's old shirts, she brought it up to her nose and breathed deeply. It still smelled like him. She wriggled into the shirt and tweaked into bed, finally ready for sleep.

After a very vague dream where Gendry was the star Arya woke up when she heard noises coming for her bathroom. It was an adjoined bathroom, so she knew it was Sansa. 5.25 AM? SERIOUSLY? Arya was going to go into the bathroom and tell Sansa to keep it down but stopped cold when she heard her sister crying. The door was slightly opened so she saw Sansa crying and throwing a crown and ban furiously to the floor "stupid crown, what do they care? They don't know anything" Sansa sobbed as she went inside her room.

_Jeez, she's mad! God riddance! The world doesn't revolve around her, nice to see her in my shoes for a change; she's never been to a single one of my matches._  And with that little spectacle, Arya fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

**THEON POV:**

 

_Okay, this is not my man!_  Theon thought as he saw Gendry's black hair across the pillow.

The Sadie Hawking's Winter Dance was kind of all right. He got drunk, danced a bit, and had a proper lay. Generic really, but the Starks! What the fuck? Catelyn must have spiked their orange juice yesterday!

Still in his tux; Theon Greyjoy arrived at the Stark Manor at 6:30 in the morning hoping to get some sleep and to find out what happened after everybody left the dance. As normal, he picked the main door lock since Catelyn refused to give him a key and went to Robb's room hoping to crash on a beanbag but he found GreyWind on it and a shirtless Gendry on the bed. Ok, well at least someone made it home last night. He went down the stairs to the kitchen to find a surprisingly awake Arya;  _if she didn't have to go to school, the girl would sleep for days._

"Good Morning my blooming Rose!" Theon staggered in, plopping down on a chair beside her.

"Good Morning Slut. I see that you had a good night." Arya replied.

Theon was practically the seventh Stark child. He was taken in when he was only 6 years old after his parents died and his sister was not of legal age to take care of him and stayed there ever since. He loved them furiously bonding more with Robb. The rest? he loved the same, Arya included; but maybe blood really did matter because none of them wanted to acknowledge that Arya was growing. He really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Yup, same old same old. We Sex Gods must give you mortal's happiness from time to time!" He smiled and reached for some coffee.

"Ugh! TMI Theon, it's too early!" Arya grimaced, he loved ticking her off.

"Okay, let's talk about prettier things! Tell me about your date last night with the dashing young Edric? He's so dreamy. I bet he gave you a pony and offered you to live with him on his castle forever and ever… the end," he said while taking a ridiculously low bow.

"Don't be an ass Theon! Edric is nice! Dinner was nice! Everything was just nice." She said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nice?" Arya doesn't do  _nice_! Poor little Ned is out of his league; Arya is sharp tongued and mature beyond her years.  _I wonder how long until she dumps him._

"Yes… Nice and unlike you I don't kiss and tell." She snapped.

"So you did get some action last night! You sly dog!" Theon smiled widely. He knew the girl had it in her. She totally had some kinks, Theon knew it.

"Shut up Theon… Now tell me what happened last night!" Arya shoved his shoulder and he spilled some coffee on the counter.

"What do you mean was happened last night? I mean are you asking about you and Edric. Do you need sex advice?"  _This is just too easy!_

"HA-HA-HA… No you idiot, I was talking about the dance! How come everybody bailed and currently are now plastered in their beds?" Arya demanded, looking like her mother as she spoke, and not when the good Lady Stark was happy either.

"I know you don't want to know what I did last night but let's just say I was involved in a very physical activity and I can't talk with an empty stomach."

"Okay I get the message." Arya said as she served him breakfast. Great, it's not burned so it must be some old take order, its edible. "Done, you have food. Now spill!"

"What's there to spill? You know as much as I do!" Theon said already with his mouth full.

"Theon don't be an ass! I didn't go with you to the dance. I'm in the dark here!" Arya demanded.

"I'm not being an ass! Okay I'll tell you about the dance, but seriously Ar your brothers were not in the mood! They bailed out pretty quick; I stayed till the crowning and then left with Ros." He shrugged and went back to eating. He thought it was Chinese, but he might be wrong.

"So just tell me what you know and stop stretching it!" She spat, Arya really had no patience whatsoever.

"Ok-ok! So… Once upon a time…"

"Once upon a time? Seriously?" She interrupted.

"You want to hear what happened last night or not?"

"Yes…" Arya muttered sporting her classic eye roll.

"Okay, so shut the fuck up and let me talk. As I was saying: Once upon a time…"

 

**….**

 

**The night before:**

"Here-here!" They all said while clashing their glasses.

As soon as the limo started rolling; Robb started pouring and Theon was happy like as squid in deep water.

"Well, I'm sorry but I must say; we look good tonight!" Said a very excited Ros. She's had three Champagne glasses! Yup, tonight is gonna be good.

"Of course we do silly and Sansa here is going to our Queen by the end of the night." Jeyne said holding on to Gendry's arms like a lifeline. Poor guy looks miserable, what is up with him tonight?

"Hit me." Gendry said to Robb gesturing to the bottle.  _Gendry's wants' to drink? Ohh shit's gonna get real, poor bastard is the world's worse drunk ever. If he doesn't end up killing someone, he turns into a love fest._

"I agree Ros, you all look exquisite!" Spat Robb while he chugged half the bottle in 5 seconds. Okay, Robb Stark; the perfect boy next door drunk even before he arrived at the dance? No one saw that one coming.

"Uhmm Robb, don't you think you should tone down the drinking?" Said Sansa clearly not worried about Robb but how it would affect her if someone saw him drunk.

"Nonsense Sansa… let the man drink since it's the only company he's going to have tonight," quipped Joffrey.

"Tone it down Baratheon"  _Its his limo but I can still throw his skinny ass out:_ Theon thought.

"I wonder who Jon is going with." Asked Sansa, hoping to steer the conversation from Robb and her boyfriend's assholeness.

"Oh I don't know! Did he tell you anything Robb?" Asked Ros

"Nope! Don't know and don't care!" Replied Robb opening a second Champagne bottle.

"Robb, seriously I think you've had enough," said Sansa in a more accusing tone.

"What else is he going to do at the dance other than drink? Jon's usually the one who is dateless. Even Arya has a date… and we all thought she was a lesbian!" Joffrey said laughing.  _Too far Joffrey, too far too soon, very closed space._

"What did you say?" Roared Gendry. Okay, killing it is.

"I said that even Arya the Lesbo snagged a date while the Robb Stark is all alone. How does that work out anyway? I mean, we all know you fucked the Frey girl but now what? Do you get to see her before the wedding? Pretend that she's not ruined?" Sneered Joffrey.

"WE'RE HERE!" Smiled Sansa, opening the door and pushing Joffrey out making him fall face first on the ground. That was getting away easy, if the car had not stopped Robb and Gendry would have destroyed him.

"Idiot! Be careful you stupid girl" Yelled Joffrey embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Joff…" Sansa kept babbling apologies as they went inside the school gym where the dance was held followed by Jeyne and Ros.

"I am going to kill that motherfucker," seethed Gendry.

"No you're not! He's my sister's boyfriend. I get to punch his face first!" Said Robb.

"Okay… I know the guy is a dick but we all knew that before we got in the limo. We have just arrived to the dance so I propose we go inside, relax, have a couple of drinks and enjoy ourselves. Joffrey's not going anywhere so we can beat him up latter agreed?" Theon was trying to play peacemaker? This night was getting stranger by the second.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting in the same table with that prick." Said Gendry.

"One word, one word Theon and he's finished," said Robb.

_When the fuck did I end up being the responsible one?_  Theon thought as the three walked into the gym.

To say that the mood was tense was an overstatement. Gendry kept true to his word and sat in another table with the chubby kid he hangs out with. Robb kept drinking to ignore anything that came from Joffrey's mouth while Bran and his friend Meera joined them. Cute! Seems Arya isn't the only one going on a first tonight. The conversation tried to remain civil until Jon arrived at the dance. Making his appearance hand in hand with a very smoking hot looking Margaery Tyrell.  _Jon Snow you son of a bitch I didn't think you had it in you!_

"Ohhh…" Ross muttered, trying to explain in her head what she was seeing

"My…" Jeyne was hyperventilating. She couldn't even talk. It was a pleasant change.

"THAT BASTARD!" Fumed Sansa!  _I suspect this is not going to be the hot girl fight I've always envisioned in my head!_  "How could he? He has the entire female population of Winterfell High after him and he decides to come with Margaery?" Sansa's voice almost sounded like a strangled bird.

"I'm sure there's an explanation Sansa. Jon adores you! He wouldn't do anything to spite you!" Cooed Jayne, finally coming out of her stupor.

"She's right Sans! This has Margaery written all over it! She wants to mess with your head by coming to the dance with Jon as her date." Replied Ros.

"It's Arya he adores! He obviously doesn't give a damn about me since he came here with  _her_!" Sansa eyes were watery. "Girls! Bathroom!" She commanded as Jeyne and Ros followed.

"Ah Girls! When they see someone else prettier than them then fall apart." Joffrey said not even hiding the fact that he was eyeing Margery from head to toe.

"Joffrey you really have a death wish don't you?" Theon asked.

"Whatever." He said as he stood up and went God knows where.

"Hey Guys… I believe you all know my date?" Jon asked sheepishly _. Aww he's mumbling, Johnny boy is nervous!_

"Of course we do! Good evening Margaery! May I say you look ravishing this evening?" Theon beamed.

"Why thank you Theon, you look quite handsome yourself," replied Margery.  _Don't know what the fuzz is, Margaery's cool._

"What are you doing with him?" Asked Robb, far into the drunken faze were you no longer held any delicacy in the things that came out of your mouth.

"Well I wanted to go out with him so I asked him out, is there something wrong with that?" Margaery voice sounded like an angel's harp but her words still came out with an edge.  _I like her_.

"Nope, it's about time he got laid," replied Robb.

"Robb what the hell?" Jon was redder than Ros's dress.

Margaery only giggled. "We'll see how tonight goes, won't we Jon?" Jon blushed again.

"Would you like to sit with us? I for one don't know you" Said Meera.

"Ohh I'm sorry you're Jon's little brother's girlfriend. Such a pleasure but I don't want to impose," replied Margaery. Bran wanted to get under the table.

"It's okay guys. I don't want any weirdness with Sansa. We'll just sit over there with Gendry." Jon said to the group.

Suddenly the music died and Professor Mordane took the stage. Her voice loud and clear through the speakers.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Winter Sadie's Hawking's Dance." The crowd cheered and clapped. "As you all know tonight we will crown another Winter Queen! The votes have already been counted but that part will be saved for last. Right know I want you all to give a round of applause to our 4 Winter Princesses and their escorts who will officially commence the dance."

"Come along Jon Snow, it's time to show my dress off!" Margaery said taking Jon's hand and pulling on him towards the dance floor.

"Open the dance? Margaery wait, I didn't sign up for this!" Replied Jon! He was in panic mode; Jon was always a private person. That's the price you've got to pay if your date is a Tyrell Princess.

"It's a dance Jon! What did you think we were going to do? Play UNO? C'mon!" This time Margaery was pouting and bating her eyelashes.

"Okay." Jon mumbled, trying to fix his hair and straitening his tie.

The dance floor was filled with four very different couples. Brienne Tarth dressed in a plain simple beige dress was paired up with some kid named Podrik Payne; their height difference was laughable. Osha Wild being the rebel that she was didn't even bothered to change from early at school. She wore her usual emo getup and was paired with a weird guy with blue lips. Joffrey and Sansa were ready to go looking like a modern Ginger Rodgers and Fred Astaire while Margaery was all smiles trying to reassure Jon. The music started and they were off!

"OMG I'm going to cry. Sans and Joff look soooo beautiful, I wish I could look that graceful dancing." Said Jeyne.

"Well you're in for a treat Jeyne, Gendry here looooves to dance, don't ya Waters?"

"Shut up Theon." Muttered Gendry.

"Wait, what? You told me you couldn't dance. Are you holding out on me Gendry?" Jayne asked, pouting like a five year old.

"Nahhhhh he's just probably trying to downplay his marvelous skills. I swear the guy looks like a pro when he dances with Arya." Theon said in an off-handed way.

"Not helping Theon." Said Gendry, clamping a hand on his shoulder positively crushing it.

"Dude you love to dance, I've seen you with Arya millions of times. It's a dance, it's what your're supposed to do. Seriously what's with the attitude? You've been an ass ever since we left the Manor!"

"Other couples are joining! Let's go Gendry." Said Jeyne while dragging a moody Gendry to the dance floor.  _What crawled up his ass?_

"So?" Theon was so lost in thought he didn't hear Ros standing behind him.

"So what?" He said, pretending not to know what she was implying.

"Aren't you going to dance with me?" Ros said arching her eyebrow. He had just pulled the 'it's a dance so you have to dance' on Gendry, but that rule didn't apply to him. Theon did what Theon wanted to do.

"Babe you look so amazing tonight that I am willing to share you with everybody." He smiled.

"Excuse me? Are you blowing me off?" Replied Ros. He liked Ros, well he liked their little understanding that they would occasionally sleep together no strings attached but some days (like today) Ros would get all clingy and that was Theon's cue to exit.

"Not at all Rosy baby! Tell you what; let me get a quick bite of something to eat and then we will dance. Okay?"  _She will find another idiot to dance while I have some fun with the guys. She's already tipsy from the Champagne. I'll find her latter so I can screw her brains out. Yes, that seems like a solid plan._

"Whatever Theon, you're such a jerk." Ros left presumably to find someone other than him to dance.

Grabbing a couple of drinks from the food table he returned to find a very lonely Robb looking miserable.

"Ok Robby, talk to Daddy. What's with the sulking?" He sat and handed the cup to Robb, who then filled it with a flask from his pocket.

"Theon… how old are we?" Robb asked after taking a long drink and adding more from the flask.

"18…the last time I checked!" Theon laughed, taking his own flask out.

"Exactly! We are 18 years old! In two weeks were going to graduate from school and go to college! College Theon!" Robb wailed.

"I asked you what was wrong with you Robb, not your life plan!" Theon said.

"Theon I'm am 18 years old. I'm still in school and I have a fiancé! A fiancé! There is someone walking around somewhere that is going to be my wife for God's sake!" Robb almost shouted.

"Robb I get it. I would be freaking out too! But your parents said you didn't have to get married right away so chill out." Theon said, shaking his head. He really didn't get the big deal.

"I can't chill out! Everybody knows! I can't just hook up with other girls! Everyone knows about the engagement. I am a marked man; girls avoid me like the plague. My bachelor days are over." Robb finished his drink. Well, being at your sexual prime I guess that does suck.

"Okay, so let's work with that! I kind of remember Roslyn. She's certainly not Sports Illustrated material but she's okay I guess." Theon said slowly, watching as Robb just poured his flask right into the glass.

"Not helping Theon." Robb said with a slight slur to his voice.

"Here's the plan! We chug these drinks for inspiration and you text Roslyn. You have her phone number don't you?" He asked Robb, who had stopped mid sip.

"I understood the alcohol part; thanks by the way… but you lost me with the phone number." Robb was confused now.

"Dating 101 my young apprentice! What's your favorite movie? What's your favorite book? You know, that type of shit girls like to hear that you're interested about her. You already slept with her and you're gonna marry her. It won't hurt to know those things; it's a start at least. And remember, we can always go to another city were the ladies won't know you're a taken man!" Theon said, placing a hand on his friends arm.

"You know I think I'm drunk since you sound like someone wise." Robb put the cup down while shaking his head. Wrong move since everything he saw started moving.

"That's because you are drunk! Pass the drinks will you?" Bran asked reaching for Theon's glass while plopping on the chair.

"What's wrong with you Bro?" Asked Robb handing him a cup of punch to drink.

"I was so excited asking Meera to come to the dance with me that I forgot I don't know how to dance. Poor Meera said she had to go to the bathroom but I know it's because she doesn't want me to keep on stepping on her toes." Bran hung his head, dejectedly.

"It's fine Branflakes! Give her some punch and she'll forget you can't dance. Ouch, what's with the smack?" Theon demanded, looking up.

"Don't give Bran alcohol!" Said Gendry sitting down and taking his jacket off. Jon was back from dancing as well.

"It's a dance People, chill out! I propose we just down a couple of drinks; Bran included so we can just relax and enjoy our dates. Agreed?" Theon quipped, passing his flask and Robb's around, filling up the punch cups.

"AGREED!" They all chanted taking drinks, but it didn't quite turn out that way.

 

**…**

 

The hours passed and the Stark and Co. mood wasn't getting any better with booze. Robb sat, drank and texted. Ros was dancing and flirting with half the student body. Gendry was annoyed as hell with Jeyne's constant demands.

'Geeeeen can you fetch me a drink? Geeeeeeen let's dance! Geeeeeeen does my dress look wrinkly?"  _Jeez, I hope she is good in bed._  Theon thought, watching Gendry get madder with each word she spoke.

Joffrey was delighted with Sansa, who was in full bitch mode antagonizing Jon and Margaery. Only Bran seemed to enjoy the dance, getting loose with the drinks and talking to Meera who clearly wanted to dance but choose to preserve her feet.

"You can go dance if you want to." Said Bran. Meera was jumping on her seat when a new song blasted on the speakers.

"It's okay, I like talking to you," quickly replied Meera. Everyone noted that she was cordial and nice. A very nice addition to the fam.

"You know Meera; Bran's been having a hard time with his feet coordination since he took that nasty fall climbing last year. Wanna dance this one with me?" Gendry was always the nice guy but everyone knew that this time he just wanted to get away from his date. And on cue, Jeyne butted in the conversation.

"Gen, where do you think you are going?" She said, trying to sound authoritative but the poor little thing never stood a chance. Gendry grabbed Meera's hand and shrugged Jeyne like a passerby leaving her flabbergast. Jon was not much of a dancer so Margaery followed Gendry with Hot Pie who at some point of the night joined their little party since his date had to leave early.

"So, tell us Jon, how does someone like you end up with Margaery?" It was an innocent question but everything sounded like an insult out of Joffrey's mouth.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes cheap girls! Seriously Jon how can you parade yourself with her dressing like that!" Spat Sansa. Margaery was wearing a long yellow canary dress with a tight fitting lace bodice that showed her amazing body. It was hardly cheap looking but Sansa was throwing punches every chance she got.

"Don't get me wrong Snow; I wouldn't have missed the opportunity myself. Word on the street is that Marge is not only easy on the eye," smirked Joffrey.

"You're going to respect my date and my sister you prick!" Jon was getting riled up and everybody was too drunk to hold him back. Fuck!

"Of course I respect Sansa. She's perfect for Winter Queen, since your sister is colder than a fish!" Joffrey said smiling.

"Joffrey!" Sansa was redder than blood.  _Why does she put up with him?_

"Ohh please Sansa. If it weren't for your good friend Ros over there my dick wouldn't survive our relationship," Theon snapped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" That certainly got everyone's attention at the table!

"It's just sex Sansa. Don't make a big deal out of it." Joffrey casually said while sipping a drink. Thank God Ros was far away dirty dancing with someone. Sansa was already crying when Robb decked Joffrey right off his chair strait to the floor landing a couple of punches before Jon and Theon dragged him off.

"Get off me you beast!" Shouted Jeffrey. It really was not that bad; Robb just busted his lip and punched him in the stomach. He was lucky that the eldest Stark was too drunk to land a proper punch. By now a little crowd was starting to gather so Bran took the most political approach as he helped Joffrey stand up, speaking very low so that only Joffrey could hear him.

"You're all alone Joffrey and there's five of us ready to beat some manners into you. Go to the bathroom, wash up and then get another table." Bran never sounded this serious, but he sounded deadly.

"You think you can talk to me like I'm a child?" Joffrey demanded. The guy just doesn't know when to throw the towel.

"He just did!" Said Gendry. He had returned to see what was going on and didn't hesitate to grab Joffrey by his jacket and making him stand up like a puppet. If he did not get the message with Bran, Gendry sealed the deal.

"You will all pay for this!" Joffrey said heading towards the bathroom. "All of you!"

"How could you?" Said a now sobbing Sansa, who was being consoled by Jeyne.

"Seriously Sansa? You're taking Joffrey's side? The guy that just admitted cheating on you with your best friend?" Exclaimed Bran, who simply didn't speak stupid.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" Sansa hissed, looking around at the people still watching the Stark show with rapt attention.

"It's just a stupid dance Sansa and I was hoping for a 'thank you'! You know, for defending your honor!" Robb retorted.

"You don't know anything!" She screamed heading presumably to find Joffrey.

"What does she see in him? Can someone explain it to me?" Asked Jon into the silence.

"Well, it obviously ain't the sex." Theon muttered.

"Theon don't kill my buzz." Grounded Robb.

They all sat down at the table wanting to be anywhere but there. Hot Pie joined them as well while Margaery and Meera were dancing with each other, actually enjoying the evening.

"It's true! I think that's actually a good thing that Sansa's not sleeping with that douche! I was beginning to wonder if Arya was the only one with good taste in men." Theon said taking his drink and finishing it off.

"Ohh how did that go? I texted her earlier. I hope she's having more fun than we are." Said Hot Pie.

"They were going to dinner some place but our little Wolf looked mighty fine!" Theon beamed.

"Creep much Greyjoy?" Asked Gendry.

"Yeah Theon, don't start on Arya!" Seconded Robb.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? At first, I thought it was because of Joffrey but you've been bitching all night and moping around because Arya went on a date? Your sister grew up, deal with it! And the sooner the better because she has a banging body!" Theon shouted, finally realizing what was wrong with them all.

"Theon I punched Joffrey. I don't have a problem in giving you a punch as well." Robb was all talk by now; he was officially drunk so Theon didn't think to much of the threat.

"What are you talking about? How did Arya look?" Asked Hot Pie.

"Check out Sansa's Instagram page!" Theon told him. Hot Pie took out his phone.

"HOLY FUCK THAT'S ARYA?" Exclaimed Hot Pie.

"What? You already saw the pictures?" Theon asked.

"Of course I saw them but I didn't know that was Arya… she looks hot!" Hot Pie said, shaking his head in amazement.

"She didn't look hot she looked beautiful." Said Gendry.

_Uhmm beautiful? Interesting choice of word that go with the blush Waters._ "Whatever! She looked hot and went on a date! Get over it. I just texted her, they are probably at McDonalds sharing a happy meal or something." Theon said sending her a text.

"You texted her? Did she text you back?" Jon asked and suddenly all of them were sending Arya text messages.

"Leave the kid alone! Edric Dayne is no Joffrey Baratheon and Arya is definitely not Sansa. If something happens it because Arya wants it to happen!" Theon hated being the voice of reason.

"God dammit Theon will you stop with the Arya talk? I swear sometimes you're worse than Joffrey!" Said Gendry, losing his temper.

"You know what? Change of plans! If you're so bummed out, why don't you go and get her? Maybe that way you'll grow some balls." Theon snapped. He was getting pissed at the way they all were treating Arya; possibly the most self sufficient of them all.

"You know what? That's actually a good idea." Said Jon.

"It's just a friendly date. They won't mind if we tag along?" Smiled Robb.  _I know that smile, that's his 'I got an idea smile', it is not as funny as I thought it was now that I'm sober._

"We can't just leave! They haven't made the announcement for Winter Queen yet and we don't have a car; Joffrey's our ride." Replied Gendry. That was quickly solved by Meera.

"Bran I'm so sorry but I have to go!" Meera rushed over to them.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Bran, alarmed that his date suddenly had to leave.

"No it's okay really. It's just Jojen! Sometimes he wonders to the forest lands that are near our house and gets lost. He texted me to go get him." She didn't say anything but Bran knew that Jojen was lost mostly to the effect of some kind of drug. The kid was his friend but he had to admit that he was just weird.

"Hey Meera, you think we can bum a ride? We carpooled with Joffrey. We all want to leave." Asked Gendry.

"We have a car! You guys aren't ditching us are you?" Added Margaery who had also joined their little group of future runaways.

"I was going to stay with you. You can't just leave Margaery; you are one of the Winter Queen Candidates. What if you win?" Said Jon.

"Oh please, I don't care about that damn thing, I'm not Sansa! My Grandmother is the one who forces me into those things. Besides I think you and I can have more fun elsewhere." If Jon Snow blushed some more his head was going to explode.

"Then it's settled! You coming Theon?" Asked Robb.

"And face the wrath of Arya when you hijack her date? No thanks' Bro, I'll stay here for a little while, see if Ros still wants to hook up later." Theon said dismissively.

"You're still going to look for her after what Joffrey said?" Asked Bran clearly disgusted with Joffrey and Ros's behavior.

"I'm not looking for marriage Bran, just a good hard laid."

"Why do I associate myself with you again?" Laughed Bran.

"Because I am fucking awesome! Now fuck off before Sansa sees you and forms another scene, And Gendry? Say Hi to Arya for me."  _I got my eye on you Waters, you are so busted._

And they left. Hot Pie grabbed a ride with Meera and everyone else got inside Eddard's car to God's knows where. Theon talked to random people, flirted with girls so all was not lost for Theon Greyjoy when the candidates for Winter Queen where summoned to the stage.

"Margaery Tyrell! Has anyone seen Margaery Tyrell?" Professor Mordane asked over the microphone. All the candidates where on the stage and Sansa was scanning the room for her family. Well she's going to be pissed. This was confirmed when Sansa's gaze meet him through the sea of people and her eyes screamed murder. They resumed the ceremony after a while; assuming that Margaery left.

"And without further ado your Winter Queen for this year's Sadie Hawking's Dance is… Sansa Stark!"  _Ah the clapping, the cheering, the happiness, I'm leaving…_

"I knew she was going to win, let's go congratulate her." Said Ros; suddenly appearing out of nowhere with her lipstick somewhat smudged.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean? We campaigned for weeks!" Ros said as if it was the logical thing to do.

"Yeah but back then Sansa didn't know that you were sleeping with her boyfriend so…" He let his words trail off.

Ros looked like she was going to scream, cry and pass out at the same time. "I… I… I."

"Don't sweat it Sweet tits! I'm easy and have very low standards! Sansa on the other hand? Let's just say it's best for you to leave with me."

She just nodded and when they were reaching the gym doors to leave Theon took once last glance to the stage and saw Sansa being crowned and Joffrey by her side.

 

**…**

 

"THE END"

"What? That's not the ending!" Arya shouted when he finished his story.

"Of course it's the ending! What were you expecting?"

"What happened after that?" Arya wanted to know.

"After that? Well Arya if you must know; Ros and I got plastered and went to that little hotel that's near the gas station? Anyway, we tried the downward bronco position and…"

"Don't be a pig Theon! I'm talking about how did the guys end up at the guesthouse and Sansa? Sansa got home at five am!"

"I don't know Arya! I was with Ros up until now. Everyone was drunk so I assume they were responsible and went straight home and Sansa? Well I guess she forgave Joffrey and was partying all night."

"I don't know Theon, it just doesn't make sense."

"Arya nothing made sense yesterday and it certainly won't start making sense right now when both we're sleep depraved!" He huffed.

"I guess you're right I could use the extra sleep." She said standing and putting her cup in the sink.

"Good Little Wolf." They both walked up the stairs. Arya to her bedroom and Theon to crash on Bran's room but before they went to get some extra sleep he just had to ask.

"So… seriously; how's was your date with little Ned?"

"It was ok I guess. Ned's very nice!" Arya said quickly.

"And Gendry?"

"What about Gendry?" She answered too quickly.  _You answered too fast, too loud and have a killer blush. Got you too Stark!_

"Nothing! Just wondered if you had the chance to talk to him yesterday when you came home, that's all."

"No, just said hi…" Arya said looking down to the floor.

"Nice to know that. Guess I see you in a while when everybody else wakes up. See you Ar." Theon walked to Bran's room when she entered hers.

_Seriously, what is up with the Starks?_  Was the last thing Theon thought about before he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**First of all I have to say sorry for the delay but life happens and things get in the way. Just so you know the story is close to its ending. This already has a sequel FYI but please be patience and give a round of applause to the awesome LottieDott for giving me her time and editing my story. Also check out her's cuz they rock.**

**I chose a happy Theon in my fic, ASOIAF would have been so different if that was the case… ;(**

**Wish you like it, specially my Theon POV.** **Again hope you spread the word on my story and remember:**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!**

**XOXO**


	18. The arrival of ravens

 

*** MULTIPLE POV'S:**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**JON POV:**

 

_It's simple. I literally just have to lift my eyelids so I can see where I am. Why the hell I can't seem to do it? My eyes, just need to open one. They wont open. Why the hell won't they open?_

He gave up and tried to remember why he felt like dried out shit.

_I remember everything about last night… well some of it. There was the dance. Okay, that's a start! I picked up Margaery at her house. God she was beautiful! I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate that she asked me to the dance but she can have anyone in the school, why me? I don't think I have uttered one word to a girl in all of Winterfell High. Okay, okay, I hook up with girls but I like to think that I am quite discreet about that. I'm not even in the same league as Theon and Robb. For fucks sake, Robb! Damn he was hammered, if I can't even open my eyes that poor guy must be enjoying a floor somewhere. Get it together Snow! Open your eyes; you don't know where you are or where your siblings are. Maybe I can try to move my hands._  He flexed his fingers and almost smiled. Okay,  _I'm in some sort of couch aaaand fur, fur! Yes this is fur!_

"Ghost?" He corked.

_Well something is licking me. I can't say that it's my wolf, considering that he doesn't make any kind of noise unless he's angry. I get along with all the wolves, I can narrow it down to 4 of them leaving out Lady; she's just as is picky like Sansa and Nymeria because well, she's not quite friendly, let's just say that I still have all my limbs._

_Time to open my eyes. I have to try again. Shit I have to get them opened. Eyes open Snow! One more time… On 1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Shit it's fucking bright! Okay, I'll close my eyes and sloooowly open them again. Maybe it will be better this time.

"Thank God!"

What the hell is wrong with my voice? I'm in my house; well the guesthouse, good. I still have all my clothes on, minus my shoes and jacket. Where's Margaery? I have to get up and find everybody else. Well there is a ridiculous amount of beer around the place, so I guess I wasn't alone. My Ipod is playing Bach so finally I know that at least Bran was around. What the hell is that sound?

"Ghost what do you have in your mouth? Is that a tie? Please tell me you didn't eat Robb!" Nope, that's Shaggydog or Nym. He's telling me that Robb is inside the house too. Must be in one of the rooms. Smart wolf.

_Okay, time to sit up. I won the battle opening my eyes, now time to win the war. Stand up time. Crap, my head is spinning. Okay move my legs. Stand up. Yes, yes! I am vertical._

"Robb? Robb you alive?" 11.45 am? What the hell did we drink last night? Yes, I made it to my bedroom! Robb is slobbering on my good pillow. He is going to get a beating for that. He looks like shit but I have to check if he at least has a pulse. "Robb, wake up man. Help me connect the dots Bro."

"Muck Mof"—

"Robb where the hell are the others? The girls? Gendry? Bran?" He has to know.

"Meame me mhe muck mamome"—

"Are you sucking your thumb? Hahaha, you are so busted! I am so taking a picture. Hey, what's this?" Robb needs to get a new screen lock on his phone. The date he first had sex is so dumb.

 

**I guess you fell asleep. Please call me in the morning to let me know your ok. RF***

**Call Roslyn when you wake up. Deny everything, just apologize. AS***

**1 missed call: Sansa Stark 5:21A.M**

**Waters is in your bed. Hope you got some ass last night. I know I did. TG***

**Good Morning Robb, hope you feel better. RF***

**Hey, are you ok? RF***

**I'm worried, please just call me when you can. RF***

**I'm calling your house. RF***

**Hey Ginger Prince. Tell your brother I have his cell phone XOXO MT***

**YOU ARE AN IDIOT AS***

**PS. Sober up Bran before you come to the house and get home soon! AS***

 

"Shi! Robb did you check your phone? Get up! We have to figure out what happened last night. What the fuck is that noise that's coming from the bathroom? Brandon? Bran? Hey buddy, are you in there?"

"Alcohol is not my strong suit Jon, not at all!" If I hear anymore puking, I'm going to loose it.

"You need some help? Want some water?"

"That would be ideal. Give me 5 more minutes with my friend the toilet here and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Bran sounded like his head was inside the toilet. Not a good sign.

"Sure thing pal, let me try and wake up Robb. Hey are we the only ones here? I mean, do you know what happened last night?" I needed to know what happened.

"Jon… 5 minutes… please."

Well apart from the fact that he is puking his brains out; Bran seems pretty much okay. If anyone is trustworthy that's Bran. Shit, Robb is still out of it. Sorry Robb, I've seen you do it to Theon so I know it works. Two cups of water, one for Bran, one for Robb. Just have to remember to back up.

"MOTHER FUCKER WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?... Oh, hi Jon!"— Rob screamed as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Sorry for throwing cold water at you but you were pretty much comatose. Get it together, you have 5 minutes. I'll wait for you in the kitchen" What is it about alcohol? I feel like shit and I don't remember anything about last night! What's the appeal to that?

"Please tell me you have coffee!" Robb bellowed.

"Sure thing. There's still beer in the fridge if you want some."

"DON'T! Even seeing the empty bottles makes me want to vomit again. I don't know how Gendry does it. I swear he can drink an entire bar. No wonder Arya call's him a Bull. He has more then one stomach." Bran said slumping down.

"FUCK – FUCK- FUCK- FUCKEDY FUCK"— Muttered Rob

"Good morning Big Brother." Said Bran, amused by the eldest Stark.

"Technically good afternoon. We slept till noon!" I love being a pain in the ass.

"I am fucked!" Robb whined.

"Okay, one of you better start talking about last night. Preferably you Bran, it seems Robb can only say fuck. I need more info."

"What the fuck can I say? Fuck I feel like shit! See? I said shit not fuck!" Robb's jokes always suck.

"Good for you."  _Why do I have to play babysitter to Robb?_  "Okay Bran. What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?" He asked with his voice low.

"I remember all the dance. I think. The crap decorations, the cleavage, because, how could I? Mostly Joffrey being a dick, then we left. I mean I know I had a couple of drinks at the dance and it was pretty irresponsible of me to drive like that but that's all I've got. I don't know how we ended up here." Can this coffee brew faster!?

"It's okay. You didn't drive. Technically." Bran smiled.

"What's the difference Jon? You probably got laid last night while I'm the one who is…"

"FUCKED! I KNOW ROBB! THAT'S THE WORD OF THE DAY." If I had to hear about his woes again I'm gonna beat the crap out of the shit.

""Well…that was rude!" Robb complained.

"Shut the fuck up. Go on Bran. What happened?"

"Looks as if you remember the dance so I'll skip all the drama. We left to crash Arya's date but we didn't know where they went so we kind of drove around for a while. We stopped at a liquor store at Margaery's request; just so you know…" He raised his brow.

"Hehehe… She wanted you to loosen up Jon-Jon." Robb giggled? Was that a real giggle coming from him?

"Shut up Robb! What else?"

"You got drunk in a matter a minutes Jon, but safe to say you weren't the only one and everybody still had their party mode on, so we decided to come here. Gendry being the only one that could past the breathalyzer test drove us here and that was that."

"Margaery?"

"Don't worry! You were pretty much attached to each other's mouths last night but Arya stopped it before you made all of us aunts and uncles." Bran smiled.

"Arya?" Now I'm confused.

"Yup. She came here after her date. She sent Margaery off in a cab. I can't fill the blanks after that. I remember her dancing with Gendry, with me or with a tree. I don't know. We're all safe and I am only drinking again if Gendry shows me how the hell he does it. Man has more then one gut, I swear."

"What about me? Who is going to get me out of this clusterfuck?" Robb demanded.

"What clusterfuck?"

"Robb spent pretty much all night glued to his phone talking to Roslyn." Bran supplied.

"And the thing is I don't remember a fucking thing! The hell? I have a bunch of texts messages from her and one for Arya that says I should apologize! What do I need to apologize for?"

"Yeah I read them; she also said you're an Idiot. I assume by Roslyn's last text that she called the main house so Catelyn must know everything by now."

"Now do you see how appropriate the word fuck is as the fucking word of the day?" Robb mumbled.

"Fucking A my brother. Hey, you also had a missed call from Sansa."

"Yeah, she probably was just calling to bitch about the dance and that we left her. It's okay, I'll buy her something nice and she'll get over it, that shit seems to work for Joffrey." Robb sneered.

"I don't think I can vomit more than I have. Please don't talk about that vile excuse for a human being." Bran said.

"Your right Bran. Hey I don't have any food here. We should go to the Manor and get some breakfast."  _It's not like I haven't been in the dog house with Catelyn. Shit, we were just starting to get along._

All three of us made our way up to the Main house; a delivery truck passed them heading straight to the house and we were received by Dad.

"Nice to see you boys make an appearance." Smirked Eddard.

"Morning Dad, please tell us you ordered something greasy to eat!" Pleaded Robb.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you son, but it's just another flower arraignment for your sisters." Ned said dryly.

"What do you mean dad?" Bran was hung over but his anger towards Joffrey was stronger.

"Joffrey and Edric decided to spend their parent's money today by showering your sisters with flowers." He replied, nodding to the flowers.

"Arya only has one type of flower that she likes. Little Blond idiot doesn't even know which one is it." Muttered Gendry while walking down the stairs.

"Ok kids. I was young once…" Ok, the scolding has begun! "It was a dance and you wanted to have fun BUT…"—Wait for it… "You left your sister alone in a public event were she wanted your support. We are a family, a pack! We don't abandon one of our own because her boyfriend is a little shit."  _Did Dad just diss Joffrey?_  "I got your part of the story from Theon. Sansa already gave your mother and I her side. So you are going to go to the kitchen and let your mother yell at you all without uttering a word. Are we clear?"

Sometimes I wish we could get our punishments from Dad, he gets all of us.

"Yes father / Mister Stark." They all spoke in unison.

You can't punish someone who doesn't listen to you and that is Theon Greyjoy. He was sitting on the table texting someone on his phone while Catelyn scolded him as usual. Sansa was busy frying something and didn't even turn around when we entered the kitchen.

"BOYS SIT!" Catelyn snapped.

God my head hurts; I was better off when I couldn't open my eyes!

"I have to say I am disappointed with you. How dare you leave little poor Sansa with no one to root for her when she put some much effort into the Winter Queen Election! It is a horrible thing to do." She yelled as they all sat down, acting like children.

"Chill out Catelyn. They didn't ditch her. They left me, Jeyne, Ross and Joffrey with her. They went to help Arya." Quipped Theon. Catelyn stopped talking and Eddard raised his eyebrows. He could smell bullshit for miles away, but the things that escaped Theon's mouth were so funny that Eddard was willing to hear what he could come up with.

"Ohh I didn't know about that!" Said Catelyn. Sansa stopped doing whatever the hell she was doing but still didn't turn around. This could go either way.

"Edric had car trouble and they went to help them. The guys didn't want their little sister alone, with a boy, in the middle of the night, with a flat tire. I mean we all know the saying 'the night is dark and full of terrors.'" Theon said smoothly, lying out his ass.

_I will never understand what goes inside the mind of Theon Greyjoy._

"Is that so?" Asked Sansa in a cold voice tone. This is not going to be good.

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it. There's our little wolf! Hey Ar, your Mom is asking what happened last night."

Of course Arya showed up in that exact moment. She walked hand in hand with Rickon; they appeared to had gone for a run.

"What about?" She asked.

_Shit, she doesn't know. Damn it Theon!_

"You know, about last night; about why the guys left the dance." Theon said slowly.

"Oh yeah! Edric got a flat tire. I was close to my curfew and I could have called a cab but I wasn't going to leave Edric all by himself. So I called the guys. Well, I called Gendry since he is a mechanic. Thank you so much for helping Gendry, you always take good care of me." Casually replied Arya.

_Gendry is pissed off, I guess it's because he doesn't like to lie and I swear Dad is trying to not laugh._

"That is absolutely…" Sansa was ready to explode but then the unthinkable happened. Arya went and hugged her with the excuse of congratulating her for the crown and Sansa backed down. Whatever it was that Arya whispered, Sansa obeyed but didn't seem to like it. This was not the end.

"Oh well, I guess it was just a big misunderstanding." Catelyn said slowly. "We still have to celebrate Sansa's crowning so you boys go get cleaned up. We are going to have a barbecue today" Smiled Catelyn.

"A day of slacking off by the pool? Just what I needed" Sighed Rob.

"None of that Robb Stark! Go upstairs and take a shower, you stink like a bar. Roslyn will be here any minute!" Catelyn told him making Robb turn whiter then he already was. He actually looks whiter than Ghost.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jon Snow! You have to call that Tyrell girl. None of my children will be sneaking around my back. You invite her here some can properly meet her." Cat demanded.

Yes, Robb was right. FUCK was the word of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ARYA:**

 

Edric Dayne: freelance florist!

I woke up this morning feeling lifeless, getting your heart cut out once again by the guy you love will do that to you. Not only do you have to wake up and relieve the whole ordeal all over again but you have another boy fawning over you that you just…don't…like. That way; anyway.

Edric is a nice guy, a cool kid and after yesterday's date I was satisfied with our little arraignment but after Gendry's blatant rejection? Really? I don't think I can be with another person making him think I have feelings for him. Hence my annoyance at the massive bouquet of flowers that is bigger than Nymeria. Apparently Edric decided to shower me with flowers after our date. Dad had put one bouquet on my desk and he told me that there was another one downstairs. I believe one of the cards wrote:  _"A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love"…_  I guess I have to find that romantic. I hate flowers! Can't stand them! There not very useful, smell funny, die way too fast and they make me sneeze. The only flower I like is the famous but elusive Blue Winter Rose. It only grows deep in the North and if well kept it never dies. Curiously enough they became my favorite thanks to Robert Baratheon. On my 6th birthday he gave me a large bouquet and told me they were my aunt Lyanna's favorite flower, it was the first time he saw me since I was born and he was kind of obsessed with me telling me I looked like her more and more.

Anyway… Edric is coming over per Mother's request, so are Margaery, Roslyn, Meera and Joffrey. She wanted a big get together before the boys graduated. She really wanted to get to know our "significant others".

It's 8:15 in the morning so that means that the whole gang is still asleep after last night's antics. I don't want to run into Gendry today so I hop out of bed, recruiting Rickon to go and take a long run with the wolves with me. That always seemed to relax me and God know I need clearance of mind right now.

"Ahhh there you are Little One, a third bouquet of flowers has arrived for you. Do I need to load my gun?" Dad asked me when I went down the stairs.

"Be my guest Dad! Shoot Edric and the florist, those smell awful!" I said wrinkling my nose.

"Yes, I was tempted to call Edric myself and tell him you don't like flowers but he does seem to like  _you_ … Arya, about that. I think we should sit down and talk about Edric" dad said, not wanting but needing to have the talk with his baby girl. I saw the look on his face.

"It's okay Dad! Sex? Not on my radar! Edric is not getting any from me, happy?" A good defense is a good offense and I knew sex was a topic that Eddard Stark avoided like the plague when it came to his girls. "Rickon move it, I'm out the door! I'm gonna take a quick run with Rickon and the wolves. See ya later daddy!"

"Uhmmm… yes… of course… goodbye darling." Dad sounded relieved and confused.

_Jijiji now I know where Jon get's his blushing, he's like Dad's Minnie me._

The morning was spent in relatively calm. The woods always gave me some sense of peace and I liked spending time with Rickon. He had that sweet innocence to him that hadn't been touched by problems of the world yet. You know, school, appearances, boys… ok, not 'world problems' just girl problems, damn I wish I was a boy!

"So, how did last night go?" Asked the youngest of the Stark brood.

"What do you want to know? I though you hated and I quote 'mushy stuff about boys and girls.'"

"I do hate that stuff, but so do you! That's why I'm asking. Why did you go out with Edric at all?" He looked up at me. A few more months and he would be able to look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'why did I go out with him'? I like Edric, he's nice!" I huffed and it wasn't from being winded.

"I may be 10 years old and I may not be a genius like you or Bran but I'm not an idiot Arya" Her baby brother had stopped walking and with all the freedom in the world he just laid down in the grass. He wanted to talk so I sat down next to him. I love my siblings. Yes everybody had favorites. Yes, Jon was my everything and I considered Bran my guide in many ways but Rickon held my heart. Apart from some serious anger management problems and a lot of spoiling from mother I admired that Rickon always spoke from his heart. Some people considered him rude with no filter but he always spoke the truth no matter what.

"Okay. What's on your mind Rick?" That simple question awarded me with the biggest smile ever. Being the youngest of the house meant that nobody took him seriously so I always tried to take time everyday to ask him about his day. Jeez he dies of happiness every time Gendry called him big guy. He just doesn't want to be treated like a baby all the time.

"Well, not that I'm into girls because you know, they're gross! But this whole dating thing. I though you hated it! Why change your mind all the sudden?" Well, so much for a nice run to clear my head.

"I don't hate it Rick, I just, I don't know. I guess it's just a grown up thing. You get older, start dating, get married then die I guess." I hated telling him this harsh detail, but it was true.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Rickon!"

"Hey, I call it when I see it!" By now we were both laughing. Theon's charm and vocabulary was rubbing off on Rickon. God help humanity. "I mean it Arya. I want to know! Why did you go out with Edric?"

"I like him, he's nice, intelligent. Mom seems to like him so why not? I could do worse!"

"And that is why I called your bullshit big sis!" Said Rickon already into another laughing fit. "C'mon Arya, did you hear what just came out of your mouth? He's nice? Mom likes him? I know that if you didn't go out for the dance you were going to be grounded so why didn't you take the punishment? You do what you want when  _you_  want it, it's who you are and that is why you're my hero!" Rickon smiled at me after his speech.

_My ten year old brother the psych major._

"Rickon I sense you want to tell me something directly so out with it. It cannot be worse when you asked me in the middle of a store why did I need to buy tampons!"

"Ewwww... don't remind me but your right. A simple yes or no. Got it?"

_Hey, he seems to know more about me than I do so why not?_

"Okay. You went out with Edric. Yes he's nice, but you don't really like him like him right?" Rickon asked in his ten year old logic.

"No, I don't really  _like him_  like him but he is really nice and he is my friend." Why lie? He's on a mission and he already called on my bullshit as he so beautifully put it.

"The one you really like like is Gendry right?"

"THE FUCK RICKON?" Thank God I was already on the floor because the air went out of my lungs. I screamed so loud that the wolves started howling.

"Arya you agreed; yes or no?"

Jesus, I'm sweating and I can't back out now, Shaggydog is looking like one false statement – one less finger.

Suddenly Rickon took my hand and I didn't feel nervous or judged. I needed to talk to someone about my feelings but never in a million years would I have thought it was going to be with Rickon. Let alone that he was the one who was going to give me advice on my love life.

"You and Gendry belong together." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. "Something's not right. You fight a lot and you're not happy anymore. I can see it." His face was clouded with sadness for his big sister. "You don't like Edric but you went out with him. Did it make you feel good? Are you happy again Arya?"

HAPPY ; HAPPINESS. There was that word again. It made me remember my conversation with Jon days ago;  _"I am happy…I just want to be more…";_  he said. Was I happy? Was I depressed? I was confused and felt like the walls where caving in 24/7. The table had turned; now I was the child and Rickon was the one with all the knowledge.

"Why do you say that? That we belong together? Gendry and I?" The words hardly left my mouth in a faint whisper. Nymeria came to cuddle sensing my sadness.

"Shaggydog and I belong together. Now before you tell me I'm crazy hear me out." I nodded for him to continue. "I guess I could put up Mom and Dad as an example. They adore each other, they belong together. Anyone can see that but since I hate girls and forever will; I can only talk from my type of experience. Shaggy knows everything about me and I of him. He knows my moods and I know his. We depend on each other on different levels. Yes, we all have special bonds with our wolves but think about it Arya. If we were to be separate, how would each wolf react?"

Ok… it was a big far fetched but I was starting to understand where Rickon was going. He was talking about bonds. Greywind is fun like Robb, so he would probably find a good family, acting all cute and bubbly so they could feed him. I'm sorry but Lady would die, she wouldn't survive one week without going to groom her fur. Summer would probably find a wolf reservation. Ghost is a loner like Jon, he doesn't even bark for God's sake. And as much as it would hurt parting ways; Nymeria would survive! She's a fighter, a warrior and failure wasn't an option. But Shaggydog was different. He would never leave Rickon alone. As they got bigger he was the only wolf allowed to travel with then as he refused to be left behind, he would free himself from the kennels and follow the car no matter what. It's not that he wasn't trained; he just rejected any order that wasn't Rickon's. That was loyalty, that was love. As if sensing the wheels turn in my head; Rickon continued talking.

"I don't have to give him orders, we just sense each other. You and Gendry are the same. You just gravitate towards each other. It doesn't matter that he's a boy and older than you. It's actually nice to see it. You complement each other. He calms you and you challenge him. Wherever you go Gendry will follow but lately something is wrong. You fight a lot and you're not happy and I want you to be happy Arya. That's why I look up to you, you always find a solution to your problems. So if you're not with Gendry anymore is Edric going to make you happy?"

_Well fuck me, Rickon Stark PHD_

"If I can help just tell me. If you want to kiss and do other gross stuff with Edric that's okay. I just want you to be happy Ar. Now I'm hungry, let's go back to the manor, I can still catch Spongebob's reruns."

Well that was interesting. They walked home in silence. Rickon playing along with the wolves but I was pensive. Thinking about what Rickon said. Damn, when did he become so smart? A text message interrupted my thoughts.

 

**Hey Wolfy! Here's the plan; Edric had a flat tire. You called the guys. THE END. TG***

 

Ahh yes, the little crowning debacle. Sansa must be raising hell. Sure enough when I walked into the kitchen to find to all the boys smelling like a cheap liquor store on a hot summer day and Sansa ready to strike.

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it. There's our little wolf! Hey Ar, your Mom is asking what happened last night." Casually asked Theon. Okay it's show time.

"Oh yeah! Edric got a flat tire. I was close to my curfew and I could have called a cab but I wasn't going to leave Edric all by himself. So I called the guys. Well, I called Gendry since he is a mechanic. Thank you so much for helping Gendry you always take good care of me." Yep, just like last night when you completely blew me off wanting nothing to do with me.

"That is absolutely…"

Sansa was ready to explode but I had a matrix moment and was quick on my feet. Unfortunately Mom talked to Roslyn Frey this morning so she knew the boys got wasted. But she didn't know the why and the how. Yes they ditched Sansa but I'm willing to bet that dear Sans forgot to mention the part the Joffrey was a dick. So I hugged and congratulated her on her big win but very softly and quickly whispered in her ear one word 'CASTAMERE'. If Sansa had anything that was respected it was her word as a Stark. If she said she'd owed me she would kept her mouth shut about her involvement in the rave.

Sansa just nodded but the crisis was not adverted. There was going to be a family barbecue... Fun-funking-tastic!

 

**...**

 

Catelyn Stark was oblivious to it all. In her eyes it was a superb Saturday afternoon with a good stake and her children's significant others. She was tearing up every five seconds saying she couldn't figure out when did her babies grow up so fast, but in reality it was hell! It was the middle of summer so the heat was comparable to hell itself. Everybody was hung-over from last night's dance and don't even get me started on the awkwardness between everybody.

Robb saw Roslyn for the first time since the rave, to say awkward was an understatement. Meera and Bran had enough sexual tension to power up new years eve in New York, Margaery was talking Jon's ears out, Joffrey and Sansa where just there standing; by the way it's a pool party, why the hell is Sansa dressed in jeans and long sweater?. Theon was rolling joke after joke trying to make everyone laugh with no luck and Gendry? The guy won't even look at me. Don't care, I have my pseudo boyfriend Edric with me.

Edric arrived earlier bearing gifts, more flowers, yuck! Lilies for my mother the host, tulips for Sansa and her newest pageant achievement and wild flowers for me; thanking me for what? Being wild? Anyway. I was courteous, said my thank you's and went to hang out by the pool with Rickon who true by his word was on his 'make Arya happy mission'

"Edric why did you sent flowers? You know Arya hates flowers right?" Truth with no tact, that was Rickon's style.

"Uhmm really, I didn't know that! I'm sorry Arya." Poor Edric was redder than a hot tomato.

"It's okay Edric. I really appreciated them, they were lovely, I'm just not a flower kind of girl." I shrugged and tried to smile.

"So you like my sister? Why?" Rickon shot off while Edric was still reeling from the flower bomb.

"Whoa there Rickon, what's up with the questions?" Asked Robb who came to join them by the pool with Roslyn. Everybody was around them lounging on the pool chairs, Eddard and Catelyn had a visitor inside the house.

"Not that I'm planning on dating but I want to know how this works. Dating I mean…" It was an innocent question but the wrong people to answer it. 

"You date because you want to spend more time with that particular person Little One." Answered Margaery, playing with Jon's curly hair.

"So Edric want's to spend more time with Arya? Why? You didn't even know she doesn't like flowers!" Rickon said sounding confused and frustrated. Somebody give the kid an Oscar.

"Nobody knows what Arya's likes. She should be grateful somebody wants to date her at all." Replied Robb making Roslyn gasp. It was a quick dig but a dig none the less. Arya was on attack mode.

"Really? So how did you decide to marry Roslyn since it's the second time you see each other?" I really hated to fire at Roslyn but by now she was collateral damage.  _I will not bend the knee to Robb' s anger so easily._

"Arya, that was not nice." Jon said slowly, always the peace maker.

"Hubby there has a point. She should know her place and accept the flowers with dignity. God knows when she'll get another chance." Added Joffrey, not that anyone wanted his opinion.

"You shut up Joffrey, you're lucky you got pass the door." Said Jon, quickly standing up only to be held back by Margaery.

"Don't talk to Joffrey like that Jon. He is my boyfriend so he is part of the Stark family more than I can say about you!" Responded Sansa.

 

She.

 

Did.

 

Not.

 

Go.

 

There.

 

"You're right Sansa, he's not! Stark's aren't going around being someone else's lap dog. Self respect much?" I shot back. Reeeeally not sorry about it.

"That was a lie, Ros was jealous of me! And so are you! Really Arya you have to start getting a life. Grab the bone Edric is throwing at you." Sansa said pretending not to be hurt. I was out of the water in seconds but Edric held me back.

"Forget it Arya, it's not worth it. Why don't you show me the hot springs?" Everybody saw anger but Edric only saw hurt in my eyes. Gendry only saw Edric grabbing me by the hip which was on display in my tiny black bikini.

"The hell you are! I think it's time to talk about what you really want from Arya Dayne!" Seethed Gendry. This was not going to end well for anyone.

"I for one don't want anything from her. I like her and would never disrespect her, if I am here it is because she wants me to and I should remind you Waters that I already have permission to date Arya so I could care less what you think!" Of course Edric would choose this moment to pick up a fight.

"You should try to disrespect her. You can tell from a mile away that that cherry has not been popped!" Said Joffrey.

"That's it! I for one do not care that he's your boyfriend. Get out of my house now!" Roared Bran.

"Well, well little Stark is finally getting some so he starts to talk up to the big boys." Joffrey sneered.

"No Joffrey he's just a gentleman, not that you would know what that is. Take the hint Baratheon, go home." Margaery was trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well you know plenty of men, can't say if you where gentle with them. You have no right to say anything here." Snapped Sansa.

"Well you certainly don't know anything! Because if you did your boyfriend wouldn't have the need to cheat." Pretty but with thorns; that was Margaery's style.

"Girls, please everyone. You should all calm down." I think it was the first time that Roslyn spoke all day.

"It's all Arya's fault! She was the one with the smart mouth!" Shouted Robb.

"Hey, leave Arya alone Robb! You're not exactly innocent." Spoke up Gendry.

"Stop defending her Gendry, she's spoiled and used to getting her way!" Shouted Robb right back.

"You know what just because you screwed yourself over and have to get married doesn't mean you have to piss on everybody else." I was feeling the walls crumbling down on top of me, I felt suffocated. I was tired of fighting, I felt like drowning.

"And just because you are little miss perfect doesn't mean you can throw it at everybody's face!" Robb was unrecognizable.

"Robb where the hell did that come from? Leave her alone!" Shouted Jon.

"Of course he would butt in. Arya is Robb's sister, he can say to her whatever he wants!" Screamed Sansa, by now Rickon had started crying.

"Shut up Sansa, you are being totally inappropriate." Said Bran.

"Really? I'm the one being inappropriate? She's rude to everyone. Always has an opinion whether you ask her or not, she can't play the innocent card now. She's not fooling anyone." Sansa told Bran in a shaking voice.  _I knew we didn't get along to well but is this really what Sansa thought of me?_

"She's not trying to fool anyone Sansa, you're just being mean." Said Gendry, he seemed worried. Getting closer to where I was.

"You sound very defensive when it comes to Arya. Taking some kind of claim Waters?" Joffrey was in his element. That is if someone decided to go physical, he would run to his mommy.

"Fuck off Joffrey!" Gendry yelled.

"Well seems I'm right. Have a thing for ugly little things don't we?" Joffrey smiled sweetly in a sick smirk.

BOOM!... Gendry had punched Joffrey right in the nose. Nobody said anything, but Sansa of course…

"See what you did? You're ruining everything! You always do!" Sansa was crying, Joffrey was bleeding, Theon was laughing his ass off. There was too much screaming so Eddard and Catelyn came out of the house followed by Principal Forel.

"Joffrey what happened?" Asked Catelyn. Nobody said anything. Including Joffrey.

"I can see that its boys just being boys." Answered Forel looking at their eyes but staying zoomed to Arya's sad ones.

"Joffrey dear come inside the house so I can clean you up!" Said Catelyn, worried about Joffrey and glaring at all the boys since she didn't know who threw the punch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!..." Shouted Joffrey but immediately soften his tone under Eddard's gaze. "It's nothing! I was already leaving. Sansa; see you at school." There was nothing romantic with that simple statement.

"So is anyone going to tell me what or who happened to Joffrey's face?" Asked Catelyn to only be responded to with silence. Nobody cared about Joffrey, they were all still fired up from the harsh words said to one another. Sensing the vibe it was Eddard as always who took control of the situation.

"Everyone in the living room in 20 minutes. Finish whatever is going on between you. Girls," he said addressing directly to Meera, Margaery and Roslyn, "I've arranged one of my drivers to take you home. Margaery; it was a pleasure to meet you, Meera; please sent my regards to your father and tell him that I'll be stopping by his office soon and Roslyn; welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mister Stark" The three girls said in unison, they were being dismissed and couldn't say anything against it.

"Edric; say your goodbyes. I'll see you at the office on Monday. Children: 20 MINUTES!" Eddard Stark CEO was on display. He left followed by his wife and Principal Forel; what the hell was he doing here to begin with?

"Great now Dad wants to know what happened. I wonder who is he going to protect?" Sneered Robb.

"Back off Robb! I really don't know what got into you today." Said Bran.

"Arya, I won't leave if you don't want me to." Said Edric, brushing my face with his hand, I was still silent as a grave.

"You were told to say your goodbyes Dayne, family only!" Replied Gendry, not bothering to hide his animosity towards Edric. I still didn't say anything. I just muttered a simple 'its fine', took my bathing suit cover and went inside the manor leaving my brothers and sister still fighting by the pool but I didn't walk fast enough to avoid hearing Sansa say 'I wish she was out of our lives' and Robb agreeing to the statement.

In a robotic state I went inside the living room and sat in the couch trying to figure out what happened outside. It was just a simple talk with Rickon and all hell broke loose and now I knew where I stood with my family. They didn't like me, now I had direct confirmation and it was another blow to my self esteem.

I felt someone sit beside me and hold my hand,  it was Gendry. He was there but it was one of those outer body experiences people talked about. I didn't feel warm and fuzzy like every other time Gendry touched me, I felt sick, alone and isolated from the world. His touch burned my skin and those blue eyes that I so adored where now making me feel worthless.

"Arya…" He said looking in my eyes imploring me to understand something I didn't know.

"Don't!" Was the only thing I could say, I had an ocean of tears just waiting to come out.

"Arya I need to…" He tried to hold me in his arms but I stood up. Gendry was trying to comfort me out of pity, I knew that. He was one of them, he didn't like me. He made it perfectly clear last night. He must have some kind of sense of loyalty to Jon and their friendship to want to make his little sister feel better.

"Please don't touch me. Your touch... it hurts." It was the truth and besides, what would he care? I was no one.

Gendry's eyes went wide and he stood up to follow me but his actions where stopped when the rest of the family came inside the room. The last ones where Eddard and Principal Forel who stood near the fireplace, Catelyn sat next to Sansa and the rest of the boys were scattered across the room. Gendry kept his distance from me as I stood in a corner by the window lost in my sadness.  _Happy…happiness…_  the words haunted me.

"Children…" Eddard spoke clearing his throat commanding the room's attention. "As you can see, your Principal decided to make a house call this evening. I believe it is a very important issue in your lives so that was why I decided to cut the barbecue short and talk in private as the family we are." That certainly got their attention. "Your college acceptance letters came in and Mister Forel was kind enough to deliver them personally."

_Well, that's a surprise. Whatever happened to normal mail? Syrio and Eddard only had eyes for me._

"Right, as your father said I decided to deliver the letters personally, I only hope that the feeling is mutual because I feel close to you all, seeing you grow up closely all these years. I am proud to announce that you all have many options for you future and I am here to discuss each and every one of them." Said Syrio. again along with Eddard, watching my face as close as possible.

"Robb," said Syrio "you where accepted to many universities, but I must congratulate you since King Landing was the one you wanted and of course they said yes." Syrio handed a couple of envelops from various schools to Robb who was all smiles and was quickly showered with praises and kisses by Sansa and Catelyn.

"Theon, I know that it's not a surprise since you know your Sister's plans for you but I congratulate you. Pyke University is one of the most elite schools in Westeros and are ecstatic to have the last Greyjoy in their ranks.", Another envelope was handed out.

"Thank's Principal Forel, don't worry about me, beaches, sun, girls? I'm going to be just fine." Laughed Theon only to be reminded by Catelyn that is was beaches, sun and  _books_! To what everybody laughed.

"Gendry?" It was Eddard who spoke and called the young man to his side. "As with Theon; you were a welcome addition to this family and I am proud of you as a father can be with the way you have grown. You were accepted to Kings Landing as well. I know that you were born there and probably want to go there but I must insist and hope to talk to you on your future. Congratulations Son, you were also accepted to Storms End University as well as Winterfell U." Everyone was stunned! All the boys where smart but where smart enough to admit that they were chased by schools because their last name and sports ability as they all were offered full ride sport scholarship. Gendry had a knack for numbers and was offered scholarships in engineering departments. They were all proud for him but Gendry was more happy with the fact that Eddard Stark considered him a son.

"Jon," My brother's name made me touch earth again and focus on what was being said. I knew what was going to be said next. "Here." Said Eddard with a fine mix a pride and sadness in his eyes.

"You my boy where accepted into the Nights Watch. Congratulations. Your Uncle Benjen wants you to call him as soon as possible." Every one stood up and gave Jon their congratulations and hugs. The Nights Watch was the most prestigious military school in all of Westeros and being a member was the highest honor in any family. Everybody was ecstatic, already making plans and Catelyn was passing around Champagne to celebrate when Eddard cleared his throat yet again.

"I'm afraid I'm not finished yet." Said Eddard, instantly getting the attention of the room, the boys had their acceptance letters, what else was left? It was Syrio who answered them.

"Well I must say that I did have a personal reason to come by here today and deliver your college acceptance letters." Syria said looking at me. I knew, in a second, I knew but I waited for the man to speak. "I came here not as Winterfell's Head Principal and as a family friend but as a College Representative myself." From their expressions nobody but Syrio and Eddard knew what was happening.

"As a native and ex alumni I congratulate you Arya Stark. Braavos University has accepted you. The House of Black and White calls for you!"

Silence…

Nothing but gasps where heard.

Slowly Syrio walked to where I was standing and handed me a black and white envelop, colors of the infamous House of Black and White. A famous sorority that prided in admitting the best of the best. Former presidents, prime ministers, athletes as well as public figures with shady reputations but powerful none the less were said to be former members. It was difficult to get in Bravos University, it was impossible to get into the House of Black and White.

"Well fuck me sideways." Said Theon, the first one to talk. No one had moved, they just couldn't believe what happened.

"Eddard what? I'm sorry I don't understand!" Catelyn was stunned with the news but her motherly instincts where on high. Her little girl was offered a spot on a very elusive university on the other side of the world.

"Your daughter has maintained level A grades since first grade, is a member of the national fencing team and is only 16 years old. To say that she is one of the most coveted teens in Westeros is nothing. 16 is an age that is considered normal to apply for college as long as you have good grades and Arya's are above 'good'. I have been fighting schools that have wanted her attentions left and right for years but I think that mentally she is finally ready and that Braavos University is the place for her." Syrio was beaming with pride, I was his star pupil after all.

"But she's still has 2 more years in school. And Braavos? So far away? Is this really necessary Eddard? If she could choose any school why not one nearer or with one of the boys?" Pleaded Catelyn, she did not like the idea. Arya was a wild child but her wild child, letting her go and live away? Alone? Not going to happen.

"Mother its The House of Black and White. You cannot refuse that honor." Said Bran, the first one to congratulate me by a kiss, a hug and saying "he was proud to have her as his big sister."

"Braavos? I mean wow, Arya. That's great." Robb was out of words, from astonishment for his sister's achievement and shame from the hateful words said earlier. Sansa was not.

"So what's the big deal? Let's celebrate the boys getting in to their dream colleges." Sansa wasn't happy sharing the spotlight if it wasn't on her, she was less keen to celebrate when the spotlight was on me.

"Braavos University sometimes spends years without admitting anyone. That is why it is a big deal Sansa." Sansa was wise enough to not talk back to her father and just took a sip of her Champagne. "Arya? a word in my office please." Said Eddard, while the rest just looked at me still in shock as to what happened.

To say that the last 48hrs of my life where crazy was an understatement. So many ups and downs that I couldn't focus on anything.  _Happy… Happiness…_  Those damn words refused to leave my head. I was surprised when I saw that father choose to sit beside me and not behind the giant chair in his massive desk and held one of my hands since the other still held the acceptance letter.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked with all the sweetness in the world, making me feel somewhat at ease. I adored my father.

"It's an acceptance letter, they're pretty generic. Congratulations, we're honored, yadah-yadah." I tried to be dismissive but was eager to open the letter.

"Arya don't downplay your achievement. You have an early admission to college. To Braavos of all places. I am proud of you my Little Wolf. But we need to talk…"-

"What? You're actually going to let me decide if I should go or not?" I did not see that coming.

"It's just like Bran said; you cannot ignore that honor but I must say that you are my little girl and I want to know what's in that head of yours." He said while rusting my hair and standing to fix himself a glass of whisky. Her father's drink of choice.  _Mine as well but he doesn't need to know that._

"Honestly? I knew it was going to happen. I assume Syrio told you." He nodded. "But at the same time, I don't know Dad. It's just too many things going on. I feel like I'm all over the place." The anxiety and feeling of drowning came over me again only to be shielded by my father's love.

"It's understandable Darling, I know what you're going through. I just want you to talk to me and be honest. I have always considered you wise for your years. I want you to tell me how you feel about leaving home, about leaving all of us and starting to map your own life." He said.

"Well okay then. I guess I can start from there. It is Braavos, you know how much I love to travel. As long as I have internet access we can skype everyday so it's not like I won't see you. To be honest, the moment Syrio handed me the envelop I just thought about their dorm rooms and if I can take Nym with me." I giggled and was rewarded with a full laugh from father who just stared at me with love.

"You and Braavos… It doesn't surprise me at all. You know you're not the first Stark to be invited?" Casually said father, but I could still hear the sad tone in his words. "Your Aunt Lyanna was accepted there as well. A full equestrian scholarship. That girl instead of a wolf was a horse and could ride like the wind."

"Really? I didn't know that! Did she like it?" This was new, father hardly spoke of his dead sister so I appreciated any kind of information I could get.

"Unfortunately it was the summer she died so she didn't get the chance to attend…" After all these years his sister's death still hurt Eddard, only one person till this day shared his grief. "But I will say that you remind me of her. She was incredibly smart and wanted to travel and see the world, she had so much potential that the world was her playground and physically you're her spitting image with those grey eyes that will make powerful men fall but with a few centimeters short in height I must say." He laughed at his daughters scowl.

"I know that these last months have been difficult for you. So IF you decide to go I need to know it's because you want to and not because you're running from something. Gendry…" I immediately cut father with a deadly glare but I was way over my league. I was talking to The Eddard Stark so he completely ignored me. "Gendry and you have always been close; something that has changed in the past year. I know that that has affected you. That with all of the pressures of growing up, your brothers leaving for college, it's not easy for a young girl. Your Aunt went through the same thing but she chose to go for all the wrong reasons. I want you to be satisfied and happy with your decision."

"Do I have to decide right away?"

"Not today my Love but I was told by Syrio that a response was expected by graduation in two weeks."

"Two weeks. Okay Daddy, mind if I go up to my room? I don't feel like going back to the living room and celebrating right now." I wanted to be alone.

"Of course Little Wolf, I'm actually staying here myself. I have to sort some paperwork for Monday. And Arya? I am proud of you, never forget that."

I left father's office and went straight to my room. Quietly pacing the living room I still heard what was being said:

_I mean she's so young, she doesn't know anybody. What would she do out there alone?_

_If anyone has the balls to go to the House of Black and White that's our little Ar, she'll probably own our asses by the time she's 20._

_Dad won't let her go, it would kill him to send his precious little wolf so far away._

Well Dad did say it was my decision, maybe I'm not strong enough to go, I'm getting a massive headache just thinking about it. Continuing the path to my room I decided to check up on Rickon. He wasn't in the living room and the last time I saw him was by the pool when we were all acting like rabid snakes. I knocked at the door and entered to find my little brother with puffy eyes lying on the floor with his trusted Shaggydog.

"I'm sorry Arya, I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" He looked up with watery eyes.

"You think that was your fault? Nonsense Rick, that was just all of us being idiots. Forget about it." I tried reassure my baby brother lifting him up and tucking him into bed.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the black and white envelop. He was going to find out, I might as well tell him personally. So I cuddled with him on the bed and told him.

"Well Rickon, this is an acceptance letter for the University of Braavos. They asked me to join them and go study there." He eyed me for a minute. I knew he wasn't going to like the idea of me leaving. Rickon always waited for me at the front gate every time I left for a competition, he hated when someone left far away. But I was surprised yet again by my baby brother.

"You think you'll be happy if you leave?" He asked.

Happy… Happiness… "I am happy I just want to be… more." Jon had said it and now he was leaving for the Wall. He was making things happen. Is Braavos the key to my happiness? I didn't want to be the cliché girl that left because a boy didn't like her but that was a big part of it, and the constant pheuding with the family had come to new heights. If I stayed I'd still had to deal with Sansa all alone since the boys were not going to be there and let's not forget mother. Catelyn and her constant mission to make me into something I wasn't. College really wasn't something I had thought about. What would be my major? I could easily stay fencing till I found out what I like but I couldn't deny that archeology was something that always was in the back of my mind. It fascinated me and I could help father with the family business, not stuck in an office but around the world searching the gravesites. I let my mind wander so I didn't realize Rickon had fallen asleep. So I gave him a goodnight kiss and was quickly replace by Shaggydog on top of the bed.

My own wolf waited for me in bed when I changed into pj's and decided to call it a day. I was already half asleep when for some unknown reason I had the urgent need to open the black and white envelop. When I did I found a letter inside the letter that read:

 

_This is the start with endless possibilities…_

_The world is your playground._

_Looking forward to seeing you Lovely Girl._

_Yours truly:_

_JH_

_Valar Morghulis_

 

The world is my playground? Those where the exact words father said about aunt Lyanna! Suddenly I felt a pull, a determination… Happy… Happiness… Yes, those words again but this time they didn't haunt me. They challenged me, dared me to make them mine.

The next day Arya Stark told her family she was going to Braavos

 

 

* * *

 

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**Again; sorry for the delay.**

**THIS GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE FIRST DRAFT OF MY STORY MONTHS AGO: Next chapter will be a NEW one so I hope you continue with the story.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Remember to REVIEW - FAVORITE - FOLLOW**

**XOXO**

* * *

 


	19. Behind Blue Eyes

 

**Hello my lovely lovely readers.**

**Right out the bat; I'm sorry. I said I was going to upload on Friday but guess who left her laptop at her office and had to wait all weekend to get it back? Guilty as charged. But I finally got it back so here it it, finally a new brand chapter.**

**As always remember to leave your review, your feedback is always welcomed and put into use.**

**Two POV's on this one... hope you like the first; people have asked about _him_.**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Gendry POV: **

 

It was another steady day at the shop. Not swamped, not deserted; steady. They had a good reputation in the North of being top notch mechanics, Eddard Stark’s word of recommendation was good enough to keep them busy and they even had more work than back at Kings Landing. The problem was that Tobho wasn’t getting any younger therefore Gendry was carrying alone almost the entire bulk of work.

“Go take a break Lad, lunch time passed three hours ago.”—Tobho says under the hood of a brand new Subaru.

“Nah, it’s ok. I’m not hungry”

“You’re always hungry. You eat your own weight”—Tobho mutters off.

 _‘I’m tired, my arm hurts, I have to study social history’_  he should have said but no. Gendry just shrugged him off and continued to work away his Saturday afternoon. Besides, it was a good distraction from his life or lack of it.

He already turned off his phone since yesterday wanting to avoid the typical  _‘what are we going to do this weekend?’_. Drinking, partying, just slacking off didn’t appeal to him, at least not anymore. There was only one phone call, one text he wanted to receive but that number hadn’t popped up for months now.

“Think you can get that?”—Tobho asked as the landline started ringing.

“Uhm, I’m kind of in the middle of something down here…” Which was a complete lie. Gendry had spent a good 20 minutes just lingering under the latest car he was working on. Just lying there thinking about…

“Phone’s for ya. I don’t know why you gave the number to that girl. This isn’t a love line”—Tobho said walking over him and kicking his legs after he was forced to answer the phone.

“That’s because I didn’t…” He replied completely annoyed since Jeyne Poole was the last thing on his mind and first thing on his list of reasons to turn off his phone. He dusted himself off, got up and walked to the office.

“Hello?...”

“Gendry why aren’t you picking up your phone?”—Jeyne’s high pitched voice pierced his ears making him shudder.

“Hey Jeyne. I forgot to charge it, that’s all” He said powering it up again out of guilt.

“Ugh, again? Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I need you to come pick me up and take me shopping”—

“I’m working today.”

“So? It’s your uncle’s shop. It’s not like he’s going to fire you”—

“It’s the principle of having a job, I can’t just blow him off whenever I’d like.”

“And what about me? I’m your girlfriend!”—

“Jeyne, we’ve gone out on one date and hooked up twice. Both drunk, not exactly a good decision.”—

“Whatever Gendry… anyway, I was calling you to see if you were coming tomorrow to the Halloween Town Fair with me? We’re all going to rent our costumes together”—Gendry sighed. The woman could not take a hint, a direct response, nothing. He didn’t want to be a dick but hooking up with Jeyne Poole was the worst thing he had ever done. He blamed the Stark Brothers, Theon Greyjoy and his inability to say no for that one.

“I don’t think so Jeyne. I got to do a lot of homework.”

“Gen, why have you been ignoring me for the past days? You know, any guy would kill just to talk to me. You’d think someone of your position would appreciate it”—

 _And I’m seriously considering killing myself in order to stop talking to you_ ; he thought. ‘ _Of my position’_ …  _bloody highborns_. “Jeyne. I told you, I have a lot on my plate right now. With graduation coming up, the shop. You know… you’re a great girl but that’s it. I’ve told you many times by now, we’re not dating”

“Ok, then I’ll have to go and shop by myself. I’ll text you what hour to meet up tomorrow. Bye Gen”—

“But I…” the phone went silent. Another party, another excuse to flaunt their wealth.  _‘You’d think someone of your position would appreciate it’_ ; as if people wouldn’t remind him that on a daily basis. He didn’t even like to go to those damned events, they were bearable only because he went with Arya. Arya... Now that was a monumental fuck up.

Besides the 27 missed calls and 13 texts from Jeyne, there’s was one from Jon.

**Halloween town fair. Catelyn’s orders. See you tomorrow Bro. JS***

**Not going. GW*** he texted back.

**Sure you are. Read previous text: Catelyn’s orders. JS***

**Not going. See you Monday at school. GW***

**See you TOMORROW. PS: Going to hang out at Ned’s house if you want to come with me. JS***

**Dayne? GW***

**Yup, he’s cool JS***

**Since when? You hate the little lord GW***

**Since he’s attached to Arya’s hip 24/7 JS***

“Since he’s loaded and has a family name, of course everyone adores Ned” Gendry muttered as he turned off his phone yet again and went back to actually work this time. Well, he tried to anyway. His mind (as always these past few months) filled with Arya, his best friend but not currently, sadly.

Was there ever a correct course of action? He has a crush on his best friend, his little, underage friend. Him; Gendry Waters, straight of out Flea Bottom, infatuated with Arya Stark; of House Stark; freaking owners of the North. Yeah; it’s looking promising for him.

Unbeknownst that it was Arya who occupied his mind, the guys had urged Gendry to go out with girls his age, to hang out with them and be one of the guys. Don’t get him wrong, at first he had a blast but at the end of the day he wasn’t a party animal like Robb or Greyjoy but also wasn’t borderline reclusive like Jon. Gendry appreciated silence but he also liked to spend time with Arya, she filled the silence talking about everything and nothing. She was the one who pushed him out of his comfort zone and now she was gone. All this after ignoring her for what he thought was ‘her own good’. Maybe it was… She was dating Ned Dayne right? In reality Gendry never stood a chance with her do to age and social discrepancies. Anyway, he learned his lesson to know his place. No more screwing around, definitely no more Jeyne Poole, only an idiot listens to Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark. He was going to get Arya back, at least his friend Arya. He had the whole summer ahead to make things right. It’s not like he was going to any of the schools that accepted him. Winterfell U was the closest to what he now considered home and to Arya. He just needed to see how the hell he was going to pay his college tuition.

The afternoon passed quickly. After finishing tinkering with several cars, Gendry took a quick shower and went over to reception since he told Tobho he would close the shop for him so he could retire early. The last customers he knew well…

“Gendry, so nice to see you”—

“Hey Mrs. Stark”

“You remember Miss. Dayne? She’s Edric’s aunt. This is Gendry, a friend of the boys”—Catelyn said giving the introductions. Just Gendry… His last name didn’t matter. Of course.

“Please; call me Allyria”—The other woman said with a kind tone.

“Gendry is Allyria’s car ready? Tobho said it would be finished by this afternoon”—

“Yeah, let me just check here on system” He said checking the computer while the two women talked idly.

“Allyria dear are you sure you won’t stay till tomorrow?”—

“I’m sure. The ride back to Starfall is quite a long one and even though I have a driver I still end up beat when I arrive. I just came here to check up on Edric”—

“Oh he’s doing fine. You know that; he spends most of his time at the Manor. He’s positively smitten with my daughter”—

“I know, Arya is such a bright girl. I’m so happy that she’s Edric’s friend”—

“More than a friend. Dare I say things are lining up beautifully for the Starks and Daynes.”—

Gendry snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. That would work wonderfully, to try and tie Arya up in marriage without even knowing, seriously what century is this? Edric perfect fucking Dayne. God he hated him! Would things be different if Gendry would have spoken his mind from the beginning?  _Of course not you idiot. You’re as broke as they come…_

“Are we going to see you tomorrow Gendry? I left the girls back at the Manor deciding on what costumes to wear”—Catelyn asked him.

“Sure thing Mrs. Stark” He replied without thinking. If Arya was going, he was going. He was her friend and she was going to need a friend tomorrow, Arya hated to dress up. “Here are you keys Miss. Allyria. Hope you have a safe trip”

“Thank you Gendry.”—

As they left the room Gendry decided to go straight back home. No quick passing by the Manor to try to sneak a peek at Arya. Tomorrow he would go to the stupid Halloween town fair, only for her. As from tomorrow he was going to have his friend back, even if he could ever only be that. Her friend.

 

* * *

 

** Arya POV: **

 

 

“This is stupid!”

“Well, for once my sweet; I have to say I agree”—Her father said amused from behind the wheel.

“I can barely walk in this thing, what the hell am I going to do at the fair?”

“I’m sure your Mom has something planned for you were you can remain… seated”—Margaery said trying to suppress her laughter.

The rest were riding ahead with Catelyn on her SUV while Eddard was in charge of Margaery and Arya. Margaery cuz she wanted to avoid any drama with Sansa and Arya because there wasn’t any space for her so she had to ride alone with the backseat all for herself. The reason? The stupid costume her mother had chosen for her. Today she was going to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast but noooooooo, Catelyn wouldn’t go for the simple blue dress with the apron, nooooooooooo siree. She went for the big yellow ball gown that on a normal person would look good. On Arya who was as small as a little teacup? It looked ridiculous. Wig included… and it itched by the way.

“It’s ok darling, it’s only for a few hours. You normally like costume parties.”—

“I like them when I get to choose my own costume. Belle? Seriously if I was going to choose anything Disney I’d go for Merida, we’d even match! But of course Mother wouldn’t let me wear that even if I told her she was a princess and Belle was not”

“Of course she was”—Margaery replied adjusting her own wig.

“No she wasn’t, she was a common girl who liked to read. She married into royalty through the Prince. I think this is just a not so subtle hint from her towards Edric”

“Well, ignoring the comfort factor I think you look lovely, best costume out of all of us”—

“Yeah but you can move around, I can’t!”

“Yes, about that. Margaery are you sure Jon has the magic carpet? We are in the North, you might get a bit…  _cold_ with what you’re wearing”—

“Don’t worry Mr. S I’m sure Jon will keep me warm”—Marg replied with a wink. Or should I say Jasmine. She looked positively gorgeous in her costume, a very skimpy one but gorgeous none the less with lots of bangles on her arms and sultry smoky eyes. Naturally Jon was Aladdin.

“Anyway…”—Eddard said trying to hide his blush “… why don’t we all try and have a good time together since next year the boys will be in college”—

College… the word shook Arya, one week to go till her brothers’ graduation and she still hadn’t made a decision about her future. She ignored her father’s pointed stare through the review mirror as they finally arrived to the towns square.

“Boys? A little help here”—Eddard said calling Robb, Jon and Theon who had already arrived alongside the rest.

“Jesus Wolfie, you should have dressed right here. This thing is massive”—Theon said trying to pull Arya out of the car.

“Shut up Theon!” She sneered embarrassed that everyone was looking but to their credit Prince Charming, Aladdin and Tarzan were trying to pull Belle from out of a car. If she were a bystander she would be laughing her ass off.

The theme for today was Couples so naturally the girls decided to take the theme even further and dress everyone as famous couples from Disney. Eddard and Catelyn went as King Fergus and Queen Elinor from Brave; Rickon and Shaggydog were already running around dressed as their children in their bear form. Robb was Prince Charming with Roslyn whom he invited as his Cinderella, Theon was Tarzan mainly because he wanted a costume that allowed him to be as close to naked as possible. Jon was Aladdin while Bran was Woody from Toy Story and Sansa went full Sleeping Beauty.

“There, done”—Robb said twisting Arya’s nose making her swat his hand away “Aren’t you the belle of the ball?”— Screw the forgive / forget mentality, Arya remember vividly the words Robb threw at her at the barbeque. Robb was going to say something else but Jon glared at him pushing him away from Arya.

“Ok children, time to coordinate the activities”—Catelyn said rounding them up. “Rob? You’ll be with Roslyn greeting the guests as they arrive. Jon and Margaery will be in the refreshment booth. Bran? Are the Reed’s coming?”—

“Yes, I think they already arrived. I have to check”—

“Uuuu Bran has a giiiiiirlfriend”—

“Shut up Rickon!”—

“Boys, behave!”— Scolded Eddard.

“Well once you find them I want you by the history exhibit. Theon, you’ll be on the games with the girls”—

“What am I going to do? I wanna help!”—Rickon asked eager to be involved.

“You get to spend the day with me in the information booth. We’ll have candy”—Eddard threw in the last part to seal the deal which of course worked.

They all went to their designated posts minus Arya who was having problem taking two steps forward “Hey, you need some help?”—Jon asked as always lingering around for her.

“Think we can swap costumes?”

He smiled “Don’t think so kiddo, I don’t think I’d look good in a dress. Is Edric going to come today?”—

“Yeah, he told me he was going to. Look there he is. Hey Ed!” She yelled as from out far she could see the Beast to her Bell.

“Wow, that’s a cool costume. I should have gone with that one. I swear Edric looks at least ten inches bigger”—Jon said as Ned turned around.

It really was an awesome costume filled with every single detail from the animated character: the button up white shirt with long sleeves paired with a lace jabot collar and yellow satin waist cummerbund belt, black pants and typical blue prince charming overcoat, he’s feet a contrast with his classic look as he has on a pair of really cool biker boots on, maybe those are the ones giving him a few extra inches. Now the hair? The hair his something else, his head it’s like this big hairy helmet really natural like, is it a mask? Is it a…

“Holy Shit!”—Jon howls quickly bursting into laughter. No wonder Edric looks so tall, that’s because it isn’t Edric. Walking towards them is a very pissed off makeup filled Gendry.

“This. Is. Not. Funny”—He mutters trying his best to scratch his whiskers.  _Yes; he has whiskers on. Freaking brilliant._

“You have makeup on” Arya blurts out not able to contain herself as she joins Jon in a laughing fit.

“Stop laughing! Why the hell did you chose this costume anyway?” Gendry mutters trying and failing at toning down the attention he was getting. He already is a tall guy, add the makeup and the clothes and he really is a sight. The scowl on his face making him the perfect Beast. A small child actually started crying after he saw him.

“Me? I didn’t chose anything. Mother and Sansa did!”

“But you’re Beauty and I’m… well, the Beast. Damn it Snow, cut it out!”—Gendry yells at Jon who simply cannot stop laughing.

“I’m… I’m… (Laughs) I’m sooooo sorry Gendry but have you seen your face? You look like someone from the cast of Cats”—

“The lady at the costume store wouldn’t let me leave if I didn’t let her put the makeup on. She said the costume wouldn’t be complete without it”—

“Well you look like the Puss in Boots on steroids”—

“Thanks Snow”—

“Right back at ya Waters”—

“Arya?”—All three turned around to see another costume goer who looked simply…

“At least I’m not the only one who looks like an idiot”—Gendry muttered as they looked at Edric Dayne who had on orange leggings to go with a Nemo costume, his blonde hair poking out from under his orange fin.

“There… Uhm… there seemed to be some type of mix up with the costumes but you look stunning Arya, like a true princess”—Edric said giving her a chaste kiss on the palm of her hand.

The sound of a camera click was heard “I’m sorry but you three are ending up on facebook”—Jon’s laughed on as another person decided to join their little party.

“Geeeeeeeeeeen-dryyyyyyyyyyyyyy”—

“Ugh… I think bats died somewhere in the world” Now it was Arya’s turn to mutter as Jeyne Poole approached them. It was a simple costume really, but how did she make a small innocent fish like Dory look slutty is a mystery.

“Gendry someone seriously messed up at the costume shop. Wait, what are you wearing?”—Jeyne asked with her active bitchy resting face.

“I believe someone misplaced the orders. What were you supposed to dress as?”—Edric polite as ever asked trying to calm Jeyne.

“I ordered the Little Mermaid costume for me and Prince Eric for Gendry”—

“When I got to the store the only costume my size was this one”—Gendry says while Edric expanded on his statement.

“And when I arrived the only costume left under our reservation was this one. I take it someone mistook the whole water theme; the mermaid for the fish”—

“And how did you two end up paired up?”—Jeyne seethed looking back and forth towards Gendry and Arya.

“Apparently I’m big like a beast and Arya’s beau… she’s petite. Drop it Jeyne, let’s just enjoy the evening”—Gendry said in a warning tone that surprised everyone. Before Jeyne could even answer Catelyn came over looking frustrated.

“What are you doing just standing around and talking? You have to… oh; Gendry, you look so realistic in the costume.”—

“Uhm, thanks Mrs. Stark”—He says lowering his head down failing at hiding his blush.  _‘I’m petite?…’_  ringing in Arya’s head. Was that a compliment? Was he going to say that she was beautiful?

“Mrs. Stark the costume store totally messed up our outfits.”—Jeyne whined making them all flinch.

“It’s ok, you’re still paired off with your costumes. I just need you to get going, people are already waiting in line”—

“But…”—Jeyne was still bitching and moaning while Catelyn shoved them over to the games section of the fair.

“Ok… Theon and Ros have it all covered in the dunk tank while Sansa and Joffrey are stationed at the bow and arrow game. I think it’s fitting that you two…”—Catelyn said gesturing towards Edric and Jeyne “… go over the water bowls”—

“And what about me?” Arya asked seeing that Edric wasn’t going to be with her.

“Oh you will continue with the costume theme my love. Belle can’t be without her Beast, you and Gendry will be in charge of the kissing booth.”—

Silence…

“The what?!!!!”—This time the high pitched voice came from Edric whose face was a red orangey shade like his costume.

“Wait a minute. Aren’t you suppose to KISS in the kissing booth?”—Gendry blurted out running his hands over his hair, fur, or whatever.

“Of course you do you idiot. But WHO is doing the actual kissing?” Arya finally managed to speak after the original shock. The kissing booth? Seriously? It’s not a question as if her mother didn’t know her, she just plain hated her.

“True love’s kiss is the only thing that frees the Beast from his spell. It fits that you two manage the booth. Now go on, people are already waiting for you”—Catelyn said with finality as they were left to do their tasks.

“Well this is… surprising”—Gendry tried to make small talk.

“Surprising? You’re going for that word? Your makeup is running a little bit. Actually, is it hot in here or what?” Arya said to no one in particular as she fanned herself furiously blushing. The kissing booth. With Gendry. This wasn’t surprising, this was pure torture. Not only did she had to kiss a bunch of strange people willing to pay for an actual kiss which by the way; was freaking sad! But she had to watch Gendry kiss other people. As in not her!  _Wait… do I still want him to kiss me? Ugh!_

“People paying to kiss Arya Horseface? Well that’s one attraction that isn’t going to make any money”—Jeyne scoffs but is quickly rebutted by Edric.

“I’d pay! Money well spent if I may say so myself… Arya, can I talk to you real quick?”—

“Sure…” She agrees as Gendry follows her with her gaze while Jeyne immediately starts to talk his ears off.

“Arya are you comfortable with this? Are you sure you want to go through it? Because I’m sure I can talk your mother out of this, if it’s truly a matter of matching outfits I can order one for myself right this second to change places with Gendry”—

“Well… as I am left again to wonder how the hell does Catelyn Stark’s head works; it’s not as if I have an option do I? We’re already here, I’m stuck in this stupid dress and if I pull out I’ll fit more into the brat mold everyone thinks I am”

“And what about the kissing part?”—

“ _That_  I haven’t figured out yet”

“Arya I…”—He sighs taking her hand in his. “I’m talking about your feelings towards Gendry. I already told you; as much as I want to be  _more_ I am firstly your friend”—

For the first time that day Arya genuinely smiled “Where were you when I started having feelings towards boys?” Edric returned the gesture by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Hey, no freebies!”

“Ok, then let me take you out to dinner tonight and that will be my payment”—

“You got yourself a deal Nemo” Arya said with a wink this time giving Edric a free kiss.

 

**……**

 

“Honey don’t be shy, wasn’t he the reason you wanted to come to the fair?”— The mother cooed to her daughter.

“But he’s so scary…”—The little girl replied hiding behind her legs.

“Nahhh he’s not scary, he’s a bit old puppy. Aren’t ya Beasty?”—Arya smiled at Gendry actually enjoying herself after he managed to scare the shit out of yet another child.

Although not a fan like Sansa; the kissing booth was filled with children wanting to kiss Belle and her Beast. Children were a welcome sight as opposed to the creepy parent that wanted to squeeze a kiss or two but it’s not like Arya was the main attraction. Little boys still approached her with shyness wanting a kiss but Gendry was the star. Little girls wanting to be the ones to release him from his curse and their mothers wanting him to ravish them like a tacky mom porn book.

“Hey, you wanna take a break? We’ve been at this for two hours, I’m tired of being groped at”—

“Sure, let’s go sit by the fountain, this dress is killing me with the heat.”

“I’ll meet you there, let me go first over the refreshment booth and see if Jon and Margaery can fix us up with something quick to eat”—

“Ok… Damn it, Gendry wait!”

“Language girl, a lady mustn’t speak like that!”—

“I’m not a lady…” Arya muttered at an annoying bystander. The thing she forgot was that she could barely walk because of her costume so she resigned herself to sit by and wait for Gendry to return and help her. Gendry… she was surprised at how easy it was to spend time with him. It was as if time had never passed and they were best friends again, fooling around, sharing dumb jokes and goofing out. She called him her stupid bull while he pretended not to laugh and mess up her hair. But sadly it was the same as Robb, she could forget but never forgive. She’d be a huge idiot if she forgot how bad he had treated her this past year.

“Do you know that the majority of your precious story tales have quite grim real life backgrounds?”— A voice interrupted her daydreaming. Arya froze, she tried not to show her fear but you had to admit that as far as scary costumes goes this one definitely took the price. What the hell was Ramsay Bolton standing in front of her, let alone talking to her?

Maybe it had to do with their personality. Gendry looked imposing behind his Beast costume but he still exude a warmth than made him enduring but Ramsay? Ramsay was wearing (she had to admit) a very well made werewolf costume that made him look like a real live monster and you want to know the creepiest part? It wasn’t even the costume, it was his eyes. Cold, hard, dead eyes that scared her the most. As if they were dissecting her from her to toe, peeling the skin from her. She tried to fake boredom when secretly she wanted to scream. She remembered his threats in Castamere. Where the hell was Gendry?

“What the fuck are you babbling about Ramsay, go away.”

“Story tales”—He replied running his claw over the table. “They are simply embellished versions of real live events paired with a happy ending so that Disney could still cash the big bucks. Did you know that in Sleeping Beauty there’s no Prince Charming and Evil Godmother? She was a simple girl who got raped by another highborn while she slept. By the way… isn’t your sister Sansa dressed as Sleeping Beauty?”— Ramsay smirked while Arya snarled.

“Why are you even speaking about my sister?”

“Oh nothing”—Ramsay spoke with a sing song voice continuing with his pointless banter “Snow White? Her own mother threw her into the forrest and the dwarves she met weren’t exactly friendly. Each and every one of them took turns with the Fairest of the land before they dismembered her. Rapunzel was a whore that let her hair down too often ending up knocked up and cast away, The Little Mermaid dies alone on land smelling like rotten fish and I’m pretty sure that Goldie Locks got eaten for taking was wasn’t hers”—

“That’s why you’re a wolf today? So you can eat the fool that came with you as Red Riding Hood?” Arya asked trying to keep her cool. Ramsay leaned against the table and with his height and her still sitting on a chair he had a pretty good view of her cleavage trust up by her corset. He licked his lips.

“Oh no, see I came here with Granny”—He says flashing her a smile. “I brought fat Walda with me so she’s probably stuffing her face somewhere. My perfect Red Riding Hood is you in that hot little outfit you wore at Castamere”—He said putting a hundred dollar bill in front of her.

“What’s that?”

“This is a kissing booth isn’t it? I’m paying for my kiss”—

“We’re closed”

“That doesn’t bother me, I’m sure I can get you to open up your little mouth for me”— Gendry was still a no show but from the corner of her eye she saw another beast, a real live one walking towards Ramsay.

“Go bother someone who cares Ramsay besides, you’re not supposed to be anywhere near me”

“Technicality Stark, that applies for school grounds where we a currently not on. So… when are you going to drop the act with the new kid and stop hiding behind your brothers? I think you and I would make a fine pair”—

“Aren’t you supposed to be going to rehab? Cuz the only reason I think that just came out of your mouth is because you’re stoned right now” Arya’s retort only made him laugh.

“Love is blind my Belle. You’re not that ugly and puberty is catching up with you, the baby fat is coming off and your tits are getting bigger. I’ve always liked your firecracker attitude. I’ve bet you’re a fantastic fuck”—A growl was heard. Arya didn't need to reply, Shaggydog did it for her. Ramsay froze.

“You look stupid. You’re not a real wolf”—Rickon laughed gloating on the fact that his  _pet_  scared people shitless.

“Call off your dog Arya”—Ramsay said trying to move but was flat out blocked by Shaggy’s paw.

“She’ll call it off once you leave Ramsay.”—Gendry said finally coming back, he immediately stood in front of Arya who only took his hand to stand up. She went in front of the table and smiled to Ramsay.

“It’s ok, he was just leaving. He came by to make a contribution to the booth.” She said grabbing the bill and stuffing it inside of her corset “And by the way?” This time she spoke in a soft tone only Ramsay could hear “I  _am_  a fantastic fuck but  _you_. Will. Never. Know” Shaggydog growled and Ramsay ran like a madman making them all laugh.

“Thanks for the backup Big Guy” Arya said patting both Shaggy and Rickon on the head.

“No problem, that guy gives me the creeps”—

“It worked pretty good but remember what we talked about last time Rick. No sicking Shaggydog on people”—Gendry said remembering the last time the youngest Stark got into trouble.

“I know, I know… Shaggy won’t bite anyone again… unless I tell him to”—Rickon laughed running away with his wolf right on his tail.

“You should have called me Arya, you shouldn’t be alone with Ramsay”--- Gendry said.

“It’s ok” She shrugged “I’ve can take care of myself, I’ve been doing fine without you”

Gendry seemed hurt but he didn’t say anything. He grabbed the refreshments he bought for them and nodded her to follow him.

 _‘I shouldn’t have said that, we were getting along so well…’ She_  thought  _‘Screw it, he deserves it. He’s been a dick to you’._  A tug war inside of Arya’s subconscious as they walked around the fair. Gendry led them to a small fountain were they could still see all the action but had a little privacy for themselves. Silent in their little corner as they enjoyed club sandwiches and sodas.

“I don’t think I’ll fall out of character if I take these things off” Arya said taking her gloves off to eat.

“Are you planning on wearing them again?”—Gendry asked.

“Long white gloves? To what exactly? Do I look like I enjoy opera?”

“Wiseass”—Gendry quipped taking a glove to wipe the makeup off his face.

“Now you look more ridiculous” She laughed.

“Why? Do I still have makeup on?”—

“No but you still have your whiskers off”

“Oh…”—Gendry said yanked one side off of the whiskers that makeup artist glued to his skin, stupid. “MOTHER FUCKER!”—Gendry roared as Arya laughed.

“You’re supposed to pluck them not yank them off stupid. You’ll pull skin off if you do it like that. It’s like plucking your eyebrows”

“Does it look like I pluck my eyebrows?”—

“Nop, one look at you and one would know you’re hairy all around. Sit down duffus, let me take them off” Arya said pushing Gendry to sit down so she could be face with him.

“Can I ask you a question?”—He asked. Blue eyes zeroing on her as she stood in between his legs, cradling his face as she plucked the whiskers with her nails one but one.

“You just did” She replied dead spanned.

“I mean… Is kinda personal but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to”—

“Well, I don’t have anything to hide so… sure, shoot”

“Is Edric your boyfriend?”—

 _‘That’s not any of your god damn business’_  was the first thing that came into Arya’s mind but she bit her tongue. If she still felt betrayed by Gendry that meant that she still had feelings towards him to begin with and that wasn’t the case or at least what should be. Indifference and acceptance was the key to handling the whole situation.

“We’re friends, close friends who like to do stuff sometimes”

“ _Stuff_?...”—

“Yeah; stuff. I’m a normal sixteen year old Waters. Think whatever you like of what stuff means”

Gendry seemed to mull over her response for a few seconds “You two seem close, it’s just strange for me to see you with someone like that besides Hot Pie and… me”—

“It’s quite normal if you think about it” She shrugged as she scooted closer to plunk a particular difficult hair. “As we grow we meet other people, share different interest. I know I’m not exactly a people person like Sansa or Rob but I can make friends; it’s a matter of quantity but quality. Ed’s cool and I like how he treats me, it doesn’t hurt that he gives me presents or tokens as he likes to call them every three days”

“So you’re saying you’re with him because of his money?”—

“I am not my mother nor any other stuck up person trying to climb the social ladder” She spat making Gendry reach for her arms before she could bolt.

“I didn’t mean it like that Arya… I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out what he means to you”—

They stood like that once, days ago after the Winter Sadie Hawking’s Dance. It was late at night and they were alone inside Rob’s bedroom. She was standing in between his legs, her hands on his hard chest. She wanted to kiss him, he shun her away…

“The last time you held me like this you rejected me and made me feel like crap. I’m not looking for a repeat Gendry” No matter how much she wanted to kiss him. This time it was Arya who withdrew and sat next to him so close but smiles away at the same time, Gendry looking at her intently opening his mouth to speak but closing it immediately. They were silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

“Is Jeyne your girlfriend?” She asked as she looked over to the game booth Jeyne and Edric were in charge of, well; Jeyne was sitting on the side taking selfies and texting while Edric worked. They were in charge of that game were you had to throw a golf balls in different sized containers of water. A gold fish was the price if you manage to get one in.

“Jeyne Poole is not my girlfriend”—Gendry sighed this time taking off entirely the furry wig from his head. “We went out a couple of times, that’s all”—

“Does Jeyne now that? She does seem rather clingy with you”

“She… we… I…”—Gendry seemed frustrated as to what to say to her but he kept on talking anyway, he was the one who touched to whole dating subject to begin with “I guess she misread what was going on”—

“So you hooked up with her and now she’s expecting a ring?”

“Jesus Arya, don’t say that!”—

“The truth? Again; sixteen over here” She said pointing at herself to make to point “I’m not an idiot, you have sex. People have sex… and Jeyne isn’t exactly known for supporting only marital sex”

“It’s not like it was something that happened a lot. Only twice”—Gendry blurted out immediately regretting it. “Gods, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this”—He says rubbing his hands over his face “I was drunk both times and didn’t even like it. It felt wrong, it wasn’t what I expected”—

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know… to feel  _something_  I guess”—

“I thought guys knew the difference between making love and having sex if that’s what you’re talking about”

“What are you talking about? And would you know about having sex? You’re too little”—

“I’ll admit I’m little only in size. I’m young in age and definitely not stupid. First of all the topic is Jeyne because if we’re discussing age you’re not going to bullshit me and tell me that you lost your virginity to her at eighteen.”

“No but…”—

“Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I don’t understand sex. You hooked up with her and know you don’t want to hang out with her. It kinda makes you a douche but I get it”

“Why are you talking like you know so much on the matter?”—Gendry’s hands balled into fists “Did Edric?...” he growled.

“Before you go all Beastmode on me; relax. I’m still a virgin not that it’s any of your business” Gendry managed to breathe again and that pissed her off, why did he think he could actually have a say in her life to begin with? The bitterness from his actions the past year jumped back at Arya, suddenly she wanted him pissed off. “Although I’m not about to turn into Ros; I’m open to explore. Like I said, I’m sixteen, the natural progression of life and the hormones are there.” Perfect happenstance shined on her as on cue Edric looked at her and waived but the moment was broken as Gendry grabbed her by the arm turning her towards him. He looked dapper in his costume, with no makeup and hair on he went through the transformation of Beast into the Prince but the wild mood was still present.

“I don’t want Edric touching you”—He seethed lowering his face to be at eye level at her.

“What is it that you want Gendry? What is it to you what Edric is or does in concern to me? You can’t focus your attention on me when you remember I exist” She spat back. How could they ever return to being friends when they ended up fighting when they were together? They heard a splash and screams making them fall out their staring contest. Ros was dunked yet again inside the dunk tank, not that she minded. She was the Jane to Theon’s Tarzan but she looked more like the Bible’s Eve, she was barely covered with strategic placed leafs and getting wet didn’t help her. The dunk tank was sure to be the most lucrative game if the line of men trying their luck was any indication.

“Arya… I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I’m trying to fix what I messed up”—Gendry said getting her attention again.

“Then first check that temper of yours because you’re being totally out of boundaries Gendry. We’re not close, you made it like that! You don’t have a say in my life”

“I know…”—He sighs taking her hand in his. “But I’m trying… I want us back, I want you back”—

“You’re counting on me wanting the same thing… you’re sure that’s what I want as well. Do you think you deserve things as they were? Maybe you pushed me far enough for me to not care…” Arya whispered. She was tired… God she was tired… Gendry seemed as if she hit him with her words and sat down, she followed as he didn’t let go of her hand. Gendry’s sudden change of heart didn’t mean things had changed. She was well aware of that, Arya just needed to get her priorities straight and see if Gendry was even one of them… It was comfortable, his presence. She doubted that would ever change. Gendry had this vibe to him that calmed her and she was sure that he felt the same way, as if their bodies were attuned with each other’s. Gendry stroked the inside of her hand lost inside of his head as she looked around searching for her brothers. Starks and love… it was always hit and miss for them apparently.

Her parents found true love after the death of their Uncle Brandon; a sour and quite awkward subject but no one could doubt that Eddard and Catelyn Stark were crazy for each other, in a world filled with divorce papers Arya was actually proud and looked up to her parents. Rob? Watching Rob was cringe worthy. He was at the entrance with Roslyn greeting the guests. His smile forced trying to get through the awkwardness of not only not knowing his already future wife but greeting his previous hook ups in front of her. Well that’s what happens when you’re a manwhore… Jon? Well she might be a little bias but Jon was the bomb! She would always keep an eye on her but Margaery seemed to be the real deal making Jon Snow smile. They made quite the sight in the refreshment booth and Jon looked so happy she wondered what would happen between them once Jon left for The Wall? Near them on the history exhibit stand was Bran; he was a peculiar one. Hands down the smartest of the sibling but always so shy and quite you never knew what was going on inside of his little head. Him liking Meera Reed was so cute you couldn’t help but root for him. Meera was explaining something to some kids while Bran was gawked at her. She was dressed as Bo Peep while her brother Jojen was Buzz Lighyear; get? Buzz? Hilarious… anyway last but not least came Sansa and… “what the hell is she doing?” Arya blurted out making Gendry snap out of it. He was already up and walking before she was so Arya had to really put an effort to catch up with her insufferable dress on.

Sansa and Joffrey were in charge of ‘Shoot the Villain’; the bow and arrow game that you had to hit the target trough moving objects to win a stuffed animal. Her sister didn’t qualify as a moving target! Why was she walking in front of the stupid target thingys while Joffrey’s even stupider friends shot arrows at her?

“What are you doing? You could hurt her”—Gendry said shoving Meryn Trant; one of Joffrey’s goons but not before he shot an arrow that hit Sansa on her wrist. Motherfuckers had taken off the plastic cover tip so the arrow hit Sansa with the sharp wooden tip.

“We were just messing around. Nobody call you Waters”—Joffrey sneered lounging on a chair not even standing up. Arya walked over to Sansa and inspected her wound.

“You’re going to need bandages” She was cut so she was bleeding. Arya felt the urge to hit the blonde fucker “Scarring her dress and making her bleed? That’s your idea of  _messing around_?”

“Sansa?...” Joffrey spoke and it was a command that didn’t go unnoticed. Sansa finally spoke but Arya could see she was in pain and very much shaken.

“It’s ok Arya. It’s just a little fun and games”— Sansa chirped.  _Just like Castamere_ ; Arya remembered. She dragged Sansa outside of the booth to the sides.

“Here…we’re going to need to wrap that up” Arya ripped her dress for a makeshift bandage, she assumed Sansa would want to cover up and ignore what Joffrey had done. She was going to at least try and find out why when she stopped and really inspected the wound, Sansa tried to pry her arm away but Arya was stronger and determined. Meryn hit Sansa on her wrist but as Arya cleaned the wound, trough the tear on the dress she could see bruising on her sister’s arms, clear finger prints marring her skin. Not new but not exactly old and they weren’t certainly made by an arrow.

“Don’t!”—Was Sansa’s reaction finally yanking her arm away.

“Don’t what? Sansa if you don’t want me to jump to conclusions and do a whole lot of hitting you are going to explain to me what is going on with Joffrey right this second”

“There is nothing to explain, as always you are getting in other’s people business!”--

“Sansa… the wheels are turning in my head and I do not like the afterschool special that is shaping up”

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Sansa are you bleeding?!” Jon asked as he approached with Margaery.

“Nothing is going on! Why did you have to call them Arya?”—Sansa seethed but Margaery spoke for her.

“Nobody called us we just came to see what was happening after all the yelling”--- It seemed that Gendry was in the middle of a shoving match with Joffrey’s posey. Jon was already there so it was a matter of time before Rob and Theon came swinging fists.

“Arya call Gendry off!”—Sansa yelled at her frantic once Gendry raised his voice at Joffrey.

“Call him off? Gendry is not a dog Sansa and he’s actually defending you.”

“He’s looking for trouble with Joffrey, he doesn’t like him. None of you do so you always make him angry”—

“Boys; what seems to be the problem?”—Eddard asked arriving and immediately put some distance between Gendry and Joffrey, not like Joffrey would ever put a finger on Gendry; he was a coward all bark no bite.

“Nothing Eddard, clearly Gendry isn’t used to events like these. Apparently working on cars and picking up fights are his only talents.”—

“Why don’t you come say it to my face and not when you’re hiding behind your paid friends?”—

“Filth!”-- Joffrey seethed but he didn’t exactly move from where he was standing behind his _friends_.

“Sansa you need to speak up!” Arya urged while Sansa was a nervous mess watching everything unfold.

“Speak up about what?”—This time Jon got all serious; well more serious than normal. He was quite frightening, very much like their father when he acted like that that Sansa recoiled. “Jesus Sansa what happened to you?”—He asked as he saw her slowly unravel into a mess.

“Jon I think she’s…”  _She’s what? Being abused?_  It wasn’t exactly something Arya could say and then take back, she needed proof but before she could say more a howl was heard as Joffrey broke into a sprint with his little Prince Phillip sword clattering on his hip. Shaggydog strikes again!

Rickon was cheering his wolf, jumping up and down while the whole town was looking at Joffrey running around screaming like a 5 year old girl when the unthinkable happened. Expect things like these from Rob, Theon and you’re currently seeing Rickon in all his glory, Jon and Gendry are silent partners in everything but Bran always stays clear of all the shenanigans so when good old Brandon stepped into Joffrey’s path and blatantly shoved him into the dunk tank all hell broke loose. Although it wasn’t that deep Joffrey started choking as if drowning, Cersei Lannister – Baratheon’s son just got pushed into a water tank so naturally Catelyn was on defcon 1, Sansa was hysterical half crying, half laughing and Eddard was really trying to make himself look as if he disapproved of everything that just happened.

“We need to talk about what just happened…” Arya said trying to make Sansa stay, she was already heading towards Joffrey.

“Nothing happened Arya, you saw nothing”— Sansa said glaring at her before finally leaving.

“Great… now I assume we’re all grounded”—Jon muttered.

“You kids really don’t make it easy on us to begin with”—Eddard said patting Gendry on the back “You alright son? Still feel the need to vent out that temper of yours?”—

“I’m sorry Mister Stark, I really didn’t mean to cause a scene”—

“It’s ok, you didn’t do anything; Shaggy and Bran did so I’ll get grounded to not leave the house which is awesome and Bran will just get a slap on the head. Everybody thinks it’s Rob but Bran is Mom’s favorite”—Rickon said walking towards them with a smile on his face.

“Your mother doesn’t have any favorites and if she did  _you_  would not be it”—Eddard said dragging Rickon away. “Now let’s go and get that dog of yours and let Joffrey out of the tank”—

The rest of the people dispersed quickly, is was late and thankfully they left good money while enjoying themselves. While the Starks arrived together they were leaving separately. As Arya waited for Edric to get his car and do good on their promised date she saw Sansa from afar getting into Joffrey’s car, things seemed tense between then while Joffrey did the talking and Sansa nodded with her head cast down. This was serious, she needed to talk to someone as soon as possible. Arya had always had a good relationship with her father so she could always tell him that she suspected Sansa was in an abusive relationship but at what cost? Sansa letting herself get abused? The girl bankrupted spas if they got her facial wrong! So telling her father she suspected Joffrey was an abusive dick would affect not only Sansa but her father’s relationship with Robert Baratheon; Joffrey’s dad.

“Arya!”-- Edric was pulling over when Gendry ran over where Arya was standing. “Are you leaving with Edric?”—

“Uhm yeah, we’re going on a date.”

“Right… boyfriend”—He said as if trying to let that information sink in, they weren’t officially a couple but Arya didn’t correct him “You think you can make some time for me?”—

“Gendry I already told you I’m going out with Edric”

“I know, I meant some other time this week.”—

“Gendry I don’t know if I can…”

“Arya…”—He went to reach for her hand but stopped and took a glance to where Edric was parked, looking back and forth from the car to Arya before he reached some kind of conclusion “If you can… when you can, call me. I’d like for us to be friends again.”—

“Friends?” She asked not sure she liked the sound of it. Even before she develop romantic feelings towards him Gendry was still more than just a friend, he was special, he was pack.

“Yes, friends”—The way Gendry said it made Arya think he wasn’t convinced as well. “I’ll be there next time, no more running from me. I just want things to be the same as they were before”—Edrick honked his car.

“I call you if I can Gendry but I can’t promise you anything, especially in things being like before”

“I just want the chance Ar, I promise you I won’t let you down again. I’ll take you back any way I can”—Gendry made the words sound like a vow but actions spoke louder than words, for now she wasn’t sure she was going to call Gendry back.

“You ready?” Edric asked as Arya finally got inside the car.

“After today? Sooo ready to wherever you’re taking me”

“Really? So we can go to Starfall?”—Edric beamed making Arya laugh.

“We have school tomorrow, so that’s not an option” She smirked but was curious about his suggestion “Why Starfall?”

“Why not Starfall?”—He shrugged “I guess how Winterfell is your go-to place Starfall is the same for me. I think you’d enjoy it”—

“Gendry asked me about you today, he was actually jealous of you”

“I saw you two talking all afternoon. Are you ok?”—

“I’m ok… just… tired of all the drama. I honestly can’t wait for school to finish and enjoy our vacations”

“You know what is drama free and has no Gendry but certainty other gentleman caller that is ready to worship the ground you walk on?”—Edric said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Let me guess; Starfall?” Arya smirked playing along.

“Well what do you know; she’s not just a pretty face”

“Just drive you dork…” They laughed together as they drove through the cold northern road. Starfall, Braavos,  _the world was her playground…_  Would she have time for Gendry? Only she would know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Gendry's makeup](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9a/4b/d0/9a4bd02e3ae80f86c95220222d477e42.jpg)

[Ramsay's costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/aa/72/8caa724a5004db7b3e3054df64d946fd.jpg)

[Info on Fairy Tale origins](http://flavorwire.com/344667/the-disturbing-origins-of-10-famous-fairy-tales)

**As always remember to review, we like to know what you think.**

**See ya / read you next time ;)**

**XOXO**

 


	20. Goodbye Class of 2013

 

 

** ARYA POV: **

****

 

“Jonelle Cerwyn…”—Applauses.

“Kyle Condon…”--- Applauses.

 

Arya couldn’t contain her yawn as Principal Forel went on and on with the list of Winterfell’s Class of 2013.

“Arya, Darling think you can tone it down with the yawning? We are all aware that the ceremony is quite… tedious”—Eddard said next to her.

“Of course, cuz you’re being oh so inconspicuous checking your email every five minutes” She said earning a wink from her father and a shushing sound from her sister; the most form of communication she had gotten from Sansa these past weeks.

Days quickly turned into weeks and finally they were all here accepting their high school diploma; well, the boys were. Arya was still getting her diploma but do to recent overachieving accusations (Rob’s) Arya decided to get her’s via administration and let the boys have their time to shine with their own classmates. As for her college plans? Well she was done with high school right? So no pressure, she would have the whole summer to decide if she wanted to go the Braavos University. On cue blue eyes looked to her from afar…

Yes, Gendry. What did you expect?

The past weeks she definitely had seen more and more of Gendry with him making good on his promise of being there for her but it was bittersweet. You cannot reach for spilled water. It was… odd talking to him. Especially since she barely had time to hang out with him because of Edric whom was very proactive with the non-official boyfriend tittle. She wanted Gendry more than a friend but that was out of the question, she wanted Edric as a friend but at the same time why not explore the romantic side? God knows he was willing.

“Rickon could you stop complaining?”—Catelyn hissed trying to get more pictures from where they sat.

“Uhm Mom? I don’t know if you’ll be upset or happy do to the fact that he won’t complain anymore but Rickon fell asleep 20 minutes ago”— Bran murmured trying to prevent his little brother from falling from his seat.

“Oh… I just, I thought I heard something.”—

“Gawen Glover…”

They all groaned in unison as names kept rolling and the S was still far, far away. Arya’s phone vibrated and she immediately reached for it.

 **What no dress? I think graduating from high school serves as a special occasion. GW**. It read. She glanced up towards where the graduates were seated and saw Gendry giving her a nod.

 **I’m celebrating on the inside. No need to adorn me with fancy clothes. AS.** She replied making him laugh from afar.

 **Don’t know… you’ve been wearing more and more dresses lately. I like it** **J** **GW.**

 _‘Yes… weirdly enough I don’t mind dresses as I used to and Edric seems to love them.’_ Was what she should have said but the fact that _Gendry_ liked to see her dolled up did things to her insides. Ugh… Arya huffed putting her phone away ending their little chit chat. Whatever the end game was Arya needed closure, at least she had the whole summer to figure out what type of relationship she was going to have with Gendry where it actually be a friendship or more…

“Erena Glover… _Yeah, yeah, that’s it_ ”--- There was a huge thud from the microphone as Principal Forel turned around. “I’m sorry, there seems to be some interference, please, let’s continue. Erena Glover”--- By now the crowd applauded but it was clear that the interference made by someone or someone’s.

“ _Mmmmmmm_ …”--- A loud moan made everyone pay attention. By now Bran actually elbowed Rickon to see if he was talking in his sleep but the moans were of another _nature_.

“Oh my God! Is someone…?”—Sansa gasped while Arya and Eddard shared a looked between them. _Crap, I owe Dad 20 bucks_ ; Arya thought as Principal Forel continued to hand out diplomas.

“Theon Greyjoy…”---

“Yeah Baby, that’s my name. Say it loud and clear”—

The graduates stood up and began to cheer while the Principal and several of the staff ran off the stage to find where the hell Theon was clearly having sex in the middle of the graduation ceremony.

“We gave him the most normal upbringing didn’t Eddard? What? What did we do wrong?”—Catelyn said burying her head in her hands while Arya slipped a 20 onto a laughing Eddard.

“We didn’t do anything wrong my dear. Theon is just… Theon”—He replied while slapping sounds filled the auditorium. “He’s really going at it isn’t he?”— Eddard said trying to hide his laugher as Catelyn scowled at everyone, Theon was their responsibility after all. Well he was eighteen and finally graduated from high school… was he still?

“I’m sorry. Please give us a few minutes before we continue with the ceremony. We’re just experimenting some technical difficulties”—Miss Mordane chirped to the microphone when the whole student body stood up and began to cheer as Principal Forel dragged Theon out of the sound booth. He was buck naked hiding his private parts under his graduation cap.

“King of the North!”—The grads chanted as Theon lifted his cap to the air giving everyone the full monty.

“Ugh… I think I’m scarred for life. I’m going back to the car”—Bran said cradling Rickon in his arms.

“And where do you think you’re going Missy?”—Catelyn asked Arya as she sat up as well.

“The ceremony will probably be held up a while, I’m just going to stretch my legs”

There was an unspoken understanding between her parents after a quick glance. The whole family really was somewhat at odds these past weeks, as if something was brewing, lurking, waiting to explode around them so everyone was on their tip toes. It didn’t help that they were all estranged at some level. Ganged up against each other. Catelyn was still all up in Arya’s business, it didn’t matter that she graduated early with honors; in her mother’s eyes there was always something she could do to make herself better. The boys kept to themselves although Jon didn’t hide his disapproval towards Rob’s recent behavior. Sansa was off away playing her distorted game of social butterfly while Ned’s life consisted of early mornings and late nights barely leaving his office. He signaled her that it was ok to go but with a slight rise of an eyebrow. A ‘don’t push it’ warning.

Stepping out of the auditorium Arya wandered inside her high school one last time. People said that these years were the ones the marked your life. _The golden years_ ; some people said. Arya scoffed. Gold was overrated. Although still not knowing where her life was headed she sure as hell was happy to finish school. Not a martyr but not a bully. She simply chose to blend in the crowd not really liking the recognition of the Stark name like some of her siblings preferred. Her only spotlight came through fencing and the occasional trip to detention (never her fault I might add).

As she walked through the hall she smiled. Ok; so not all her memories will be bad ones. Inside the science lab Hot Pie would cook up some very cool Pop Tarts with ingredients he stole from the cafeteria. She laughed peeking through the infirmary remembering how they all fooled the school nurse to pull them out of class after a phone call from their father; Jon’s voice was a great asset after puberty. Although not a computer geek she liked hanging around the computer lab since it was the only room where she could stumble upon her sibling not matter what grade they were. Oh; and there’s the old storage room near the back entrance that she recently discovered was used as a make out spot. Yeah… interesting way to end her school year. With Edric Dayne trying to get to third base and her convinced that maybe the whole physical part of dating wasn’t for her. Of course her feet would lead her to her favorite spot, her safe haven throughout her supposed golden years. Yup, give her the faint smell of sweat and disinfectant any day. The gym was definitely her turf.

“I was waiting for you… a girl certainly has a thing for making people look forward towards her presence”—

Arya tried to keep her steps cool and unaffected as she walked further inside. How in the world could this man be casually waiting for her here? Jaqen H’ghar sat in the bleachers definitely walking a thin line between smooth and stalker.

“I have something for you…”—He said in that enchanting voice of his that you couldn’t quite point if he was luring you in or mocking you.

“I don’t accept things from strangers”

“Is that what we are? I believed we were already made acquaintances”—

“I know your name, and that you’re from Braavos but that’s about it. Braavos University rarely accepts new applicants, their student body is quite scarce. Why the interest in me? What is your job title by the way?”

He smiled and stood, straitening his suit. A crisp gray suit and jacket with a plain white shirt. No tie, expensive but worn shoes and messy hair rolled in a bun. Red and white, clashing like heaven and hell.

“I am a mean to an end. I come bearing gifts, some would say it would be wise just to accept them and be grateful”—

“Since you aren’t going to be more forthcoming and I rely solely on Syrio’s word then I’ll peg you to be nothing simpler than a headhunter and those are borderline legal in the college world” Arya smirked while she found herself circling the gym while Jaqen did the same, just as the first time they met as if they were ready to perform an assault. This time words as weapons, not swords but regardless of Jaqen’s intentions she really did like talking to him, he kept her on her toes.

“Come with me…”—He said. All orders.

“Where to?” She replied flippantly.

“Braavos.”—

“I already said I’d go”

“Come with me right now. Let’s leave today to the Free Cities”—

“Excuse me?” An alarm went off in Arya’s head. Was her scholarship a hoax? Was Jaqen part of some cult that scouted girls and kidnapped them to another city, forcing them to do God’s knows what? She, really did need to tone it down watching so many shows on the Crime Investigation Channel.

“You think too much”—Jaqen said in an exasperated tone.

“Well I’m sorry if the possibility of me leaving my home for the first time is too tiresome for you. I have till the end of summer to go, I don’t see what the rush is”

“Time is everything. Why stay? Because of your family? Because of the blond boy?”—Jaqen scoffed “Or is it because of the large one, the raven hair young man?”—Arya glared at him making him smirk, ignoring her as he continued to talk. “Your training needs to begin as soon as possible. Time is of the essence. Three months can make the world’s difference if you’re going to stay here and do nothing. You already know _who_ your family is and who your _friends_ are. What you see is what you get, plain and simple. Here”— He said walking straight at her and placing in her hands her high school diploma. As she opened it for closer inspection as a small coin fell out.

“What’s this?” She asked, eyeing the odd coin.

A gleam took ahold of Jaqen’s eye “It’s a token, call it a peace offering of my good intentions since _that_ sweet girl is something very very rare”—

“Is it some kind of a collector’s items?” Arya asked looking at the strange coin.

“Rare? Yes… but you can’t buy anything with it. Always have it with you. You’ll give it back once we see each other again. If you want to come to Braavos with me the coin shall be your safe pass. Anytime, anywhere… the sooner the better once you realize there’s nothing left for you here”—

Arya’s gaze fell down. Was she really so lonely that it showed on her exterior? She tried, she was trying. Every damned day she woke up trying to fit into the mold she was cast while trying to be happy.

“Don’t look sad lovely girl, that emotion doesn’t look good on your face”—The tenderness in Jaqen’s voice made her look up again only to see him already heading towards the exit doors. “Till me meet again Arya Stark”— He left leaving Arya with the sensation that it was going to be sooner rather than later. Lost in her thoughts she was interrupted when her phone vibrated with a text message.

**Don’t see my favorite Stark. Where R U?. GW**

Shit… the ceremony had started again. Arya ran out of the gym and over to the auditorium again just in time to see her brothers take the stage.

“Jon Snow…”—

Arya and Eddard sheered with all their might as Jon took the stage with a small smile on his lips. Sansa and Catelyn clapped in an appropriate manner but Arya didn’t care. He may not have their name but Jon was family trough and trough. The redheads of the family were a little bit more enthusiastic once Robb was up, he got cat called and actually threw kisses to the crowd. Ever the manwhore but Arya cheered on as well.

Next was Gendry who not only inspired the same cheers from both his classmates and the crowd but Arya couldn’t help but roll her eyes as various women actually leered and winked at him. Disgusting. But like Jon who rarely smiled Gendry looked happy, waving over to Tobho and his wife who were in the back row and to her which on muscle memory she returned back.

Finally the ceremony was over and after Catelyn was satisfied with a large amount of pictures they were ready to leave. Their father had arranged a little get-together for the boys in the local country club.

“You’re riding with me Missy”—Arya squealed in surprise as Gendry scooped her up carrying her in circles, all smiles and bright blue eyes. “I mean, if that’s ok with you Sir”—Gendry asked Eddard who quickly agreed.

“It’s ok, Sansa and the Boys are going to ride back with Robb while Cat and I have a little chat with Teon. We’ll met you all at the club.”—

“Where’s Jon?” Arya piped up missing her favorite sibling, wanting to spend as much time as possible till he had to leave to The Wall.

“Uhm… Margaery picked him up for lunch. Her family is in town and she wanted him to meet them”—Gendry replied making Arya arch her eyebrows. Everyone said their quick goodbyes and once inside of the truck Arya could hold it any longer.

“Lunch with the Tyrells?”

“Jon told me to cover for him and what else could I say? Everyone saw Margaery practically kidnap Jon once the ceremony was over”—

“Yeah but next time get your facts strait. Marg’s entire family is abroad on vacations. Thank God Dad doesn’t read the social pages”

“Well, he said he’d go to the party later on so I’m sure its fine. He likes Margaery, she makes him happy. He sure as hell is smiling more no matter how creepy he looks doing it”—Gendry chuckled starting his truck and driving out of the school.

“They suit each other well.”

“I agree… Do you like Margaery?”—Gendry asked with his eyes on the road.

“Sure, she’s cool. Why shouldn’t I?”

“Well… I don’t think anyone is more vocal in the entire family when it comes to significant others”—

“When your sister brings Joffrey Baratheon home you can tell quality from garbage. Margaery passes the test”

“You have a point”—Gendry chuckled as Arya played with the radio. “Is that your diploma?”—He asked after a long silence.

“Yup…” Arya said making sure the coin Jaqen gave her was safely tucked in her pocket.

“So… you really did it. Finished high school and going to higher education away from us all”—When Arya didn’t say anything he kept on speaking. “I’m glad I have the summer though. Make up for lost time, have you all by myself…”—

“What about college?” Arya asked deciding to ignore his last statement. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uhmm I don’t know. I wasn’t offered full ride scholarships. I’d still have to factor housing, supplies and don’t get me started on text books.”—

“But if you could… which one would you pick?” Arya really wanted to know. She was curious since Gendry wasn’t so vocal with his plans like she was with her dreams of fencing.

“First of all KL is out of the question”—

“But it’s your home”

“Winterfell is my home. Kings Landing is just smoke and mirrors if you ask me.”—

“So it’s between Winterfell U and Storms End?”

“Yeah… but remember the money factor Ar. I don’t have much of a cushion to fall back on and I won’t be a burden to Tobho. Winterfell U is more in my reach since I wouldn’t have to relocate so maybe I’ll just have to keep on pushing hours at the shop or get a second job. We’ll see”—

“So basically what you just told me is that you want to go to Storms End”

“Nothing gets by you doesn’t it?”—

“It’s a gift” Arya shrugged as Gendry laughed.

“They do have the best engineering program in the country and the fact that they offered me the chance to go is mind blowing. I didn’t even send an application”—

“I didn’t send applications, period. Syrio did it for me. Maybe one of the faculty teacher did it for you. You have a mind for building stuff Gen. Everyone knows that”

“Like I said; we’ll see. We have three whole months left till the new semester and I plan to spend every single day with m’lady”—

“Ugh… I told you not to call me that. I’m not a lady”

“I sure as hell know that”—

“And I’m not yours.”

Gendry sighed “I know”—

 _I’m no one’s_ ; she thought as they kept on driving.

 

 

**…**

 

 

The party was a small and tedious affair. Same people, different occasion. Arya played with her Champaign while she watched Catelyn Stark in her element; socializing, praising her golden boy’s achievements while dragging Roslyn around as the newest acquisition. Her father was talking business as always with the typical suits while Bran ran around the club after the ever wild Rickon, Jon was still a no show. Come to think about it; were was Gendry?

“… and I should care because?”—A not so whisper of a voice started Arya. She was standing alone near the food table but behind a large flower arrangement that shrank her already petite frame, leaving her concealed from bystanders.

“Because it’s my family. It’s my brother’s graduation party”—

“ _Brother_ Sansa, as in a singular unit, do not soil your family name. Greyjoy is a stray and Snow’s a bastard”—

“Whatever Joff. It’s Rob’s party then. You have to stay, what will people think if you leave this early?”—

“I don’t care what other people say and was that an order you gave me?”—Joffrey’s voice said with an edge. Her sister Sansa and her prick of a boyfriend stood next to the food table completely oblivious that Arya was right behind them. “I asked you a question. It’s rude not to answer _pet_ ”—

“No it wasn’t. I just wasn’t thinking, please Joffrey let go of my arm you’re hurting me”—Sansa winced as Joffrey grabbed her by her upper arm. To the others it was a like he was holding her near in an intimate embrace but Arya who had a direct view and knew of their troubled relationship was seconds away from pummeling her fist into his ugly little face.

“I will do as I please, whenever I please… did you forget your place Sansa?”—He asked putting more pressure on her arm.

“No, I didn’t. Please…”—Sansa whimpered, her blue eyes glassy ready to cry so Joffrey; always minding of his public persona, backed off.

“Weak…”—He spat. “…and make sure you don’t eat any more oeuvres. You’re getting fat. You’re no use to me if you’re fat”—He finally let her go to make his leave so Arya saw an opening. A petty thing in comparison to what she was sure Sansa had to endure but she could at least do this.

She practically ran out of her hiding spot to catch Joffrey just as he was heading towards the exit and threw her Champaign glass all over him feigning an unfortunate mishap “Now you have an excuse to leave you little shit.” She whispered softly in his ear not waiting for him to react casually walking back to where her sister stood. They remained standing next to each other in silence for quite a while.

“You should put some ice in your arm. It’s going to start swelling anytime soon” Arya spoke breaking the unofficial silent treatment between the sisters.

“Thank you”—Was all Sansa said, putting on a pretty little pink cardigan on with long sleeves.

“Sleeves won’t cover abuse Sansa. This is not an ‘out of sight – out of mind’ situation”

“Don’t you dare…”—Sansa spat dragging her further away from the party.

“Don’t I dare what? Actually defend my sister? What in the world happened to your brain if you’re going to scold me on getting back at Joffrey?”

“You made it all worse. Now I’ll have to face whatever he…”—

“Whatever he what? You’re admitting he hits you?”

“I haven’t said such thing Arya. Stop putting words in my mouth”—

“I don’t need words. I’ve seen him, I just saw him for Christ’s sake. Your arm is already bruising. He called you his pet and berated you on your imaginary weight because you sure could use a stop at KFC.”

“I refuse to have this conversation with you.”—Sansa said with finality starting to walk back to the party.

“What is going to happen when he goes too far uh Sansa? I don’t see anyone on your defense. Only me. Not any of your dearest girlfriends, me. Your ugly little unwanted sister and you know what? I’m done. I can’t fight for you if you don’t want help to begin with”

They both froze. Truer words were never spoken. Spoken for both sisters. Arya didn’t even wait for a reply. She stormed out of the club wanting fresh air.

 _‘I can’t fight for you if you don’t want help to begin with…’_ Jon was unhappy so he was proactive. Leaving the nest and Catelyn’s judge full eyes, joining the Night’s Watch. If you’re not happy with what you have; change it. Whatever was going on with Sansa? Arya was done. First she needed to take care of herself. She needed to make herself happy.

She patted her pockets in search of her cellphone but she remembered she left it in her purse. Most probably inside of Gendry’s truck. She was already out in the parking lot so she decided to walk back to where he had parked. Gendry was inside his truck. With Jeyne Poole… They seemed to be in some kind of heated conversation when the engine roared to life and they left the club. _‘I can’t fight for you if you don’t want help to begin with…’_

“Goodbye Gendry…” She whispered.

As Gendry’s truck exited the premises in came Edric’s jaguar purring like a cat. As he stopped in front of her Arya didn’t even give him a chance to kill the engine getting inside the passenger seat.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Am I late for the party?”—He asked out of confusion while Arya buckled up her seatbelt.

“Nop, change of plans” She replied as she gestured Edric to drive away.

 

 

**…**

 

 

Arya looked at the ceiling while Edric typed away. An old Billie Holliday tune filled her bedroom as Nymeria snuggled closer to her on the bed. She was really doing it.

“Done.”—Edric said ceremoniously from her computer desk.

“You know you didn’t have to pay for it. I have money” Arya said as Edric just shrugged.

“My treat. Besides, I didn’t pay. I have frequent flyer miles to spare.”

“You don’t want me to go.”

“No, but I want you to be happy. Nymeria is the one who doesn’t want you to go” Edric chuckled as Nymeria whined on cue. “Don’t worry. Just tell me first thing when I can come visit and I’m taking Nym with me”—

“Is it really done?” Arya asked looking at the ceiling again.

“Yes. The red eye, last flight of the day. You’re good to go.”—Edric said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Wait… you’re leaving?”

“Yeah. I want to keep this cool collective façade going on. If I’ll see you go I’ll just end up a crying mess.”—

“Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe…” Before Arya could sit up Edric walked over, cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. It was sweet and courteous. Edric Dayne at his best.

“This is not a mistake. Go to Braavos, live your life. Besides…”—He told her giving her another quick kiss before he stood up. “Have I told you my family owns a jet? Braavos has beaches right? Me, you, swimming wear is optional. I’ve heard college girls are quite open minded”—

“Shut up you dork” Arya said throwing a pillow at him. “I’m going to miss you Ed”

“No you’re not. There’s going to be one permanent phone call everyday on your phone. Mine. No missing anyone. We’ll be ok”—He looked like he was going to say something else but he cleared his throat. “C’mon Nym. Let’s go for a walk. Mommy has some great news that Grandma Catelyn is just going to love”— Edric smirked while Nymeria ran after him.

It was done. Edric had help her scheduled the last flight to Braavos because Jaqen was right; why wait? Why waste three months with the same people who didn’t understand her, didn’t value her? When she could go and reinvent herself. It was time to grab life by the hand, her own hands. But first she needed to tell her parents.

She gulped.

With finality Arya walked down the stairs and knocked on the living room door going inside. Her father stood by the fireplace nursing a drink lost in thought looking tired. _He’s been looking tired more and more each day;_ Arya thought. Robb and Roslyn sat next to each other while opposite was Catelyn clearly leading the discussion.

“Oh Arya darling, there you are! I was just telling Roslyn all the activities we’re going to do in these vacations”—

“ _We_?” Arya asked lifting her eyebrows.

“Oh yes. Since you’re going to have the spare time I’ve signed us up for knitting, flowers and garden landscaping, a really great seminar for makeup techniques and wrinkle hiding oh and tea cup painting”—Catelyn says with excitement. “I was just telling Roslyn that she should join us”—

“I don’t think Roslyn and I are very interested in tea cup painting mother” Arya said sitting next to her mother while Roslyn gave her a look of gratefulness.

“I don’t think _anyone_ is interested in tea cup painting”—Robb muttered.

“Nonsense… If so, there are plenty activities I have mapped out for us girls that will surely keep us busy. Wasn’t Edric with you Arya? Did he leave?”—

“Yeah, he just left. It’s late and besides I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Rather; _tell_ you something” At Edric’s mention Catelyn brightened up surely waiting for some big announcement of a romantic kind while Eddard gestured her to go on. “I’m going to Braavos”

“Of course, we already know that Dear but surely Edric could have at least stopped by to say goodbye. I plan to invite his Aunt here over the summer as well…”— And Catelyn keep on and on about _their plans_ the others had certainly taken notice of what Arya said and the meaning behind their words. Eddard stood tall, setting his glass filled with amber liquid on the table while Robb sat up straight. Roslyn’s reaction was unexpected though. She had a smile on her face.

“What do you mean _you’re going to Braavos_?”—Eddard asked enunciating each word with measure. His tone made Catelyn stop talking. _Ok, this could go both ways;_ Arya thought but she squared her shoulders anyway.

“I’m not staying here while on vacation waiting for the new semester to start. I’m going to Braavos, as in tonight.” She said eyeing everyone’s reaction “Edric helped me book a flight. It’s less than two hours away actually”

“Wait… what? I don’t… what is the meaning of this? You can’t just go and leave young lady. We’re your parent, we…”—

“Robb, Roslyn? If you’ll excuse us but we need a moment with Arya”—Eddard asked with a cool tone completely ignoring Catelyn’s outburst. Roslyn surprised Arya again by squeezing her shoulder before she left.

“Why know? What’s the game plan?”— Eddard asked in his business tone.

“Eddard don’t tell me you’re actually considering letting her leave? Letting her accept the invitation to go was a mistake to begin with”—Catelyn elevated her voice but was shot down with a cool glare from Eddard, something she was barely often at the receiving end. Ned Stark remained were he stood looking straight at his daughter.

“Well?...”— He said urging Arya to continue. She felt the pressure like she was in the middle of a sales pitch but she welcomed it. It was as if her father was setting the court for her. “You graduated from college but you’re still a seventeen year old girl. _My_ seventeen year old daughter. What makes you think I’m going to let you leave to a place I haven’t laid eyes on in the middle of the night? You have three months left before you leave. Why the urge? If you leave; leave for the right reasons Arya.”—His last words were both a warning and an advice. She took a deep breath.

“Ok… Yes, I’m seventeen. Sorry to put us all in a balance but I’ve been the most self-sufficient kid of the pack. I’ve traveled the country alone with my fencing since I was six, I have a 4.0 gpa and you have to admit that I know how to defend myself own. I can cook, I can clean…” Her parents scoffed making her retract a bit “Ok, I can cook the basics and I’m not a hoarder”

“All things true but those still aren’t reasons enough to just let you go!”—

“I want to be happy!”—She exclaimed interrupting her mother. Arya sighed turned towards her. “Mom, please… do you really see me knitting and going to a makeup seminar? I’m not Sansa, I’m not you! You need to stop trying to mold me into something I’m not! I like sports, physical activities. I like getting sweaty, getting dirty and push my body to its limit. I like to travel, see new places, and meet new people. I’d like to continue with the family business, Dad knows this”

“So why not stay here? Learn right from him?”—Catelyn pleaded while Eddard just watched.

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO!” This time Arya shouted and it felt liberating. “Because I feel trapped, because I feel miserable, because one of us has to give in and I’ll be dammed if it’s me again mother”

“Arya…”---

“Please… Please… Just let me be happy. You let everyone else follow their wants and dreams yet everything with me is an issue. I’m an issue to you mother, I’ve accept that now. I’m just going with the most practical solution”

Catelyn stood up with tears in her eyes “You think I see you as an issue? A problem?”—Arya just shrugged fighting tears of her own “I… I…”— Catelyn walked over and to her in her arms, cradling her and kissing the top of her head. “My darling girl, my darling darling girl…”--- She said over and over again. Various minutes passed, the two of them embraced when Catelyn scooted down to her eye level. “Do you know why I named you Lyanna?”—

“Of course, after Dad’s sister. Aunt Lyanna”

“Yes, you looked like her since you were born. The Stark Look. Dark hair, solemn face and gray eyes. Your uncle Brandon was the same”—Arya remained silent, it was extremely rare to hear her mother talk about their Uncle Brandon.

Apparently Eddard thought the same “I’ll give you girls some privacy”—He said but was stopped by Catelyn.

“No… Eddard, let’s us sit for a minute. I need to explain something to our daughter.”—They all sat together in the large sofa.

“As you know Arya I once dated your Uncle”—Catelyn said with a sad smile on her face. “That’s how I came to know rest of the family. Brandon was… God’s I can’t even put a word to it”—

“Brandon was Brandon…”—Eddard said, with a sad smile as well. Cat gave his hands a squeeze.

“Yes… he was. We barely dated for a year but it was intense, Brandon was intense. I’ve never told anyone this but before he died I was thinking of breaking up with him. It’s one thing to live life to the fullest and another thing is to be reckless. I guess it’s a matter of how you chose to look at it. Your grandfather Rickard approved but your Grandmother?... Poor woman had gray hair at 20 all because of him. Sadly your Aunt was the same. When she died, shortly after Brandon your Grandmother… Arya, I’ve always wanted the dream, the house, the big family, and little feet all ages. But no one really prepares you for the love you feel for your children, it’s truly the most selfless and selfish experience when it comes to them, you’d do anything. _Anything_ for their wellbeing. I’m telling you this because I’ll never forget one day when I came to this house. The ties were already made and I continued to visit your grandmother to share her grief so one day, out of the blue she said something that sticks to me till this very day. She said Brandon was a lost cause but that Lya’s death was her fault, it was her fault because she never said no to her. I… It’s more than the physical appearance Arya, you even act the same and that scares me. Your independence scares me. What if something happens to you? You’re not an issue, my darling girl you’re my greatest achievement! All my children at least ask for opinions before doing something but you just do it. Lyanna was the same, she could move masses with the blink of an eye and suddenly she was gone. The bright light was gone. I’m scared that if you leave, _when_ you leave that you’ll never come back”—

“Oh mother. Of course I’ll come back. Winterfell is my home. _You_ are home” Arya said launching herself at her mother. Both a crying mess but it felt wonderful. About damn time as well. “But I still want to go though” they all laughed.

“And miss the knitting class and the tea cup painting?”—Eddard smirked making them laugh harder. He kissed them both and stood up. “Go on then, we have a plane to catch little wolf”—

“Thank you father. Both of you. I’ll make you proud, I promise”

“Arya?...”—Catelyn said before she left for her room. “You don’t have to make us proud, we already are. I won’t say no anymore. Just stay safe and be happy”—

“I will…” She replied with a broken voice. She was going to be a crying mess by the time she left.

As she ran up the stairs to arraign her luggage Arya wasn’t surprised to see Bran already rummaging through her closet but she stopped cold once she saw Sansa helping him.

“You’re terrible at packing”—Bran said as a form of explanation while Sansa folded her jeans.

“And you’re terrible at matching clothes with the weather. You’ll be alone and no one will force you to shop. The least I can do if see if you have the proper clothes.”— Her sister said not meeting her eye.

“Packing quickly to kick me out faster?” She joked making Sansa frown.

“You need to say goodbye to Rickon”—

“I know but he’s asleep”

“As if the temper tantrum he’s going to have once he wakes up and you’re not here is going to be a mild one. You’re his favorite. Go. Say goodbye. Bran and I got this.”—

It was a bittersweet feeling. Apparently this was going to be the best goodbye she was going to have from her sister. Bran sighed at them both and scooted her out the door and into Rickon’s room. Shaggydog started growling once she went inside.

“Oh shut up grumpy mutt. It’s just me” Shaggy huffed as she scooted him out of the bed.

“Arry? Is that you?”—Rickon mumbled in the dark.

“Shhhh… yeah it’s me. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to see you before I left.”

“Where are you going?”—

“To Braavos. I’m going to speed up my trip a bit”

“Are you going to come back?”—

“When I can… yes”

“Can I go visit?”—

“Of course, Shaggy included”

“Ok… see ya”—Rickon said snuggling back into his pillow. He giggled once Arya started tickling him.

“That’s it? Jeez, and here I thought I was going to have a grand farewell” She laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly rubbed it off in disgust.

“Are you going to send me presents?”—

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“No, but I want presents”—

“I’ll see what I can find big guy. Now go back to sleep. Be a good little wolf and raise hell in my name”

“Hell yeah!”—Rickon said giving her a high five “Will you be ok on your own? You know what Dad always says; the lone wolf dies…”—

“…but the pack survives? Yeah, I think he said it all these years from keeping a house full of children free of bloodshed but yeah. I’ll be ok. I’ll be far but you can call me anytime you want.”

“Good. Goodbye Arya. I’ll take care of Jon and Gendry for you”—

She smiled “Thanks kiddo…”

With her luggage ready and the clock ticking Arya was saying her goodbyes at the front door. Roslyn was the first to embrace her.

“Sorry we didn’t have the chance to spend time together but I’m very happy for you. Two of my sisters are fans of yours and love fencing. I’m sure you’d do great in Braavos”—

“Wow… thanks Roslyn. You can crash in my room if you want. You know, family and all”

“How come I don’t get dibs on your room? I’m been on the waiting list for years!”—Theon said picking Arya up and pinning her in circles.

“Because you’re also leaving in a couple of months you dork” She said punching him in the arm once he set her back on the floor.

“Cold Stark, that’s cold”—Theon said feigning hurt unable to fight his signature grin.

“Are you sure you have everything you need?”—Catelyn asked between sobs for the eleventh time.

“Yes Mother, I packed for her. She’ll be fine”—Sansa said trying to calm her.

“Nonsense. Arya your father and I will visit you as soon as possible. I’ll take you shopping there for all the essentials”—

“She won’t have time being a badass fencer”—Rob said giving her a side hug. She tensed. “So… I’ve been a dick”—

“Yes, you have” Arya replied deadpanned.

“Jesus, doesn’t anyone in this family know how to give a normal goodbye?”—Bran muttered.

“Shut up Brandon… I’m sorry Ar. I really am and I’m not just saying this because you’re leaving. I’m ashamed of how I treated you. You were always the bigger of us… in personality that is. You’re still a munchkin”—He said with his puppy face.

“You’re such a player Rob.”—Arya said shoving him away. He laughed winking at her. God she hoped he got his shit together.

“Ok, ok… time to go. We’re already late”—Eddard said as another wave a goodbyes came. Arya was already inside her father’s car as Jon practically crashed his car into them.

“I came as soon as Robb told me. Arya what the hell?!”—Jon said running over and basically tackling her inside the car.

“Uhm… Jon? Can you please stop hugging me? You reek of sex” His clothes were all wrinkled and his lips were swollen and bruised.

“Get inside the car Jon, you and I need to have a little talk”—Eddard glared at him as they finally made their way to the airport.

It was a funny ride, not at all what she expected. Her father giving Jon the talk on safe sex, how he didn’t want to be a grandfather so soon and many awkward advice on dating was epic. He gave her a warning or two but she just brushed him off. She was going to study and fence not to meet guys. That had proven a failed assignment for her. Jon? He was a hoot. Stoic Jon Snow cried like a baby from the house to the airport refusing to let go of her. Telling her how much he was going to miss her and warning her that once he joined the Watch communication was going to be scarce but that she’d always be in his thoughts.

“What about Margaery? You guys seem cozy enough” Arya asked as Eddard was handling her check- in.

“We’re going to try and do the long distance thing. I like her, she’s fun”—He shrugged.

“ _’Fun_ ’? Oh my God, Jon Snow is in luuuuuuuuuvvvvvv”

“Shut up you little brat. You know there’s only room for you in my heart.”

“Sorry, but we can’t allow her to broad the plane”—The receptionist said. WHAT?!

“ARYA!”—A strong voice filled the airport. Gendry came running over to where they stood. “Why are you leaving? You weren’t even going to say goodbye?”—He looked hurt. Arya was confused. Damn his blue eyes.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” Arya said making her way to the front desk “What did you say Miss?”

“That you have to check in at least thirty minutes before your flight. You’re late by fifteen minutes. The gates are closed. We’re sorry Miss but those are the rules”—

All three men didn’t even hide their glee at the newest development but Arya acted fast.

“Wait, I have something!” She said taking the coin Jaqen had given her. The receptionist looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered.

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss… Stark”—She said checking something on her computer. “Of course, we were expecting you. Please, allow us to check in your luggage”— The woman gave her the coin back and Arya quickly put it back in her pocket.

“What was that?”—Eddard asked.

She shrugged “Ed’s frequent flyers card” She lied. _What was that?_

“Arya?...” Gendry spoke making her focus on him again.

“Let them say their goodbyes Jon”—Eddard muttered as they walked further back.

“Rickon called me”—Of course he did. “Why are you leaving? I thought you were going to stay a couple of months till the new semester started”—

“Yeah… I was but. Yeah, it’s kind of like a summer internship in fencing. Get me familiarized with the whole team. That sort of thing”

“And you weren’t going to tell me?”—

“I was going to call you or text once I got settled. It really was a spur of a moment thing”

 _The last flight boarding to Braavos is about to take off_ ; a voice said over the speakers. “Arya? It’s time to leave love”—Eddard said.

“No, I needed time to fix things, you can’t leave like this.”—Gendry pleaded with her but she needed to leave. Her resolve shook once she touched his hand. Before she knew it Gendry swept her off her feet and cradled her body so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat. His warmth poured into her skin and his voice slipped into her heart. “I messed up. I don’t want you to leave”—

“I have to… _I want to_ ” He held her even closer if it was possible. Walking over the corded gait to wait till the last second to let go of her. He still held her face in his hands.

“I’ll make things better. We’ll be us again Arya. I swear it”—He said with finality. Arya just gave him a sad smile.

Waving her goodbye to her father and brother she could still feel blue eyes piercing into her soul. She needed to go, it was necessary for both of them. Only time would tell if Gendry was going to make good of his promise. If she even wanted him to make good of his promise…. Finally alone inside of the plain she let herself truly cry.

She took off on to her new life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** G** **ENDRY POV: **

****

 

 _There she goes, the only girl I’ve ever loved_ ; Gendry thought.

“Goodbye Arya…”

A firm hand landed of his shoulder making him lose eye contact with the plane far into the black sky. It was Eddard “Let’s go home son. I have something to discuss with you”---

 

 

 

* * *

 

** ARYA POV: **

 

 

It would be the lowest point of her life if on day 1; scratch that. It would be the lowest point of her life if after 3 hours of being in Braavos she already wanted to go back. The heat, the heat ladies and gentlemen. She had already showered twice and she looked like she had ran a marathon as she walked the streets of the island. The time change was killing her arriving in the early morning, too late or too early to meet anyone. She got quickly to her dorm room, pretty basic. A double bedroom for her roommate and a note from her guidance counselor Mister Izembaro who she would meet the next day.

The campus was deserted so she decided to go straight to the digging site her father told her she would be working on. Since it was close to the university she decided to sneak a quick peak before her meeting with the man in charge. Dragon fossils, can you imagine? Arya salivated just imagining seeing proof of such majestic creatures. But first things first. Why was there a sign at the gate that read ‘A Three Heads Excavation Site’? Where the hell was Stark Industries? She didn’t have proper identification to show the guard at the gate, not like it mattered. He was out cold, snoring in a deep sleep so naturally Arya decided to circle the perimeter and see if she could sneak in another way which she always did. Once inside she was glad that it looked like they just started. Tools scattered all around, the heavy machinery reading for digging parked near a large clean field. Hundreds of maps showing the details of the dig. Fascinating! She was lost in thought inspecting her surroundings as she heard someone coughing. She hid behind a table but whoever it was sounded badly. Like coughing that came not with your normal cold but flesh eating germs.

“Who is there?” _Nice one Arya, just like a horror film. ‘Hi, I’m the killer who followed you in the middle of the night to a deserted digging site. May I slash your throat?_ ; She was going to get killed on her first night. Great. The coughing stopped only for a second coming back with full force.

“Uhm… Whoever is out there I think you should go to the hospital. You don’t sound very well” No response, only coughing. “Look, my dad is in charge of this project. I’m sure I can talk to the guard at the gate and get some assistance. Do you work here?”

Nothing.

“Ok… I’m going back at the gate and alert the guard that someone is trespassing. Don’t say I warned you”

“Wait! I’m not trespassing. I work here!”—A voice said. It was hoarse and was followed by more coughing.

“You do?”

“Well… not really. I know who runs the site”—

“You know my father?”

“No. Who is your father?”—

“The one who runs the site”

“I personally know who runs the site and whoever your father is girly, isn’t it”—

“Yes he is! And I’m not a girly”

“Well… you sound all girly”—

“Yeah well you sound like shit”

“I have a cold, it’s not polite to say that”—

“You sound like you are going to die on your next breath. What are you even doing outside? The night air will kill you”

“That’s nice, now you want to save me. What can I say, I have always had a way with girls”—

“Bite me” Arya muttered.

“Well that would be easier if we saw each other. What do you say, I’ll show you mine and you’ll show me yours?”—The voice said making Arya realize that their little banter was made from their hiding spot.

“Ok… but let me remind you yet again that my father is in charge of this site. That I can run really fast and that I can scream very loud”

“I’ll take that in mind Girly”—

“I’m not a girl!” Arya huffed in annoyance standing up.

“No, that you are not” The voice said from behind her, startling her. Even more so as she turned around.

His skin was pale, sickly looking and he looked like he lost a couple of pounds. He looked worse for ware and his eyes still impressive looked gaunt. But the hair would always be a dead giveaway.

“Griff?” Arya asked. What. Are. The. Odds?

“Aryahhh”--- He said marking the A. “So we meet again.”

 

 

 

**END OF PART ONE.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Hello Fanfic Friends.**

**Finally it’s done. Part One it is… ;)**

**Thanks to all who remained glued to the story no matter how much I procrastinated.**

**There’s a part two called NEW HORIZONS; there is a time jump to the present day so be warned. It’s coming next Friday so I hope you jump in the reading wagon again.**

**Remember to leave your review.**

**XOXO**

**NewGirl :)**

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Feel free to leave your review and tell me what you thought.  
> XOXO


End file.
